Eden
by nebulaX
Summary: Sequel to REFUGEE. A secret infatuation was once lost but never forgotten. Her return lures the vampires into the world of the Bastet clan, ensuing a bittersweet sequel of dark secrets, understandings, and a reclamation of paradise.KanameXOC,YxZ,and more
1. Remembrance

**Sequel to "Refugee" is finally up! I guess this story is going to be less dark than the last one. Actually, it will actually answer alot of questions from the previous one, and reveal something new and unique that I thought of using while reading VK. A lot of surprises though, so keep reading!**

**NOTE- If you have NOT read "Refugee," this fanfiction, I'm afraid, would make less sense to you than your pet rock =)**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Remembrance 

"_If the world asked for change from its inhabitants, how would you respond?" _

"_I would simply refuse…for it is not in our nature to accept that change."_

"_But what if the world banishes us for not accepting its request? Denies our right to live on earth?"_

"_Then I will take you somewhere beyond this earth…beyond the cosmos where I can keep my loved ones safe, Yuki…"_

"_You say that, Kaname-sama…but it can never be done. It is simply impossible. We may be powerful pureblood vampires…but we are not gods."_

Not gods-the words clung to him like a dangling chain, forever embedded within the confines of his deepest thoughts. For once, Kaname could not respond to his sister's miseries. He could not reassure her or make her believe that he was going to protect her with everything he had. Everything he fought for.

There was no denying the fact that Yuki Cross, now Yuki Kuran, was beginning to understand the path that her dear beloved had placed out for her. A path forever stretching for miles down an endless landscape, never changing directions. It was this path that Yuki had sworn to follow all her life.

Yet somehow Kaname knew-she was swerving off course.

After few miserable months, Kaname had finally succeeded the most of what he set out to accomplish. His vengeful uncle was no more, and with the old vampire council destroyed and obsolete of all its corruption, Kaname had placed his closest friend, Ichijo Takuma, as the head of a new parliament. Although Ichijo was not a pureblood, he had enough power from the former head, his own grandfather, to end the anarchic behavior of the young vampires, placing them under strict government control once again. Kaname himself, in a helpless attempt to shield Yuki from the clutches of Rido Kuran, had revealed her painful past; returned her back to the pureblood vampire that she was.

And with his deeds being done, he took her away from Cross Academy, silently and stealthily without word of his destination. And with that, he tore her away from her treasured old memories. Her human memories.

From Zero Kiryu.

It was what that needed to be done. To keep the Kuran lineage intact for eternity, Kaname had to take Yuki away from her light, and return her back to the darkness where they both belonged. As vampires…as purebloods, they had no other choice. Force, Kaname thought, was the only option he had to convince his sister. And like the obedient child she always was, Yuki followed without question. She always loved Kaname Kuran, there was no question on that.

But her heart was changing.

It was already swerving off course.

And after two year, when the Kuran manor had fallen under watchful eyes again, Kaname and Yuki had moved into a small room under an abandoned house in the outskirts of a human town. It was away from the disruptive on-goings of society, and from those who still wanted him dead for destroying the old council. It was the safest place they had for the time being, especially since their underground domain was kept secret from the eyes of local residents. Humans and vampires alike.

It was not surprising for Kaname to live in such low class, in fact, he preferred their musty old territory more than anything. It was different than the aristocratic customs he was used to, but he was willing to sacrifice anything for their safety. For her safety. Nevertheless, he found the place to be quite suitable for their needs, and the tranquil silence it provided. For one, the small yard behind the house guarded by a broken down picket fence served as Yuki's little garden. Away from the eyes of pedestrians, the back yard was Yuki's only link to the outside world. She was allowed nowhere but to her garden.

It was the best place to reside for fugitives like them. But as always, a peaceful sanctuary never existed forever. Kaname was positive that they would be tracked down eventually, forcing them to move to a different location. It was a matter of time before the tranquility was disrupted once again.

But in the meantime, Kaname simply wanted nothing more but to muse upon the silence on their old slightly tattered futon, forgetting his surroundings just enough to strike a soft hum while he covered his eyes with the back of his arm.

"Onii-sama!" Yuki giggled as she opened the door to the only room that they both occupied. Kaname turned to find her wearing a light spring jacket coated in small green and brown blotches. She was lying in the grass stained soil outside.

"The weather feels so wonderful out there. It's not that sunny at all." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Aren't you going to come see the flowers that are blooming in our garden?"

Kaname smiled and shook his head. He was not in the mood. "Not today, Yuki. Maybe later."

Yuki's face slightly dropped. "Suit yourself. But they are not going to look as pretty later as they do now."

Kaname gazed into Yuki's eyes and felt a pang of guilt. It was there. That sense of sadness that laid visible in her pupils ever since they had left Cross Academy. The school that had once been her home and nurtured her human life from the day she was first rescued and brought to lead a new path. A path that had changed her life forever. The path that involved the vampire knight, Zero Kiryu.

Kaname knew. She still missed him no matter how much she denied it. No matter how much she loved her brother, Kiryu was still there to share a space in her heart. Kaname only hoped that he would be forgotten, along with rest of the Night Class. But it was futile-a simple hallucination he thought could be made true. But Kiryu was out there contemplating his need for Yuki, and so was she.

In the meantime, however, he could only satisfy her wishes the best way he could. As her older brother, no, as the ancestor who simply labeled himself as one, Kaname wanted nothing more than her happiness. After all, they were still fugitives. Still refugees.

Refugees…just like _her_.

Kaname's eyes widened for just a split second before he brushed his thoughts away. No…it was too late to think about the past. What had happened then was meaningless now.

_They_ had forgotten, he knew. It was stupid to even think about that time.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, Onii-sama," Yuki smiled sadly at him. "I'll go if you want me to."

Kaname grabbed her hand and sat up straight. "No, don't apologize, Yuki." He stood up to peck a small kiss on her forehead. "Let's go see the flowers now."

Yuki's face brightened as she led her brother up the rickety steps towards the cellar door. A rusty dirt covered structure of wood placed towards the back of the house, the door had protectively shed them in the darkness. As old as it was, no light had ever seeped through the invisible cracks. Now, as Yuki pushed the protective barrier out of her path, the outside world suddenly wretched his focus to the light. The sky carried a dull sun behind thick clouds which showered a dim glow for the garden to prosper, but left the house in complete shade, Kaname felt visible, unprotected, and exposed. Even when they were distant from the eyes of strangers, Kaname always felt a sense of commotion outside of his home. Outside of his safe haven.

"The daffodils and camellias are looking well. But those petunias haven't produced a single bud yet," Yuki said as she scrutinized the garden with a serious look before her eyes fell on the back corner of the field. In a quick instant, Yuki ran towards the back and dropped to her knees in front of the plant. Kaname tried to join in on her gaiety, but her back was facing his direction, preventing him to see what made her gasp in excitement.

"Our first fully bloomed flower," Yuki chirped. "I've never seen such pretty lavenders."

Kaname walked towards her sister before he caught sight of the small violet petals conjoining in columns at the tip of the stem. In a sea of green, the dark purple hues stood out plainly amongst the rest. Unique and palpable.

And they sent a rush of nostalgia through Kaname's mind.

"_Come find me in the next life…I will wait for you…"_

The words were faint in the back of his mind. Her voice, croaked yet soft, was still audible. Suddenly, her light lavender streaks and cerulean eyes filled his head as her fresh scent of alpine flowers and mountain air filled his nose; the scent of her skin. Kaname's found himself feeling hollow as he gazed at the tiny lavender petals.

There was no way to deny it. Kaname still remembered that incident. Still remembered _his_ words, and the knowledge he provided of _their_ existence. The existence of a different and ancient species.

But it was mostly her that he remembered. The feeling of forgetting time and the days when she had taken refuge in their world; this he had predicted. Time had sped fast before his very eyes, and after two and a half years, Kaname still could not forget.

Something had kept him in peace in the cold dark interiors of their refuge; within dreams he would see land after land filled with snow and rocks. Sometimes grass, sometimes sand. Hot and cold mixed together, but pleasant when he felt himself tucked between someone's arms. That was where he found her scent-in the bounties of nature. If that were true, then it was probably why the newborns emerging from the soil welcomed him into their domain. As a creature of darkness, he would expect any form of life to cringe or wither away in his presence. But for once, his soul was at peace, and that darkened aura became a mere eclipse. Even Yuki felt at ease in her garden. After a long time, her nightmares were over, locked away in the glimpse of time.

Yet that never stopped the fact that few troubles were still left undone. Besides the most obvious complications, Kaname still felt restless about a personal matter, one that he wished he would eventually forget. But as his nostalgic thoughts became deeper, his impatience grew slightly stronger.

It had been two and a half years, Kaname thought. Two and a half years had passed since that day. Since _his_ promise to him about her news. Even during the battle against his uncle, and the permanent demise of the corrupted vampire council, Kaname had always pondered on his words. For the sake of the vampire world, he had to follow his duty, even tear Yuki away from Zero Kiryu forever. By any means, even lies, Yuki had to be his. There was a reason, because in reality Kaname somehow knew that Caleb Austerlitz would never contact him ever again. After a simple word of her rebirth, he had stopped every means of communication with him. Caleb was indeed taking a risk against his family, so there was a possibility that he was forced to end his connections for good; forced to break his promise.

And as those two years came and went, Kaname heard nothing from him. He had lost hope of ever fulfilling his deep desires. Shunned the change of heart he thought he had. After all, as a pureblood, he could not respond to the changes that the world asked for. Like Yuki had said, he was powerful, but he was not a god.

There was no other way but to move on. Move on with his dear Yuki. He had to forget the past. Had to forget the one woman he truly yearned for.

Just as how Yuki yearned for Zero as well.

"Onii-sama…" Kaname broke from his thoughts to see Yuki give a confused yet fearful expression towards the bushes on the other side of the fence. Kaname followed her gaze to find a small creature watching them attentively.

A stray white cat with its piercing cerulean pupils stood waving its tail from side to side, never leaving its eyes from the two vampires. Yuki crouched back towards Kaname, who held her protectively to his chest. Although he did not sense any disruptive hostility from the animal, there was no doubt that it could expose their hiding place.

But after a few seconds of silence, the cat merely gave a sluggish yawn before it disappeared behind the bushes, allowing Kaname to relax with ease.

"Pesky little thing, wasn't it?" Yuki shook her head as she returned to the plants. "How stupid of me to get scared by a cat."

Kaname was already on his feet. "Let's go back inside, Yuki. We can wait for the rest of them to bloom later." Yuki simply nodded but did not budge. In a flash, Kaname took her by the hand and brought her to her feet, pulling her towards the cellar door where they would be safe on the other side.

"But Kaname-sama…" Yuki pronounced his name in slight annoyance. She did not want to leave, yet there was a hesitance in her voice when she tried to oppose her brother.

Her objection immediately got stuck in her throat as Kaname halted right before the cellar door. His eyes suddenly widened in shock and wariness.

There, safely tucked between the iron handles of the door was an old envelope. Yuki waited as Kaname stepped forward to take the envelope and search for the returning address. There was none. But, as he flipped to the other side, a golden seal with an emblem of a cat's head wielding a double cross laid in the center.

A mixture of jargon and emotions suddenly bombarded his head. Yuki paused before she quietly spoke. "What…is it, Onii-sama?"

But Kaname did not speak. He did not move.

The time had come. His questions were finally answered.

* * *

"We're going where?" Aido said loudly as he slammed his hands on Ichijo's newly furnished council office desk.

"We're meeting him at the train station. It's the only place where there will be enough humans to keep him away from those who want him destroyed." Ichijo responded plainly as he folded his fingers in deep thought. "After all this time, he is still willing to trust us."

"Kaname-sama," Ruka said with a worried look. "Where is he now?"

Ichijo closed his eyes. "That…he never mentioned. But he notified all of us to meet with him there. It's very important news, he said."

Cain looked up from the corner where he stood leaning against the wall. "What about Shiki, Rima and the others?"

Ichijo shook his head. "He doesn't want too many people seeing him. Just the four of us. Besides, we are committing an act against our own parents. If they find out what we're doing-"

"It doesn't matter what they think!" Rika stood up furiously from her chair. "We're doing our job, that's what we're doing!" her eyes became wet in anger. "They don't understand…they don't see what Kaname-sama is to all of us. Ever since I went home…my grandmother didn't look at me the same way anymore."

Aido looked down as his frown deepened. "Sadly, she's got a point." He whispered coarsely. "Everyone's against Kaname-sama these days. They want explanations of his whereabouts, even from us. Families would never use their own children for their own benefits. That's not how it works…" He closed his eyes as a small glimpse of _her_ smile filled his mind.

"That's enough, it won't do anything good by talking against our families," Ichijo continued. "All we can do is leave quietly and see what he wants from us."

Ruka slightly smiled. After many months, she was finally going to see Kaname again. Her first love, her desire, her god. Even when she knew he was never to be hers, she felt relieved and joyful. If not a lover, Kaname was like her dear friend. It was because of him, after all, that Ruka finally realized whom she truly belonged to. And with a quick glance towards Cain Akatsuki, Ruka managed to hide a small chuckle.

"How are you supposed to manage the senate if you leave your post?" Cain asked Ichijo. "Wouldn't someone know you're gone?"

Ichijo stood up and gave a light laugh. "Oh I have left my office many times to wander in the outside world. In fact, I've done so this morning to welcome the new Spring season."

The other three responded with a blunt sigh. Leave it to Ichijo Takuma to behave nothing like a creature of darkness.

But even now as they thought about it, the new council headquarters looked completely different than the last one. Instead of the gothic structures that outlined the exterior of the previous site, the new construction was more modern and slightly smaller. Ichijo, upon being the council chairman, had managed to add a tinge of Victorian style to the inner and outer architecture, diminishing as much signs of eerie hostility. It was different, but the vampires approved of its uncorrupted stature.

"No worries, I've got a right-hand man to help me." Ichijo looked towards the door where an old vampire emerged with a bow. Ichijo smiled at the one person from the previous council who had been on Kaname's side ever since the others opposed the young pureblood's intentions. He had recognized him the day he had claimed his post-the same vampire who had managed the old scrolls of past bloody histories from behind the podium. The man who had agreed to reveal the forbidden charter of the Bastets to _her_.

"You need me, Ichijo-sama?" the old vampire spoke in a cracked voice.

"Yes please. I would like you to look after the place while I'm gone," Ichijo smiled as he beckoned the others towards the door. "We're going on a little nature hike. Won't be back for a long while."

* * *

"So many people…" Yuki whispered as she saw men and women pass her by from both directions. "I haven't seen so many people in one place before."

The bustling subway station was packed with thousands of humans boarding and arriving by trains. It was late evening, and Kaname stood near a deserted pole with Yuki by his side, watching as few others stopped to admire their beauty. It was quite irritating, but Kaname had other important things on his mind. For once, his muscles were tense as he held Yuki by the waist. She could sense his body going cold, but there was no question as to why. In his other hand, Yuki could still see the letter, slightly crumpled in the middle as Kaname held onto it tightly. She knew whom the letter was from, and like her brother, she was becoming excited as well.

"It's from him, isn't it, Oniisama?" Yuki whispered near his ear. "He knew where we were all along."

Kaname merely looked into the distance as his hold on Yuki became tighter. It was too fast. Everything seemed to happen all at once. At first, they were residing safely in their own haven, and the next minute, they were back outside with society. For the first time in two years and a half years as a vampire, Yuki was surrounded by humans once again. For the first time after being locked away in the cellar, things were going to change.

The werecat had remembered after all. The promise was never broken-just postponed.

"Kaname," Ichijo arrived with his usual grin as the others followed behind him. As expected, the crowd seemed to have found a distraction as their eyes fell on the arriving vampires, fully clothed in aristocratic fashion. But as always, their admiring gazes were ignored, and as Kaname told them to follow him towards a less restless place to talk, the crowd simply went back to their usual roundabouts.

"Long time no see, Ichijo," Kaname smiled as he swept a look at the others. "You all haven't changed much at all."

"Well, there have been some good changes." Ichijo smiled at himself as he thought about his position as the council chairman. "So what's the big news, Kaname?"

Approaching a slight clearing near the end of the station, Kaname turned to meet their eyes. Like before, his look held a sense of dignity and absolute power. This time, however, it was also mixed with anxiety and hopefulness. They waited for an answer as Yuki clung to her brother's side and avoided their questioning look. It was not something for her to explain.

"I hope none of you have forgotten…" Kaname spoke after awhile. "that incident long back at Cross Academy that had brought us new knowledge of what lied outside our world."

Aido raised a brow. "What…do you mean, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname gave a smile as he placed the letter into Ichijo's hands. As Aido, Ruka, and Cain huddled closer to see what it was, Ichijo began reading the neatly inscribed words out loud.

_ Good greetings to you, vampire. I am glad to see that you are doing well in your so-called humble domain. I see that much has changed since we have met last. But I am a man of my word, and like I had promised two and a half years ago, I have finally arranged a trip for you and your band of closest followers to come pay a visit to our lands. It would be pleasing to report how much she has grown over the years, and I sincerely recommend your presence in our world. We shall meet again, soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Cyrus Heifman McDellan. _

_P.S- Do not look surprised by the sudden invite. But I must say, that garden of yours sounded quite relishing. _

Ichijo looked up before reading the last word and searched Kaname's face. "This is…by him…" he waited before Kaname gave a nod. "That's right…Almira was supposed to have grown by now."

Ruka spoke next. "We didn't know...we all forgot that she had ever existed." She continued. "It has been that long already?"

"And he wants us to go to _their_ lands?" Cain paused to think. "As in Europe where the Bastets are?"

"To see her revived form, yes." Kaname answered. There was a few seconds of silence before Aido grabbed the letter from Ichijo's hands and speculated it with a quizzical look. "What does he mean, band of closest followers'?" he gave a short grunt. "And whose garden is he talking about? And how dare he address Kaname-sama as simply 'vampire'?"

Yuki gave a nervous chuckle before she met Kaname's smile. They were both thinking the same thing-The stray white cat had belonged to one of _them_ after all. It was the one who had placed the letter by the door without their notice.

"Geez…is that all you can say?" Ruka frowned at Aido. "You're obviously not happy to hear word about your precious werecat friend."

Aido simply responded with a sneer. There was no need to refute her words now that his stubbornness had ceased for the time being. In truth, he had been waiting for this news for a very long time. Ruka was wrong-he was very happy. He had remembered Almira throughout the years, ever since returning back to his family from Cross Academy. He was always a delight to his parents, but only as a display to the vampire world. He had never minded at first, but it started becoming difficult when he felt they were controlling his actions; denied what he had to say. Sometimes he wished there was someone who supported him, or at least controlled his spoiled behaviors. Aido longed for motherly affection within Almira, and he was hoping to receive it once again. That is, if she still remembered him.

"We will be leaving tonight. Unfortunately, I have only received five airline tickets," Kaname spoke as he took the tickets out from his pocket. "It seems that I have to choose my band of followers wisely."

The other vampires looked at each other before Ichijo gave a dull sigh. "I guess I would have to stay. The council headquarters won't be the same without me."

"Actually, I think it's better if I stay," Cain scratched the back of his head. "I didn't even do anything to help her back then anyway. So there's no point in me going."

Ruka gave a questioning look at Cain before turning back to Kaname. "If he is not going, then neither am I." she spoke with determination as Akatsuki tried to hide a smile.

"Well I know I'm going," Aido folded his arms in resoluteness. "I've done plenty of things for her to remember me by."

Kaname chuckled. "Ichijo…" he gave a ticket to him. "Be my guest. This is your chance to take notes for a better pacifist society."

Yuki took the next one and handed it to Aido. "Here Aido-sempai. you deserve it, I suppose." She sighed as Aido grabbed the ticket in excitement.

"And these two are for us…" Kaname said. "But there is still one more left."

"Oh well," Aido shrugged. "We'll give it to Shiki or something."

Ichijo turned to Ruka and Cain. "Are you sure one of you don't want to go?"

Ruka held onto Cain's arm and shook her head. "It's a nice offer, but I've been to Europe plenty of times. Just give Almira our fair greetings, okay?"

Aido gave a bored look. "Alright…I say we sell the ticket for free pocky."

"Actually…" Kaname interrupted before Aido could continue his ludicrous ideas. "I was hoping for a spare ticket to give to a specific individual."

Yuki turned her eyes towards Kaname as her mouth slightly widened. The name flashed through her mind before she came to grasp with her thoughts. He couldn't possibly be thinking about the same thing?

But Kaname was already aware of her discomfort, and with a smile, he repeated her thoughts to Ichijo instead.

"Perhaps it would do some good…to bring Zero Kiryu along with us…"

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Remedy

**Chapter 2! It's a shorter chapter…things will start moving forward from here.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Remedy

"Get up, kiddo. You've been lying there for hours."

Zero Kiryu sighed in exasperation as he continued to twirl his Bloody Rose gun between his fingers. He was lying in a miniature-sized cot placed closely next to the crack-stained walls, allowing his head to rest uncomfortably against the old cement. His eyes trailed a path through space, caring nothing about the world around him.

"I didn't let you live with me so you can lie around all day like mutt," Touga Yagari kicked the side of the bed to get Zero's attention. "It's been more than two years, and you're still as gloomy as ever."

"What's the joy in not killing vampires, Sensei?" Zero responded bluntly. "There hasn't been an assignment for days, and I've got nothing to do." He turned on his side towards the wall.

"Oh, you'll be doing something alright," Yagari stuck another cigar in his mouth and sat on a solitary chair next to the bed. "You need to keep your title as the new legendary vampire hunter, and that does not include being a lazy a-"

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood…" Zero grunted as he turned his back towards him.

Yagari whipped out a blotch of smoke before he leaned against the back of his chair. Ever since the confrontation between the vampires and hunters two years back, Cross Academy had closed down temporarily. Fortunately, the Day Class students had found a separate human school to attend while the vampires worked to resolve their conflicts. Now the academy had returned to its usual task of teaching both humans and vampires alike, headed by the previous legendary hunter, Kaein Cross. This time, however, he was left with a new batch of students; new freshmen who had little knowledge of what had occurred in their grounds. Everyone else had left or graduated, yet after two years, Kaein Cross still lived up to his duty as a pacifist. Even when some vampires still opposed his philosophy for peace, the new and improved council encouraged his task for a better society.

As for Zero Kiryu, Yagari had decided to let him share his apartment residing near the vampire hunters' headquarters. Now that the young vampire's full powers were released, he had become stronger and fiercer. Titled as the new legendary vampire hunter, Zero had become renowned amongst the other hunters and vampires. Even his previous risk of becoming a bloodthirsty Level E vampire was no more; her blood had served enough for him to be fully cured.

Yet even now…even when he had never mentioned it once at all, Yagari could sense Zero's broken heart. Inside, he could tell, Zero was lost in anguish, denial, and regret. His loved one was taken away from him, and even when he allowed it to happen, her absence had left a hollow space in his soul.

Zero missed her so much. He missed Yuki Cross even when she had become a vampire.

"Nothing's going to change no matter what you do," Yagari spoke quietly. "A vampire hunter is forever bonded to his role…" his gaze went to Zero. "He can never love another vampire…"

Zero cringed slightly before he jerked up and got to his feet. His brows were furrowed together in deep cringes. "Are we gonna train or what?" he hissed under his breath.

Yagari smirked. "About time."

Outside, the late evening hour cast dull orange streaks across the sky as the tall compressed apartment buildings veiled the narrow winding pavement with disfigured shadows. The neighborhood was as deserted as ever, only providing a habitat for local hunters and humans who had no trouble being isolated from their own kind. Zero looked down the street where the top half of the hunter's headquarters stood in the distance behind blackened trees. The training grounds stood on the opposite side within a small clearing. If he had to get there, he had to pass the headquarters. Not a pleasing thought for someone who had been despised by its members while he was still Level E.

"I was thinking of getting more food on the way back." Yagari attempted to break the silence. "Maybe some grocery shopping will kill your boredom."

"Tempting," Zero grunted sarcastically as he walked ahead of his teacher.

The world seemed to be in a standstill to him. Nothing felt like it brought him anywhere, but led him through a constant never ending cycle involving killing untamed vampires and solving unsolved mysteries. Sometimes, he wished he could just break free of the same miserable and boring schedules and run down an endless road with no destination in mind. He desperately thought about breaking into a sprint down the pavement towards the horizon, following where the winds took him and never having to look a second back.

The idea of freedom, Zero thought, was more tempting than shopping for food. It was a futile thought, but perhaps if he could just leave the place for a week or two, things would not be such a pain in the butt. Perhaps, he thought, a vacation would do him good.

"Ah, Kiryu…Yagari," A voice spoke from the front of the hunter's headquarter gates. Zero, upon being slightly surprised from finding himself in front of the hunter's association already, looked up to see one of the gatesmen welcome both of them with a pleasing smile.

"Nice to see both of you." The man slightly bowed before he beckoned Yagari to approach him closer. "A word, please, Yagari."

Zero raised a brow as his teacher and the man spoke to each other in low whispers. He turned his eyes towards the sky, hoping to not overhear the possibly boring conversation about some escaped vampire, or an evil vampire plot at work.

"Ah…Zero," Yagari finally spoke as he motioned Zero to join them.

"What? Another assignment?" Zero questioned annoyingly.

The gates man shook his head as he handed him a small white envelope. "For you."

Zero's eyes instantly widened as he clasped the envelope tightly and searched for any name or address. His mind began running furiously as he thought about the sender.

He had never received any mail before.

"I believe it's from one of your vampire friends." The man said. "The new council head I believe."

"That Takuma guy?" Yagari grunted as he bit into his cigar. "What does he want?"

Zero said nothing as he unfolded the letter inside. The content was small, but it was enough to let him release a short gasp.

_It has been too long, Zero Kiryu. I hope you are doing fairly well as a newly renowned vampire hunter. Things have become quite peaceful it seems. However, I have written this letter to remind you of an incident that had intruded our destined course long back. I hope you recall it has been more than two years since her death. If you have any sense of respect, you would agree to accompany us on a few week's trip to Zurich, Switzerland on her behalf. Take into consideration that I have personally invited you as a single chance to mend your past wrongs. If you are truly wise, you would comply to my offer. Don't forget that you have already lost once. Let's not make that happen again. _

He did not have to continue to know that Ichijo Takuma was not the one who wrote him the letter.

It was Kaname Kuran…

Zero's mind cracked into waves of past events, both grieving and painful, as his face began to boil in anger. How dare that pureblood write to him after all this time? How could he possibly acknowledge him so casually after everything that had happened? Everything that he had done to make his life even more miserable…

How dare he reiterate his worst realities after taking his one remedy away for good?

"Bullshit," Zero hissed under his breath as he crumpled up the letter and threw it across the street. The envelope itself was in line for the same fate, until Zero paused to find something else inside. His hands reached in to grab a single airline ticket, completely inscribed in German and including the flight date and time. In the corner, however, Zero recognized a single note written in Japanese:

_Do it for Almira…do it for Yuki…_

"What is it, kid?" Yagari gave a concerned look at Zero whose flaming complexion turned into a grave look of sorrow. "What does he want?"

A few seconds of silence ensued as the young vampire hunter gathered his thoughts together. Too much had happened over the years for him to even consider what the pureblood wanted. His love for Yuki, already buried into the depths of his blackened heart, resurfaced once again. Was Kaname allowing him a chance to see her face after so long? Was she going on this so-called "trip" as well?

And then it struck him. That incident that Kaname mentioned in the letter…the one that involved the werecats from the west…it had indeed happened. Everything from the arrival of that half-blood girl and her enemies to the forbidden charter, the awakening of her dark side, and finally, her death, was not a dream. It was him who pulled the trigger and caused her fatal end. But it was also him who allowed her a passage to freedom. He fulfilled the forbidden charter and set her free. Allowed her to be reborn into a new life.

And now it was time for her to return back to what she was before. Almira McDellan would have already grown to Yuki's age.

Yet now…she would be a pureblood.

Those past memories of her intervention…of _their _intervention had become a mere fantasy. He had forgotten that it had been entirely real. The fact that werecats truly existed had become nothing more than a myth, and after everything that had followed at Cross Academy…the demise of Kaname's malicious relative, the destruction of the council, the painful loss of his love, and his immediate rise to power…Zero had never acknowledged that incident ever again. He spoke nothing about it to anyone. Not even his fellow hunters or Yagari knew what had happened back then. His one moment of commendation.

"_A trip to Switzerland…"_ Zero thought to himself. Was he being invited to see how Almira had become? To see what his unintentional actions had contributed? After all, he was in dire need of a vacation away from the decaying aspects of his monotonous lifestyle. And he had always heard of Zurich's breathtaking natural beauty.

But then again…he was being invited by vampires. Yet not just any vampire…Kaname Kuran, whom he despised ever since he had first laid eyes on him, wanted him to join. Zero could simply scoff at the thought. Why would Kaname want him to go anyway? Did the pureblood forget what he had said once that they both were never allowed to cross paths again? That if Zero was to see Yuki again, he would surely kill her?

Yet…Zero knew himself that his words were simply a threat. Even if he was hopeless against her brother, he could never kill his one beloved. It was because of Yuki, after all, that he chose to continue on living his wretched life.

'…_you have already lost once. Let's not make that happen again…' _The words continued to jog through his mind.

So now there was only one question remaining. Did Kaname want him to go because of Almira? Or was it because of something else…?

"Whatcha got there?" Yagari swiped the ticket out of his hands and inspected it with squinting eyes. "Damn it, what the hell is up with these scribbles?"

"It's German…" Zero sighed matter-of-factly.

"What is this all about, eh?" Yagari gave him a skeptical look. "A letter, and now a ticket? What is that Takuma guy trying to do? Win your sympathy?"

Zero closed his eyes as he turned his face towards the other side of the horizon. West…where the sun had already descended hours before, leaving only its dim streaks of light behind. Although he hated to admit it, he was curious to see what Kaname had in store for him. So many questions left unanswered…it was starting to become a new scavenger hunt.

Perhaps, he thought, this trip would do him some good…

"No, Sensei, it's an opportunity to take a few weeks off. " Zero continued with a whisper. "I've decided to go on a little vacation."

* * *

"So when will they be arriving here?" a soft clear voice of a young woman spoke in German from the corner of a darkened room.

"A week from now," a man with ash blonde hair responded from a solitary desk as he flipped a pen continuously in his hand. "I have already sent him the letter and the tickets. It'll be a waste if he denies the offer though."

The woman gave a small chuckle. "Why would he do that?" she continued. "Did not you say it was _his_ choice to come after all?"

"Anything could have happened after two years…especially since he told me he had unfinished business to resolve before he thought about us again…" the man said he stood up to walk towards the curtained window. Lake Zurich was in plain view under the early noon sky. "However, if he is willing to follow his conscience…he will not refuse…"

The woman gracefully joined next to him as she soothingly patted his back. "Japanese vampires in our land…" her eyes turned bright gold as a cringe of concern crossed her face. "This will change everything..."

* * *

**Read and comment!**


	3. Reunion

**Next chapter! Just so it's clear, I had to rush this one between my busy week before spring break. So it may be too much or too less of wordiness. But I'm a slave of putting a lot of details; it's what makes a story interesting and imaginable, right?  
**

** Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion 

The muffled nightly atmosphere was shrouded in complete darkness during the late hours before midnight. Not even the stars penetrated the wisps of foggy clouds as they hovered close to the grounds, bringing with them a band of sticky moisture from early spring. Down below, the dazzling light occupying the airport terminal broke the pitch-black hues of the sky as massive planes descended and left the region.

Their flight to Switzerland was to commence an hour after their arrival to Tokyo International Airport. In the meantime, Kaname and the others found a space in the enormous lounge to pass the time.

And to wait for Zero.

Yuki sat silently next to Kaname as she laid her head peacefully on his shoulder. Somehow, even among the bustling commotion within the airport, there was always a feeling of tranquility and relaxation. Perhaps, Yuki thought, it was the cool air-conditioned halls of the lounge that soothed her already cold-blooded skin. Or maybe it was the soft distant tune of Mozart's classics that made everything seem hollow and peaceful.

Her stomach gave a flip when she thought about the extra ticket. This was the first time after so long that she was going to see Zero again. What did he look like now? Did he change at all? What if he didn't even acknowledge her presence anymore?

She scurried closer into Kaname's warmth when the thoughts became agitating. Yuki understood her rightful place. As long as her brother wanted her to be with him for eternity, she would do so without question. Seeing Zero again would not change anything.

Nothing-but perhaps their friendship.

"What is that?" Ichijo broke the silence as he looked towards Aido who carried an object in his hands.

"Oh nothing. Just a souvenir for Almira-chan," he allowed the small Japanese geisha bobble head doll to shake its over-sized noggin. "A piece of Japan to go along for the trip." He grinned cunningly.

Takuma shook his head. "How embarrassing. It's such a good thing we're not taking a commercial flight."

As Aido gave a miserable glare at Ichijo, Yuki turned her eyes towards Kaname. "Are you sure it is safe for us to wait like this in the open? Especially with all these people?" Even after being fully taken control of her newborn bloodlust, the presence of swarming humans was making her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Yuki," Kaname said. "No one will threaten us here."

The white lights of the airport lounge was enough to invade one's sleep, and even though they were not as distracting as sunlight, Kaname was well aware that no vampire or hunter would ever search for him here. That is, unless Zero decided to bring his friends along.

"Does Zero-kun know that he is supposed to meet us here?" Ichijo asked. "I hope he doesn't get lost looking for us."

Aido raised a brow at him. "What's with your worrying fit? As if we care about that moron anyway."

Kaname felt Yuki slightly cringe back at Aido's remark. He understood how much Zero still meant to her, and talking ill about him would only hurt his precious sister. Too bad Aido never learned his lesson.

"Kiryu will not be harmed, no matter how much he feels the need to threaten us," Kaname said strictly. "If he knows better, he will understand that we are all going as guests. There will be no violence from this point forward."

Yuki gave a warm smile as she whispered a 'thank you' into Kaname's ear. There was a reason why she still loved her older brother so much. He understood the sincerity of her feelings; that no matter how far apart they were at heart, Zero Kiryu was still her best friend. Her partner in crime. And she wanted him to enjoy the trip without any ill feelings. After all, they were going on behalf of Almira McDellan; become reunited with their long lost werecat friend.

"_She would be the same age as me…"_ Yuki giggled to herself. _"She would be like a pureblood like me…"_

And not only that, Almira was going to see Yuki as a vampire for the first time. Even Caleb was going to double over in surprise to find that she was not a human anymore. The thought brought a mischievous grin to her lips. It was about time Caleb realized that she was not the same helpless little squirt like before.

But her slight gaiety was cut short as her eyes reverted to the other side of the lounge. Out of nowhere, a man wearing a black airline pilot uniform made his way towards them in fast paced strides, crossing the current of humans who found him completely nonexistent. The vampires quickly stood up to express their faint hostility to the stranger.

"You must be Lord McDellan's guests," the European man spoke in Japanese as he stopped right in front of them. "Thank you for waiting. Now if you please follow me, I will accompany you all towards the private jet."

The vampires looked at each other before Kaname decided to speak. "We are still missing one person. I hope it's not a nuisance if we wait a bit longer."

The man checked his watch before he blew out a sigh. "Five minutes is all I can spare."

Yuki looked around frantically for any sign of a figure with silver hair. She knew how careless he was when it came to being on time, especially when he used to always be late during prefect duty. But this was important; this event mattered. And it was not like Zero to forget at all.

Perhaps, Yuki thought sadly, he just didn't care. Maybe his deep animosity for vampires shunned him back to his own world, preventing him from ever journeying with his eternal enemies.

"I lost my patience," Aido said dully. "Let's go before-"

"Before what? I come kick your ass?"

Yuki's head shot towards the rotating door behind them as Zero appeared wearing a faded blue jacket and a single hand bag on his shoulder. His sleek silver strands stood out in the bright light as his ashen eyes reflected the white marble floor. His sudden entrance caused many other heads to turn in his direction, followed by whispers of awe and admiration. Yuki couldn't help but blush. Zero looked even more handsome than before, not to mention much stronger and physically well built. No wonder he gained more attention from the humans than all of them combined. He was as beautiful as a vampire.

"I'm glad it took you this long to come to your senses, Kiryu," Kaname said calmly without smiling.

"You're just lucky I didn't pack extra ammunition in my bag, Kuran," Zero responded with a smirk.

Yuki chuckled to herself as she sent a smile in his direction, only being returned by a blank look. She was simply glad that he didn't decide to bring the entire hunter society with him. After all, she and Kaname were still main targets of both the hunters and the elder vampires. Zero would have done anything to have Kaname captured and jailed for all he cared.

Yet just because of Yuki, he would never do anything rash. Whether he acknowledged her or not, Yuki knew he still cared. That was enough to fulfill her satisfaction.

"Well, I guess we can start walking now," the man said as he beckoned the others to follow. He was quite swift in his pace, and amongst the crowd of people who were going the same direction, it was hard to keep up without having to shove some humans aside. He led them towards a different partition that extended away from the check-in counters of those boarding commercial flights. The hallways seemed to get smaller as the number of people became lesser and lesser. Even the eerie silence between them was starting to get irritating.

"So why exactly do we need tickets if we are boarding a private plane?" Ichijo finally asked. "Aren't we coming as personal guests of its owner?"

The man gave a light chuckle. "_I_ am the owner of the plane, not my master's." he continued. "I have been using my private jet to accompany some of my colleagues on international business since it's less time consuming. My master simply found it wise to allow you folks to enjoy the ride without the hassle of being stopped by security." He looked at the others from the corner of his eye. "Of course, don't forget my colleagues _are_ humans. While they are specifically paying for the ride, thus the proof in the tickets, you are all flying for free. Let's make it seem that you're not since they don't know anything, alright?"

The walk seemed to go on forever. Eventually, they ended up towards the far end of the airport where a light violet painted jet plane awaited their arrival. It didn't take long until a few men strapped in business attire joined them with haughty expressions. Aido tried to force back a smirk. If those men knew that they were vampires, they would not have been feeling conceited for long.

Midnight strolled in once the plane ascended into the moonless sky, leaving the artificial lights behind to become enveloped in the darkness. Inside, Kaname chose a seat close to the front with the others while the humans sat idly on the other side. With the exception of Zero who found the need to lean more towards the humans' side, the vampires pretty much were content in their spots. For one thing, they were getting hostile stares from the men who felt like they did not belong there. After all, they looked too young to be on business in the first place.

"I swear, if they keep staring at us like that, I'm gonna suck their blood dry," Aido mumbled under his breath.

"Don't even think about it," Yuki spat at him. She was back to her regular spunky self again. "You're lucky I'm not a prefect anymore, Aido-sempai, or you would have been expelled for good." She paused before she continued. "Zero would have definitely made sure you weren't causing any trouble, right Zero?" she turned to the hunter who was resting his head on his palm, ignoring her gaze as his frown simply deepened. Yuki could only look away with an embarrassed sigh. Her first attempt to grab his attention had failed.

Kaname, on the other hand, was more indulged in his own thought as his eyes trailed the translucent clouds outside. He was pleased to find Ichijo Takuma already taking in the new information pertaining to the werecat society. First, he was able to find out that their pilot worked for a global business that handled the economic matters for both werecats and humans alike around the world. Since Switzerland already served as a base for the Swiss bank, that is, all the money from around the world was stored in the neutral country, the werecats maintained a strict international banking system of their own to allow their own kind to prosper in different parts of the globe. They even interacted with humans to spread their financial ideologies, but none of those beliefs were ever taken seriously. And when times of economic crisis arose, the werecats could simply watch as mankind's greatest global problems plummeted up and down in sharp turns. No wonder Switzerland had decided to remain neutral during great world wars. Even the royal house that controlled the entire werecat world from its dwelling in the high localities of Germany had close associations with its peaceful neighbor. It was a stable system, Ichijo thought, to allow harmony and unity.

But Kaname cared for nothing of that sort. He didn't care how the werecats operated in their own little world. The fact still remained that it was _them_ who plotted for the death of their own kind. They killed the one person of great significance in their society who, due to some unfortunate events, brought a half-blood into the world. Because of her grave mistake of ever loving a human, Catherine McDellan was erased from her clan for good. Kaname could never forgive that.

Yet another fact remained as well. Caleb had once told him about their kind, that not all werecats were inconsiderate at heart. Very few understood the vague corruption within their system, but it was not enough to start a revolt. Kaname knew his own vampire world was the same, composed of those bearing either light or darkness at heart. And if what Caleb had said was true, then Almira would have been born into one of those families who knew the royal house for what it was. A bringer of paradise with a bottomless pit to hell underneath.

And it was Catherine McDellan's younger sister who was to bear the risk of reviving a half-blood on dangerous grounds. Somewhere in Switzerland, she would be there as Almira's new mother.

Kaname's eyes slowly trailed down to his lap where a small bag rested with what was supposed to be most of his own belongings. As he traced the bottom depths of the container with his finger, he felt the heavy piece of stone and chain.

All this time, he had managed to keep it safe. Even when her existence had vanished from his mind, even after two years of living in denial of that incident…the necklace was his one proof of his promise. Of his trust. He had managed to find it, locked away safe within his private belongings, still shimmering in the darkness. Kaname smiled at the touch. He was going to return the necklace back to her. Her _Mother's Words_. _Die Mutter Worte._

It was time.

Kaname gave one look back to his peers before he closed his eyes to drift into a light slumber. Everything he had fought for, everything he had done to contribute a major impact within the vampire world, suddenly became horribly meaningless. He had planned for a life of solitude…live in bloodstained darkness with his Yuki for eternity. That was the path he had chosen for himself, and for those around him. Yet now, just like Yuki, even he was swerving off course. He was making an instantaneous decision, but one that he planned to unfold accordingly along the way.

Change was in the air. His pieces were set…and he was ready.

* * *

The plane soon arrived at Zurich Airport around late afternoon. While the businessmen took off in a different direction towards their respective destinations, allowing Aido to make a face behind their backs as they left, the vampires were led towards the closest exit where a car waited for their arrival. There were slight notions of hesitation as they all stepped out into the open, clearly unprotected from the blazing sun.

Aido was the first to react as he hissed at the sunlight stroking his face. "Seriously…do they even know that we're _vampires_?" he grumbled under his breath.

Ichijo chuckled as he twirled a small umbrella in his hand. "That's why it's good to always come prepared."

The flight to Zurich Airport was truly not as exciting as the car ride to their destination. The natural landscape of Switzerland was simply mesmerizing. For Yuki, who had chosen a window seat next to Kaname, the endless stretches of meadows and mountain ranges overlooking the horizon were mere images from her childhood storybooks. The crisp spring air brought rows of beautiful mountain flowers, and even the farmlands looked healthy with its vast green plantations. Once they passed the rural areas and arrived closer to the town itself, the vampires noted down the spectacular site from the distance. The town somehow reflected a Victorian and Renaissance presence with its long church towers dominating over the other neighboring structures. Lake Zurich stood out as a massive clear blue beauty as it sparkled under the afternoon sun, providing homage to many small sailboats that crossed its tides.

"Vee are going choo my mistress's house which ees vight on the other side of zee Lake," the driver spoke in a clear French accent.

For a split second, the vampires reverted their gaze from the scenery to look at the driver. Even Zero, who was sitting in the front to avoid any confrontation with those behind him, replaced his frown with a slight look of recognition.

They were all thinking the same thing. Mistress's house…could that mistress possibly be Almira McDellan?

The other side of Lake Zurich turned out to be quite different than the town. It was more spacious, almost like a suburb. The driver took a narrow road down the further end of the bank, leaving most of the small houses behind. As Yuki opened the window to let in the cool breeze, she indulged herself in the patches of light that fell through the hovering tree leaves. It was not harmful, nor irritating. For some reason, the sunlight seemed inviting through the shade. And it made her feel human again.

"Veer almost here," the driver finally spoke. "Zere ees the house." He pointed towards the front where the rows of trees stopped to welcome a spacious clearing near the bank of the Zurich River. The passengers looked forward to find a small lake house built in contemporary fashion on slightly elevated ground.

"Looks very homely," Ichijo commented after the car finally stopped. As the others poured out to retrieve their bags from the back, Aido and Yuki equally joined in on Ichijo's infatuation.

The house seemed to have become one with its natural environment. For one thing, the acrylic windows and side doors reflected the green and blue surroundings while a glass solarium sat on the roofline of the house. The outer walls were designed of polished hardwood, even when some parts were replaced by expansive glass. On the side of the house, a small greenhouse lied as a backdrop to a garden that expanded towards the front yard. The sound of flowing water signified a mini lounge pool in the back that extended from the house to the lake by a narrow channel. Overall, it was a piece of modern luxury. But one could also have predicted that whoever lived in the house was a big fan of the natural environment.

"I hate to admit it," Aido said with a grin. "But I actually like this place."

Kaname slightly smiled at the thought. The place looked indeed peaceful, if not extravagant. Was it possible for things to ever go wrong here? Was Almira truly living in peace now that she was out of harm's way?

"You're anxious too, huh, Kaname?" Ichijo smiled as he handed Kaname's bag to him. "Just think how much Almira-chan could have changed. She might not even look the same as before." He chuckled as he looked at Kaname. "After so long…are you sure you are ready for-"

Suddenly, the sound of multiple broken china reverberated from inside the walls as all eyes spun towards the front door. Suddenly, a small child came dashing out the door in great exuberance and ran with its plump little legs into the garden. It took a few moments to decipher what had happened, but what followed was even more unexpected.

"Roza…where are you, my babypuppe?" A young woman with slightly dark lavender hair and deep cerulean eyes rushed outside through the same door as she playfully looked around for the child. It took awhile before her clear radiant image began to sink in, but even before, the vampires could merely gape at her sight.

Her shimmering silky hair ran up to her mid-back in small waves as the ends twisted into tiny curls. Lean and physically slender, her small curves were veiled by a floral printed halter frock while her gentle expression reflected a sense of liveliness through her luring eyes. Even her smooth fair skin matched the polished hardwood of the homely walls. It wasn't long before past memories of her visage began flooding back to them.

And they all agreed: Almira looked much different than before.

"That's…her…" Yuki whispered as she stepped back slightly from nervousness. The vampires merely watched as the driver went up to notify his mistress of their arrival.

"My, my!" Her eyes fell on the guests before letting out a faint shrill of excitement. In a flash, she glided towards them like a mist, making Aido lean back to absorb the full length of her presence.

"I am so relieved that you all made it here safely," she spoke in English with a noticeable German accent, even when her voice chimed to each word perfectly. "Caleb told me his friends were going to arrive this morning. I was getting so frustrated from waiting."

Kaname smiled at her sprightly welcome. So Caleb was decent enough to acknowledge them as his friends to her. It was a shame, though, that he still missed some explanations.

"We are very honored to be here…and to meet those of your kind." Ichijo politely responded.

The woman chuckled. "And I am fortunate to have vampires such as yourself in our lands as well," she met the eyes of each individual before stopping at Kaname's. Even if it was for an instant, Kaname could have sworn he saw her smile suddenly leave her face at his sight.

Something, he thought, didn't seem quite right about the new Almira McDellan.

"Well then, let us not become tampered by the sunlight all day," she continued with a grin. "Please, do come in." she turned around to lead the others towards the front door. Along the way, the little girl that escaped into the garden peeped her head out curiously from the towering plants. Ichijo, passing by, couldn't help but give a quick wink, making her smile a toothy grin.

"There you are, you silly kitten," the woman laughed as she picked the child up into her lap. The vampires exchanged curious looks, but no one bothered to ask who the little girl could be. It had been years since Almira's death and rebirth. Perhaps the child was a part of her new family. A younger sister or relative of some kind.

Yet even when they were quickly flooded with questions; even when they had so much to say about her new life-A life in which she was finally free from prosecution; free of her inner darkness; even when they desperately wanted her to recognize them and their role in her past life-they remained utterly silent. Perhaps, it was not the right time to speak of such things. The day was still at large. It was a peaceful hour. A reunion. And they were not going to break the tranquility with their rash curiosity.

Inside, the atmosphere looked even more relishing and topped to perfection. The walls were glazed spotless with Massaranduba Brazilian hardwood as they extended high into the ceiling. A flight of steps in the entrance led to a large master living room, leaving one portion of the end for a grand harpsichord. On the other side of the room, a glass wall reflected the outside view of Lake Zurich and several other domestic plants. An inner balcony also outlined the three walls of the living room where the second floor should have started, and the center ceiling gave home to an ornate chandelier.

"It's beautiful…" Yuki said to herself. The interior brought back images of the Kuran manor during her childhood, although this one seemed much modern and open.

"What are…those exactly?" Ichijo asked as he pointed to a few uncanny extensions of wooden platforms along the walls.

"Oh, do not mind them," the woman shrugged apologetically. "That is only there for beings like us when we like to sit and think in high places."

Aido almost cackled at the thought of Almira licking her paws on one of them before he noticed something amiss. "Where's Caleb anyway?"

"Oh, right," she teasingly slapped her forehead. "I should have mentioned this first thing but he had an urgent call from the royal house this morning" she continued. "He was so upset for not being able to greet you all himself. But I am sure he will be back eventually."

"Of course…I'm sure he was highly displeased for his absence," Aido mumbled sarcastically before receiving a quick nudge from Yuki. Zero, who had been silent throughout the whole journey, couldn't help but smirk inwardly at Yuki's action. He had missed those times when he used to be the unfortunate target.

The center of attention was still set upon their new host as she explained more about the interiors of the house, as mundane as they were. Yet even when the others mentally noted the various changes on her visage and absorbed the fact that she looked much more happier in her new form, Kaname knew for certain that something was definitely amiss.

He had tried to hide it before, but while the others continued to gawk at her compelling beauty, he was the only one who seemed to notice the difference. It was surprising that no one else caught it, but he sensed an absence in her appeal that had once attracted him to her. For one thing, Almira's fresh alpine and lavender scent was somehow replaced by a sweet pungent smell of sweet peas, and a sense of keen uniformity took the place of her once sad yet tender eyes. Her personality was still fresh with her gracious behavior, but it was not the same as Kaname had remembered.

In fact, deep inside, Kaname felt like he was not talking to the same person anymore. Almira's necklace was hidden well inside his bag, but he had no notion of giving it to her. There was just something he felt was not right-something that was forbidding him to acknowledge her as the girl he once loved; the woman he still kept secured within the darkness of his heart.

And that was when it struck him.

"I do apologize if I'm boring you," the woman turned to them. "Caleb has left me in such a tight spot on my own. We haven't had visitors for such a long time, but perhaps if you all become comfortable, I can go make some tea and-"

"How long have you been living here?" Kaname interrupted over her voice. Once again, he noticed a slight hesitance in her expression as she took the question by surprise.

"Well…ever since my little Roza was born nine months ago," she cradled the child in her lap and gave a faint smile to her guests. "My husband and I moved here from Germany to provide a peaceful life for our children."

Her answer left off a sudden silence that echoed throughout the room. Except for Kaname, the others expressed a startled look of confusion after catching two little words.

Husband….children.

Almira…was a _mother_?

It was an obvious shock that ran across the minds of the vampires. However, only Kaname remained poised at the familiarity. The reason why Almira seemed so different-why he was meant to be the only one to see it right before his eyes-became entirely clear.

"But…" Aido hesitated. "I thought..."

The woman joined in their confusion before she finally understood and gave a nod of realization. "Ah, I see. It seems Caleb did not explain to you before coming here. I guess we have to start our introductions all over again," she sighed before placing Roza in front of her legs and locking her arms around the child's neck.

"This is my babypuppe…my youngest daughter, Roza." she stood up to her full height. "And I am Caleb's aunt, Iselda McDellan."

Kaname inwardly smiled to himself. He was right after all. The new Almira seemed completely different to him because she was not Almira at all.

Iselda McDellan-he remembered her name from one of Caleb's letters long back. Before he broke his connections with him for more than two years. It was clear now: Iselda was Catherine McDellan's younger sister. The mother that was to bear Almira into a new life. And only Kaname had spotted the resemblance to her elder sister from the photograph that was left in his care; the one that depicted Almira as a little girl with her parents before the curse had taken control of her life.

But as the vampires slowly began to accept the fact that the woman in front of them was not the reborn Almira, a solitary question still continued to nag their minds.

If this was not Almira, or her baby daughter, then where was she now?

Yet, like before, the answer came to all of them simultaneously.

"Mum! I'm home!" a slight husky and childlike voice erupted from the front door on the other side of the wall. In a flash, a figure turned the corner towards the stairs and slid down the banister without effort, landing on its legs in a swift graceful motion.

The vampires turned all at once to notice what they thought to be a very attractive young man. The person wore a blue plaid full-sleeved shirt that stood tenderly over his small curves and a pair of black jeans that hugged around the legs. His head was topped with thin streaks of light lavender hair that layered down in straight feathery strands up to his neck with shorter locks falling above one eye. Physically however, one could have said that he had a small feminine built, reaching the same height as Yuki.

And it took about two seconds before realization kicked in.

The person was not a young man at all...but a teenage girl.

Kaname offered a small grin as he looked into the innocent yet frivolous cerulean eyes of the stranger, the same gorgeous pearls that had once held a genuine motherly affection. Even then, he could smell the familiar crisp mountain air and lavender scent that suddenly illuminated the entire room with her entrance. It was inviting, and overall, nostalgic.

They had found her.

"Good timing…" Iselda said in relief. In a flash, she brought herself to the girl's side and pushed her lightly forward towards their visitors.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my eldest daughter," she continued with a smile. "Eden McDellan."

* * *

**Read and Review as always!**

**Here's a few things to consider also:**

**Babypuppe means "baby doll" in German. It's an affectionate name Iselda uses for her little daughter.**

**I took the idea of Almira's house from a modern homes website that shall be found on my profile page.I also changed some aspects to fit my own imagination. PLEASE do Check it out! The house is amazingly gorgeous **


	4. Eden

**New chapter. There will actually be humor in this, but we'll also get into plot twists and other things later. So keep reading...**** you'll never guess my element of surprise :D  
**

**By the way, in case you want to know how Eden McDellan looks like (or what I thought when I modeled her), imagine Yuffie Kusanagi from Final Fantasy...same hairstyle, same sporty form, and same tomboyish personality. Except her hair color is lavender here, not black.  
**

**That is all ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Eden

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my eldest daughter," Iselda continued with a smile. "Eden McDellan."

The vampires found the need to blink twice before taking in the tiny figure in front of them. Eden-the name that stood for eternal paradise-looked quite young and petite, mirroring Yuki's height and small childish curves. Her feathery bangs set across the left side of her face brought out her feminine beauty, even when her boyish attire veiled the natural attractiveness behind it. Yet, there was no other way to round up their thoughts but one alone.

This was Almira…with a gender complex.

Time seemed to pass by in warp speed as the silence amongst the two species prolonged. Eyes upon eyes, the vampires stared in silent speculation as Eden cocked her head to the side in slight confusion.

"Uh…." Eden spoke before she suddenly broke into a short tap dance. She stomped and brushed her sneakers front and back before spinning a three-sixty and shooting her hands to the sides. "Ta-da!"

"Eden!" Iselda quickly slapped her daughter on the head. "Behave yourself. These are our guests."

"What?" Eden rubbed the back of her head before turning to the curious visitors. "I thought they wanted me to pull a Steve Condos," she playfully nudged her mother against the rib. "And you know how well-twell I can make _that _happen."

Iselda sighed as she shook her head. "I am terribly sorry," she gave an apologetic look to the vampires. "My daughter has a very odd sense of humor. Please don't mind her awkwardness-"

"And her childishness, and her spontaneity," Eden corrected before taking a wide step closer towards the vampires. "And before she continues, let me just give my fair greetings quickly." she knelt down to a bow.

Her words held a mixture of British and German accent, even though she spoke perfect English like her mother. Eden did have an outmoded and playful sense of humor that reflected in her tone of voice. It was refreshing and unique, and clearly something they did not expect at their arrival.

"Ah, so you like to dance?" Ichijo said as he pointed to the pair of tap shoes that she carried in her hand.

"Yes, sir! These are actually for a school musical I'm doing," Eden said. "This one involves a lot of tap and jazz, the American way so I've heard." She looked towards her mother before teasingly waving the shoes in her face. " I need these washed, mama."

"Alright, just leave them in the laundry room," Iselda whispered as she pushed them out of the way. "Anyway, why don't we all sit and-"

"But the shoes-"

"Not. Now."

"But-"

"Eden."

"Shoes?"

"Stop it," Iselda grabbed her wrist as Eden gave out a loud chuckle. "Sorry, sorry, I had to let them see your angry face."

"Oh dear..." Iselda rolled her eyes before pushing her towards the stairs. "Can't you behave a little more ladylike and a little less shameless? Now go and get changed and meet us down in the dining room, understood?"

"Mama, your brashness kills me," Eden gave a fake dramatic look to her mother, making Yuki utter a quick giggle. "And so she strips the guise that hides the witch. And in a sweep, confronts the cub that she calls a snitch."

"Silly girl," Iselda playfully tapped her daughter on the head as Eden gave another chuckle of satisfaction. "And take Roza with you. It's almost her bedtime."

"Yes ma'am," Eden said before picking her little sister in her lap and giving a soft tickle in her stomach. "Come on, little catnip." she turned to head towards the stairs and ascended in a much slower fashion than her entrance. Kaname silently watched as the back of her hair bounced against her neck as she moved, noting how carefully she carried her baby sibling without effort. It was true, he thought, that Almira was clearly not the same with her new tomboyish appeal and carefree personality. But he was certain she was there. He felt it. He felt her presence before she had walked through the doors. The gentle Almira he knew. His long lost friend, lover, mother-she was in slumber within Eden's vessel.

And like Caleb had predicted once, it was their job to revive her memory; return her back the way she once was. If Kaname loved her the way she did, Almira would listen. The only question was, how and when? Eden still had a mother, a father, and a baby sister. Would they agree to what the vampires were called to do? Has Caleb spoken about his past to them? Did he say, even, the truth about what had happened at Cross Academy, or were there things he still left out?

And if so, what actions were they supposed to take?

Aido, on the other hand, had been portraying a coveted agitated look the moment he first laid eyes on the new Almira. Something about her bothered him from the inside out. It wasn't hard to decipher his thoughts, mainly because deep inside, while the others looked satisfied of her various personality changes, he felt like the only one who was lost at heart. To him, Eden was not Almira. Not _his_ Almira. The mother he had always yearned for; the gentle kind soul that had treated him with true respect; the face of a thousand miseries-she was not there anymore. He had come all this way just to feel wanted again. To escape his miserable parents, and return to her comfort after so long. That was his expectations. And just when he thought he felt a sense of tranquility in Iselda's presence before she was mistakenly identified, _her_ appearance shattered every hope of him finding his long lost mother.

This Eden was just like any other low class human girl-cheeky and immature.

"Oi!" Eden's voice echoed from the second floor. "Why do I see another broken vase? Mama, you have to stop playing tag with this little catnip and letting her get away with everything!"

"That was weird," Zero spoke up after a long time, causing Yuki to give a hopeful glance at him as he rubbed his ears.

"Yes, she is a loud one. But it's my fault for not teaching her proper manners," Iselda gave an embarrassed look. "Well, I suppose you all must be hungry. Now that most of us are here, I have some food ready in the dining room."

"F-food?" Yuki stuttered. "You mean like normal food?"

Iselda chuckled at her curiosity. "What? Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you can't have human food?" she continued. "It would be a shame if all my home-cooked meals go to waste."

"Oh yes, of course..." Yuki whispered as she trailed off. There was no doubt that she was rather delighted to have a good meal after months of isolation under the abandoned house where she and Kaname lived. Even then, Yuki had to live off of whatever food they had managed to store, and the rest was spent by taking her brother's blood during grave starvation. It was not like they pretended to survive in penury. Perhaps, while she was still managing herself as a pureblood vampire, she had been fulfilling her hunger off of Kaname. After all, a pureblood's blood was the most purest and delectable of all. But turning back to human food...it was going to be difficult. Yet it was one of the things she missed most from her human past, and she welcomed whatever foreign taste that lied ahead.

The way to the dining room was simply a small hallway with lavish carpeted floor and a glass wall on one side to overlook the outside view. A whiff of pan glazed salmon and soba noodles tickled their nose as they found themselves in a large modernized kitchen with a platform table in the middle. It didn't look like the old-fashioned dining room they were used to. Yet the source of smell was coming from somewhere different.

"Here, this way," Iselda opened a sliding door on the other side of the kitchen to open up to an elaborate dining table complete with silverware and Victorian styled chairs. In the middle lied a glass stained flowered vase while the served food stood in perfect harmony around the center. The sight was simply mouthwatering.

"Thought I would make something Japanese for my Japanese guests," Iselda smiled. "Good thing I managed to keep them warm all this time."

"This is the best food I've ever tasted," Aido chirped as he slipped a piece of salmon into his mouth eagerly. Somehow, he was growing to like Eden's mother, if not Eden herself. Iselda was quite a generous and hospitable lady, and he liked a woman who was able to cook scrumptious cuisines for him.

Kaname waited until Yuki began eating before his eyes trailed to Zero on the other side of the table. The vampire hunter had not spoken much at all since the start of their journey, and he chose to remain secluded from them as much as possible. There was no denying the fact that he did not want to become part of some amiable truce. Even when he was forced to be acknowledged as a vampire every few minutes, he never bothered to object or express his usual animosity.

Something had changed within him. Even though he refused to speak in friendly terms with them, Zero still denied turning to violent actions. Maybe he knew it would be improper and unwise to do so in front of benevolent hospitality. Or maybe he was just forcing himself to not do anything rash in Yuki's presence. And lose her trust.

That was his sole reason, after all, to come in the first place.

Iselda McDellan, on the other hand, watched Kaname from the corner of her eye as he properly ate the food in small bites. She felt a powerful aura illuminating from his presence, and she knew right away that he was indeed the pureblood Caleb had mentioned to her the day before. The powerful Kuran of the vampire clan. Just as how she and her family were the dominant rulers of their kind.

Yet, even then, she felt a muscle ticking along her jaw. That same irritation that had filled her nerves the moment she set eyes on him. Kaname Kuran, Caleb had told her, was summoned there for a purpose.

And she knew the purpose. But she wasn't ready to welcome it.

"I have returned, fair ones," Eden came into the dining room wearing an European football team jersey and black knee-length summer khakis. She looked around for an empty seat and found one between Aido and Yuki.

Aido shifted a bit to the edge of his chair as Eden placed herself effortlessly next to him. For an instant, their eyes met, and by the time Aido could return a frown, Eden had already provided a friendly smile and looked away.

"So what are you all here for, eh?" Eden asked as she speculated each new presence. "Did papa send us some company from the main house or something?"

"Eden, don't be ridiculous," Iselda scolded once more. "These are our visitors from Japan I was talking about, remember?"

Eden's eyes instantly widened. "Vampires?" she said loudly, causing the others to stop eating. "Well what a surprise!" she turned to her right and grabbed Yuki's hand to shake it rapidly. "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

"Er…nice to meet you too…" Yuki gave her an odd look as she felt her voice quiver with each shake.

"Oh! Oh! Name game, name game," Eden rubbed her hands together in childish excitement as she looked closely around the table. "I'm going to see if I can remember what Caleb told me."

Iselda shook her head as Eden stood up to start listing their names starting from Yuki next to her. Not until getting to Aido at the end of the loop did she utter a slight pause.

"And you're….hmm..." she tapped her forehead in thought. "Right on the tip of my tongue…you are..."

"Hanabusa Aido," Aido finished off without looking. "Or Aido Hanabusa if that's what you rather prefer."

Eden slowly plopped back onto her seat as she held a pout of dismay. She could tell he seemed a bit ticked off at her immaturity.

"That's still quite impressive though," Yuki tried to be cheerful. "You identified our names quite fast without thinking."

"Wow…what a genius…" Aido mumbled sarcastically.

"Not genius…just a good memory," Eden answered before leaning towards Aido closely and inspecting him with her deep cerulean eyes. The vampire could only blush and avoid the bizarre attention.

"You know what I think?" Eden continued. "I think you're quite easy on the eyes."

Ichijo broke into a light laughter as Aido's face turned red from embarrassment. Even Yuki tried to hide her amusement by turning her face towards Kaname.

"Again with the teasing, Eden, honestly," Iselda shook her head. "If only her father was here."

"Is that so?" Ichijo asked after the short laughter died down. "Where is he now by the way?"

"He-" Iselda stopped right before her face turned towards the far corner of the hallway. Two cats, one pure black while the other plump and white, appeared out of nowhere and trotted towards the dining room.

While the vampires recognized the black cat known as 'Iris,' with its translucent gold pupils from the past, the white cat was entirely new to them. Yuki and Kaname, however, recognized it immediately from their garden back in the abandoned house. With its brilliant cyan eyes, it scurried past them to snuggle next to Iselda's feet.

"It seems like Caleb has come back…" Iselda smiled as she picked the white cat into her lap.

Sure enough, the vampires turned to find a handsome young man enter through the screen door wearing a black polo shirt that fell graciously over his well-toned body. From what they remembered, Caleb's face looked quite the same, chiseled on every side to almost perfection. However, his vanilla white hair was replaced by ash blonde locks that fell in thin strands across his eyes, and his once sea blue eyes seemed to reflect a shade of light gray.

Overall, however, he looked bigger, leaner, and stronger. Not as his brother's follower, but a leader.

"I was wondering when you were all going to come," he spoke in a tone much potent than before. "Hope you had a bearable journey within one of our private planes?"

Kaname forced back a smile. "Depends on what you mean by _bearable_."

Caleb flashed his teeth as he took in his humor. "Same as ever, I see."

He looked around the room and noticed many familiar faces. He remembered each and every one of them, especially Zero who isolated himself away from the others and wore his usual dour expression. Two years was not too long for immortals like them, yet Caleb could tell a lot of things had changed. It wouldn't be long, however, until he would be forced to disinter the past once again.

"Ahh Yuki Cross. Or should I say, Yuki Kuran…" Caleb raised a brow at her as she returned back a startled look. "Didn't think you'd look better with long hair."

"How does he…?" Yuki asked as she looked back and forth from Kaname to Caleb. She was somehow expecting him to look surprised since she became a vampire, but the exchange was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Long story, Yuki." Kaname whispered into her ear.

"So how's news back with mother?" Iselda asked as she gave Caleb a light kiss on one cheek.

"Eh, nothing that I haven't heard about a million times already," Caleb sighed annoyingly as he sent a look towards Kaname. "It's best that we keep this matter closed until later."

Eden chuckled as she quickly came up behind him and ruffled his hair. "That's what you get for being super attractive, you big lug."

The vampires looked at each other with faint curiosity. Was there something that they were being kept out of?

"And how's Richard?" Iselda's face turned slightly hopeful as she quickly tried to change the subject. "Mother's not making him stay an extra week, is she?"

"I beg your pardon, but who is Richard?" Ichijo asked politely even though he had a slight hunch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never answered your question," Iselda continued. "Richard McDellan is my husband. He works at the main house to attend to matters aroused by branches of our kind from other parts of the world."

"Papa's not much of an ambassador…he's a philosopher," Eden scoffed as she suddenly deepened her tone and made a zombie pose. "He talks about his ideologies while sleepwalking..."

Ichijo gave a look of interest. "Oh? Like what ideologies?"

"Well let's see," Eden tapped her chin in thought. "The last time he was mumbling between snores was something to do with extending our diplomacy in a more cooperative way with humans and vampires such as yourself. And more to do with changing our habitual way of life to cope with the changes that befall us on Earth." She shrugged as they all stared at her. "I speak word for word. I've grown used to him saying it all the time anyway."

The vampires portrayed a blank look as they all thought about the same person. It wasn't hard to relate him to someone else they knew.

"Maybe he should join the club," Zero grumbled as he rested his elbow on the table. "I'm sure we'll all be frolicking through the fields with werecats and vampires soon enough."

Eden threw into a fit of laughter as she grabbed onto Caleb for support. "I like him! Wonderful sense of humor."

Yuki tried to hide a faint giggle as she agreed to her words. For someone so deliberately sarcastic and spiteful, Zero was amazingly humorous in his own way. She had always enjoyed that of him, even when it got annoying. It was probably why she enjoyed being a prefect with him in the first place. He was her shield and her punching bag.

But the amusement had already cut short as Caleb gave a quick look outside and noticed the sun begin to lose its blazing radiance. It was almost time for sunset.

And time to reveal what he had in mind.

"You know, I think we can have a better, much more relaxing conversation in the back patio," Caleb said as he gave a hinting nod towards Kaname.

"Oh goodie," Eden said with a big grin. "I was hoping to get some fresh air anyway."

Caleb slightly pushed her back towards Iselda. "Not you, Eden. It's an important matter between just us."

Eden's smile disappeared instantly as she gave a small pout. "Aww…come on, this is feline discrimination. I never get to-"

"Why don't you and I go check on you little sister, okay?" Iselda interrupted as she put an arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her towards the nearest stairs. "And while we're at it, perhaps your homework for next week can be started as well."

Caleb waited until Eden's groans and complaints faded with her departure before he beckoned the others to follow him towards the back. There, another series of screen doors lined against the walls opened up to a wooden deck, followed by small stone pavements that made paths across several gardens lined up with flowers, herbs, and vegetables alike. The back patio had a somewhat royal presence with marble statues stationed at every corner of the pavement and a small fountain cropped in the center towards the right. Even a stone wishing well hid between the towering leaves while a narrow channel that connected the pool to the lake flowed under a small brick bridge.

The sun was already low towards the horizon, and its glare was not enough to affect the vampires in any way. This, Caleb thought, was the perfect opportunity to satisfy their thoughts and questions. After all, he knew they had resisted asking much in Iselda's presence, and were still probably recovering from several shocking encounters. Yet it was all purposely done. Caleb had never told them about the new Almira, or his new family. It was a surprise, he thought, they were meant to come across themselves. To truly understand the werecat realm, they had to be curious like the cat.

"So…what did you think?" Caleb turned around to face them.

The vampires paused before formulating an answer in their heads. Clearly he was asking about Almira's reborn self, yet their own thoughts were still running wild with anxiety.

"She has become quite an animated and lighthearted young girl," Kaname finally spoke calmly. "You have done well to provide her everything she never had."

Caleb shrugged at his compliment. "Please, you can give props to her parents for that."

"Either way, we're just glad she…" Ichijo paused before speaking the right words. "…she doesn't have to fear her own self anymore."

It was true. Almira was no longer a victim of her own body. A victim of her inner monster. Ever since arriving at Cross Academy, she had resisted everything that could have lead to any dire consequences. Her timid body, her fearful soul, and her mysterious presence had brought new dangers and new knowledge to the vampire world. Her arrival had struck the hearts of her peers, and even when the forbidden charter had finally done its deed-when Zero absentmindedly had pulled the trigger-she was still safely tucked away in the minds of each. With her death, she was reborn into freedom. From a monstrous half-blood to a royal pureblood.

The memories were beginning to resurface. Almira McDellan- An odd girl from a foreign land. A mother, a lover, and a friend.

Kaname still could feel her skin as he traced his lips up her neck. He was the only one who had touched her deeply more than anyone else. If not emotionally, then certainly physically. He begged for it. Begged for her touch and something deeply emotional. It was enough to make his heart wrench at the thought. He still craved for her after all this time. After years of isolation and defying the law, he wanted his shield back. He wanted his innocence returned.

"Let me just say first…that I'm pleased that you all took the time to consider the invitation and come here in such short notice," Caleb said as he gave a serious look towards the others. "I know that much has happened…much has changed within two years while I was gone…and if anything, I will prevent myself from questioning them."

Yuki bent her head as she forced back her thoughts. The dark nightmares of her involvement with Rido Kuran and everything that had happened since that time.

"Yet…I must be the one to speak what has happened here in your absence," Caleb continued as he took a seat in one of the outdoor chairs. "Robin's death had struck great grief back at the royal house. My grandmother, one of the royal heads, issued an elaborate funeral in his honor, and from most of the false information that I was able to provide, their sorrows had prevented them from fully questioning what had happened back at Cross Academy."

Caleb took a deep breath before continuing. "It was then at the funeral that I saw my aunt…Catherine's younger sister, Iselda McDellan, with her pregnant belly. And I felt _her _presence, tucked away in the vessel of her growing fetus." He looked down. "Grandmother had already approved of my stay with her precious daughter back at the main house, and I was able to stay by Almira's side as she grew at a rapid speed in just two years. It wasn't long until Richard decided to move here after Iselda's second child was born. Especially after I told them. Told them about _her_ soul trapped within their first child's body."

"So they knew all along what we're here for?" Aido asked as he leaned forward in interest.

"Yes…Iselda knows although she refuses to bring it up herself," Caleb continued. "We moved here to stay away from the main house and any suspicions directed towards us. Plus, the natural beauty here has allowed Iselda's children to flourish greatly, and Eden, like you all have seen, has been able to expand her talents beyond her capability of doing so back at her old home."

Kaname paused before bringing up the next question, something he came to understand from the hesitant look Iselda had given him few hours ago. "And Eden's parents…are they content with what will happen to her?"

Caleb's face shot towards his direction as he bore his eyes into Kaname's. "I'm doing nothing to purposely harm her if that's what you're asking," he continued with a cringe in his forehead. "I made a promise to Almira… I only want her to have the peaceful lifestyle she never had a chance to have. I know that Iselda is content with it. After all…Almira was her sister's child. The niece that she was never able to meet. And she would love her as her own daughter if she had to."

Yuki held onto her brother's arm as she tried to understand the situation confronting them. It was unusually familiar- just like the time when she had to leave her human self to return back to the pureblood she was. The Kuran that she was. And it was all because Kaname had poured her past memories back within her soul. Drove back those years of living in hiding as a child. A child with two gracious parents. But not with the brother she believed Kaname to be.

And her human side-it was probably already lost in an abyss; eaten up by her monstrous side. It was painful to think of leaving mortality. She was already torn between her dark reality and her broken heart. But that was different. She was still conscious of her life as both human and vampire. So was it going to be the same for Eden as well?

"But she…" Aido said with a frown. "She acts nothing like the Almira we all knew. How are you so sure it's really her?"

"Because the Almira we knew is still trapped in a deep sleep within Eden's soul. I know because I felt it." Caleb said. "I've tried everything to awaken that unconscious side of her, but I've been unsuccessful. Besides, I have committed too many crimes in the past…and if I continue to pester her more, I'll only end up hurting her."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Zero asked.

"I want to see if she remembers anything after seeing you all here together. None of you have to force it, but just see if casual conversation can trigger her memories." Caleb continued. "I want to see her recognize her past and her present, and see that the forbidden act has succeeded in its words. She did something that not many of the half-bloods in the past have ever done before they were slaughtered. She is the first in millenia to utilize the lost scrolls and break the chains of her curse. And she has the right to see what she has become…" he trailed off before looking Kaname in the eye. "I loved her…and I know others are expecting her return as well."

The sun had already descended more than halfway in the west, reflecting a chain of light over the darkened lake. A cool breeze swept across their feet as the vampires kept silent to his words. If they did succeed, Eden would become Almira again. She would return to her gentle self that had once affected their lives with her unnatural modesty.

A true lady. The thought brought a smile to Aido's lips. It was what he wanted after all.

"But I'm sure we'll have a lot of time to delve on that matter," Caleb stood as up as he noticed Iselda appear behind the screen door. "You are still all here as guests, and I would like nothing more than for my guests to take in everything that Zurich has to offer during your stay."

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I've already set the beds in the guestrooms upstairs," Iselda said as she popped her head outside. "You must be all tired from your journey, so anytime you are ready, the beds will be waiting."

Aido bellowed a loud yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. "I can't believe I have to sleep during the night like humans."

Caleb chuckled. "It's probably because of the time difference here. I'm sure it's early hours of the morning in Japan, which means you would have been snuggling up in your sheets anyway."

"I know that…" Aido mumbled as his eyes began to droop. It had been a long day for him.

As the vampires followed Iselda upstairs, Caleb took his chance to separate Kaname to the side. Zero found his action a bit suspicious, yet he quickly took Kaname's place next to Yuki's side. Without her brother in the way, it was easy for him keep Yuki in close contact, even when there was no exchange of words between them.

"Kaname, I need to talk to you…" Caleb whispered as he took Kaname behind the staircase. "It's about Eden."

"Yes?" Kaname expected to hear something he already knew.

"You realize that despite the others being here, it's for you to try and regain her memory," Caleb continued. "By any means possible."

"I didn't expect her to be so different, but if I was able to help her gain control over her dark side before, I can do it again."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Caleb added. "I don't want to pry but I see that you have brought more problems than I expected. I hope you can resolve them before she is awakened. It's only a matter of time before they find out, and I won't be the one to tell them of the news."

"I don't expect you to. It's something I wish to handle myself." Kaname furrowed his brows. "I admit it's going to be very difficult. There are too many opposing forces at work, but I won't leave until I have her back."

Caleb flinched at the thought. What Kaname said was true, and it only made it worse for the fact that Caleb had to help his rival with his cause. "One more thing I should let you know too. Like today, I have been called several times lately at the main house by grandmother, and I figured it would be _your_ best interest to consider it as one of your obstacles." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"She has engaged Eden and me to be married…"

* * *

"Ugh…are you sure you don't have any other spare rooms?" Zero grumbled as he walked in to the lavish interiors of the large guestroom.

"Sorry, we have only two to spare," Iselda said. "Unless you want to share the other room with Master Ichijo and Master Hanabusa-"

"No, nevermind. Forget it," Zero interrupted as he marched towards the nearest bed and dumped his duffle bag on the Charmeuse satin bed sheets. He tried to avoid lingering his eyes on the other side of the room where a king-sized bed rested for two people.

And those two people had to be Yuki and Kaname Kuran.

"Well, goodnight then. Let me know if you need anything," Iselda gave a quick smile and left Zero to himself. The young vampire hunter simply nodded as he buried through his stuff for a fresh set of clothes. It wasn't his desire at all to share a room with his most despised rival, but if he was able to make it this far with Kaname Kuran, being in a room with him was not going to be much different. The room was big enough for him to have his own space anyway. He could just continue to ignore him like before.

"Oh here you go, Yuki, dear. You can have these blankets in case you get chilly." Zero froze as he heard Iselda's voice outside. In a quick flash, Yuki entered through the door and made her way silently to her bed. Without Kaname.

Zero frowned as he kept his face away from her sight. His mind was running furiously as he thought about words to say. Yuki had her back towards him, keeping as silent as ever while she patted her bed sheets ready.

"_Darn it…say something…"_ Zero rummaged through his brain for a decent start to a conversation. Perhaps, he thought, he could ask her about her new life as a vampire, and whether she still feared the things she did as a human. He could find out how she was doing back in Japan with her lover boy, but that would lead to further complications. There had to be something to say to break the awkward silence between them. Yet nothing came to mind. And as Zero picked up a set of light clothes to wear after a relaxing shower, Yuki had already tucked herself under the satin covers. With a slight look of disappointment, he headed towards the door.

"Zero…"

He stopped at the door handle once he heard her meek voice echo from the corner. It was enough to make him turn around.

"I'm glad you came with us…" Yuki smiled as she looked into his swirling amethyst eyes. "Thank you. "

Zero gave a small nod before he opened the door and closed it behind him. Yet even then, he couldn't help but lean against the furnished wood and give a small smirk to himself.

"I'm glad too…Yuki."

* * *

**Read and review as always! **

**Another side note: When Eden says, "pull a Steve Condos…" she means about the famous guy who created a new tap-style in American history. Inside joke.  
**


	5. Desire

**I'm back with a new chapter after quite awhile. It's a good thing too, 'cause my school is over and done with, and I will be graduating next week! :)  
**

**Yet…I feel a bit under the weather, so I hope this chapter isn't affected by that. **

**Just a note, everyone speaks English here; mostly because putting Japanese and German together will be complicated. And how do any people communicate in a foreign land? They try the international language first (and yes, our VK characters must know English if they are super smart vampires. Same goes to my race of werecats). Just thought of letting one know in case practicality is questioned.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Desire

He ran down the large obscure and foreboding halls, his feet tapping roughly against the cold translucent marble floor. Bathed in cold sweat, he looked back once to see if he was still being followed.

No one. At least not yet.

The elongated textures of the hovering arches brought him severe goosebumps, as if they were purposely leading him to his demise. His last breath as a vampire.

How long had it been since he was running? There was no way to tell. Everything around him brought a sense of eerie hostility. An endless path to nothingness. No destination. No freedom.

And he thought. He thought to find a purpose to the pursuit. Why was he still running? Why was he even here? His mind ran in circles, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Nothing seemed familiar. He had never been there before.

"What…is this place…?" he breathed as he whizzed past the cracked stone walls and the towering pillars that held the firm arches above. Everything was veiled entirely in darkness, yet it was not like the one he was accustomed to. It seemed more malicious, ready to engulf him into the pit of complete oblivion. And yet, through his hazy vision, he saw pictures along the walls, embedded into the black even stones.

Hieroglyphics. Pictograms of anonymous events. Some portraying the likes of death. The death of an immortal. Others signifying the act of resurrection. The dawn of life. But there were those that gave heeded directions. Archaic figures pointing the opposite way. Telling him to turn back.

And yet, he bid no mind, for as soon as he noticed the light on the other side of the enormous hallway, he quickened his speed. Was this his destination? Was this his freedom?

Or was this the end?

Out of black surrealistic mist, five figures shrouded in black and gold cloaks materialized around him in every direction. Without a second notice, he found his head splitting in agonizing pain, making him topple forward on the hard black floor. His vision completely out of focus, he fought himself to take deep breaths as his heart beat increased tenfolds. He felt exhausted. Worn out completely.

With the only power that remained in his senses, he tried to look up. Look into their ominous faces.

And he was stopped. Stopped by a sandaled foot that supported his head under his chin, allowing him to merely see the velvet texture of the cloak flowing around the legs. Closing his eyes, he tried to fight back hot tears.

This was not meant to happen. Not to him.

"There, there, little one," the cloaked figure spoke in a clear and angelic soothing tone of a woman as it stroked his head with its ice cold hands.

With each passing moment, his pain began to cease. The fear was retreating, and he was feeling whole again. He laid his head on her feet, not wanting to let go of her chilling benevolence. But then she spoke in a thin slithering voice.

"Dear child, an immortal young soul as yours has no place in this realm. If you continue to pursue what you have come for…I am afraid you will have to die at our hands."

The other cloaked figures stepped forward, encircling him as the woman lingered above his presence. In slow pace, he opened his mouth to whisper a response. One that came instantaneously to his lips.

"Almira…"

The woman suddenly gave out a bellowing cackle that echoed throughout the halls. In a flash, she grabbed his head and forced him to turn on his back, tilting his torso up to let him have a better view of the space far down the laminated floor. The cloaked figures turned as well towards the small clearing that was enveloped by a light that seeped through the cracked ceiling.

His eyes widened as he saw four other figures surrounding a semi-white naked body, hovering over close enough to touch the fragile textures of her skin. A surge of dread flowed through his veins. The figures seemed as if they were taking her blood, piercing their sharp teeth into her flesh.

"See that?" the woman hissed into his ear as she directed a bony finger in the same direction. "That is what happens to those who don't comply with our rules…" she continued with a lick of her lips. "They become…extinct."

The searing pain returned once again as he screamed in agony and wriggled in his spot. The woman instantly covered his mouth as the other four surrounding him joined the rest of the cloaked figures with their meal. Yet, even through the hopeless struggle, he had enough strength to give one final look at the body being devoured. The helpless creature who found the urge to look in his direction with her cold cerulean pearls.

"Master…Aido…" Almira whispered.

And then there was darkness.

Aido shot his eyes wide open, hot moisture stuck to the creases of his pillow. He tried to maintain steady breathing as his heartbeat returned to normal. But even then, his skin felt cold and clammy, and his limbs seemed to weigh at least a ton. His eyes followed the dark maroon painted ceiling above-an unfamiliar one.

This was not his room.

"Awaken, young lad, from your eternal slumber," a voice spoke next to him as a small feather descended at the tip of his nose. "Any day now. Rising and shining. Wakey wa-" Aido noticed a pause in the voice quickly replaced by its owner. Eden's short lavender bangs sprayed in front of her eyes as she hovered over Aido's face. "Oh…nevermind. You're already awake."

Aido quickly pulled himself back in surprise. "What…what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Eden gave a confused look before blowing her bangs off her eyes. "I live here."

Aido stopped to look around as memories of the previous night came back into focus. He was in one of Iselda's guests rooms, still dimly lit from the closed curtains. Yet, daylight streamed in through the cracks just enough for him to identify his surroundings, and he could tell someone was already missing.

"Where's Ichijo-san?" Aido said after noticing the empty bed next to him. It looked as if it was never touched.

"Mr. Ichijo is being held captive by the rigorous demands of systemizing the appropriate placements of early vitalizing meals," Eden responded with a grin, only being returned by a blunt frown. "In other words, he's helping my mother set up breakfast."

Aido sighed before he flopped back in bed. His sweat had dried up for the time being, yet the nightmare seemed so real the night before.

"Woah there, I didn't come here to watch you go back to sleep again," Eden said as she situated herself next to him on the sheets. Aido sniffed the inviting scent: a mix of lavender with heavy traces of detergent. She was still in her navy blue pajamas, looking quite big for her small body.

"So do you sweat all the time when you sleep?" she asked.

Aido turned to his side, his back towards her. "No…now go away."

Eden looked over him. "Go away? Is that how you greet people in the morning?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but us _vampires_ don't get up during the day." He pulled the covers tightly over his body.

"Not true…my father has met vampires that enjoy daylight as much as I do," Eden continued. "Although I've never met any myself. You and your friends are the first."

"How delightful," Aido frowned with his eyes closed. "Now let me sleep."

Eden shook her head as she pulled the covers off his body. "Oh come on, it's not like you're going to turn to ashes in the sunlight," she sat on her knees as she imitated a dramatic death. "Like those horror flicks where the vampires just disintegrate into nothingness. Bet you those humans can't get even more craftier with their ideas than that."

"Listen, don't you have someone else that you can annoy?" Aido sat up as he glared into her cerulean eyes.

"Sorry, already did that ten minutes ago," Eden gave a low chuckle before taking both of Aido's hands. "But we must hurry. You don't want to see my mum when her guests miss breakfast. It's not pretty."

Aido slightly blushed as he felt her smooth warm hands envelop his own. They somehow calmed his already shivering skin, and with a sigh, he got to his feet.

"Your hands are cold…colder than the others," Eden said as she stood up to wait for him. "Having nightmares, I presume?"

Aido gave her a suspicious look. "What makes you say that?"

Eden cupped her chin. "Well, you were slightly shivering in your sleep. Your forehead was dripping with sweat, and I swear I heard you mumble something out loud when I came in," she twirled the feather between her fingers. "Sounds like a bad dream to me."

Aido looked down as he reiterated the visions in his head. As a vampire, it was unlike him to become frightened by something so unnatural and eerie. The darkened hallway, the cloaked figures, the pictures on the walls. It all seemed tangible. Yet, every time he saw Almira's tear-stricken face reaching out to him for help, he could only shiver back in response. What was going to happen to him?

More importantly, what was going to happen to her?

"Are you okay?" Eden came up next to him, reaching only to his shoulders. She noticed his grave face and gave a look of concern. "You know…you're not the only one whose been having bad dreams lately," she continued. "I don't know how to get rid of mine either."

Aido looked at her as he tried to cope her words. "What do you mean?"

Eden's smile disappeared as she looked away. "It's nothing…forget it."

"What's taking you both so long?" Yuki popped her head through the door. "Idol…I mean, Aido-sempai! Hurry and get changed, you're holding up breakfast."

Eden raised a brow as Yuki disappeared as fast as she had come. It took a whole five seconds before she spoke what was on her mind.

"Idol?" Eden put on her usual grin once again. "Did Yuki just call you Idol?"

"I don't know, I lost count," Aido responded as he quickly put on a change of clothes while Eden's back was towards him. "It's a common nickname of mine."

"Sweet! Can I call you 'Idol'?" Eden chirped as Aido headed towards the door.

"It's a name only my fans in Japan can use," Aido responded bluntly.

Eden followed close behind him. "I can be a fan."

"_Only _those in Japan," Aido said as he turned on her right at the door. "And please stop following me."

"Where else am I to go if not out the door?" Eden gave a mocking shrug. "We're both heading to the same place, aren't we?"

Aido sighed as he moved away from the door to let her pass first. Eden simply returned a smile and waited for him to go. "After you…" she offered.

The trek down the steps towards the kitchen seemed like a lifetime as Aido tried to block out her voice as she continued her trivial conversation behind him. She was quite a blabbermouth, even to the point when he actually enjoyed the thought of his many fangirls devouring him on the academy grounds. Oh, how he missed those days.

"_Guten Morgen_, Master Hanabusa," Iselda greeted him with a smile as she led him towards the dining table. Ichijo was already there with Kaname and Yuki. Zero, on the other hand, kept to the corner where he munched on his food silently.

"Is there a way to make her stop talking?" Aido pointed towards Eden who quickly nabbed an apple and hopped aboard the platform table next to Caleb.

Iselda giggled. "If you're talking about my ever-so enthusiastic daughter, then it's hard to do so when she's been given a firm order." She placed a delectable dish in front of him. "You see, I asked her to fetch you from bed, and she will never give up until the person is down and ready."

"It was almost a failure this time, mum," Eden said as she took a bite off the apple. "I nearly got sucked into a interesting conversation on-" she suddenly paused as the thought of his nightmares came to mind. "…on…uh…vampires."

"Wonderful," Caleb gave a teasing sarcastic smile. "So, what have we learned?"

Eden's eyes moved to Aido as he chewed his food silently, holding a slightly disturbed look. She smiled as his own cyan blue eyes involuntarily landed on her own, and snapped back to gazing at the corner in a flash.

"Not much…but he is quite an interesting sort," Eden lightly chuckled. "I may just come to like him."

A blank pause followed as Caleb quickly looked towards Kaname, whose eyes and ears were observing the new Almira the whole time. She seemed so childish and young at heart, speaking her mind as if there were no consequences. He didn't believe that her words were true-that Eden was starting to develop an interesting on the young blonde vampire. From what Caleb had told Kaname the night before, she knew she was engaged to him. She knew what her family was plotting for her in the future.

So her claim of liking another vampire was merely a joke. A playful mockery to get on Aido's nerves.

But if that was so, what were the chances that Eden could ever come to like Kaname? Could he somehow make her realize her past, and possibly, the silent infatuation that they once shared?

"Well, I see we all have satisfied our hunger for the day," Iselda broke the silence without a smile as she quickly took the plates from the table. She didn't even stop for Aido to finish his meal, leaving him somewhat confused as the food dangled unfinished from his spoon. There was something unpleasant in her complexion, and as Kaname offered her his finished plate, she quickly nabbed it from his hand without a thank you.

"Mum, are you okay?" Eden raised a brow at her sudden hostility.

"Oh, I'm perfectly alright. Just a bit tired from last night," she tried to crack a smile. "Eden, why don't you show Master Hanabusa and Miss Kuran around town today? There are a lot of fascinating places that they haven't seen yet."

"What? Now?" Eden's startled face suddenly brightened. "Alright, whatever you say." And with a grin, she quickly took Aido's hand. "Let's go Idol, we're going on a little nature walk." Aido's face instantly went red. "Wait! I didn't agree to this…hey!" he tried to release her grasp that clung onto him like handcuffs.

"Miss Yuki Kuran, would you join me?" Eden smiled at her new companion. "It's not everyday I get to make friends with a girl the same age as me."

Yuki smiled as she looked to Kaname for permission. With a nod, she brought herself to her feet, and looked towards the blue tinged sky outside. It was still early dawn, and the sun was not radiant enough to affect her vision. In any case, Yuki seemed pleased that her brother did not prohibit her from going outside. She was safe in a foreign world for now. Switzerland was peaceful, healthy, and even remedial for a bloodthirsty creature like her. Perhaps a little walk would do her good. Return her to those times when she used to intermingle with society.

"Poor Aido-kun…he'll get used to it," Ichijo chuckled as they left through the back door, Aido's protesting remarks fading away with every step.

"I apologize if this was sudden, but Eden was begging me yesterday to take Yuki and Master Hanabusa around her school," Iselda contined. "But I assure you, Zurich looks much more beautiful during nighttime. If my husband arrives early this week, we can take everyone to visit the town."

"Delightful, I'm sure that's all we're here for," Caleb mumbled as he glared at Iselda's face. There was no doubt that he suspected her intentions, especially after the way she was behaving towards Kaname. The pureblood himself couldn't help but witness that faint hostility he had received when they first met. That cold, uninviting look.

"Please excuse me, I have to check on Roza," she gave one final stern look towards Caleb and Kaname before disappearing up the nearest staircase.

Ichijo watched in confusion back and forth before he stood up. "Eh…I think I'll go see if she needs any help."

"Great, so this is what we came for, eh? Some sick soap-opera between vampires and werecats?" Zero grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet. "I'm going to the bathroom."

The dining room became suddenly quiet as Caleb and Kaname refused to exchange any looks. Caleb knew this was going to happen eventually. Another dilemma over the already complicated one. How was he supposed to utilize the vampires' stay if his own aunt, being the only one besides his uncle who already knew what happened back at Cross Academy, could not cooperate with him? How was he to make her understand that his plan was for a good cause? That whatever grudge she had against Kaname, it was meaningless against her promise to give Almira another chance to live?

Her own flesh and blood. Her sister's flesh and blood.

"I understand what must be going through her mind because of this. Because of me," Kaname spoke.

"No…it's not your fault. I was the one who summoned you here," Caleb looked at the ground. "My aunt just needs some time to adjust to the truth, that's all. If anything, she's more mad at me than you."

Kaname said nothing as he left the room without a sound. True, he somewhat pitied Iselda's situation, but it was too late for him to turn back. He had waited ignorantly for two and a half years, and after coming this far, he had to find a way to revive Almira once again. Had to, in any way possible, have her lustrous cure for his eternal loneliness.

But first, he had to talk to Zero.

* * *

"There, there, my babypuppe, I know you are still sleepy," Iselda rocked Roza back and forth as she cried in her lap. The young girl spat and hissed as her feline side took over and scratched Iselda's arm with her little claws. Iselda cringed at the pain as she tried to put her daughter in a better comforting position. "Oh, you are such a handful sometimes…"

"Having trouble?" Ichijo walked in with his usual cheerfulness, causing Roza to instantly stop crying at his approach. She giggled as she outstretched her little plump fingers towards his direction.

"Look at that, she really likes you," Iselda smiled as she let Ichijo take her into his arms. Roza instantly snuggled into his lap and fell asleep.

"Wow…who would have thought I was actually good with children," Ichijo smiled as he pat the back of her head. "Maybe I should try rocking your daughter to sleep more often."

"Actually I was trying to wake her up," Iselda continued. "Poor thing never likes to get up unless she's hungry."

"Maybe she wants a little more sleep," Ichijo placed her back in her cradle. "She's just a young kitten now, and there's enough time for her to adjust to the normal time schedule when she's a little older."

"I suppose. It is just my habit to enforce my disciples on them from an early age," she brushed a hand against the scars left by the scratches. "I just wished I had done so earlier for Eden so she can act more mature and responsible."

"Your arm," Ichijo saw the scratch marks and reached for her wrist involuntarily. "You need ointment, don't you?"

Iselda chuckled. "You are forgetting I'm a pureblood werecat. This injury is nothing," Ichijo looked one more time at her arm, only to find that the scars had vanished out of sight. It wasn't long until he realized that he was still holding her hand, and without a second thought, he let it go.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ichijo blushed as he hastily tried to change the subject. "So…is your husband coming back anytime soon?"

"I truly hope so," Iselda looked towards the ground. "It has been every so often that he would leave for the main house. Of course, I have no problems with it. I have learned to take care of my children on my own." She gave a faint smile at Ichijo. "I think you would like him very much. There is so much that you can learn from him and take back to your world."

"Then you must acquaint me with his charming presence," Ichijo smiled back. His eyes, for an instant, trailed along Iselda's facial features. She had such a small young face, and the sunlight seeping from outside reflected her deep cerulean eyes and revealed a faint dimple near her cheeks. She was exceptionally beautiful, even for a mother.

"Do you enjoy staring at women, Master Ichijo?" Iselda chuckled after noticing his unwavering gaze.

"Oh, no! I-" Ichijo stumbled back and almost tripped over a ball of yarn. "Sorry if I'm being a bit fidgety." He scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "I hope you won't mind…I just came here to gather some notes on the lifestyles of your people. As the head of our newly reformed council, I am quite open to new ideas."

"I'm sure you are," Iselda smiled. "But may I say this… admiring my presence is the least you can do in order to understand our kind." She headed for the door, leaving a trail of her captivating scent behind. "But I may be able to assist you on developing an understanding of our history and origin. Come with me."

* * *

In front of the elegant Venetian mirror, Zero inspected his silver stained pupils after cleansing his face more than three times. It had been months since he looked at his reflection so close up, especially when he lacked the need to preview his complexion as a vampire hunter. It would not make a difference if he had acne or scars on his face. Even being one of the most handsome hunters back in Japan did not matter. He would always remain the same, and his motive in life would always remain consistent.

Yet even so, Zero felt even more relieved to find himself much vibrant than before. There was a change in his complexion, much different than the old days when he was on the verge of becoming level E. A monster. A monster that yearned for only _her_ blood.

Yuki.

He came because of her. He abandoned his job because of her. He took orders from his greatest nemesis because of her.

And yet, he still didn't feel that he was going to get what he came for-his true desire to leave his heartless realm behind.

_Take into consideration that I have personally invited you as a single chance to mend your past wrongs._

Those words from Kaname's letter…what did he mean "past wrongs"? Did those wrongs have anything to do with ending Almira's life?

Or did Kaname Kuran have something else planned for him?

"You know there's something in the dictionary called 'privacy'," Zero grumbled as he saw Kaname's reflection through the mirror standing by the bathroom door. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Nothing for myself than for your own," Kaname stepped in slightly with a calm countenance. "I am surprised you haven't questioned your purpose here. Do you know what it is?"

Zero turned around to level his amethyst orbs into Kaname's deep red pupils. His lips were pursed together in deep abhorrence as he took in his words. Was Kaname mocking him?

"I thought you made it clear in that letter you sent me," Zero continued. "Or is there something else you're not telling me?"

Kaname chuckled to himself. "I thought you knew me by now, Kiryu. Have I ever given a straightforward answer so easily before?"

Zero winced at his sarcasm. He truly hated the pureblood. "So what, you're saying that I should figure out what the hell you're talking about right now?"

"Not figure out…" Kaname bore his majestic eyes without a shift in his gaze. "You already know."

Zero stepped forward without leaving Kaname's eyes. "Do I?"

"That depends. Isn't it for that reason you have decided to come?" Kaname said.

Zero decided to get the upper hand. This was his one chance to get a word out of his lifelong nemesis. "I wasn't invited because of Almira, was I?" he continued.

But Kaname did not answer. "Tell me, Kuran."

A strange somber expression washed across Kaname's face as he looked towards the ground. For a minute, as Zero watched with confusion, it looked as if the pureblood's dominant powers were slowly being seeped away. He seemed even weaker, and quite likely, helpless.

"I thought I could keep her happy…" Kaname spoke slowly. "If not that, I still wanted to keep her to myself no matter what. For eternity by my side."

Zero didn't have to question of whom he was referring to.

Yuki Kuran.

"All I have managed to do is give her a dark sustained world. A world in which I cannot watch her continue to suffer," he continued. "Perhaps it was my selfish desire to keep her away from the light. To have her as my lover, my wife…my eternal salvation."

Zero did not speak a word. Of course he knew what Kaname had planned for him. From the depths of his cold heart, he needed to know if it was true.

"But…it may not be too late for you," Kaname looked at Zero once more, a sad smile formulating on his lips. "I brought you here because it was the safest place I could find to put my plan into action. To give Yuki back what she still wanted."

"What…do you mean?" Zero whispered in the dull silence.

But Kaname merely turned his back and headed for the door, looking back once more with a mocking grin.

"That…I leave for you to figure out."

* * *

**Read and review please! Some comments could possibly cure my sickness.**


	6. Exploration

**New chapter. Nothing to say…but just that I have finally graduated! Woo class of 2009!  
**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Exploration**  
**

The road to Zurich's downtown mainstream was nothing more than a trek across a stone laid path through the woods and a small boat ride to the other side. Eden's father was fortunate enough to reserve several private boats for his family, leaving one that was small enough to fit three people. As Eden and her foreign companions got on board, she took both the oars and gave a strong pull, allowing the boat to reach completely into the water.

"You seem to be quite strong with rowing all three of us," Yuki offered as a compliment.

"Nah, it's just practice," Eden said as she gazed into the glistening water. "Not many people in my family love the water as much as I do. My sister absolutely despises it."

Yuki lightly laughed as Aido rolled his eyes. Why wasn't he surprised? Of course, most cats hated water.

"How ironic that you all live in a lake house," Aido mumbled without looking.

Eden raised a brow at his sarcasm. "Tell that to my mum. She's a freak for nature, let me tell you."

Aido shook his head as his eyes fell on the scenery behind Eden. A blue silhouetted sky that stood behind the white and brown man-made structures in front. Towering masts of churches sprang up everywhere, and even the green meadows and trees blended in with the city environment. Even so, the picture somehow seemed complete with Eden's small head in the way, her short lavender hair contrasting with the distant dark green trees behind. Aido could never figure out how she had changed from her pajamas to her day clothes without him noticing, but her choice of attire was still no different than the day before: A red polo shirt bearing the white Swiss cross and a pair of light blue jeans that were large enough to cover her sneakers almost entirely.

"_It's like I'm looking at a boy,"_ Aido thought to himself. For a minute, he tried to picture her with Almira's long cascading hair and the ankle-length cotton skirts she used to wear.

It was no use. His ideal mother just wasn't there.

"We're here!" Eden said excitedly as she harbored the boat near a dock. "Thank you for riding the McDellan Voyager on this fine Saturday morning." She got up to help Yuki and Aido out of the boat. "Please make your exit by the front, and watch out for any interferences, thank you."

The town up close looked much different than from afar. For one thing, the natural beauty from a certain distant viewpoint was replaced by modern hysteria of a busy city. Trolleys trailed down an embedded tram system down the cemented streets while people scurried everywhere from restaurants and groceries to local malls and theatres. Even small buildings were aligned side by side with historical edifices around every bend. Although the town itself was not as crowded as most mainstream cities, there was still, as the vampires came to find, a great deal of activity.

"If you get hungry, just let me know and we'll make our grand escape." Eden leaned near Yuki's ear to point out.

Nevertheless, the young pureblood couldn't help but become captivated by the lively scene. She was already trained to control her lust for blood, so the sight of several humans passing her in every direction did not unearth another craving. In fact, she felt quite jealous. She had never experienced such vivacity for so many years, even before becoming a vampire. Cross Academy was all she had, the town nearby was as sullen as the school itself, and as for the many months she spent with Kaname in hiding-well, that was a different story. The thing about Zurich was that it was both modern and traditional at the same time. The mountain air mixed with a faint city smell seemed quite inviting. It was surprising, Yuki thought, that just few days ago, she was living underground with no level of outside communication. And now, she was in a foreign country, in a foreign society, out in the open. Vulnerable but inconspicuous.

"I could take us on an exploration around town, but I wanted to show you two my school first," Eden chimed in as she beckoned the others on a different direction away from the busy streets.

Aido looked around at the unknown faces of the Swiss community. He had, at some point in his immortal life, been to Europe for academic or political matters with his father, so he was used to the difference in the visage and attitude of foreign strangers. Here, he came to find, were people who were proud of their ethnic background, composed of those ranging from different regions of the world. There were hardly those who looked at him with awe-inspiring admiration or fear. No one bothered to stare at him like he was some enchanted prince from a fairy tale world. In fact, as Aido later came to notice, they were generally humble and friendly, greeting him like one of their own. Was it more pleasant than having his fan-girls devouring him with their endless adoration? Somewhat so.

"Here we go, Nirvana Saints Royal Academy," Eden ran forward to throw her finger towards a large renaissance-influenced building that stretched for two blocks. Anyone who did not recognize it as a school might have mistaken it for a historical museum. Of course, no further detail had to be supplied for the vampires to admire its convenient setting and appearance.

"Are they…students?" Yuki pointed out to a couple of teenagers who passed them carrying book bags with a black saints symbol. "But, isn't it the weekend?"

"Yes, but our school runs classes every alternate Saturdays based on what wing your dormitory is in," Eden said. "See, we have something called the East and West wing. We get to choose which side we want, considering the fact that the other side becomes somewhat like our competitors when we attend classes and other events together. Hence, the two opposing colors, red and black. Red for the East, and Black for the West." Eden chuckled to herself. "Quite silly actually. It's like they are purposely trying to segregate us."

"And what wing are you in?" Aido said flatly.

"I took the East wing," she flashed her teeth at Aido cunningly. "'Cause there is nothing better than to wake up to the presence of the rising sun without turning into dust."

She and Yuki giggled after noticing Aido's embarrassed pout. "Thanks for being so considerate of our kind." he responded sarcastically.

"Do you always stay in the dorms? Your house doesn't seem that far away from school." Yuki asked.

"No, just sometimes. You see, since this is an international school, many students come from abroad to study at Nirvana. Hence, the dorms. But those living close by like me can choose to live in dorms if we want to or not. I sort of alternate based on what my mum wants."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked with curiosity.

"Well, the days when my mum's too busy to have me around, I stay within the dorms of the East wing. Otherwise, I just come back home after school like a regular student," Eden shrugged to herself. "I suppose since we have guests right now, I have to report home every day."

"That's all nice and touchy," Aido said bemused. "But what exactly are we here for?"

"To see a friend of mine," Eden took them up the shallow steps towards the gates that were mounted by a hovering arch. Inside, students wearing black uniforms with patches of red swarmed about or rested in the middle of a large courtyard. "You see, there are a lot of werecats like me who learn here side by side with humans. Of course, many of them have chosen to band together and stick to one wing, preferably the west. I don't want to say that they are conceited and boisterous, but to make matters simple, I'll just say they are."

Aido tried his best to not scoff at her remark. The werecats banding together in one wing...just as how the vampires had their Moon Dorm and Night Class at Cross Academy.

"I try not to boast with my talents, even if my forthright manner gets the best of me," Eden smiled to herself as she agreed to the truth. "But I'm definitely not conceited, and so, I chose to stick with my human acquaintances." She took out a small I.D card from her pocket and slid it through a box, initiating for the gates to open. "The friend that I want you to meet, she's a human and with the West wing people although we both get along quite well."

"Wait…" Yuki said as Eden took both of them inside, causing several students to look in their direction. "Are we allowed to intrude like this?"

"We're not intruding, just visiting," Eden crossed the courtyard without paying attention to the several stares headed in her direction. "Plus, it's lunchtime for the West Wing students so she should be around here somewhere."

"So we intruded upon school grounds just to find a friend of yours?" Aido said as girls near him exchanged quizzical but admiring looks. "Couldn't we have waited till after school?"

"Nonsense," Eden waved his question off. "Don't just think I brought you guys to my school for a simple trivial matter. Experiencing school life in a foreign country is also educational, if not exciting," she continued. "Today was the only day I was able to bring you here without getting scolded for bringing outsiders." She gave a curious glance at Yuki. "But tell me, Yuki, now that you've seen a bit of my school, what is yours like back in Japan?"

"Oh…well…" Yuki became slightly startled by the question. How was she to explain to her that Cross Academy was not her home anymore?

"Well, well…look what we have here," an unfamiliar voice spoke in German behind Aido as all three of them turned around to see a girl clad in the West wing uniform holding her hips in observation. She had emerald green eyes with dark red hair and a face that would have seemed gorgeous if it was not mutated to a sneer. Behind her in the distant stood a group of other West wing students, equally beautiful, and with close inspection, equally vain.

"Is that you, Lorreta Klein?" Eden said with fake excitement. "How nice of you to barge in on us without a greeting."

"I see you brought some friends," Loretta's eyes went from Yuki to Aido as she licked her lips cunningly. "Very _interesting_ friends."

"Yes, and they are happy to see you too," Eden tried to hold a smile. "Did you see Evonlea anywhere?"

"I'm not interested in your human friends, Eden," Loretta stated as her eyes lingered on Aido. "But do tell me about yours. They certainly don't look like they're from around here,"

"Nope, complete foreigners," Eden said as tugged Aido and Yuki towards her. "But I hope you don't mind if I take them elsewhere. I think I'm starting to smell a sewer rat close by."

Aido gave a low chuckle as the girl's mocking smile instantly faded. "You think you can make fun of me just because you're from the royal house," she revealed her small fangs, unknown from the humans around them. "But you're just a crazy lune, you know that? Just like your father. He's always making crazy suggestions like they're going to better our race. But sooner or later, he can get executed for heresy. And if I were you, I would watch my back too!"

Eden didn't stay to hear her finish. Pulling Yuki and Aido to the back part of the courtyard, she tried her best to keep the same cheerful visage that she had worn before. Aido, however, couldn't help but notice a small sadness in her countenance, and for the first time, he felt sympathetic.

"She was a werecat, wasn't she?" Yuki asked, oblivious to the words that were exchanged. "What did that girl say to you?"

Aido sighed. "Yuki-chan, if you had learned German like me, you would know that she-"

"They're just jealous," Eden quickly answered. "Werecats like her that are not from the royal house have a tendency to envy those who are. They think that we get to have, 'special privileges'. It's why they tend to be so conceited and proud just so they could win the approval of the royal heads," she looked down and closed her eyes. "She thinks I have it easy, being all sprightly and what-not. I never had to care about being a model lady like Loretta until my mother started nagging me about it."

Aido forced himself to prevent blurting out the thoughts that just crossed his mind. How could Eden even compare that girl to a genuine lady? Being physically beautiful, vain, and flawless did not mark a woman as lady-like.

No, not from what Aido had experienced. Not like what he had found within Almira McDellan.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki attempted to apologize. She was lucky she was not forced into such social pressure. Kaname was her only family, and Kaname never forced her to be who she wasn't.

To some extent.

"Oh well, that's their problem," Eden said as she returned to her old self again and looked around questionably. "Now where in the world is that girl anyway?" she instantly beckoned a boy to come in her direction. "Evonlea Bond. Seen her anywhere?"

The boy shook his head as he spoke in clear German. "She left early due to her heart condition."

"Something wrong?" Yuki tried to understand their conversation.

"Nothing, my friend just left early today, that's all," Eden shrugged. "I guess her interview have to wait another day."

Aido and Yuki both exchanged questionable looks. "What interview?"

Eden gave a sheepish smile. "Well…did I mention that I told her I was having vampires over from another country?"

* * *

"Ah, here we go," Iselda took out a thick dust-covered book from a hidden shelf within the 2nd floor library. "These are mere copies of our past records. Of course, the more detailed and intricate versions are locked away in secret back in the royal house."

"Fascinating," Ichijo flipped through the old pages that were marked with endless text of an archaic writing system. "What language is this?"

"Early Sumerian…no, I should say it is a mixture of Mesopotamian and Egyptian pictograms," Iselda continued as she pointed at the pages. "This talks about our origin and how we came to be."

Ichijo looked at it one more time before he brought the book forward towards Iselda. "Care to translate?"

Iselda took the book and paused before reading. "Do you trust in what I read off of it, Master Ichijo?"

"Why shouldn't I? There's no loss in my part for learning your history, and there is no loss in your part to reveal information that cannot be used against you," Ichijo smiled.

"In that case," Iselda flipped to the beginning of the book. "Let us begin."

* * *

"They have been gone for too long," Caleb said as he sat cross-legged near the lake bank. The day had passed as fast as it had come, and the sun had already descended halfway on the other side of the lake, bringing with it the tranquility of early evening.

"In all seriousness, I would not have a reason to feel bothered," Kaname spoke calmly as he stood next to him. "A little outing will not tamper my nerves."

"I'm surprised you are not worried about Yuki," Caleb looked up at him. "I would think you would have her close to you all the time, but you easily let her go out into the open. Out into a city for that matter."

Kaname looked into the changing patterns on the lake as small ducks swarmed the clear surface. For a quick instant, his eyes traveled to the far side of the lake where he saw Zero Kiryu staring at the water by himself. Kaname could tell he was still thinking about his words "I would do anything in my power to keep her safe. But keeping her isolated and somber…that I cannot do," he continued. "Much has happened in the past that has destroyed her youth and innocence. For once, I want her to accept her human side again."

Caleb nodded as he pondered about Kaname's situation; the vampire's greatest dilemma following his leave back to Europe. He had never bothered to ask, mainly because Kaname had strictly warned him to stay away. It was his fight, his personal battle, and no matter how many times Caleb had wanted to help, insist that as allies, he could send reinforcements, Kaname had persistently denied. The pureblood had already plans of his own, and once the battle against Rido Kuran was over, Caleb had already lost touch with him. It was for the vampire's safety, he thought, that he shouldn't communicate any longer.

As for Yuki, he knew who and what she really was all along. It was the only piece of information that Kaname had humbly offered before his leave. It was a necessity, he had said, that Yuki was to become a vampire once again. A pureblood vampire. A Kuran.

But Caleb never suspected that Kaname had loved her too. Loved Yuki more than a sibling. He never knew that the pureblood vampire was struggling inside to choose between his love for Yuki and his attraction towards Almira. It was such a conflict that had led Kaname to make a grave mistake: Keep his sister tied to him forever, even against her own will.

Kaname could never say that he used Yuki as an alternate, manipulating with her affection when he already loved another. He still loved Yuki…loved her enough to give her away to someone whom she could truly be happy with. It was for this reason that he had chosen to come to Europe…to bring Zero Kiryu along.

For once he wanted to amend his past wrong. For once he wanted to have Yuki find her happiness so he could be free to fulfill his own. It was, after all, _his_ past wrong that he had noted in Zero's letter. The vampire hunter was never to blame.

"I'm curious, Kaname…" Caleb broke the silence. "You never offered your reaction to Eden and me becoming engaged."

"What am I to say if it is the truth?" Kaname answered.

"Are you…jealous?" Caleb offered a skeptical eye.

Kaname merely chuckled in return. "It is not in my custom to answer that question. Especially when you are simply trying to provoke my nerves."

Caleb laughed lightly. "Messing with you just never gets old." He continued after a pause. "But strictly speaking, the engagement is simply a preferable choice…it's not quite finalized yet although everyone keeps talking about it." He sighed. "Eden is still young, and if I'm lucky enough to find another female werecat soon, the engagement can still be changed." He looked at Kaname. "Which leaves Eden free for you."

"You speak as if she is an object ready to be claimed. I'm surprised that you are giving her away so easily." Kaname continued. "I would expect you to loathe me…considering the fact that I took Almira away from you."

Caleb raised a brow, noticing his mocking tone. Of course…this was revenge for messing with Kaname in the first place. Eye for an eye.

"Oh, I still do, vampire," Caleb emphasized his slight hostility. "But I love Almira enough to find her own happiness. Even if it means giving her away to you."

Kaname couldn't agree more. He was, after all, doing the same for Yuki.

"But that all depends when she would actually return with the others," Caleb sighed as he checked his watch. "You would think Eden would have some compassion on her poor brother's soul."

Kaname smiled at his comment. "I wouldn't worry. I trust her to return with Yuki and Aido safe and sound."

"Arghhhh!" A familiar cry of dismay echoed from the distance as both Kaname and Caleb looked towards the long pavement leading to the house. Within seconds, Aido appeared carrying an irritated look with Eden and Yuki behind him- all of them drenched in water from top to bottom.

"That's it! I'm never going on a boat with her steering ever again!" Aido yelled as he helplessly tried to squeeze out the dripping moisture from his hair.

"Don't blame me, I wasn't the one shaking up the boat," Eden continued. "It's common sense to not put your whole weight on one side."

"What in the world happened?" Caleb said as he stood up in confusion and worry.

Yuki, on the other hand, appeared in a fit of giggles, her long hair smothering every portion of her face. "We fell into the river on the way back. It was really funny."

"No it wasn't! My hair is ruined, no thanks to her," Aido gave a menacing glare at Eden.

"Aw, don't worry about it," Eden quickly put an arm around Aido's shoulder, pulling him down to reach her height. "The wonders of nature will always find a way to dry that frown upside down."

Kaname couldn't help but smile inwardly at their childish demeanor. He didn't expect such a problematic vendetta to take place, but somehow he felt relieved that it was nothing much serious. For once, Yuki was smiling and laughing again, and she was back without a scratch under Eden's almost systemized guidance.

"Whatever, I'm going inside," Aido removed her hand from his shoulder and trotted back miserably towards the house.

"Eh…wait, I don't think my mum would-"

"Eden!" Iselda burst through the door with a horrified countenance, almost bumping into Aido on the way. "I can't believe you…how could you?" she skipped past the grass and nearly suffocated poor Yuki as she put a towel around her head and shook it fiercely to dry out her wet locks. "Here you go, Yuki…now go upstairs and you will find dry clothes in the guest room," she looked over to Aido. "Same to you, dear."

As Yuki left obediently without apologizing for their reckless misconduct, Zero, on the other side of the lake, gave one look at the resulting incident, and followed suite. Perhaps, he thought, it would be a good time to have a well-rounded conversation…something that wouldn't have to involve their dark past.

"Eden, I'm very disappointed at you," Iselda gave a harsh glare at her daughter as she handed her an extra towel. "You know how I don't like you taking the boat out to town."

"You didn't warn me, mum," Eden pouted as she shook her head from side to side to let her hair dry out naturally. "Besides, the view of the city is so much better when you take the river."

"I thought you knew better. We placed that extra path across the bridge to the city, just so you didn't have to worry about drowning," Iselda sighed as she looked at her daughter. "Look at them Eden, it's so embarrassing. I expected you take responsibility when you took our guests out today."

"I guess to her, responsibility is nothing more than taking risks." Caleb shook his head.

Eden's face instantly dropped as she stared into the patches of grass near her feet. "I so _can _be responsible…I took them safely to the city and back didn't I?" her eyes glistened a row of tears as she looked at her mother. "Why am I the one always being blamed? You're always trying to find a fault in everything I do."

"That is not true, Eden, I am merely looking out for your safety and well-being and-"

"Safety and well-being?" Eden interrupted as she raised her voice. "Pestering me to stop being a brat and instead become a mindless android like all those miss-perfect wannabes…you call that looking after my well-being?" she took a step back. "I've been practicing my part in the musical for weeks and still you haven't taken a least bit of interest!"

"I never said anything against your talents, and this has nothing to do with that!" Iselda's voice suddenly issued a sense of uncertainty.

"That's your only excuse. Just to make me look like the idiot child," Eden said as the tears started streaming out. "Forget it…I just wish papa was here," and with that, she rushed towards the house and disappeared behind the door, not hesitating to close it with a loud bang behind her.

"Perfect..." Iselda started to rub her temples. "What am I going to do about that girl?"

Caleb looked over at Kaname who had been standing unaffected the whole time. "Perhaps someone should go talk to her. I would, but I doubt it will make anything better."

Iselda turned to him. "The only one she listens to is her father, and if he is not here then you must-"

"I'll go talk to her…if that is alright," Kaname said calmly as he looked towards Iselda for permission.

Iselda merely looked away, her forehead cringed in a mixture of hesitance and confusion. "Alright…please go speak to her, Lord Kaname."

Inside, Kaname entered by the steps descending into the expansive living room, looking up towards the side where rows of wooden slabs protruded from the walls. Eden had ascended onto the slab right next to the second floor banister, her front towards the wall and her head supported on her palms. She looked like someone who had a time out at school, and even while suspecting another presence in the room, she said nothing.

"Do you sit up there often when you are upset?" Kaname spoke as softly as he did to Yuki.

Eden turned around to face the living room, letting her feet dangle loosely as she looked at Kaname. "I come here occasionally when my mood permits. But maybe this wasn't the right time for my mood swings. I feel kind of embarrassed for letting you see me like this."

"Oh? So you noticed my presence after all?" Kaname continued. "Letting out your emotions in front of a stranger, that is quite improper."

"I apologize, sir," Eden jumped off the platform and landed gracefully in front of Kaname. "I didn't mean to act that way. I just got a little...upset for my mother being so straightforward of my faults and complaining about how immature and irresponsible I am," she looked down. "She can't see that I'm good in my own way. I don't have to be like her to show it."

"Your mother simply says such things so she herself can be reassured," Kaname continued with a smile. "I would expect her to worry about you so much, especially today, because she does care about you. Your health and your actions."

Eden blushed at his sincerity. "Oh great, you've just made me feel guilty. But you're right...I think I went a bit overboard with yelling at her." She looked into his eyes. "Do you think that there is any way I can show her that I'm not an irresponsible child? That even with this…unladylike nature of mine, I can still be respected?"

Kaname stooped low so his face was level with hers. Eden looked so small compared to him, small enough to fit into his arms. "You don't have to show anything, Eden…" he took in her hopeful countenance, well chiseled to the point that she looked like _her_ more than anyone. That helpless look, that same look when she had asked for his help. Almira was in there somewhere. He just had to reach out to her.

"In time, it will come to you…" Kaname whispered with a delicate smile. "In time, you will be a whole new woman."

* * *

**Read and Comment!**


	7. Converse

**Yawn. Late night. Sleepy. New chapter. Have fun. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Converse**

"Goodness, what happened to you?"

Ichijo stumbled in on Aido in the guest room, frantically looking for a change of clothes in the closet as his dampened hair laid flat on his head.

"There was an accident," Aido grumbled as he pulled out one of his finest expensive summer attires. "A big one."

"Fell into the river, did you? Does sound dreadful."

"How do you know?" Aido asked without looking.

Ichijo chuckled as he watched Aido wander about wildly, looking for ways to get his hair back to normal. "You think I couldn't hear your screams on the way here? For a second, I thought you've seen a ghost, and even that wouldn't have been frightening enough to scare a vampire."

"Easy for you to say. It was a nightmare going back and forth in the city with daylight streaming down on your neck the whole time. I was stupid enough to go. Heck, I was wrong for even coming here…" Aido finally settled on his bed and leaned over to support his elbows on his knees. "I mean, I thought I could come here to see Almira again, but all I've been getting lately is some mad pestering by a girl whose horribly gender confused."

"You must be patient. Caleb told us that Almira is still dormant within Eden's body," Ichijo continued. "We're here to remind her that she-"

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Aido looked at him questionably. "That werecat didn't leave a good deal of instructions for us, you know. And even when we first saw her…even then, she didn't show any sign of recognition. How are we sure that it is really her? I mean look at the differences," Aido put his hands further apart from one another to express his concern. "Eden and Almira are not even on the same level. They may look alike but Eden acts completely different. It's like she's a whole new person."

"True, her new life has sprung some interesting changes," Ichijo said with a nod. "But have you tried talking to her? Giving her hints about her past I mean?"

"Pfft, as if that's every likely," Aido frowned to the side. "Talking with her is like talking to a radio. She goes on forever about her own personal life and opinions without listening to what others have to say."

"Is that really it, or are you…" Ichijo tried to find the right words. "Annoyed that she's able to find your faults so easily?"

Aido gave him a surprised look and looked away, not before turning red in the cheeks. "I…I don't know what you mean. She just makes things worse with comments that I don't like to hear or care about. You've seen how she's like."

Ichijo shook his head with a grin. He knew Aido Hanabusa long enough to detect that level of irritation, that same face of discomfort he displayed when Ruka or the other Night Class members used to make fun of him. Aido was too egocentric, not to mention, quite pretentious. Back during the school days, when he used to get showered with compliments from his many adoring day-class fans, there was hardly any female whom he didn't know personally who would disown his boisterous behavior. It was no surprise, therefore, that the great ladies man of the century would feel bothered by someone who took pleasure in mocking his actions and exposing his weakness. Eden, in her nature, had humiliated Aido with her suave comments, and in return, Aido simply gave her an unfriendly response. It was not in his nature, of course, to accept derision, if not defeat.

"Maybe you're just deliberately trying to push her away rather than taking time to accept her," Ichijo said. "If you didn't judge her from your expectations in the beginning, maybe you wouldn't have to complain as much."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Aido said annoyingly as he started brushing his hair.

"Not yours, obviously," Ichijo shrugged matter-of-factly. "But take my word for it. Just try to appreciate what she has to say and be happy that she likes you. Who knows? You two could become good friends eventually."

Aido let out what sounded like a low moan before brushing his hair back to the way it was before. "Oh…alright, fine. I'll try to be more nice and talk casually." He suddenly turned to Ichijo and raised a quizzical brow. "By the way…what have you been up to this whole day anyway?"

"Reading, researching…all that stuff," Ichijo said as he took out an old hardcover bounded book that had pages already stained to a yellow brown color. "Iselda was letting me look into the history of the Bastet clan. This was the only book I found that had writings in Latin."

"Mhm, and what exactly are you gaining from reading this?"

"A lot actually. Their culture, their rules, their dictation over the werecat family," Ichijo flipped through several pages at a time as he took a seat next to Aido. "This is where it all started…long before vampires came to existence, during Mesopotamian times."

Aido listened intentively as Ichijo began reading.

"Apparently there were a handful of people who worshipped a cat idol called Bes to let their crops prosper during harsh times. It worked, and these people turned more towards their divine being for help with their daily lives. Soon, during the golden era of the Egyptians, these people were executed or banished by the great pharaohs who suspected foul magical practices. Their cat idol was changed to the name Bastet, which in Egyptian mythology, is the goddess of fertility.

"Two members, a man and a woman, survived and went into hiding just north of Egypt. From here, they sold their soul to the goddess, whom they believed would give them lifelong prosperous lives. It wasn't a wealthy trade, of course, and like the vampires, they feasted on humans for energy. Except unlike us, they didn't drink blood, but rather devoured the flesh and soul. They were the earliest vampires, or known as the creatures of the underworld, before we came into existence."

"They make us sound like children in a sandbox." Aido mumbled to himself.

"They eventually tamed their hunger. It so it happened that over a couple of centuries, the first two werecats crossed into Europe and miraculously found few North African tribesmen and devotees of Bastet who also fled to Europe for safety. They were changed into werecats as well, but as to how...it does not say."

"Why?" Aido sat up curiously.

Ichijo crooked his eyebrows. "Apparently it's another taboo. But the first few attempts did not run smoothly...only seven out of eighty of those tribesmen they found were changed successfully. And that's why overall, those seven, plus the first two, came together to become the royal elders and the progenitors of their race."

"Sounds interesting enough. Then what?"

"Well back then, Germany had not been named what it was, but they set up their own secret sanctuary somewhere in Munich, and from there began making more of their species. It is in such cases that the werecats have expanded throughout the world after so many years. Creatures of the same family, but split after so many generations and branches."

"And these werecats…they are not allowed to mate with humans, right?" Aido asked. "It's their greatest taboo above all…the one that her mother broke."

Ichijo nodded. "Correct. With a firm hand, the royal elders were able to keep their kind under control. It is also why so many of them are purebloods, because everyone have been mating with their same kind for over many centuries. It was to them, an unwavering law."

"How disappointing," Aido scoffed. "And what about those who are from the royal house and those who are not? I remember Eden telling me something about that."

"Well, according to this, the royal house is a vast property in Germany left for those who are directly related to the first two werecats. That is, the children of Bastet's first two breeds. The McDellans are such a family, as you know. Those who are not part of the royal house are all those who have been bred by the other royal heads or werecats from that branch. Of course, marriage is acceptable between a royal house member and an outsider, but it is mostly preferred within. I guess that explains that Iselda and her husband are both McDellans…they are both of the royal house."

"So Almira's mother rebelled against their laws." Aido sighed. "So where's the part when we come in?"

"After the worldwide climate change when the first vampires came to existence, the Bastets went into hiding and acted covertly during the war." Ichijo continued. "The werecats themselves never found the need to barge in, especially since they were already too busy expanding their own empire. However, occasionally here and there, they would ally with both humans and vampires, offering help when needed. Soon, it came to the point when vampires became jealous of this empire, and to keep the peace between the legions, each side agreed to preserve a part of their sacred laws. Laws that were considered forbidden to the werecat public, as we have come to find for ourselves few years ago."

"Right…" Aido yawned as he stretched his arms far back. "You've must have had quite a day going through all these books."

"It's a fascinating subject, I can't help it," Ichijo got up and threw the book next to Aido. "Here, you can help yourself to more if you like. It's close to bedtime anyway."

As Ichijo made his way out the door to head to the bathroom, Aido took his chance to let his eyes linger within the pages. So many words, designed neatly down and across every line. Not until towards the middle of the book did his eyes suddenly stop at a random page. A page that showed an archaic artwork of the claimed royal heads of Bastet.

Nine figures wearing black and gold robes. Nine royal leaders of the Bastet clan.

Aido's heart suddenly skipped a beat as his stomach started churning. These figures were the exact same replica of those in his nightmare. Treacherous and deadly. Vile, even to the immortal soul.

"No…way…" Aido's head was drumming fast. Somehow, he knew that whatever he saw in his nightmare was no coincidence. It was a message. A warning.

Something bad was definitely going to happen. He just knew it.

* * *

Yuki Kuran stood by the mirror, letting her hand trail through her seemingly dry locks as she tried to shake off the excess moisture. Looking at her reflection was like staring into another being, a monstrous being. If not human, then definitely beautiful. Her hair had grown to her waist, and her chocolate brown eyes were replaced by a deep crimson color. She was quite used to it, knowing that she had been seeing the same image within the cracked hand mirror back in their undercover hideout for a couple of years now. But even then, she couldn't help but analyze her every feature in front of this larger mirror. Her new self. Her vampire self.

Her thoughts gave way to her surroundings, and without even noticing, she was suddenly visited by another presence in the room. Zero Kiryu walked in without a sound, making his way to his bed as his eyes glimpsed at her back every so often. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, or rather say. But he had come here because she had. Because he knew this was what Kaname wanted. He wanted to give him another chance. And Zero was not going to lose this opportunity no matter what.

And so he spoke without thinking. "Some fall you had back there in the water, huh?"

Yuki turned around with a slightly surprised look on her face. She didn't even see him come in. "Oh…yeah."

Zero hoped that she would go into detail of the event, but seeing that she was not going to carry on further, he decided to move the conversation forward. "What happened anyway?"

"Well, we were on our way back, and right when we were close to the surface, Eden told Aido-sempai to take the oars so she could brush off some plants piling up under the boat." Yuki gave a low giggle. "And I think Aido-sempai got a bit surprised at the sudden order, and he stood up to protest, and…we fell."

Zero shook his head with a frown. "Stupid vampires."

Yuki raised a brow as she flashed a mocking smile. "I beg your pardon. I suppose you have proved quite flawless these past few years too, have you?"

Zero smirked back. "At least I wasn't the one drenched from head to toe few minutes ago."

"And I suppose that's my fault now?" Yuki frowned back.

"It's all your kind's fault in general," Zero said.

Without warning, Yuki suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. Zero watched in confusion, wondering if this was even a good sign. Luckily, Yuki calmed down enough to wipe a single tear from her eye.

"Oh Zero…" Yuki chuckled. "I was right. You haven't changed one bit."

A few seconds passed as Zero comprehended her statement. Was that supposed to be a good thing? In her eyes, was he still the same arrogant person who loathed vampires beyond anything else? In truth, he had changed. He became stronger, faster, and, some would say, more cooperative. Sure he still hated vampires, but he could have hated werecats too. They were both monsters, but his grudge only remained on the species that he was involved with for most of his life. Those bloodsucking creatures who ruined his life…twice.

But he knew better to hate Yuki for what she was. In his eyes, she was still Yuki Cross. And in her eyes, he was probably still Zero Kiryu…not the famous vampire hunter, but her partner in crime. So how was he to respond to her statement if he didn't know the answer? He could apologize. But for what? Maybe he could say that he missed her. No…that would be too cheesy.

But an answer came before the silence was carried on any further.

"Zero, I-"

"Yuki, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

There was another moment of silence as they both looked at each other. Yuki blinked several times before formulating an answer in her head. Zero simply stood there, cursing himself for asking such a stupid straightforward question.

"No…not that I know of," Yuki finally spoke.

"Then, do you want to…" Zero took a deep breath as he quickly let his words out. "You want to go for a walk tomorrow? Maybe…just the two of us?"

Zero waited for an answer. This was probably one of the worst times he could every think of trying to lower himself to some boy asking a girl out. But he was not in the stage of being rejected, especially since he deserved this moment more than anything. Of course, it was all up to Yuki to choose. Knowing her, she would probably just ask to get Kaname's permission first. It was always Kaname this, Kaname that. Her precious older brother. Always following his footsteps.

Yeah…Zero already knew the answer.

"Sure," Yuki responded plainly and simply.

_What?_ Zero didn't want to believe that she had said that out loud.

"Sure, I would like that." Yuki smiled.

Zero suddenly felt a thousand tons had fallen off his back.

* * *

The next morning, Aido felt a pricking sensation in his throat as he smothered himself within the comfortable silk blankets. His nightmare had not returned, even though he kept hearing the same cackling laughter of the cloaked woman in his head. The room was still dark, and opening his eyes, he licked the corners of his lips.

He was feeling thirsty.

Hoping to get to his bag near the closet to take out his blood tablets, he took one glance towards Ichijo's bed. Ichijo was nowhere to be found.

As always.

Yet, someone was already there in his place.

"Who…Eden?" Aido turned on the lamp to expose the young werecat holding onto Ichijo's bed sheets in front of her face. "What are you doing?"

Eden looked slightly embarrassed as she peeked her eyes out from behind the fabric. "Sorry, sorry! I just came here to make Master Ichijo's bed. I wasn't going to wake you up this time, I swear!"

Aido gave her a quizzical look. "And you're doing his bed because?"

"What do you mean?" Eden quickly flattened the bed sheets on all four corners, patting out the blankets and pillows on top. "He's a guest here. I'm supposed to tidy up his bed for him. Don't expect us to have maids," she stepped back to admire her work. "I would do the same for yours, but you seem to be very defensive of your spot."

"Oh…" Aido scratched the back of his head as he waited hopelessly for her to start a ridiculously random topic. But she was simply brushing up the bedside table without a word, her lavender bangs sprayed across her eyes.

It was not that Aido didn't prefer the abnormal silence that came his way, but common sense told him that it was becoming surprisingly awkward. He was planning on going back to sleep, despite his growing thirst for blood. But denying his thirst would be like denying a breath of fresh air, and with another person in the room, aiming for Eden's neck would be pretty catastrophic. Especially when she wasn't even human.

He would have walked towards his bag himself, if it was not near the closet next to Eden. And going past her would mean starting a conversation, unless he could resist yet another few seconds of awkwardness. No, he had to do something. He had to get up. Had to get to those tablets. Had to-

"Eden, mind giving me that bag over there?"

_Darn it!_

Aido was waiting for a hoard of questions to appear. If not questions, then definitely some way to keep him from getting it right away.

But to his great surprise, even the bag exchange was quick and silent. Eden said nothing as she placed the bag on his lap. Yet Aido was quick enough to steal a glance of her face in the process. Behind her bangs were crimson stained teary eyes with puffy bags underneath.

She looked like she hadn't slept for weeks.

"Eden, what's wrong?" Aido grabbed her hand involuntarily.

"Nothing. It was just another nightmare," she responded, her mixed German accent a little thicker and broken than before. "No need to worry. Some nights are just more heavier than others."

"Did you tell your parents about this?" Aido suddenly became concerned. The thought of his blood tablets completely escaped his mind.

"No way! Telling my mum and Caleb would bring disaster back from the grave," Eden said. "You know what my folks back in Germany would say if they found out?"

"No, but I'm suspecting something bad," Aido sighed in agreement.

"Are you still having yours?" Eden asked a bit quietly, hoping to not rouse his anger.

"Mm…not last night," Aido said as he rubbed his temples. He wasn't sure if that was completely true.

Eden shuffled her fingers together as she took a seat at the edge of Aido's bed. She refused to look at his face, and her whole posture was bent further away from his presence.

"I'm…uh…sorry about what happened yesterday," her face was towards the ground. "I think I acted a bit hastily on the boat back then."

Aido was surprised to find her reluctant to even talk with him, when just a day ago, she was pouring over his face and invading what he called his personal bubble.

"Forget about it. I learned my lesson," Aido tried to hold a smile. He knew he played a part in the blame as well, and he was ready to admit the truth. It was the only solution, considering the fact that he wasn't in the mood to get into another argument.

"And I'm sorry for everything else. I shouldn't have behaved so nosy and immature to you yesterday," Eden continued. "I've got my father's boldness, and somehow, it gets me more into trouble than it does him."

Aido chuckled to himself. Talking to a girl who was not high on sugar seemed somewhat pleasant. And less annoying. "I guess you're forgiven."

"No, not yet. Hear me out first," Eden turned her pink eyes towards Aido. "I was talking to that pureblood vampire yesterday…I mean, sorry, my manners, Lord Kaname Kuran. And I suppose he made me realize the kind of image I need to put for others to appreciate." She gave a light smile. "I don't necessarily have to change myself entirely, but rather take the good qualities from others to make myself better each day." She stood up and stretched herself to a poised stance. "A smart independent image. Something that others can admire."

Aido put his face in his palm and shook his head. Perhaps she was not going to be the lady-like person he wanted, but her ideal image was still a good start. He wasn't surprised that Kaname would be the one to change her way of thought. It was how purebloods were to begin with-admirable and convincing.

"I was thinking that maybe you could give me tips on how to be respected by one's peers," Eden said excitedly before her expression turned down. "Lord Kaname said you are very respectable and admired in the vampire world. We could go for a walk by the park today…but you probably don't want to be near me anymore."

Aido widened his eyes at the thought that Kaname could praise him so highly. He flushed to himself, but not before giving her a thoughtful look of consideration. He would have denied her offer completely if she had acted like the day before, but something about today was making him change his mind. Maybe it was her level of determination, or the fact that she actually wanted help from him than from anyone else. Plus, Kaname said he was admirable; his one image of perfection said he was capable of respect. No way could he deny such an offer. And in any case, it was hard for him to admit, but as Aido looked from the corner of his eye, he saw how she looked hopelessly at him with her red stained eyes, set behind feathery bangs that made her look more innocent and adorable than before.

"Alright, we'll take a walk," Aido finally said. "At least that proves I'm useful for something."

"Oh, yes! I knew I could…" Eden stopped after noticing that she had just raised her voice to an absolute max. "I mean…thank you for being so cordial, Master Idol-uhh Aido."

"Right…" Aido sighed as Eden sprinted out the door before he could say anything further. His head somewhat felt lighter after his short conversation with Eden, and after taking the blood tablets, the prickling sensation in his throat was no more. He wondered if he had made the right choice for forgiving her so easily-of agreeing to go on another outing. It was not going to be horrendous, he thought, especially since it didn't involve crossing any body of water. Besides, he was going to take Ichijo's advice and talk to her casually. If Almira was truly within her, he had to find a way to make contact. He had to supply her hints of her past.

Anything…to bring back his mother.

"Oh, by the way Master Aido," Eden poked her head through the door with a mockingly polite tone. "You have exactly ten seconds to get yourself down for breakfast. Or you will never hear the end of my mother's bickering."

* * *

**Read and review!**


	8. Veracity

**Hello there! I apologize for the late update. Got caught up with my new obsession with Sherlock Holmes.**

**Just a side note: I used a song here from the musical, _Crazy For You_ called "I got rhythm." It's a really fun song from one of the best musicals I have seen performed in my own school. By the way, is it weird to make your OC's sing in a fanfic? Is it just taking unnecessary space to include lyrics and stuff? I want to say yes but I included it anyway. Oh well.  
**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Veracity

Kaname turned the necklace constantly within his palms, letting the cerulean jewels glitter in several angles before becoming dull in others. Die Mutter Worte…her Mother's Words. It still carried the scent of fresh alpine, the only scent he had protected and cherished within the cold dark depths of his underground lair. His prison against freedom.

The muggy atmosphere outside brought it possible to keep the guest room a bit dark in the morning. Kaname sat hunched on his bed, keeping to the steady ticking of the grandfather clock while twirling Almira's necklace between his fingers, thinking over and over of how he was going to place it back around her neck. Where it belonged.

"May I come in?" a steady knock followed by a familiar voice entered the room.

Kaname said nothing as Caleb brought up a chair in front of him, his grayish blue eyes examining the necklace with interest.

"I see you have taken great care of her possession," he flickered a smile. "I'm very impressed."

"Yes, I believe you would be," Kaname said as he placed the necklace back into an empty compartment in his bag. He turned his eyes towards Caleb, and gave a calm smile. He knew the werecat did not appear without a purpose in mind. "Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes I did," Caleb leaned back and folded his arms questionably. "I've been curious to see what your plan was with Eden."

"A plan you say?" Kaname responded calmly.

"Indeed, Kaname, you said it yourself on the first day that you have something planned," Caleb continued. "Something that will revive her and her past memories."

"In that case, if I said I have a plan, then I most certainly do."

"So is letting Eden go on her own with that vampire part of your plan?" Caleb raised his voice slightly. "Is allowing your precious Yuki go with Zero Kiryu part of your plan too?"

Kaname slightly frowned at his sudden burst of the obvious. He knew it was coming, he had been expecting it. He was not surprised that Caleb would feel a bit concerned, or rather shocked at the fact that Kaname would actually allow his beloved sister stroll with the vampire hunter on her own, especially after what had happened in the past. But Kaname had let her go, simply because it was part of his plan in the first place. To let her repair past mistakes, to dwell on old memories, to let her find her happiness with Zero Kiryu. Just so Kaname could find his.

But he never expected his plan to be quite complicated. Talking to Eden was becoming surprisingly rare, and he couldn't do anything to attract her attention. He didn't even stop her from leaving the house with Aido Hanabusa that morning. It was her choice of which he could not manipulate.

So what was he to do if Eden was suddenly taking interest in the blonde vampire? He had noticed it ever since she had embarrassed Aido in the middle of dinner. That look of admiration and affection. That same visage that she had once shown to him.

"I don't know how you are to do it, but you better get her attention before that Aido Hanabusa does," Caleb spoke his thoughts. "I'm worried that she may start liking the wrong person."

"Wrong person? How can you say whose right or wrong for her?" Kaname said without a hint of agitation. "If Aido has managed to spark her interest more than I have, then I clearly cannot interfere."

Caleb raised a brow as he suddenly stood up. "What is that supposed to mean? Don't tell me you've suddenly given up on her?" he tried to search some hesitance in Kaname's eyes, but he simply stared at him as plainly as ever. "You came all this way for Almira, and now you're just going to let it go? Just because Eden likes someone else now?"

"I cannot force her to love me, if that is what you're proposing," Kaname continued. "If Eden has feelings for Aido, then he is the one for her. Besides, it's quite a possibility that even he could revive her memory himself."

"No," Caleb said quickly with a frown. "You don't understand, do you?" he walked towards the window and stared into the distant gray clouds. Sprouting buds of flowers danced to the wispy breeze in the garden. "Don't think I have forgotten what had happened back then. I've seen her face, and she loved you more than anything. More than she did herself…" he paused before closing his eyes. "She saw something within you…something that she admired and respected. Almira was willing to defend you in any way she could, even when you were a mere stranger to her. Even when I was against you at the time." His eyes went back to Kaname as he spoke softly. "I've never seen such an infatuation. It goes beyond even lust itself." He slightly raised his voice. "So why are you willing to give that up if she hasn't? If you know that Almira spoke those last words to you that brought you here? That deep inside…she is still waiting for you. Only you."

Kaname waited until he finished before carving a meaningful smile across his lips. How odd, he thought, that the werecat was so steadfast in fulfilling Almira's dying wish, even when he was not a part of it. How strange for him to give her away to someone else, when he himself had loved her too. Why this sacrifice? What was prompting him to fulfill the happiness of someone else when he could not have his?

"You have proved to be quite determined," Kaname said. "Rather unnecessarily so."

"It is a kind of sacrifice I have learned for being a McDellan…and a descendant of Bastet," Caleb answered strictly before looking sadly towards the ground. "I wouldn't have liked anything better than Almira to love me the way she did you…even if it was Eden herself, I would have returned my complete affection." He paused before continuing. "But Eden is still young and only looks to me as her older brother, and Almira…well, I can't seem to find a way to connect to her. Countless times I have tried…but it only proves that I don't belong in her heart." He looked at Kaname with a hopeful glance. "But you have something that is meaningful to her. Eden will see it in time. She will remember."

"And you? What will happen to you if she finds her happiness?" Kaname interjected calmly. "I am curious to see your plan as well, Caleb. What will you do to find your happiness?"

For a moment, Caleb's lips quivered before he quickly moved his eyes towards the side. What was he to say when he didn't have an answer? How could he explain to Kaname that his happiness was already taken away? A happiness that would never return to him…especially after all that had happened. All that he did as a conspirer.

Kaname noted his silence and headed for the door. "There is enough time for me to talk to Eden. I will find the right moment, so I advise that you do not fret on it." And with that, he left the room without another word.

Caleb simply stood there, encircling his well-toned arms around his torso as he closed his eyes. A pang of discomfort surfaced through his skin as he thought about what was to come.

"You are the most selfish nephew I have ever seen." Caleb turned to see Iselda standing by the door, a thick frown creased against her forehead while her lips were pursed into a look of dejection.

"What are your thoughts then?" Caleb simply whispered.

"That I was wrong to think the vampire was eager to change her…it was just you all along." And with that, she left him alone once again, the whistling breeze being his only companion through the open window.

* * *

"I say, when you said you'd help me be a respectable person, you never mentioned about wearing high heels," Eden said as she walked slowly up and down the sidewalk with her arms stretched to the side. "This is definitely not my cup o' tea."

"You better learn to deal with it. A lady's first necessity is grace and balance," Aido scolded as he sat lazily on the park bench. "The way she walks and what she wears to walk are very important for her balancing technique."

"Well I'm tired and my feet hurt," Eden flopped next to him as she massaged the balls of her foot. "Next time you'll probably put marbles in my mouth and make me say 'The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain'."

"Excuse me?" Aido sat up with a questioning look. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Eden flashed her usual cunning smile. "Last year I played Eliza Doolittle in my school's production of _My Fair Lady_. Of course you know what that is right? A really famous musical. Anyway, I had twenty marbles stacked into my mouth because Professor Higgins, my ever-so-cheeky lady-bearing instructor, wanted to change the way I talked. I didn't even know if that was helpful…why, all I did was make gurgling noises."

Aido repressed a laugh. "How amusing."

"I'll say. Could o' swallowed one o' them too if I 'ad 'em in my mouth forevah," Eden imitated her best East English accent. "Of course, I wouldn't worry about the way I talk. Got my father's English accent you see with a pinch of my mum's German dialect. It may sound weird to you but I like it exactly the way it is."

"Alright then," Aido shrugged. "If we can't change the way you talk, then we definitely need to work on your attitude and behavior."

"What?" Eden's face turned grave. "What's wrong with them?"

"A lot of things," Aido said matter-of-factly. "You can't be loud or boisterous, and definitely not seem untamed."

Eden shot up from the bench. "Untamed? Untamed!" she noticed Aido's indifferent look and sat back down again. "Do I…really seem that way?"

"Well no one likes a wild kitty-cat, and considering that you're from a respectable family, I would advise some changes."

"Such as?"

"For starters, you must learn to be meek and submissive, graceful and composed…" Aido continued with some thought. "Kind and considerate, and selfless like…" he trailed off before he could speak her name.

Eden stared at him for a couple more seconds before she burst into a high-pitched booming laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Aido glared at her with a surprised yet deeply flushed face.

"Blimey, you really do stick to the old stereotypical belief of a true lady, don't you?" Eden cupped her chin with a quizzical gesture. "Meek and submissive…pray tell me how you suspect me of doing that?"

"With the will to do it, that's how!" Aido stood up angrily. "You wanted my help, didn't you? So whatever I say must be done or I'm leaving!"

Before Aido could walk two steps forward, he felt Eden's warm hand grab onto his.

"Don't go…" she continued with a whisper. "I'm lost without my faithful companion."

Aido turned to see Eden smile up at him. The kind of smile that was not her usual cunning grins or the clever stretch of amusement. It was one of meaning, short and sweet. Kind and thoughtful. Innocent and caring. And at that exact moment, just for a split second, Eden looked like Almira more than ever.

"You want to change me to the way you want to see me," Eden spoke softly as she stood up. "Graceful, beautiful, and ladylike…it's those qualities you are accustomed to seeing as an aristocrat, am I right?"

Aido didn't answer, but nodded without hesitance.

"I see…the wealthy and powerful all love to see the beauty and the frailty, but they ignore whatever lies outside their world," Eden said as he looked into his eyes. "You know why I'm not like that, Master Aido? I choose to be different because I want to see the other side of life. I want to explore my capabilities, my talents, and this world! I want to do something extraordinary and daring: climb the alps, cure overall pain, become a leader, you name it! And it's because of who I am, that is, not a graceful submissive lady who lives a stagnant life, but an adventurer, a thinker, a performer-that's what has lead me here to the cultural heart of Switzerland and away from the luxurious underground." she paused. "And in some way, it has led me to you too."

Aido gave a startled look before his cheeks became vibrantly pink. He knew what she meant and saw it clearly on her face. The lack of timidity. The lack of fear. The self-pride, only to be eclipsed by a sense of hesitance, as if she could not express her true self to the world. To her family.

Was that why she wanted Aido to teach her to become a respectable person? To not change herself completely, but let others see her for what she was. To respect her for what she was?

Just like him?

"So now that I got that load off my back, I would like to sing a song for you."

"What?" Aido said as he shook off his thoughts. "Song? Here, now?"

"Why not? You haven't quite questioned the skills that I already possess. Or the fact that I'm going to play Polly Baker, one of the leads for this year's school musical _Crazy for You_," she brushed past Aido and spun on her heels to face him. "And since I've become a pro tap dancer with the help of my American acquaintances, it would be delightful to have at least one audience before the show."

Aido threw a look of confusion, and Eden quickly added. "Oh it's okay. You don't have to be familiar with this play to understand what I do! Just give your opinion."

With a great leap, she situated herself on top of a solitary bench and cleared her voice.

"_Days can be sunny, with never a sigh...Don't need what money can buy_," she continued. "_Birds in the trees sing their day full of song…Why shouldn't we sing along?_"

Eden jumped back down to swiftly walk towards Aido."_ I'm chipper all the day, happy with my lot! How do I get that way? Look at what I've got…."_

Walking backwards so Aido could get a plain view of her, she started the very magic that emanated her free spirit on stage.

"_I got rhythm, I got music  
I got my man  
Who could ask for anything more?  
I got daisies, in green pastures  
I got my man  
Who could ask for anything more?  
Old man trouble  
I don't mind him  
You won't find him 'round my door  
I got starlight  
I got sweet dreams  
I got my man  
Who could ask for anything more? Who could ask for anything more!"_

Aido watched as she repeated the lyrics a second time, accompanying them with a series of tap moves, snaps, twirls, leaps from one bench to the other, and even a peculiar spin around the lamppost. All the while, he noticed the vibrant features in her visage, as if the lyrics took possession of her soul and revealed themselves through her lips. She sang and danced with a kind of grace he had never seen before, and even when she had finished to get an applause from few pedestrians nearby, he kept standing there, unmoving, in awe and slight embarrassment.

"So...what did you think?" Eden spoke as she looked at Aido curiously.

The vampire blinked several times before realizing what was being said to him. "Well…" he paused after looking towards the ground on which Eden stood. "First of all…I think you would have done much better if you had your shoes on."

Eden raised her brow in confusion before she looked down at her bare feet, now smudged with dirt. She completely forgot to wear her shoes after taking off the high heels. "Aww bollocks! No wonder I felt something prick against my toes!"

Aido let out a deep chuckle as he grabbed her sneakers. "Come on…" he led her towards the bench and lowered down to place her footwear back to where they belonged. Eden couldn't help but smile.

"Really Master Aido, I must say that you are quite the gentleman," she tapped her shoes together after he was done.

"Yah, and you're quite the opposite." Aido sighed before shaking his head. "I guess I have to return the high heels back to Yuki."

"Oh, stop pretending as if I was a complete failure. Besides, if I hadn't said what I said, and did what I did, you would have probably still hated me." Eden turned her back on him as she crossed her arms and held her head high. "And if you still hate me for it, then it's a mighty fine time that you left."

Aido was a bit taken aback by her rash dejection, but couldn't find the right words to reply.

"But if you find me interesting enough," Eden stretched out a hand towards Aido. "You can stay with me so we both can explore more of Zurich together. What do you say, Master Aido?"

Aido paused to consider his options. If he went back to her house, he could get some few extra hours of sleep. If he went with her, there would be no end to her chatter mouth. Yet something compelled him to choose the latter. The other side of life, the unknown world that he knew nothing about, would he miss it all if he returned home? The culture and peculiarities of this new land, the differences, the changes-how could he not be curious to speculate them? To understand? To explore?

Ichijo had advised him to give Eden a chance, and Aido was willing to give it to her. This time, without realizing it, he had brushed every thought of Almira off his mind.

"Okay…" he slipped his hand into Eden's palm. "I'll stay…"

* * *

Zero walked down the engraved path through the dense woods bordering the calmer side of Lake Zurich. The clouds had conjoined above, sending a cold breeze to alert the approach of a storm. With his hands in his pocket, his eyes trailed down every step that his feet made, not taking notice of the long-haired immortal brunette in front of him.

They had both managed to talk about old days. The time when she was still human at Cross Academy. That conversation had gone seemingly well, until she started discussing about her years with Kaname Kuran living in hiding underground. Her description of the little basement, forever isolated in the dark and separated from the outside world, sent a pang of rage through him. Yuki was living like a peasant, scarce of company and warmth. If this was how Kaname was making her live, then why did she choose to be with him? If there was loneliness in her heart, why was she making it deeper?

Yet he never questioned her. Never spoke his thoughts. Inside, he knew he could do nothing for her. Yuki was still a vampire, and he had vowed to destroy her very existence. Sometimes, his grudge overcame his love, and when he thought about Kaname's severe manipulation over Yuki, he despised her even more.

"Will you still kill me then?" Yuki stopped without looking at her companion. "Did you still keep your word?"

Zero stopped to look at the back of her head. The monster that he wanted to destroy. The girl that he wanted for himself.

"I haven't changed my mind…" he answered softly.

"We've been walking through the woods for hours. We were alone, out of reach of any ears. I was an easy target." She continued. "And yet…you didn't even lay one hand on me."

"I don't kill without the consent of the hunter's association. Especially not in a foreign land where our laws do not apply."

"But this is your personal battle, isn't it?" Yuki turned to face him.

"It doesn't matter," Zero started to walk past her. "I didn't bring my Bloody Rose with me."

Yuki grabbed his sleeve as she bore her ruby eyes into his. "Your one weapon…but what happens if-"

"Don't think I lack in other methods of defending myself. I would have killed you if I wanted to…but I reserved the Bloody Rose just for you." He gave a light snicker. "And it will be waiting for you the next time we meet."

Yuki smiled. "In the meantime then," she punched him playfully on the stomach. "You better learn to loosen up, because we still have some distance to cover before we get back to the house, and you still haven't told me yet about your post as the new legendary vampire hunter."

* * *

"Looks like it's going to rain," Aido looked towards the sky as heavy puffs of gray clouds drummed upon contact, signaling thunder and lightning. "About time…"

"Well what do you know, dear Mother Nature has finally answered to your complaints," Eden chuckled as she led Aido quickly down the narrow wooden bridge that connected the town to the other side. "We must hurry back before the rain starts…that is, unless you want to get drenched again."

Aido sighed. "Please don't bring that up."

They had spent the entire day in town and small localities near the ports. Zurich was indefinitely small, but the vibrant cultural locations made it one of the most fascinating places to be. There were foreign shops and businesses everywhere, even places where those of other European decent danced to their traditional tunes in the streets. Aido was especially impressed by the posh interiors of the hotels and restaurants, and he even took his chance to sip one of the greatest wines he had ever tasted.

The adventure was a delight, especially since Eden was well informed when it came to explaining the mysteries of the town that other tourists were unaware of.

"You know the Swiss National bank?" she had said. "All the money from around the world is stored in there. It's partly because of that that Switzerland has always remained neutral during the great wars…because no country wanted their money jeopardized if the bank got bombed down." She shook her head. "Those humans don't know, of course, that my family have been operating that bank secretly for years to connect with werecats worldwide. It was our bank originally…until we decided to share it with our mortal friends."

"But the royal house of your clan is in Germany right?" Aido questioned. "Why settle there when you could have resided in a neutral country like Switzerland?"

"Back in the old days, there was no Germany or Switzerland. And from what I can gather about our history, the royal heads, after crossing to Europe from Africa, found Munich to be a fertile and stable land to build their empire. Zurich didn't become the home to our economic efficiencies until many years later; when we found out that it was the safest place where humans and vampires alike would not interfere."

The history of the bank and its relation to the werecats was one of a trivial matter to Aido, but informative well enough. If only Ichijo Takuma was there, he could have had certainly taken more interest. But as they sped down the long path leading to the house, Aido felt a bit upset that the adventure was over so soon. The little dwelling looked so hollow and lonely with only the Zurich River for its companion. Even with the approaching storm, the tides began to sway rapidly against the soil, creating a less inviting welcome than before.

"Did you like the grand tour?" Eden said as she slowed her pace.

"It was better than last time, I'm sure." Aido shrugged.

"And the tour guide?" Eden turned to face him. "Was I any good?"

"I don't know…I suppose."

"Say it like you mean it," she took his hand and placed it on her head. "A simple 'yes' or 'no' answer."

Aido sighed. "Oh alright…yes." He patted her head as Eden purred against his hand. Before her silky strands could run through his fingers, however, he quickly moved his hand away.

Eden smiled as she looked in the direction of her home. The huge gust of wind had forced her mother to attend to the clothesline, pulling down those that were in danger of being carried off. Yuki and Zero were also outside with Ichijo, helping to gather anything that needed to be brought inside from the wretched gale.

"Your friends are really nice," Eden said softly.

"Well, I wouldn't say all of them are my friends. Especially Kiryu-chan."

"Those vampire companions of yours…" Eden gave a hopeful look towards him. "Do they accept you as one of their own?"

Aido looked at her in confusion before catching her drift. "Does this have anything to do with your idea of becoming a respectable person? I told you that if you're not going to act like a lady, at least-"

"No, it's not that…" Eden looked towards the ground as her hair shimmered across her eyes. "It's different this time…"

Small droplets started falling slowly from the sky as Aido waited for her to speak.

"Sometimes…I get this weird feeling…as if I'm not wanted. As if I'm not supposed to be here," Eden enveloped her arms around her small body. "It's strange, I know, and I haven't told this to anyone…but I always sense something odd about me. Something that I've seen has caused my mum and Caleb to become a bit distant from each other."

Aido widened his eyes as he took in her words. There was no sign of humor or mockery in her voice, but a confession of truth. The truth that could lead to a vital sign of her existence.

"Ever since I was little, I started having these strange dreams. Nightmares of a girl crying for help. She would always disappear when I tried to help her…but would reappear dead in the middle of a large marble floor, drenched in blood," Eden whispered the last word. "My mother didn't want me to worry over it so much, and the nightmares would go away for some period of time, but," she paused to catch a breathe. "Lately, it has gotten worse…and more realistic. I couldn't tell anyone because it would have gotten severely complicated if the royal house got involved."

Aido waited before he spoke in a low rash voice. "And these nightmares…what do you see in them now?"

"I see…" Eden's mouth quivered. "The girl being devoured by dark hooded beasts."

A cold shiver ran down Aido's back. She was having the same dream as him.

"And a man…" she continued. "A man that I could not see clearly stood next to her. He was crying…but it was tears of joy. He didn't like what was being done to her, but he looked seemingly happy."

Before Aido could contemplate the stranger that was not part of his nightmare, Eden quickly turned her cerulean pearls towards him, tears bordering the bottom creases.

"But it's not just the dreams. Whenever my father would leave for the royal house, Caleb and mum…I would sometimes hear them arguing. And I would hear my name several times."

The rain began to pour down excessively, but Aido did not move. Something about Eden's visible tears was affecting him deeply.

"I don't want to think that I'm the cause of their affairs. I don't want to believe that I have done anything wrong to make them mad…" she spoke in a broken tone. "But I know something's going to happen to me. Something bad." And she let her head fall against Aido's chest.

Aido stared down at the frightened creature…the one whom he saw and believed to be completely different a few minutes ago. The bold and independent side of her was gone, and in her place, was a cold shattered being. Fearful of her fate. Fearful of her future.

"I don't want to disappear," Eden's uttered through choked sobs. "I don't want to die..."

Without thinking, Aido quickly put his arms around her shivering body. The rain had already drenched them from head to toe, but Aido only paid attention to the salty moisture drizzling down her face. He couldn't explain his sudden reaction, but Eden's tears had sparked a new purpose within him.

He thought he had come to Switzerland to revive Almira's memories. To see what she had become. To return to the world the mother-like figure he had always admired. His strength. His fortitude.

Yet at that one instant, nothing like that mattered anymore. He didn't care about his personal needs. He didn't care about searching for his old loved one. All he wanted, then and there, was to hold Eden in his arms, and keep her safe.

Safe from her cursed fate. Safe from the being that still lied dormant within her body.

"Don't worry," Aido rested his chin on top of her head. "I will protect you…"

* * *

**Read and comment!**


	9. Misgivings

**Another chapter. Yah!**

**Good news too…I decided to add a bit of Kaname & Eden towards the end (preferred pairing it seems). I have some good ideas with this relationship, but it may take some time for them to appear, so I want everyone to be patient.**

**Of course, people must also notice the obvious EdenXAido pairing. Then again, I can't reveal how I will twist the relationships around, so you all just have to keep on reading!**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Misgivings

The next few days endured without much activity, more of so for the fact that Eden had retired to her education in school and spent most of her time in her dormitory or rehearsing for the upcoming musical. Aido did not reveal her deep concerns to anyone, but a slight disturbance in his mind kept him stationed inside the house, wondering about what was to be done. Or not done.

On one particular day, he sat with his hand against his cheek, lost in thought at the dining table after breakfast. Outside, in the soothing shade away from the penetrating sunlight, Kaname sat with Yuki on the patio deck, exchanging words inaudible behind the screen doors. Ichijo, on the other hand, occupied himself with cleaning the dishes, a task he honorably accepted while Iselda fed Roza upstairs.

"You've been sitting there for awhile now," Ichijo finally said as he looked towards the sedentary vampire. "Don't expect any food to pop up anytime soon."

"Very funny," Aido grumbled sarcastically. " I was just thinking."

"What of, may I ask?"

Aido quickly got up and approached Ichijo as he dried off the last of the utensils. Without warning, he turned the tap water on, letting the rushing liquid break the silence in the kitchen.

"So nobody can hear us," Aido said quickly. "Listen…I have to tell you something. But you must promise not to tell anyone. Not even Kaname-sama."

"What's this all about?" Ichijo whispered back.

Aido gave one look around the empty room and continued. "It's about Eden…" And he reiterated the words she had spoken to him during the storm. Her nightmares. Her fears. Her apprehension towards her own blinded existence.

"I think she knows…I think she senses Almira inside of her," Aido said. "Those visions, and the fact that she feels unsure of her own body."

"And she hasn't mentioned it to anyone?" Ichijo questioned with concern. "Not even her parents? Not even Caleb?"

"She said Caleb and her mother would argue when her father would leave for his job. If the dispute has something to do with Eden, then Almira must be involved too."

"What could the quarrel be about, I wonder?" Ichijo thought as he tapped against his lips. "I mean, if what you said about Eden is true, then she can't be far from realizing her true self. Her memories could be easily attained, and Almira could be revived once again."

Aido cringed his brows as he stared at Ichijo with slight disbelief. "You don't understand the problem, do you?" he continued as he searched for some understanding in his companion's eyes. "If Almira is awakened, then Eden will-"

"Good gracious, why is the tap water running without it being used?" Iselda walked into the kitchen with Iris at her tail. Aido quickly stopped the conversation as he hastily turned off the faucet.

"I apologize. We were just finishing off the last of the dishes and got carried away with the beauty of the sink. " Ichijo tried to think of a valid excuse, only to be accompanied by Aido's eye roll.

Iselda gave a light chuckle. "It seems that I'm failing to provide any adequate means of entertainment, especially during your vacation." She picked up the lean black cat that had once been a sly enemy. "Thankfully, Iris was able to contact my husband, and he said he would arrive here tomorrow evening. Maybe then he would have more interesting news to tell about our kind."

"Oh…I see," Ichijo said as Aido noticed a sudden drop in his complexion. "Would you want me to do anything else for you?"

"It's alright. I already sent Caleb to do the grocery shopping," she sighed. "Poor thing…he needed an outing away from this house for once."

Aido took a seat on one of the counter stools. "Doesn't he like it here?"

"Oh no…he likes it far better here than back in the royal house," Iselda said without noticing his suspicious gaze. "But things have been weighing on his mind lately, so I thought a bit of fresh air would do him good."

"Has he always lived with your family?" Ichijo questioned next.

"No…it was when we moved here…" Iselda answered a bit forcefully than before. "He was never quite settled anywhere since he would be called off to do various tasks for the royal house. But we soon agreed to keep him, especially since he was like a son to Richard and me. And after…after…" Iselda trailed off as she put her palm against her eyes.

Ichijo noticed the mistrusting look on Aido's face and quickly changed the subject. "So your husband is coming tomorrow…Eden would be very pleased."

"Oh I do hope so," Iselda turned to him with an assuring smile. "She is very close to her father, and I am happy that he will return to brighten things up in this house."

Brighten things up…Aido could not comprehend what dim aspects needed to be enlightened in the household to begin with. But if it had anything to do with the so-called argument over Eden's fate, would her father's presence be able to assuage it during his stay? If Eden was close to him, did he know about her pains? Her concerns? Her secrets?

One thing was true, however: Both Caleb and Iselda had some form of disagreement concerning Eden, and although Aido could not pinpoint it directly, he somehow had an idea of what that quarrel was.

* * *

"Last item, check." Caleb muttered after checking his bag to make sure he had all the supplies. Shopping in the busy marketplace felt different from engaging in the homely silence all by himself. Even if he was done fulfilling Iselda's required list, he continued to walk slowly about, noting the many street vendors outlining the side of the streets, talking in various tongues to native and foreign customers. It was his only chance to escape what he felt was a hindrance to his purpose. A purpose that, to him, had already started to fall apart. Something had pricked his nerves when Kaname responded indifferently to Almira's chance for awakening. It was like he said: he didn't want to interfere with Eden's growing affections for someone else.

But why? Why wasn't he fighting back? Why was he letting her go? Didn't he see that his sister's childish fondness was only a temporary and trivial matter? That Eden's sole reason to exist was to resurrect her sleeping half? Her past self?

Caleb knew their infatuation. He had seen and felt it with his own eyes. Two and a half years ago, when Almira had spoken those words before her last breath, it was meant for only Kaname's ears. She offered that sole request, that sole reason for her to reborn. It was the most deep and meaningful exchange. Yet Kaname resisted on keeping his word. He wanted Almira. He wanted her more than anything. But something was holding him back. Something that had grown to be a severe controversy.

"_You are the most selfish nephew I have ever seen." _

Iselda's words continued to probe his mind, causing his frown to deepen. Was he really being selfish? Was this sacrifice really considered to be a selfish act? Was his whole purpose bent on fulfilling the happiness of others a mere act of self-satisfaction?

Or was it because-as Caleb knew most deeply-that he was sacrificing something else in the process as well? That while taking away his own happiness, he was also taking away someone else's?

How odd that life, even for an immortal like him, was full of complexities. Full of irony and contradiction. So much, that it almost destroyed him. It was in such a case that he had accepted to leave his lifeless home; leave his weary thoughts behind to be among this human congregation.

And just when he felt like nothing could divert his attention to the monotonous phonation, a distinct voice from a distance caught his ear.

"I refuse to purchase your goods if you continue to be so persistent," a clear yet wispy voice spoke out from a nearby food stall, followed by a series of impetuous complaints that could only belong to the store vendor.

Seeing that he was in no hurry to return home, Caleb made his way towards the scene of the argument. A teenage girl, not older than Eden, stood with her hand outstretched towards the shop owner, clinging between her fingers a couple of Swiss franc bills. Her honey-colored wavy hair sat short up to her shoulders, and her light hazel eyes looked straight out to nothingness. It wasn't long until Caleb finally noticed a particular white cane in her other hand, and felt a sudden jolt in his senses.

The girl was blind.

"Is there a problem here?" Caleb interjected in English after noticing it to be her native tongue.

"Yes, a big one," the vendor said as he pointed towards the girl. "She won't keep the change I gave her for buying my fruits. Thinks some of the money are fake, even when I say they are not!"

"Few of these bills are not authentic," the girl spoke after feeling them across the surface. "I would appreciate if you repay me correctly, or return my money so I can buy elsewhere."

The vendor shot his hands up in exasperation. "Goodness, we've been doing this for hours, woman! Two people already came by and said they were real and exact!"

"Then perhaps this gentlemen would claim the final verdict," she handed the money to Caleb, who within seconds, noticed the distinguishable features of the counterfeited bills. Yet they were so perfectly imitated that the normal human eye could not detect the differences upon a superficial glance. What surprised Caleb, however, was that the girl had spotted the frauds without using her sight at all.

"Keep the fake and return her money." Caleb said as he took out his own wallet. "I will pay for the unwarranted inconvenience."

After he placed the money on the counter, receiving nothing more than a shocking and uncomfortable look from the vendor, Caleb turned to blend within the shadows once more. He did not go far until, as he had suspected, the girl came hurrying after him from behind.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said while using her hand to identify his presence. "I am very grateful for your generosity back there, but you didn't have to pay for me."

"It's fine. As long as the matter was settled." Caleb responded impartially.

"But you knew I was right, didn't you?" she continued. "You knew they were fake."

"I have a keen sense of noticing these things," Caleb said before thinking about his next question. "What made you think the same way?"

She smiled. "It's a rather gift of mine actually. You see, I was able to detect the difference in the sound that the paper material made when the money was first being counted. The fake ones sounded less crispy than the others, so I knew they were different. Even when the poor man was counting, I noticed him to pause right before implanting the counterfeited bills. He simply denied his actions because he was sure I wouldn't notice."

Caleb smiled at himself, being quite impressed by her cunning feat. "That was very smart of you."

"People seem to take advantage of me because I am blind," the girl uttered softly. "But it is because of my blindness that my other senses are incredibly heightened."

Caleb simply nodded as he tried to turn to a different subject. "You are a high school student, am I not right? Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

The girl gave a timid smile. "I haven't been feeling very well lately, and it's mostly because of my weak heart. My teacher lets me take leave when I am at my worst, but the fresh air does me quite good. I figured I would do some grocery shopping while I was out." She dangled the shopping bag in her hand.

A momentary silence passed between them as Caleb inspected his companion a bit more. She had a pretty face, innocent yet sharp, and her observant intellect was peculiar even for a human being. Yet her handicapped position prevented her to notice the most obvious of tracks; see the world as how others viewed it. How sad, he thought, that she could not heal like any one of his kind, or be free of any physical wound.

His close observations led them both up to an intersection near the edge of town, the straight road bearing Caleb's way of returning back to the McDellan's household on the other side of the Zurich Lake.

"It seems that this is where we part," the girl said as she stopped to turn towards him. "Before we do, I hope you won't mind if I know the face of my acquaintance." And with that, she brought her hand up to trace the creases of Caleb's countenance. Every cold touch of her small fingers brought an odd sensation to his skin, and a deep sense of warmth appeared when she lightly brushed against his lips.

He didn't, however, expect the reaction that came afterward- a glint in her hazy vision that brought a noticeable grin to her mouth.

"Ah…I had a feeling it would be you," she continued thoughtfully. "Eden was perfectly true about her dear older brother."

Caleb widened his eyes at the sound of his sibling's name. "Eden? You know her, then?"

"Of course…we go to school together," the girl smiled. "My name is Evonlea Bond. It was really nice knowing you, Caleb McDellan."

And without a further word, she turned to go off on her way, leaving Caleb slightly more puzzled than before.

* * *

Nighttime had approached much quicker than desired, especially since the forthcoming of Iselda's husband the following evening had led to several tidying up around the house. Iselda, being the neat freak that she was, had been furnishing every room, only to be helped by her vampire acquaintances who felt that so much work was not proper for a lady of nobility. Towards the end, the entire dwelling was left spick and span, and while the others engaged themselves for a little midnight treat outside, keeping their minds off of whatever dilemma swarmed in their minds, Kaname found his chance to return to his solitude inside the house. Along the way, however, he came across Eden's room, and without thinking, he quickly slipped inside.

It was a room like any other; slightly untidy with rows of posters featuring Broadway performances and old Black and White cinematography. The only royal aspect of it was the silky violet drapes and the intricate designs outlining the ceiling. The queen-sized bed also displayed a posh appearance, and Kaname placed himself comfortably on the soft velvet mattress.

The aroma of the outside meal seeped through the windows, but Kaname only reserved himself on one fragrance alone.

Her necklace. Her Mother's Words. So dear the piece of jewelry had become to him that he kept it close whenever possible. Whenever he felt impatient or lost in thought.

And at that moment, he felt more lost in confusion than ever before. Why was he resisting his task? His sole desire to have her return to his world? Less than a week had already passed, and even though he had said that there was enough time, the minutes still kept on moving. Turning to hours. To days.

And yet, he knew his reasons; understood why his needs were being interfered. If Almira had loved Caleb, he would have returned her memories in a heartbeat. It was how he was. How he operated. Love before practicality.

But Kaname knew better. Although he wanted her more than anything, wanted to give up everything for her return, he still had enough sense to operate systematically. It was why he had planned to bring Zero along-so Yuki would not be left abandoned. He had brought Aido and Ichijo because he had expected them to come. Their wishes could never go unfulfilled.

That was his plan, or at least part of it. Eden was still so far away from his grasp, and now she was not even home, spending the nights back in her dorm. Was he wasting his time? Should he have done what Caleb wanted him to do? Separate her from the one who stole her heart?

It would have been easy, he thought, so easy to manipulate his will over Aido Hanabusa. To keep him away from her. To implement his orders without any objections. But how could he when that was not his main objective? His biggest obstacle?

No…it was someone else. Someone else was preventing him to take the final stand.

And he thought about the dejecting look Iselda had given him the first day they had met. That fading smile. That feeling of hesitance. He knew right away that she did not appreciate his arrival. Even when she wanted to deny it, even when she agreed to fulfilling Caleb's demands, Kaname's presence became more troublesome than she had desired. And he knew why. He felt her pain.

A mother's pain. That was one obstacle that had prevented his needs the entire time. He could not compete with it.

At least, not yet.

There was her husband, Richard McDellan. Caleb had mentioned his name at some point in the past.

"_He is a very decent man,"_ Caleb had said. _"Although a bit peculiar in his mentality, Richard has been my mentor for a very long time. If not for him…I would have never had the guts to spare Almira._

"_It's rather upsetting that he leaves for days and weeks away. Iselda loves him so much…never in her life has she ever defied him. Richard always means well to keep her happy…makes her understand the rationality in everything."_

If that was the case, then his arrival could be an advantage for Kaname. He never wanted to hurt Iselda's feelings, but he had to do what needed to be done. If Richard could only make her understand. If only he could keep her at bay, then he might just have his chance.

_Click_

Kaname turned towards the window where a figure hastily emerged from the dark outdoors. His stomach did a tumult when he realized it was the one person whom he was hoping to see for a long time.

"Great Scots! I thought you were my mother for a second!" Eden said after becoming startled by his presence. "I'm sorry…were you looking for someone?"

"Not at all. I just happened to let myself in through curiosity," Kaname smiled. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not unless if you were a stranger," Eden grinned back. "I will let this incident slip for today, Lord Kaname. Next time, I can't be so sure."

He chuckled. "Then I shall patiently wait for my punishment," he moved aside to give her room to sit on the bed. "May I ask why you appeared so unexpectedly through your window?"

Eden, who was still wearing her black and red school uniform, flopped on top of the covers. "Didn't want to be seen by the others. I noticed they were having a barbeque outside so I sneaked in quite easily," she shook her head. "I was having a bit of trouble sleeping in my dorm, so I decided to make a grand escape."

"You did well coming back," Kaname brushed her bangs out of the way. "Especially since your father is arriving tomorrow."

Eden's face instantly lit up. "Is he? Oh thank goodness!" she stretched back to rest her head on the pillow. "There's so much that I have to tell him! Things have been so boring without papa around."

"Has it?" Kaname raised a curious brow. "Even with us vampires here?"

She sat up with a start. "Of course not!" Her face went red. "If not for you and your friends, I would have continued to stay at the academy for sure. I did not mean anything rude, Lord Kaname. I sincerely apologize."

"You're excused."

Eden's eyes trailed his calm face, returning her back to her cunning self once again. "So what made you explore the grandeur of my ever so exotic room?"

"Like I said, curiosity got the best of me," Kaname paused to slowly reach into his pocket. "Even I had to escape…for a good cause."

He took Eden's hand and placed a certain valuable into her palm. Her eyes widened when she noticed the glittering cerulean beads and silver chain of the _Die Mutter Worte_.

"Mother's words…" Eden translated the letters in English before she paused to look at him. "How beautiful…is this Yuki's?"

"What makes you say that?" Kaname's pupils bore into her face, examining her every reaction as she turned the necklace down and about.

"Well, common sense tells me that you would never wear something like this, and unless you have any other female acquaintances, I will conclude that it belongs to your sister."

Kaname chuckled as he moved slightly closer to her. "I would rethink that presumption. But it belongs to no one," he continued. "It is my gift to you."

Eden shot her eyes at him in confusion. "What? Really? But why?"

"Let's just say I have a soft spot for young women who are not afraid to be different," he closed her hand around the piece of jewelry. "But you must promise me not to wear it until I say so, alright?"

"Why's that?" she questioned suspiciously before leaning back with a fake look of horror. "Uh oh, this is not one of your brainwashing tricks, is it? I've heard about purebloods like you! Vampires and your enchanted medallions! Think you can pretend to be nice and fool me? I think not!" she folded her arms and hung her nose in the air, satisfied at her sense of humor.

Kaname, on the other hand, seemed surprised at her straightforwardness. It was amusing to watch her display such an excess of nerve.

"I could never dream of doing such a thing," he said softly. "It would mean so much if you keep it as a token of our friendship."

"Friendship?" Eden tilted her head at him.

"Does that bother you?" Kaname gave an innocent look as he lent out a hand. "Won't you be my friend?"

Eden accepted his handshake without hesitance. "Friends with a pureblood vampire? Can't think of anything better." She smiled to express her acceptance. "I was simply joking you know. Yuki told me you were never the intimidating type. But if you don't want me to wear the necklace now, then I won't. I'll keep it for a special occasion when you want me to…that alright with you, Lord Kaname?"

"Perfectly alright," Kaname took her hand to lay a soft and tender kiss. "I am grateful to you…Little Miss Kitty-cat."

For a split second, he noticed a sudden shudder through her skin as Eden quickly covered her eyes. A faint blush had appeared on her cheeks, and Kaname could tell instantly that he had made contact.

"T-thank you," Eden smiled at him as she quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry…I need to...to excuse myself for a bit. Mum would go nuts if she found out I was already here." She walked towards the door, but not before Kaname spoke once again.

"Please don't forget..." he whispered loud enough for her to hear. "I have marked you as my special friend."

Eden stopped at the door and gave a small sigh. "I know, Kaname Kuran…" she continued with a whisper. "So have I."

* * *

**Yes, I have added another OC (for a good reason). Evonlea Bond...she was mentioned before actually. If anyone remembers. **

**Comment, thanks!**


	10. Insight

**Mmm…nothing much to say. Possibly an informative chapter in many ways. I promise the story will start to pick up the pace after this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Insight

The bells chiming within the vast church towers brought the end of classes at Nirvana Academy, allowing batches of both West and East wing occupants to file out of the school in a chaotic blend of red and black. Eden, distinct with her short lavender streaked hair, was one of the few who dashed past her peers in a speedy attempt to get home.

Her father was coming home today. Returning back from the main house after so long, just like he would always do in times of need. There were occasions in which he would leave for weeks, even months. Home was just not sweet without him, especially since Eden was the favorite one, his firstborn, and she knew, that if anyone were there to listen, it would be him. There was so much to discuss. There was so much she wanted him to know. So much, yet although she wanted to, could not tell him about her deepest worries. Not now. Possibly not ever.

Eden reduced her speed as she found a familiar presence standing near an intersection. It wasn't the person she was expecting to come, but it made her swell up in curiosity nevertheless.

"Bless my sights, if it isn't Master _Idol_ Hanabusa," Eden raised her brow as the blonde vampire flinched at the sound of his nickname. "Wouldn't expect you to be grazing under the sun…let me guess, my dear mother made you come fetch me, didn't she?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Aido responded with an irritated blush. "I…I thought of picking you up myself."

Eden opened her mouth in a teasing awe. "Really? You don't say! Seems like Master Aido really knows how to be a proper gentleman for a little ol' lady like me."

Aido shook his head in defeat as she continued to grin at him. "Seriously…you never stop with the mockeries, do you?"

Eden paused a bit to rethink her witty response. Perhaps she had much to thank him for coming all the way to see her. Aido was a mere guest in a new land. A vampire whom she had only known for a few days.

So why did he come then? Was it really for being courteous? Was it to show that he had finally accepted her as a friend?

Or was it…those four simple words. The ones he said that day when she had collapsed into tears in front of him; her fears that had evoked a sense of pity and determination within him.

"_I'll protect you…"_ Aido had said. And Eden had not forgotten.

"Actually, let me say, 'thank you'," she said slowly with a smile.

"Yes, well I figured we could have a little chat for awhile before your father gets home," Aido continued. "Hope you're not going to be offended if I ask you some personal questions?"

Eden looked towards the ground as she fumbled with the strap of her bag. "What kind of personal questions?"

"Such as…well…your relationship with your father," Aido looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Iselda-sama said that you two are very close. Is that true?"

"Of course it's true," Eden said. "He understands me more than anyone else in my family. I wouldn't begin to question his methods. He's quite an odd one, you know, with his little theories, ideologies, and all that. I guess that's how I ended up getting his quirks too." She laughed at herself.

"And you would confide anything to him?"

"Yes…" Eden answered a bit hesitantly. "He's my papa…my only role model."

Aido paused to think. "And does he understand your nightmares too?"

Eden looked slightly taken aback, but responded softly. "Well…actually…I sort of kept that from him."

Aido immediately looked at her. "You never told him? But that dream…the girl…those hooded strangers…if he understands you, then he could explain why you're seeing them. Why I-" he stopped to refrain from exceeding his excitement. Should he tell her why he was seeing those nightmares as well?

"I know…but I'm afraid. Afraid of what he'll tell me. And I don't want any of this to affect my family," Eden continued. "It doesn't matter anyway, because I know that whatever I'm seeing…it's not something normal. It could be a message…some kind of warning."

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" Aido said a bit loudly, causing few pedestrians to turn their heads. "If you're scared that something bad might happen, then why do you keep ignoring it?"

Eden gave him a sad smile. "I am doing something about it…I am telling you," she continued. "And you said you'll protect me…am I not right?"

"That's not…going to help," Aido said as he turned a pale shade of pink. "If we don't know what we're seeing, we can't predict what it is that's bound to happen…or be stopped."

" 'We'?" Eden looked at him curiously. "So you are having the same dreams too?"

"Surprisingly so," Aido said. "Those hooded figures...that giant hallway, as large as a chapel…and the girl."

"What is she like?"

"What?"

"The girl in your nightmare. You seem to have seen her face…what does she look like?"

Aido's face instantly went hot as he tried to resist saying her name. His sole desire to leave Japan was for her-to find his mother. His friend-and yet he couldn't say her name out loud. He knew she was involved somehow. But why was it that despite her doing nothing, Almira was still held responsible of what was to come? That the nightmares, which for him had been reoccurring recently once again, pointed towards Almira herself and showed her in pain and distraught? Once again a victim of her kind?

Those hooded figures, Aido found them to be so similar to the pictures of the nine royal rulers of the Bastet clan. Those beastly beings that were once responsible for her demise. Even now, she was in danger. He didn't want to rely on his dreams alone, but he knew something bad was going to happen. And he couldn't see her that way. Not anymore.

Someone had once told him that it was better to remain inexistent than live in a world of turmoil and darkness. The darkness was and would still be the rulers of her kind. And for Almira to be inexistent-to be tucked away in slumber inside Eden's body, safe and sound from any harm-was what Aido regarded as the best option. He didn't want to shun her away, but it was for Almira's safety. For Eden's safety.

If Almira did not exist, danger would not exist. If danger did not exist, Eden would be safe.

She could continue her life being the unique werecat that she was. Forever laughing, performing, and dreaming of better things. The kind of things that he, or any vampire he met, never found the necessity to do. To be carefree; to be daring. Aido could not see that will of hers go to waste, and that to him meant more than he could ask for.

"Papa!" Aido instantly broke from his thoughts as he realized that they had already reached her house. Eden, after directing her sudden outcry towards the tall handsome figure emerging from within, ran towards it for a big heartwarming embrace.

Aido walked forward to scrutinize the new presence: A man seen to be in his mid 30's with short neatly combed hair in a dark shade of maroon and penetrating light blue eyes. His face looked completely inviting, and, besides its aristocratic appeal, belonging to one of peculiar wit.

"Do not look surprised, young man," Aido heard him speak in a noticeable English accent. "I have acquainted myself with as many vampires as to be almost mistaken for one. But I do not mean to speak so highly of myself," he stepped forward to shake his hand. "Aido Hanabusa, am I right?"

Aido mentally noted his firm grip. "Yes…and you are Richard McDellan?"

The man flashed a smile. "Good, so you have heard of me. Well in that case, you have now seen me, observed me, and soon shall have the pleasure to know me," he turned towards Eden. "Oh, and Eddie dear, I'm looking forward to your school musical this year."

"You are staying with us to come see opening night, right?" Eden looked at him hopefully. "And grandma can't miss my first debut."

"Of course we won't miss it," he patted her head. "Your grandmother already started on the preparations for the ball."

"Ball?" Aido gave a confused look as Eden clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes! A beautiful formal gathering in a beautiful royal ballroom in Zurich," Eden said amusingly. "Grandmother always reserves that place for parties and such, sometimes even one for my theatre cast after a musical or play. It's just her way of bringing all the werecats and humans together."

"It's the _only_ way," Richard turned his eyes towards Aido. "You and your friends are invited of course, and I hope that you will judge her systematically." His eyes flashed a brilliant gold color. "See both the purity and malice through her superficial façade."

Eden chuckled as her father invited both of them to return back to the house. "Don't worry, he's just saying that to scare you. Told you he was a bit odd."

Aido tried to agree, but somehow he had that strange feeling that Richard was trying to tell him something more. Something that could be overlooked if not analyzed past the flesh.

And then it occurred to him.

"Your grandmother…" Aido said softly. "What role does she have in your family?"

"A very important one," Eden smiled. "She is the highest member of our kind. The great mother of all werecats. Simply put, she is one of the nine rulers, and might I add, the only female ruler, of the Bastet clan."

Once again, the chilling sensation that had once crept down his back returned in the most stinging of forms. Mother of all werecats. One of the nine rulers.

That voice. That voice in his dream. The woman wearing the cape who had stopped him from carrying on with his escape. Was it she after all?

Aido felt his throat become dry once again. How long had he resisted his blood tablets? Yet, he didn't want to think about blood. Not when _she_ was covered in it in his dream. There were still many things he still could not figure out. What was this complicated relationship between the McDellans? The foul with the fair?

Curiosity to Aido was as contagious as his pride, and since Kaname's past was already too convoluted to decipher, understanding the Bastets was going to be even harder than he thought.

The arrival of Eden's father had, as Iselda mentioned, truly enlightened the seemingly dreary accommodations within the household. His charming sense of style and intriguing topics of conversation kept the vampires engaged rather submissively. Even Kaname, who had noticed Iselda and Caleb to be in much higher spirits than before, couldn't help but enjoy Richard's presence. He had an amusing personality, and his stay was highly crucial for his own purpose.

Eden, on the other hand, sat as lively as ever next to Yuki, mostly of the fact that she needed to accompany a female companion for a change.

"Yuki told me that her school was split into the Day and Night class. I said that that was rather silly," Eden shook her head. "If humans and vampires are supposed to get along, shouldn't they be mingling within the same classes?"

Richard shook his head. "I suppose it all depends how one can properly adjust with the other kind. It's not just about being a vampire or a human, but a question on one's lifestyle and personality." He looked towards his new guests. "You are all aristocratic vampires with a much darker and posh lifestyle than your human peers. For them to adapt to such a way of life would be difficult, and vice versa for yourselves."

"So what do you propose is a better solution?" Ichijo asked with curiosity.

"For one to acquaint with another of a weaker kind, one must learn to treat that other as if he or she is of the same level as oneself." Richard continued. "I don't mean it to be a mouthful, but we know that vampires are much different and stronger than humans, but no such law states that humans don't have their own advantages. Of course, blood lust is a problem too, but that can be maintained with proper enforcements. Understanding each other as a person, and not of a particular species, can open our eyes to a whole new realm of understanding. Of the world, and ourselves."

"So you're expecting us to be friendly with these…creatures?" Zero stood up with a growl. "Humans have a choice whether to be good or evil. They can change! But vampires…they…they're pitiless!"

"Watch it Kiryu," Caleb frowned after noticing that his uproar had caused Roza to whimper in Iselda's arms.

"Master Kiryu…how can you say that about your own kind?" Iselda asked with concern.

"It is because he is not the ordinary vampire, or at least not by birth." Richard grinned at him. "But you do have a point, Zero. I can understand this seething hatred against vampires within you, common for any vampire hunter who once had a personal experience with them in the past."

Zero widened his eyes at his words, but the question stirring in his head came straight from Yuki's own lips.

"How did you know that he's a hunter?" she asked timidly.

"Knowing what is to be known is what I do best," he smiled. "But Zero Kiryu displays the polished physique of a true hunter. I say so because I have acquainted with them in the past myself, although none as fascinating as the one in front of me." He leaned forward and put his fingers together. "By the look of that tattoo on your neck, I would presume through my knowledge that you have suffered through a terrible vampiric curse. Bitten at a young age, and possibly resulting with a rather unforeseen tragedy."

"Please…" Yuki said quickly when she saw Zero's face darken immediately at the thought. "Please, stop."

"No, continue," Kaname said calmly as he flashed a slight frown towards the hunter. "He has a right to listen for his own good."

Yuki looked worriedly from Kaname to Zero. She couldn't understand why her brother would continue to torment him after all this time, especially when Zero was learning to let it all go. Let her go.

"I don't wish to barge in your personal life, Zero, but your story does fascinate me," Richard said. "It is easy to hate those who have caused us pain, but when already pre-informed of the idea that we must hate allows that abhorrence to spread more severely." He looked towards the ground thoughtfully. "As a hunter, you have been educated since birth to detest vampires. Treat them as pitiless monsters as you said. And once you were supplied with an example of that belief, you accepted it as a fact that all vampires were harmful. Not just the one that made you what you are."

Zero grumbled to himself as he tried to think of a comeback. But nothing came to mind.

"As I said, Zero, your views are perfectly normal. My pacifist ideologies, no matter how obvious, are not always easily approved, and I still keep searching for better answers. Society has stereotyped each other throughout the ages, and for us immortals, it is much more complex to change our way of thought. But I will tell you this, and I strongly suggest that you keep it in mind," he directed his instructive index finger towards him. "Whatever happens…happens for a reason, even if it is good or bad. It is up to you to understand what that reason is, and why that reason exists."

"My family was murdered in cold blood. My brother...his body became mine!" Zero mumbled to himself in anger. "The fate of the vampire hunters is just bleak. I didn't expect mine to be any better."

"And yet because of what happened in your youth; because of all the moments that fell into place in your life, you somehow managed to be in a foreign land inside a foreign home, with foreign people. That fate brought _you_ here." Richard said. "There are always unknown forces at work, Zero, despite our knowing or beliefs, and this reason, the reason for you to be here, will soon make itself clear."

Kaname, who was rather impressed at Richard's words, could not help but offer a pleasing smile. He had done well to knock some sense into the vampire hunter. The werecat had expressed a crucial point; a point that immediately reassured him of his task and of every step he had taken to come to this moment. And if Zero considered those words significantly himself, then even he could one day find the reason for his existence and accept what fate had done for him.

"Goodness, it is that late an hour already?" Richard said as he looked out the window at the sunset sky. "Well then, I think we should leave aside any such bitter resentment for tonight, especially since I have just arrived." He stood up with an air of joviality and glided towards the door. "I hope all of you are in the mood for some twilight bonfire gaiety before I run out of steam."

"Bonfire?" Ichijo asked a bit surprised. "What do you mean?"

"It's something primitive people used to do. Tell stories and dance around a pit of fire!" Eden said excitedly. "This is where we all put our aristocracy aside and consume our wildest instincts!"

And with that, the vampires were dragged outside to the most unusual type of entertainment they had ever witnessed. With the nightly atmosphere above them, they huddled around a small campfire near the lake while Richard and Eden entertained them with few exotic performances. All the while, Richard talked about his adventures as he moved, sharing stories of how he had come to learn them when he toured the globe many years ago. Aido and Yuki couldn't help but laugh at their silly nature. It was easy to see why Eden was so devoted to her passion. Her father was a man who had seen the world, and it was not surprising that he should leave that worldly view for his daughter to love.

However, there was something about that moment that offered as the turning point to their merriment. The past few days since their arrival to the foreign lands were composed of idle vivacity, inactivity, and, sometimes, deliberate puzzlement. The vampires chose to dwell on the hospitable nature of their hosts, resisting any means of action. The McDellan household had become like a leisurely home; an escape from the world they left behind. It was a vacation, and a reunion just the same.

Yet as the flames continued to sweep in circles through the cool evening breeze, an unforeseen sadness ran through the hearts of those surrounding the fire. The atmosphere seemed too peaceful to be real. So much, that it was bound to break anytime. And that night, that particular night, was the last of that serenity.

It was with such a discomforted thought that Ichijo Takuma broke away from the felicitous group and joined Iselda on the patio deck, rocking her youngest child to sleep.

"What? Did he tire you out with his spontaneity already?" Iselda teased as Ichijo took a seat next to her.

"I take better pleasure watching from afar, actually," Ichijo smiled as he leaned back to close his eyes.

A serene silence passed between the two as Ichijo listened to the sonorous entanglement of his surroundings. He had almost dozed off without knowing, until a low whisper brought him back to his senses.

"I have not forgotten what you are all here for," Iselda spoke softly.

Ichijo sat up automatically. "I'm sorry?"

"I am aware of what my sister did, and what you have all done to help my niece," she looked at him. "There is no point of ignoring the obvious, right?"

Ichijo stared at her and felt a sudden bulge in his throat. He knew that she had known, but just the sudden invocation of the topic caught him off guard.

"Master Ichijo, I want you to understand something," Iselda turned her face towards the bonfire ahead. "I had never suspected back then that my own sister would commit the unforgivable crime of our family. Even when she knew…even when she was the favorite one of my mother…she still went against us in the most deceitful of ways."

"Deceitful…?" Ichijo breathed.

"Yes, deceitful, and I say that not to denounce her, but to express how betrayed and lonely I felt when I found out what she had done." She placed her chin against Roza's curly locks. "Before Richard came into my life, Catherine and I were inseparable, ever since we were born during the prime of early civilization. You know we are immortal beings, and the only ones that can kill us are ourselves. But there was a time when we aged and died like humans, and were reborn with the full memories of our past."

"That's right…I remember reading something about that," Ichijo said. "During those times, werecats were accustomed to death, even though the spirit returned in a new form. It is why your family honored the afterlife and disposed the old flesh through cremation," he paused. "Just as how Caleb did to Almira's body two years ago."

"Yes...to us, death and rebirth were important for the transference of the soul; A fascination that we shared with other ancient cultures. Overtime, however, that process stopped considerably, and we found ourselves aging faster but slowing down during adolescence. Soon, those who had already turned old remained that way, and new generations continued to stay young when the aging period stopped. Fortunately for my sister and I, we were already reborn in a new shell by that time and grew up to be how we are today. It was then when I met my husband, who was actually born several years after we were originally created, and became quite close to him.

"Mother was very fond of our relationship, but he was a man of ambition with a broad mind, escaping frequently to see the world. I would continue to stay with my sister at the royal house, sharing my naïve infatuation and persuading her to find a man for herself too. But Catherine was a woman of strong wit, and her mind would only be lured by books."

Iselda cracked a smile before her face darkened once again. "Several decades later, or just a few years ago, Catherine claimed that she was going to study in Switzerland and did not want to be tampered by our visits until she was done. Richard and I were already married by then, but I promised her that I wouldn't have my first child until she returned. Mother, being well aware of Catherine's devotion to education, consented to her demands right away…not knowing anything of her true intentions."

Iselda paused to catch some breath. In the distance, Eden had already forced Yuki to join her in a dance. "By the time I found out, my whole world seemed to have broken into pieces. When Catherine was punished for her actions, I felt my body being punished too. Believe me, I tried so hard to persuade her out of the marriage. To remove that human and her half-blood daughter from her life. But she gave me that fierce look that was so accustomed to her, and told me those words that I can never forget:

" '_You and I were born together from the same womb, but only you have fear in your eyes.' _And that was the last I ever saw of her…" Iselda's tears trickled down her face as the fiery glow reflected in her moistened pupils. "How thick-minded I was then, not even regarding how my sister felt. But she was right, I was the fearful one…I feared my family, and I feared for my own safety rather than hers." She flashed a sad smile at him. "Does that make me horrible, Master Ichijo?"

Ichijo leaned towards her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No…of course not. It's not your fault that she-"

"But that's the thing, isn't it?" Iselda spoke hastily. "Whose fault is it then? My sister who rebelled against our principles, or my family who wanted to keep its own flesh and blood from producing an offspring that could have destroyed them?"

Ichijo stared blankly towards the ground as he tried to arrange the information in his head. Iselda was telling him so much, and amidst the tranquility, it was hard to fathom everything at once. How strange, he thought, that while the others sat oblivious to their conversation, he himself was being led into her convoluted mind. Accessing her deep personal thoughts.

"I do not mean to confuse you, but for someone who governs the vampire world, you must understand my point," Iselda gazed at him strictly. "There is no direct way to define if what we do is right or wrong. Our actions are almost always supported by a prominent cause: to preserve our unity and pureblood society. Sometimes, we must surrender our individual needs to ensure the happiness of the entire clan." Iselda continued with a sigh. "It is this ideal society that vampires have continued to envy since their own creation. They saw the harmony in us, but not the price that we had to pay for it."

"And your sister suffered the consequence for breaking that unity," Ichijo whispered.

Iselda nodded as she bit her lower lip. "She abandoned everything to fall in love with a human being. Sometimes I wonder…what was it that really motivated her to do such a thing? And if...if I ever did the right thing of holding back. Anyone of us could have stood against the elder's authority. I, myself, could have stopped them from destroying my sister…" she bent her head down in shame. "But it is what Catherine had said…I was afraid. Everyone ruled under the royal heads were terrified. Terrified that if we had rebelled against them, our peaceful lives would have surely perished. We had everything that we wanted, living prosperously day after day, and nobody wanted to give that up. I was a married woman who was soon to have a child…how could I sacrifice what I waited for centuries to have?"

"I understand," Ichijo said as he stood up. "Those difficult choices…the ones that I've made myself," he closed his eyes as he thought about his grandfather and the events that had followed after Rido was destroyed. "Not everyone can distinguish what they are told is right from what they feel is right. Even against our own will, we are forced to make decisions, sometimes leading to what we never wanted." He turned towards her. "What can we do if that is what our kinds have granted us?"

Iselda gave a small sigh of relief as she moved closer to softly pat his shoulder. "Thank you...I knew you were the right person to have this discussion."

"Well I-"

"Izzy dear," Richard rushed forward with a thrill of amusement, making Iselda move away from Ichijo abruptly. "How long do you plan on being secluded from our festivities? Come join us!"

"Richard, you know I can't leave Roza by herself," she resisted his pull. "At least let me put her to bed before I go."

"Here, give little Rose to me, and go join the others," he took the sleeping creature from her arms before she hesitantly made her way towards the fire.

Ichijo slightly shifted in his spot, feeling rather uncomfortable in his presence. Did Richard think something different of his wife talking with a stranger? How was he to tell him that he had not treated Iselda that way? Especially when she was already married?

Especially, now that he realized, when her company had started to affect him so deeply.

"Men like you are very rare these days, Mr. Ichijo," Richard smiled at him. "I thank you for it…"

Ichijo gave him a startled look, but before his thoughts could be formed into words, the flames in the bonfire disappeared, and from afar, Yuki let out a scream.

A black shape had materialized near the water, casting the waves aside in its wake. With one swift motion, Richard immediately dashed forward to calm the approaching current while Iselda and Caleb pushed the vampires back cautiously.

"You have got to be kidding me," Caleb spoke softly as he took Eden's hand protectively into his. "Why is she here this early? Without letting us know?"

"I suppose this is one of her surprise visits," Iselda answered without the slightest change in her expression.

"Not that I mind," Eden grinned. "Although I wished she didn't have to crash the party."

"What's going on? Who is that?" Zero frowned as he impulsively reached into his jacket where his gun used to be.

They all looked towards the approaching figure veiled in a sleek velvet gown and a matching vintage hat. Although its face was hidden completely in the darkness, the vampires felt the sudden vibes of an extremely powerful being. The superior aura of an eternal ruler. A pureblood.

"My apologies, Richard," the woman spoke in a deep authoritative tone. "I had the impression that there were intruders within your property."

Iselda stepped forward with a smile; the kind of smile that held a sense of uncertainty.

"Of course not, these are our guests," she continued with a curtsy, "dear mother…"

* * *

**Read and Comment!**


	11. Prince

**Happy October! And Advanced Halloween! This is a short chapter, have midterm to study for (which I have yet to start).**

**By the way, "Oma" means grandmother in casual German tongue. That term is going to appear frequently, so just a heads-up.  
**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Prince

With the arrival of the new visitor, the atmosphere within the McDellan household took an uncanny turn for the worse. What started out as a festive and seemingly placid night for the vampires had now become one of discomfort and caution. Inside the living room, everyone sat in eerie silence, avoiding every pair of eyes, especially one in particular.

Katra Vitara McDellan, displaying great majestic poise even when she silently sipped her share of tea, was perceived as a woman full of clever perception and high class. Her deep sensuous voice was enough to clarify her level of shrewdness and the years of intelligence she already possessed. Her face, on the contrary, was that of an angel, craftily carved like that in a renaissance portrait. With her deep, almost black, violet hair pulled up in a bun, the only features that distinguished her young complexion were light wrinkles that stretched from the side of her lips. It was hard to believe that such a woman could ever bring the death of her own daughter, her beloved flesh and blood, and her offspring. Almira McDellan.

She used every possible means to exterminate her half-blood grandchild. Exclude her from the powerful clan of purebloods. An atrocious murder, without pity; without morality. Pride-the one source that drove them all. The thought brought a surge of hatred through Aido's mind, and yet he could not do anything. He was helpless, just like in his dreams. He couldn't protect Almira in the past.

And now, he feared, he couldn't protect Eden in the present. It was just too dangerous.

"This silence feels rather cold for my well being," Katra's voice chimed in the silence. "It almost makes it seem as if I am not wanted here."

"No, mother, rather that we had not expected your arrival," Richard responded without a flinch of fear. "If you had warned us prior to your coming in such an excessive fashion, we could have provided a proper welcome."

"We thought you were coming on the day of Eden's performance to host the ball. It would have been the perfect time to introduce our foreign guests to you and the others." Iselda said.

"So it would have, but I am afraid curiosity got the best of this old cat," Katra gave a calm smile to the vampires. "After all, who could ever resist meeting our great immortal allies, especially for their kind assistance in several threatening circumstances?"

Aido felt himself flinch at her words, but Kaname, clearly noticing his discomfort, placed a hand on his arm, immediately assuaging his growing hatred.

"This is the first time I get to have vampires see my show," Eden said as she scurried next to Katra's legs. "I'll make sure to give it the best I've got. A performance of a lifetime, that's what its going to be!"

"Of course it will, darling, I cannot imagine anything better from you," Katra leaned over and kissed Eden's forehead. "I will throw the most spectacular party that any mortal has ever beheld. It will be a night to remember for my favorite granddaughter."

"You spoil me too much, Oma. You know I don't need all that sprinkles on my cake," Eden leaned her head against her lap. "And don't call me your 'favorite' when you call Roza the same thing."

Katra uttered a small chuckle. "You certainly know my weakness, then. It is a shame how much I try to smother you all with my love, and get so little in return." She looked at Caleb. "Perhaps Cyrus can make you happy when he becomes a loyal husband."

"I don't think he is willing to claim me as a bride anytime soon," Eden shook her head.

"Eden, you know I rather just stay as your brother," Caleb continued. "There is not much I can give you as your betrothed."

"Pity, and here I thought we had this engagement settled. But there is still time to rethink such things," Katra stood up. "In the meantime, I am afraid that this is as long as I can stay. There is still work to be done for the grand ballroom, and much more back at home."

"Oh of course, I understand. Well, it was nice seeing you tonight, mother," Iselda followed her to the exit.

"Oh no," Katra turned around to face her younger daughter by surprise, a witty smirk carved across her lips. "It was nice seeing _you _all tonight," her eyes quickly turned to the vampires before placing them back on Iselda. "Give little Roza my love. Goodnight, my dear."

And with that, she trailed off into the darkness, allowing Iselda to let off a gush of air from her lungs in relief. Turning around, she realized, with the exception of Eden, the visible uneasiness amongst her foreign guests. Katra's arrival had destroyed their gaiety, and now the past was slowly beginning to dawn on them once again.

"I think it's time for Eden to go to bed," Caleb whispered stiffly.

"What? But I didn't-"

"Now!" Caleb raised his voice in a commanding tone, making Eden stand up instantly.

"Please, Caleb," Iselda waved her hand for peace. "I believe Yuki must go now too. It only seems fair since they are both still young."

Yuki looked at Kaname who nodded in approval of Iselda's words. Within seconds, she joined Eden to head upstairs towards their respective rooms.

"Why did she really come here unexpectedly?" Aido spoke first after their departure. "Was it really out of curiosity?"

"More like to arouse the topic of _her_ death," Caleb rubbed his temples. "She was curious to hear what had happened at Cross Academy through your own lips, but seeing that Eden was here rather than back in her dorms, she couldn't find the right opportunity."

"That would explain why she left so early," Richard said. "Usually, she would find an excuse to stay overnight."

"What would she have wanted to know from us?" Ichijo asked. "Does she suspect that we're…lying?"

"No, nothing of the sort," Caleb stood up to walk towards the window. "But she does know, from what I had told the royal heads after returning from Japan, that you all had assisted me in destroying our target." He paused with a frustrated sigh. "She feels thankful…thankful that vampires had helped them to destroy the beast that was Almira McDellan."

Iselda lowered her face with concern. "Mother never suspected a thing. She trusted Caleb, and she trusted his decision to invite vampires into our world…as a treat, as an offer of gratitude. Even now, she doesn't know that my baby has…" she trailed off before moving her face away.

Richard walked towards his wife to provide some comfort. "Katra will probably invoke the topic during the ball, secretly without Eden's knowing. If anyone…" his eyes fell on Kaname. "She would want to hear from you…a pureblood."

Kaname had listened through the whole conversation without movement. He had inspected Katra with keen perception, and although he himself wanted to loathe her with every ounce of his strength, he had a reason to act cordially in her presence. After all, as a pureblood, he was accustomed to the method of deception. With Shizuka, with Sara, with Rido…they were all the slyest of kinds.

And this was no different.

"If she wants to discuss the past, then I will gladly do so, but I can't provide any more information than what Caleb had already mentioned."

"Good, then it's all settled for now," Richard smiled as he looked towards his wife who still held a look of dismay. "I'll leave you all to discuss the topic. Iselda and I will be outside, if you would excuse us."

With their departure, Caleb took his seat once again. He was grateful that Richard had taken her away from the conversation, especially now when he knew her emotional mood swings were starting to get the best of her. It was hard nowadays to even mention Almira in front of his aunt. Her name had become a burden, a reckless reminder, and even though Caleb shared in Iselda's sympathy, he couldn't let her motherly affections get in the way. There were already too much at stake. Too many obstacles, and he feared one false move could ruin his purpose. Ruin his unfaltering devotion to Almira McDellan.

He had sworn to protect her, to keep her alive. That was his promise to an old friend.

An old friend, who, with one last look before her death, had caused all the pain and misery that had brought him to this day.

A stale and bloody night in Zurich. He remembered how his people had killed her in her own home. The nightmare still haunted him. _She_ still haunted him.

"_If I was blessed with a daughter, I would ask of no one else but you to be her loyal prince." _

Her words had touched his heart in his youth. But all that has changed. He was no prince.

He had nothing left, but to surrender his happiness to his princess.

* * *

"Bloody bollocks, I hate it when he tells me to leave," Eden flopped on her bed with a frown. "He knows I'm not a young girl anymore. I can take an adult conversation fully well, thank you."

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Yuki smiled as she sat next to her. "Kaname-sama still keeps me away from important discussions. But he does it to keep me safe, and I have learned to respect his wishes."

"You are too nice, Yuki Cross," Eden shook her head in amusement. "Maybe if we try to sneak around by the stairs and attempt to overhear-"

A loud moan from the door startled them both as Eden saw Iris make herself comfortable by the entrance. Caleb had sent the cat to make sure she didn't try anything fishy.

"Oh seriously, go this far, why don't you!" Eden called out. "That little brute always buts into my business."

Yuki laughed lightly. "At least we have some time now to ourselves. I've never had anyone my age to talk to in years." She took out her brush and began combing her long hair.

"You seem to be the real lady type, huh?" Eden said as she gazed at her hair enviously.

"I wasn't always this way. I used to be like you once." Yuki sighed as she held to the ends of her silky locks. "Even my hair...was much shorter."

"Really?" Eden said. "So what happened?"

"I became the vampire I always was..." she looked at Eden who waited for her to continue. "But that time is long and gone, so it's nothing to worry about."

"Was it your choice to change then?"

Yuki eyed her in confusion before Eden continued. "Did you choose to give up the life you had to be what you are now, because it was what you wanted?"

Yuki looked down at her lap. "It was not a matter of choice...it was just how I had to be. For my brother and as a Kuran."

"Oh really, Yuki, everyone has a choice. You just chose to do what you thought was right." Eden quickly used her fingers to comb through her short hair before flopping her head back on the pillow. "But as my father always says, as long as you're happy with others being happy, then everyone's happy. And if you, Yuki Kuran, have no objections, then I won't question your choice or happiness." she turned on her side to face her friend. "Of course, you are happy with Lord Kaname, yes?"

"Of course!" Yuki said quickly. "I would do anything for him. He's the only family I have...and I love him."

"And there is no one else?" Eden paused before speaking. "Not Zero Kiryu?"

Yuki gave her a startled look as she thought about her words. She and Zero had gone out for a stroll near the lake, but that was only once. It was nothing more than to discuss past and present matters. Dwell on the memories they shared. As prefects, as partners in crime. But never...never as lovers.

"He is...my friend." Yuki spoke truthfully. "An old friend that I haven't seen for a long time."

"Okay, just checking."

Yuki laid back to face Eden on her side. "And you? are you happy with Caleb?"

Eden smiled at her concern. "Am I happy that he doesn't love me the way your brother loves you? I wish the answer was easy, but I don't know what to think of him." she pulled the covers over them and whispered through the soft material. "There's just so much that he keeps from me. I don't even know about his past or his needs, and every time they are mentioned, he would hush them up. A person with so many secrets...how can I expect to marry someone like that?"

"Then you are not happy," Yuki said as she thought about the werecat who had once been their enemy. He came to be so surprisingly kind and thoughtful at heart, yet his heart was only set for Almira McDellan. He had told her that once, under cover of course, but it was all meant as an act of deceit, to win her sympathy and lure Almira to her death. Turned out that he had really loved her after all; the funeral, the secrets, the invitation to his world...it was all for them and her.

"Listen, Yuki Kuran, I love him just for being like my elder brother. Even if he does boss me around, I still think he cares for me, just not romantically. " she moved closer to speak softly. "But you do know what I think right? I think he already loves someone else. Those timid damsels in distress, that's so his type."

"How do you know?"

"Why else do you think he's forces me to behave? So I can be like his obeying little dream girl," Eden chuckled as she put the back of her hand dramatically on her forehead. "Oh, Caleb, my love! Wherefore art thou McDellan and so far from my reach?" she laughed while Yuki did the same. It felt wonderful to be silly and childish, like two girls in a slumber party. But Yuki knew whom she meant. It was just so hard to believe that that person was right in front of her. Somewhere deep asleep within Eden's body. The girl who once mysteriously came to Cross Academy asking for help, and slowly, became her friend. So how was she to help her remember her past? This was, after all, not the same as her becoming a pureblood vampire after ten years as a human. But then again, was Almira, she thought with worry, even going to remember her life as Eden McDellan? Or was it a choice, like hers, to remain as her sprightly immature self, or become the mature young lady like she was in her previous life?

Two different personalities, and yet Yuki could not choose. She had come to like both, so where would she stand when it would come the time for her awakening?

There was nothing left to do now, but invoke on another topic. "By the way, your grandmother today, she-"

"A scary old lady, wasn't she?" Eden grinned. "People seem intimidated because she seems so sophisticated and authoritative, but she is only like that for being a woman of power. With Roza and I, however, she can be such a goof. A spoiling grandma, that's what she is."

Yuki paused before her next question. "She is kind to you, then?"

"A little too kind, I should say," Eden continued. "Besides father, she tends to pour her heart out over me. Oma can be rather frightening, but I know inside, she is truly a kind-hearted and understanding woman. She would never harm anyone." she stretched her arms out into a huge yawn. "You'll see...at the royal ball..."

Yuki turned her eyes towards the ceiling as she coped with her words. Eden was never aware of the past, or what her own grandmother had done in reality. Was it right of her to tell her what kind of woman Katra truly was? Could she risk breaking Eden's belief unnecessarily?

"You know…Eden…" Yuki began. But she had already fallen asleep, her lavender bangs shedding her eyes like thin silky curtains.

"Nevermind…maybe next time."

* * *

"Caleb, I've been meaning to ask something," Ichijo broke the silence after a short while. "Have you ever thought about what would happen if we did revive Almira's memories?" he looked around to see the sudden change in their moods. "I mean, I just want to know if she would be safe knowing that some of her family members had conspired against her in the past, and if…they will do so again in the present."

Caleb gave him a stern look. "Of course they won't! She's a pureblood now, isn't she? What reason would they have to destroy her again?"

Ichijo waved his hands defensively. "No, no, I didn't mean anything by that, I just-"

"That's enough," Kaname said with a slight raise in his voice.

Caleb pursed his lips before relaxing his complexion. "You're right…I apologize for my brashness, Takuma Ichijo. It has just been too long watching her being dejected and despised by my family."

Ichijo answered with a nod.

"And to offer a cordial response to your concern, Almira won't be in harms way as long as no one knows what we have done. She would remember everything that has happened in the past...remember us," he gave a quick glance towards Kaname. "After that, it is her choice as to how she wants to live her life."

"Will that make a difference than how she is now?" Aido interjected as he tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. "Would the royal house, or anyone, not suspect anything peculiar?"

Caleb shot a frown at him. Clearly this vampire was not going to let her go without a fight. "They wouldn't. I'll make sure of that."

Ichijo rubbed his chin thoughtfully at Aido's comment. Even if they were doing the right thing, Hanabusa did have a valid point. Especially after what he had told him about Eden's nightmares. About something bad that may happen in the future.

"I'm just a little worried that nothing goes out of hand. Mistakes can happen you know, and this one can cost her life. Even yours," he looked at Caleb. "Is this the risk you're willing to take?"

The werecat ruffled through his hair and bent his head down. "I see now," he lightly chuckled to himself. "Both of you...doubt me. Even after all this time of deceiving the royal house...no, the royal heads, you think I can't protect her? Is this what I get from the ones whose company she had enjoyed while being in a foreign land? The ones who had kept her happy even when her life was in danger?"

Kaname noticed the slight guilt that was growing on Ichijo's complexion, yet Aido Hanabusa remained firm and unaffected. It was just too easy to see that Eden had confided her thoughts with him, and he knew that their actions were going to have a consequence. A consequence that Aido could not allow. Yet it was not merely out of simple pity. There was more to his battle. And Kaname could not imagine it being won.

"I think it is best to bring this topic to a close," Kaname said calmly.

"I agree, there is no point in arguing," Caleb said with a reassuring smile. "Don't you see? Almira can finally exist freely in this new life. She won't be harmed or be harmful to herself. No one has to know, and if anything, I'll make the elders accept her as their own. Almira, for once, can and will be a true member of this family. Of her own family."

"With the expense of another!" Aido said forcefully as he shot up and stomped away without another word. He didn't want Caleb to continue. It was simply unbearable for him to appreciate the placidity in the werecat's speech, especially when his mind was probing him with mixed signals: The thought of both happiness and anger towards Almira. How could he feel pleased for her to start a new life? How could he accept the illusion that she would be safe?

What about Eden? What about Eden McDellan? Why wasn't Caleb acknowledging her? What was to become of her life? Her rightful place in the family? His own sister, discarded for another.

"_Sometimes…I get this weird feeling…as if I'm not wanted. As if I'm not supposed to be here…" _

Did Caleb know how she felt? Did he know what was to become of her? Her joy, her laughter, her strength and independence?

Aido slowed his steps as he found himself near Eden's room. Peaking in, he found her sleeping soundly with Yuki by her side. It was quite likely that they had fallen asleep in the middle of some gossip, but the scene looked quite serene nonetheless.

He slowly tiptoed to her side of the bed, and found his hand trail her bangs off her forehead. His touch caused her to smile almost lightly, but it was not enough to awaken her from her slumber.

She was such an annoying brat, Aido thought, when they had first met. An immature child. Unladylike and overactive. Yet, even then, she had such a lively spirit. A beautiful soul with endless possibilities. A dream to create, to explore, to perform.

But overall, to spread her happiness. All this time, it was for that purpose that she wanted to be a lady, to feel accepted. She just wanted to make her loved ones happy. She just wanted them to be happy.

"I wish…." Aido whispered. "I wish I can keep _you_ happy." And without realizing it, his lips touched her forehead softly. A tender kiss, like a prince would do for his princess. The thought seemed quite silly, but Aido had no intention of regretting his action. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't deny that he was starting to fall in love with Eden McDellan. They were both somewhat similar in a way. Influenced by pride, juvenile by nature. She may not have been the ideal mother Aido was searching for, but she was a sweet companion all the same.

Aido was inches away from her face. He was so close. If only…if only he could move closer and…

"Aido."

The blonde vampire immediately stood up as his eyes lingered at the presence near the door.

"Ka…Kaname-sama," Aido bowed low as his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Kaname had seen him try to kiss her. What was he going to do? Ask of his intentions? Slap him? Surely not. At least, not here.

But the pureblood continued to stand still in the darkness. Aido tried to avoid his eyes. His face was already red from embarrassment. What could he say?

"Kaname-sama, I-"

"Please, Aido…" he whispered in the dull silence. "I beg of you…"

Aido looked into his crimson eyes, suddenly moistened and exceptionally translucent, as if any moment, he would break into tears.

"…don't take her away from me…"

* * *

Richard moved carefully around the vicinity of their earlier bonfire to dispose of the scorched pieces of wood. The light breeze that night felt inviting, yet while Iselda stood near the edge of the riverbank looking somberly into the distance, not even the soothing atmosphere did well to clear her clouded mind.

"Iselda, you must learn to compose yourself," Richard moved next to her. "Especially at a critical time like this."

"She didn't have to come today. She didn't have to ruin this peaceful night," Iselda said without looking. "I could tell from the entire time she was here that she was etching to bring up Catherine's death. Yearning to find out how the vampire world dealt with a new species amongst them. She was sure to say it...if not for Eden being there."

"I know...it is one thing that our high ancestors take great pride in boasting...the authority of our kind, over that of the vampires," Richard continued. "But I also know that that has not been your main concern lately," he reached out and gently turned his wife to face him. "Izzy dear...what is it?"

There was a small pause as she looked towards the ground. "I...I'm frightened. Frightened of what we are doing...have been doing since we came here."

"Iselda, we promised-"

"Mother will find a way to uncover the truth! She will scrutinize that pureblood vampire in every way to find out what really happened," she looked at him unnervingly. "She will know...the entire royal house will know, and we'll be banished for our lies! We'll be murdered! Our whole family, our peaceful lives, our-"

"No, now listen to me, Iselda," Richard cupped his hands around her cheeks. "We won't be exposed at the royal ball. I trust Kaname Kuran after having the decency of talking to him tonight during the bonfire, and I know that he will be her most impervious opponent."

Iselda moved her eyes away to prevent him seeing her tears. There were simply too many obstacles for her to comprehend. Too many sacrifices for her to commit. The fearful one. The coward.

"We promised Caleb that we would keep her safe. Nurture her until her memories are returned." Richard whispered into her ear. "We took an oath, for the sake of your sister and our past mistakes, that we would allow Catherine's daughter a second chance at life. Reunite her with her love, even if _he_ is not one of us." he leaned against her forehead. "It is a dangerous crime, the most rebellious act of our kind...but it is still a step towards a change; a change for perhaps the better for both our civilizations."

"But my baby..." Iselda let her tears flow freely against his chest. "My Eden...my daughter..."

Richard carefully wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "We still have Roza..." he spoke softly before letting a small trail of liquid fall down his own cheeks. "And I will give her every ounce of my love I gave to our Eden...our little paradise."

* * *

**Comments (and candy) please! We'll have the royal ball in the next chapter, and boy, will there be some interesting moments then!  
**


	12. Possession

**New chapter! The mega ball!  
**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S= "Promenade" by Nino Rota (which is mentioned in this chapter) is a really fun ballroom tune/dance. Saw it on _War and Peace _and fell in love with it. Check it out!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Possession 

"_If the world asked for change, how will you respond?"_

"_I would refuse, for it is not in our nature to accept that change."_

"_Because we are immortals? Because we remain stagnant in time for all eternity?"_

"_Yes, and because we are purebloods. Forever dominated by the same laws. Same life. Same loneliness."_

"_Then why do you fight, Master Kaname? Why do you fight to change things the way they are?"_

"_Because it is one change I cannot refuse. I've lived too long to not see what the world has left me to do-to change one thing, and one thing only."_

"_And what may that be, my love?"_

"_I wish to change the laws of the purebloods. Break the barrier of time…do anything in my power…so that I can finally have you, Almira."_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

"Eden! Oh how magnificent you were!" Iselda said as she grabbed her daughter's cheeks and planted kisses on them lovingly after her debut performance. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Blimey, mum, you're acting as if you've seen me dance for the first time," Eden responded as she tried to pull away from her grasp. "Being a real fruitcake because the vampires are here, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, silly girl," Iselda hit her playfully on the head before composing herself in front of the guests. "I'm just stating what I should have always told you after every show...that you are indeed made for the stage." And it was true. There was no denying the fact that Eden took a completely different personality in the limelight; it was admiring to see how free spirited she was on stage, casting aside every provoking obstacle to tap against the hardwood floor and sing to her heart's content. Aido himself could never forget that day when she had sung one of her songs to him in public, yet this time she did a much better job with the music and props to assist her. Overall, she was a delight to watch, and even though her tomboy attire consisted of a sloppy pair of overalls and a farmer plaid shirt, Aido couldn't help but find her quite adorable.

But in one quick instant, when both of their eyes met-at that exact moment, when she vaguely attempted to kiss her partner in the finale-Aido knew that he could not have her for his own. Just like in the past, she was going to fall out of his reach once again.

And it hurt him deeply. It hurt him to know that there was another. That she, against her own knowledge, had already been claimed.

Claimed by his vampire lord.

"It will almost be time for the ball to start," Iselda said. "You better go get changed before your grandmother makes a fuss."

"Funny, I was on my way to do just that until I was hopelessly bombarded by a certain someone," Eden shook her head with a sigh. "Alas, dear mother, thou art so pitiful."

Yuki and Ichijo found themselves chuckling at her remark as she fled off before receiving another blow. How entertaining it was to find her again in her mocking spirit, and how pleasant it was to find Iselda sighing and laughing delightedly in response. It was pleasant, especially for Kaname, now that she had started to ease her apparent worries and somehow came to accept him on friendlier terms. Richard had done well to soothe her troubled mind, and she had arrived, clad in the most gorgeous mulberry evening gown, to escort them to the musical at Eden's school, and afterwards, to the grand hall on the far edge of town.

The vampires themselves were provided with luxurious ensembles of their own, the men having a dark indigo Napoleonic coattee with gold trimmings and cream-colored breeches and Yuki receiving a strapless light magenta evening dress with cotton gloves.

"It's beautiful…" She breathed upon entering the large gold doors leading to the richly dressed hall. The large violet curtains cascaded across high walls that were embedded with gold designs, and marble tiles occupied throughout the polished surface. Designed in a Versailles-like fashion, the ceiling gave room to nine crystal chandeliers overlooking the center dance floor bearing the family crest. Most of the other guests were already there, looking as fancy as ever with their purple and gold attires, and bearing their curious eyes towards the newcomers.

"If I was on duty right now, I wouldn't have to wear this ridiculous outfit," Zero grumbled as he tried to unbutton his collar that stuck plainly to his throat. "And all these werecats staring at us like animals…if only Yagari-sensei was here with me to tame them."

"Watch your mouth, Zero," Yuki whispered back. "You can hold a grudge against us all you want but you have no right to say that to these people."

Zero grunted inwardly as he avoided their questioning looks and followed Iselda towards the far corner where Caleb and Richard stood with Roza in his arms.

"Fine time for you all to show up," Caleb said. "Everyone here's been dying to know who the new strangers are."

"Are these people all from the Bastet clan?" Ichijo asked curiously.

"Oh no, Mr. Ichijo, this whole building wouldn't nearly be enough to hold them all," Richard chuckled. "But we did invite those who are in close terms with the royal house, and of course everyone from the royal house is here too."

Kaname turned his gaze instantly to the small aggregation behind them, a group not so different than the other werecats scattered across the hall, yet wielding a keen sense of awareness and pride. The members of the royal house were more lavishly dressed than the rest and had all the same set of deep cerulean eyes. But it wasn't hard for Kaname to notice their slightly somber visages that differed from the rest of their kind: The sense of imprisonment, forever trapped within the cornerstone of their civilization.

So this was why Caleb had brought Eden's family to live in the outskirts of Zurich. It was not just to escape from suspicion of the royal house, but to free her from its grim captivity.

"That woman is my mother," Caleb whispered to Kaname as he pointed towards the direction he was mindlessly looking. "A McDellan yet married to one outside our household…a Heifman." He sighed bitterly as the black haired woman acknowledged him from the corner of her eye. "She and I were never really that close, and after Robin died, she just stopped considering me as her son."

"I'm sorry," Kaname replied plainly.

"No need for that. I rather live with those I have now," Caleb slightly smiled. "Anyway, I highly advise you to stay alert tonight in case Katra approaches you. There are few werecats here that would love to indulge in the topic, especially the hunters who had joined Robin and me to exterminate Almira and her parents in the past."

Kaname noticed his rigid complexion and nodded calmly. "You don't have to worry…"

_I wish to change the laws of the purebloods. _

"…I already know what I need to do."

The female head of the ancient royal clan arrived few minutes later, sending everyone immediately down into a sea of bows and curtsies. Katra McDellan's vintage gown was embroidered with several gold patterns that trailed down to her small train, rippling smoothly behind her as she walked to the center.

"Please rise," Katra raised her hands as everyone receded back to their original position. "This year, I have had the fortunes of acquainting myself with our immortal cousins from the east." She pointed her hand towards the vampires as several of those around them stepped back to put them in the limelight. "As you all know, or may have discovered later on, these vampires have helped to stop an extremely dangerous catastrophe few years ago; A crime, a menace, an act of treason that almost destroyed our civilization. We must all thank them for their service, but most of all, we must all consider them as our own. As descendants of our great deity, we must present ourselves in the most respectable fashion, and by no means shall anyone treat them any higher or lower than oneself."

"Or so she says," Caleb scoffed to himself before Iselda gave a quick nudge.

"And now, I would like to present the star of the show, my granddaughter by my daughter, Iselda McDellan, who has presented the most brilliant performance once again tonight." And with a swift wave of her hand, the doors slowly opened to reveal Eden McDellan, changed completely from her usual tomboyish ensemble to an arrangement that made the vampires gawk in surprise. She had on a periwinkle satin dress that hugged her small curves and a silver and violet hair comb that was tucked neatly on one side of her head. The square collar of her dress was lined with lacings that swerved around her frilly sleeves and down her back in a crisscross-like fashion. Eden had never looked so beautiful, yet it was not her formal attire or angelic composure that led Iselda to gasp in utter terror.

"It can't be…" she breathed out as their eyes fell on the ornament around Eden's neck. It glistened clearly under the chandelier light, reflecting the cerulean gems that wrapped themselves around the silver chain.

It was the necklace. Almira McDellan's necklace. _Die Mutter Worte._

The party began almost instantly with the first chords of the symphony band, and if the cheerful and welcoming tones of those who had come did not accelerate throughout the grand hall, no one would have noticed the grave expression that suddenly befell on their high queen's face…her face, white as stone, as she stared in shock at the piece of forgotten jewel. Her daughter, Catherine's jewel.

Katra moved her eyes from Eden to Iselda, utterly speechless and swarmed in disbelief. Iselda, completely frozen in spot, made whatever sense she could with her hands to show that she did not take part in any of it. Even the vampires, and Richard and Caleb especially, found the need to question what was going on. How in the world did Eden get hold of Almira's necklace?

In one quick instant when Caleb's eyes met the unaffected dark pupils of Kaname Kuran, he knew the answer.

"Where did you get that?" Katra grabbed Eden's arm tightly before she could join her family.

"Oww, Oma!" Eden felt her nails lightly dig into her skin. "Where did I get what?"

"The necklace!" Katra hissed irritatingly. "Did Cyrus give this to you? Your mother?"

"No, it's Lord Kaname's," she slightly pulled back in fear. "H-he said it was a gift and that I could wear it for tonight."

Katra's eyes instantly swerved to the pureblood vampire as he stood without a flinch of hesitance. It was amazing how she concealed her fear and anger from the rest of the werecats, and when she made her way without as much as a stomp towards him, no one, besides those who knew, even considered her swift approach to be more than just for a cordial welcome.

Katra stopped in front of the familiar faces from few nights before: The vampires that had intrigued her on her visit to Iselda's household. At that moment, nothing intrigued her more than Kaname himself, a pureblood by birth, along with his little sibling who stood naively in confusion. The other werecats had turned to dancing amidst the center floor, waiting anxiously to have their chance to talk to the vampires. In one quick gesture with her eyes, Katra informed Kaname to follow her towards the balcony. And like he had expected, Kaname followed suite.

"What is she going to do to him?" Yuki yelped in fear as she tried to follow, but Zero had already pulled her back.

"No Yuki," he said quietly. "Don't."

The clear starlit heavens stretched beyond the horizon where the Zurich River touched its silver gray tides. The balcony looked off to a marvelous view in the night, but at that moment, the scenery seemed nonexistent. It was only the werecat who faced the vampire in eerie silence. Golden eyes against dark crimson.

"Do you realize that there are not only our kind, but humans attending this ball too?" she spoke firmly, her deep silky voice overpowering every sound in the atmosphere. "How_ dare_ you aim to shatter the frivolity of this night by exposing my granddaughter to that…that _thing_?"

"I take it you mean the necklace that I gave to Eden McDellan," Kaname answered calmly. "Is there a problem with it?"

Katra forced back a growl. "You speak so flatly, child. Clearly you must have some knowledge of where you retrieved it. After all," her cat-like pupils bore into him. "I assume that you _were_ there to watch her life quickly come to an end."

Kaname smiled at her remark. All this time, he had expected her to go into a raging fit, interrogating him without mercy for answers. Answers to how he had claimed the jewel that had once belonged to her kin. But Katra was far cleverer than he thought, maintaining her strict and witty composure in the most indifferent tone. Not to question, but to state the obvious.

And bring up what he wanted to hear sooner or later.

"Yes, I indeed was. Which is why I kept the only reminder of the stain that had blotched our peace in the vampire world," Kaname said. "It was a valuable entity that could not be relinquished, and since we vampires were promised gratitude in return, the necklace became my only reward."

"Then why did not you keep it?" she asked impatiently. "Why did you give it to my Eden if you wanted it for yourself?"

"I did not intend it to gift it to her, rather I only wanted to keep it with me at all times in case it got into the wrong hands," Kaname continued. "But little Eden had nothing to wear around her neck for tonight, and I did what my kindness compelled me to do."

"Kindness? You call such a thing kindness?" she raised her voice. "To allow her to bring that filth that should never touch the blood of my descendants?"

"And yet, one should be proud to have the remnants of such filth in plain view of the people…to remind others that the proof of one's victory lies with the enemy's remains," Kaname cunningly flashed a smile. "Her death, after all, was not an honorable one, so it is no insult for Eden to wear what belonged to the enemy."

"So it is such what the vampires believe victory to be?" Katra scoffed. "To flaunt what is left of its kill in public? To show others what prizes they attained, and do so without _my_ permission?" her mocking smile disappeared. "Keep this in mind, Kaname Kuran, our kind do not spoil ourselves with boasting the death of another, honorable or not. You are not amongst your own kind anymore, and you will adhere to our rules while you stay here. What has passed, is past, and we never remind ourselves of it."

Kaname nodded understandingly. "Of course, I understand. Then perhaps, on your request, I should take the necklace back."

"You will do so privately, where no one can see you."

"Alright, if that is what you wish."

"And you will hand it straight to me."

Kaname gazed into her sharp oval face and noticed a very indistinct quiver of her lower lip. For once, something he said had managed to pierce through her soul and bring about a vague sense of uneasiness. A sense of guilt. A sense of regret.

He had accomplished what he wanted to do.

"We will discuss no further on this topic. And you will do nothing more to ruin this night." And with that, Katra left him to head inside, her face as rigid and firm as one who had left a very vigorous inquiry.

"Mother!" Iselda joined her as soon as she passed the balcony doors, her voice quivering in absolute fear. "Please understand! I never knew…we didn't know where Eden could, how she could-"

"How could she what?" Katra turned on her younger daughter like a predator looking down on its prey. Several of the other werecats had turned to notice the debacle. "Be a spectacle of your own ignorance?"

Iselda was burning with shame and fear, her eyes almost at the verge of tears. "I never gave it to her…I swear on my life, I do not know how she could have gotten it."

"You would not, silly girl." Katra said spitefully. "And you will never know if you are so oblivious!" She sighed as Iselda dipped into a submissive bow. "For goodness sakes, get up. You are shaming yourself in front of your own people."

Iselda immediately stood up to watch her leave towards the crowd, as dominant as ever like she always was. Her latter statement indeed brought shame to Iselda's cheeks; Katra was right about her. A crybaby. A coward. An irresponsible and ignorant coward-so unlike what her mother had seen in Catherine.

"Izzy, come on, she does not blame you," Richard came up behind to soothe her at once. "Caleb just told me the truth...and it was a very risky move, but it will work for now."

Iselda spun to face him with dread, her brows pushed together in the most aghast manner. How could he be so blind? How could her husband not understand the dire risk they were placed in, so suddenly, and without their knowledge? The vampire, who was to be trusted, taking a daring step to challenge their higher being, and putting her own daughter at the center of attention? Was that his plan all along? To risk her family's life such a way?

What if his plan had backfired? What if Katra did blame her for revealing the piece of Catherine's memory? What if she knew…that they were working secretly against her wishes? The necklace, the past forgotten, in the hands of her granddaughter-it could have proved anything.

And yet, Richard continued to stare at her with his deep blue set eyes, controlling her nerves and making her understand at all cost.

"We must trust him," he whispered. "You know we must."

Iselda could have lashed a million words against him, against the vampire who had boldly acted without their consent. She never liked him to begin with. Ever since the first day they arrived, Kaname Kuran's presence had become a burden; A reminder that she could do nothing to prevent the past seeping in on her. It was Catherine's punishment, she knew. And yet, with Richard's guidance, she slowly started to accept him. Kaname was aware of the loss she would suffer, so he bid his time, long enough for her to console her grief. She was grateful for that. Quite pleased that he did not agree to Caleb's haste.

But at that single moment, she felt the most seething hatred against him. Kaname and Caleb. Not just for scheming behind her back, but for breaking their secrecy.

"I…I understand." Iselda whispered forcefully as she gave a timid smile. It was a good thing they were not in plain view of the other werecats. No one, not even those of the royal house, knew about the necklace's origin, and the little quarrel between Katra and her daughter was deemed nothing more than a personal dispute. After all, if there were anything serious, their great mother would have told them immediately.

It was therefore that Iselda chose to obey her husband's words. Just for the time being. Just until the night was over.

* * *

"Master Aido, it amazes me how swift you are in your steps, just like a vampire," Eden said boldly out loud as she led Aido around the dance floor to a classical Austrian tune. "And might I add, you look quite exquisite tonight."

"Thanks," Aido responded bluntly as he tried to avoid her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Eden asked with sudden concern. "You're looking quite down and under today. Cat got your tongue?" she laughed at her own joke, but Aido did not lash back, or even crack a smile.

"Sorry…I'll stop," she slowed her pace to give him time to himself.

"Eden," Aido finally spoke. "That necklace...did Kaname Kuran give that to you?"

"Hm?" she looked down at the jewel around her neck. "Yes, he did. A sign of friendship according to him."

"And...what did he say when he gave that to you?"

Eden gave a small shrug. "He never told me to keep it a secret, but he did say not to wear it until the time was right." she continued. "I suppose that time was tonight."

The right time. So Kaname made her wear the _Die Mutter Worte_, the priceless artifact that Almira had once carried. An insignificance possession that he never paid much thought, but when Ruka had finally returned it to her, god forbid what her intentions were, Aido had noticed its value for the first time. It's value that was supposed to follow her to her grave. Except it never made it, for it was taken by another.

And it slowly dawned on him the night Kaname received an anonymous package. A surreptitious exchange, one that he could have never known until this night.

Until Kaname told him about his secret affair.

"I hope Oma is not angry at Lord Kaname for giving this necklace to me." Eden continued with a sigh. "He said it would be a surprise, for my family, and yet Oma looked so worried. But there's nothing for her to worry about...it's not that I love him or anything."

Aido tried to hide his frown, but he knew it was not worth hiding it. _But he loves you_.

"I want to tell Oma that it's not his fault. She knows that I can never love anyone other than our kind, let alone a vampire."

Aido's eyes made contact with hers, and he tried to come to grips with what he knew was already true. The greatest taboo of the werecats: to reproduce with another kind. He knew its consequences. And yet, for the last few days, nothing like that ever mattered. Vampire or werecat...frankly, all he felt was being human. Making mistakes, breaking rules, traveling in the sun, which was to him, the most startling of all, and doing what he knew was never close to his expected standards. And yet, he enjoyed it; if not the sun beating down annoyingly then definitely Eden's carefree guidance. He enjoyed every minute of it. And now he knew-it was time to let go.

"Please understand, I really like you, Master Aido…very much," she spoke softly. "But I've come to realize that I cannot continue to behave so loosely… treat you as someone special, especially when you are not even a werecat." She let go of his hands a moment before the music stopped. "I thought I could love you, and I really did. You were really kind for listening to me. For offering me your protection. And it's funny because you are just a vampire. A mere stranger." she gave a light chuckle. " But it's my fault for pushing my luck too far. I promise after tonight, I won't pester you any longer."

Pester? Could she really think that she had annoyed him? Even when he had started to love her so deeply? Even when he knew another vampire was going to steal her heart?

The truth. The truth that came from Kaname's own lips that night: He had always loved Almira McDellan, and he was going to put Yuki aside so he could have her for himself. A shameless act. A rebellious act. Aido had a million ways to go against his ambitious desire. Why did he keep it a secret? Why did he spend his two and a half years after Yuki's rebirth to pursue her so desperately?

His unconditional love for her...was it all a lie?

"_Someone like you will never understand the pains of an eternal beast."_

Kaname Kuran, whom he had thought to be so flawless, so inspiring, had instead such dark secrets that he could never access. How could he tell him that his desire would put Eden's life in danger? And her family, the greatest taboo that was to be broken again. How could he understand?

And Yuki…how will she take it?

Millions of questions, but no answers. Always kept in the dark. And if anything, Aido would never dream of going against a pureblood. Right now, he had to make him confess. He had to see his reasons, and hopefully, see the justice behind this notorious affair.

"I'm very sorry…I hope we can still be friends." she let out her hand for him to shake, and Aido took it gently, feeling the warmth cascading out of her fingertips and knowing that this was not another sign of acceptance. But a sign of farewell.

"Feel free to dance with whomever you want tonight, okay? You have my permission." Eden smiled before she curtsied and disappeared beyond the crowd.

And so Aido was left where he was before. Abandoned in his cold dark world, like a vampire that he was. Love gained. Love lost. Love claimed by another.

It only felt good to know that Eden had once loved him too.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Caleb asked Zero who stood silently against the wall. "Denying our famous traditional waltz can be considered quite an insult."

"I'm not much of a dancer if you haven't noticed." Zero continued. "I want to know what that woman wanted with Kuran."

"Yes, oh please tell us!" Yuki joined in immediately. "Did it have to do with the necklace?"

Caleb sighed at their nosy curiosity, but he knew they would not leave the topic unattended. Kaname's bold attempt to expose the _Die Mutter Worte_ was indeed unexpected, and even he had to hesitate at his intentions.

But Caleb knew the effect of lies, and since Kaname would never want him to lie to his dear Yuki, he instead spoke the truth. Or part of it.

"I gave Kaname the necklace that belonged to Almira after I left. I thought I could leave a reminder of what had happened at Cross Academy…and that werecats exist alongside with vampire, as allies and foes." Caleb continued in a whisper. "But he thought it wise to return it back to us. Back to her. If so, we thought it could help her remember…although so far it has not."

"And Katra found out?" Zero said grimly. "If she knows what we're doing, wouldn't that mean-"

"She doesn't know." Caleb said hastily as he looked from one anxious face to another. "In fact, I would think this has merely proved what she needed to know. Katra will not question him or us any longer."

"But Iselda-sama was frightened," Yuki spoke softly. "Eden could have been in real danger."

"Kaname will never do such a thing…you know that, Yuki," Caleb noticed she had regretted her words instantly. "Now forget what has happened and enjoy the night while-"

"My pardons, young lady," A handsome young werecat had immerged from the cluster and approached Yuki with a bow. "It is an honor to have a vampire of pure blood within our circle. Would you be so kind to share a dance with me?"

Yuki was too taken aback to answer, but before she could give a proper response, her hand was already pulled in the opposite direction by another source.

"Come on, Yuki, I might as well dance at least once before I kill you." Zero said bitterly as he led her away.

"Sorry, it seems that she's already claimed." Caleb chuckled as the man left in defeat.

"Caleb McDellan, so we meet again." A familiar voice ringed from behind. He turned rather quickly, not realizing another presence had already joined him by the deserted wall.

"You?" Caleb looked into the face of Eden's friend, Evonlea Bond. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing more than what everyone else is doing." She chuckled as her deep set eyes looked into the distance. "My parents and I are always invited to this event, mostly because Eden and I are so close, and partially because I play the flute for the musical…behind the scenes of course."

"I see…well it has been awhile since I attended one of these formal gatherings," Caleb sighed. "You might not happen to know where Eden went, do you?"

"I just talked to her near the south wing, but she left in a hurry…I hope she is alright," Evonlea paused for Caleb to speak, but he said nothing. Unconsciously, she put her hand forward to see if he was still there, and her fingers made contact with his lips.

"I'm sorry," she withdrew her hand. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave without telling you."

There was an uncomfortable pause before the music changed to one of Nino Rota's pieces. Evonlea's face instantly lit up.

"_Promenade_," she whispered in delight. "I heard it is a favorite of those who come here. Would you like to dance, Caleb?"

He gave her a reluctant look before taking her by the hand and leading her near the center dance floor. The view of her chartreuse gown was more prominent under the lights, complimenting well with her honey colored locks hung in short ringlets. Caleb kept his distance and danced slowly, hoping that she did not lose her balance.

"I thank you for your consideration, but you don't have to slow down because of me," Evonlea smiled. "I may be blind, but I am not stupid."

Caleb laughed inwardly as he picked up the pace, leading her in every step and turn that was unlike the traditional waltz. It had been a long time since he had danced, let alone with a partner. Whether it was with Evonlea, or with any other girl, he felt relaxed and at ease to move to the cheerful rhythm. He was not with his family. He was not with the vampires. Being away from them just this once gave him the type of fulfillment he was craving for years: To not be held responsible for his past, but to be a complete stranger than himself…even if it were for a few minutes.

"So tell me Mr. McDellan-"

"Just call me Caleb...no need to address me so formally."

Evonlea chuckled. "Alright, Caleb then. So do tell me...how is it, that after being acquainted to Eden and her parents for more than a year, I am meeting you here for the first time?"

"Like I said," Caleb shrugged. "First time in three years since I came to a ball. Family business kept me occupied."

"I see," she continued. "And what sort of family business?"

Caleb hesitated at her inquisitive nature. "Does that matter to you?"

"No, but it was worth asking."

"Nice try," Caleb protruded a smile as he observed her facial features a bit more deeply. Her eyes, especially-hazel pupils set against white, so unapproachable to the world yet visible to another. What was it like to be blind? What did she see that he couldn't?

"I am aware that you have new guests from abroad," she spoke up once again. "Vampires, am I right?"

Again, that sense of recognition. Her so called "gift" that allowed her to see beyond the flesh. The topic of such nightly creatures was no ordinary thing...and yet she said it so casually. As if she knew more than she should.

"Did Eden tell you about them?" Caleb automatically resorted to the obvious conclusion.

"Well...yes you can say," Evonlea answered timidly. "Actually, it was my doing. I urged her to let me interview them, since I am studying international policies and culture, and apart from your race, I think they are quite a fascinating subject. But please..." she noticed a slight change in his tone. "Don't blame Eden, it's perfectly alright with me. I would never reveal anything I shouldn't, and your family has always assured your secret with my parents. Only a handful of humans here know about your powerful clan anyway."

Of course, Caleb thought, just those people at Nirvana Academy who had pledged to secrecy to the Bastet hierarchy. The school that was more than an institution, but a landmark to bring together both kinds together. The most trusted human beings, those who proved to be worthwhile in political and economic affairs, were granted access to their secrets. A type of diplomacy, although not entirely. For one thing, even if Evonlea knew what they were, she did not see the brutal force that operated behind them. And if what she knew got out of hand, she wouldn't live long enough to see its consequence.

"Yeah, I know. But just be careful," Caleb said. "It's easy to lose track of how much one can or cannot reveal to the public, and since you are already...well..."

"Yes, I understand," Evonlea nodded to the reference of her blindness. "I will make sure to look out for myself...since you seem to care so much."

Caleb shook his head at her playful vexation. "You know there are doctors out there who can help you with your sight."

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean is..." Caleb tried to form the right words. "Since you think I care for you so much, I would recommend getting an operation for your eyes. There are many in my family who are within the medical department, and they would surely offer a way to help you. Even with payment."

Evonlea smiled to herself. "You are such a thoughtful gentleman, but I wish I could have considered that offer."

"What do you mean."

She turned her sightless eyes at him. "Caleb, you don't understand, it's not that easy," she continued. "You see-"

"Don't you think you and your partner have been dancing for quite awhile?" a voice uttered close to him. "You don't want grandmother to think you are flirting with a _human_."

"Watch your tongue," Caleb growled as the girl known as Loretta Klein approached him with her voluptuous nature. "There is no need to use that word."

"It's alright, Caleb," Evonlea let him go. "It has been too long, and it would be a shame for you not to dance with your own relatives."

"That's right, and she should know not to meddle with our kind lest she wants grandmother to erase her memories. Or worse, chew her head off." Loretta gave a wicked grin.

"You're a filthy little bitch, you know that?" Caleb hissed as his eyes changed to a seething bright gold.

"Mm, well that's not how you thought of me before," Loretta edged forward and traced her nails against his skin. "I liked your black hair better, Cyrus. This new name and look you got from that pathetic human you killed makes you seem too…" she whispered near his ear. "…rebellious."

With one quick motion, Caleb shoved her hand forcefully off his face and walked away without another word, leaving Evonlea stranded and hopelessly confused. He didn't mean to leave her so suddenly, especially when their conversation was taking a critical turn. But, like always, that sly animal had dared to provoke his peace. The only peace he could ever have with one whom he met only recently.

Once again, he was reminded of his unwavering duty, and he walked quickly past the merry faces of those around him, ignoring Katra filled with unrestrained gaiety around her many children, Zero in his attempt to dance with Yuki, Richard singing little Roza to sleep, Ichijo dancing splendidly with Iselda, and Aido, who had taken to waltz with few Bastet females, hiding his inner struggles altogether. Kaname had been missing for a long time, but if he truly knew what he was doing, then that night was probably the last time Caleb was ever going to be part of his family's merriment.

* * *

"Ugh…stupid head," Eden muttered as she held onto her forehead in frustration. She had receded to the empty corridor of the south wing with a growing migraine, her back against the large stairwell banister. It hurt her deeply to leave her human friend behind, and ruin the one night that she ever had with Aido Hanabusa, but something compelled her to make the right decision. To realize that she could never love a vampire. Never tell him how much she enjoyed his company. It was one truth that came across her few nights before, when she had dreamed about that mysterious girl once again. This time, she heard a voice. A man's voice.

_She has committed this crime...a condemnation of the highest order! And now she will forsaken us once again!  
_

An obscure face, yet so distinct in his outcry. What did he mean? A crime that was punishable by death…eternal death with no resurrection. Was the girl in her dream the accused criminal, crying endlessly for mercy? If so, what did she do? Who were those masked figures? And that man with the single tear of joy…who was he?

The constant pondering had made her skull throb, and now the ache was becoming worse even with the coming breeze. She thought about getting up, just to see if her father could take her home.

But there was no time. Suddenly, a jolt of pain passed through her forehead as she impulsively put her face into her palms. Her skin quickly turned hot and clammy as her heart began to beat violently against her chest. With her vision becoming strangely distorted, Eden found her eyes swell up with tears. The pain was becoming too unbearable.

"Mama…" she cried. "Mama…"

Should she scream? Should she cry for help when her family was expecting a proper appearance from her that night? The only night when she could actually relinquish her boyish nature to be a lady for her mother? But where was her own parents when she needed them? Her father. Her mother. Caleb. Surely they would worry about her disappearance. And they would come for her. Come to cure her pain. A blinding pain.

A pain that was slowly draining her thoughts into a nebulous abyss.

"Mama..."

Slowly, she found long arms envelop her into a warm embrace, the soft material of the coatee cushioning her face. A sweet foreign scent told her immediately that it did not belong to her own kind, and looking up she saw it was none other than Kaname Kuran.

"I…I want to see my mother…" Eden said in a low voice. "Please let me go…"

"I can't. I won't. Not anymore…" Kaname breathed into her delicate hair. "…Almira."

The beautiful cerulean pearls that he had once gazed into before her death now looked back at him with sadness. The lost princess. His lost possession.

She was awakened.

"Please, Master Kaname...it is too dangerous."

"How long?" Kaname repeated. "How long have you-"

"I cannot tell you here. Not now," Almira whispered inches away from his face, her voice quivering as if she had survived a plunge into a frozen ocean. "Please not tonight."

She tried to move, but Kaname was not going to let her go. "We will talk again soon. We will talk of so many things. There are so many things I want to tell you. But please, dear Kaname…please, not tonight."

Kaname waited before he spoke. "When?"

"I do not know, but not now..." She smiled as she took Kaname's face into her cold hands. "Perhaps tomorrow."

Without another thought, he pulled her into a deep enchanting kiss, her fresh alpine scent returning all those memories he believed to be lost forever. Slowly, he pushed her slightly against the banister, letting his tongue move smoothly along her lower lip. She was too irresistible to let go, and the fact that it was the first time in years he had touched her presence-the first time after what he had set out to do in the strange country-he was afraid he could easily lose her again. This moment, to him, still did not feel real. If it was a story- a story where two forbidden lovers shared a mutual longing in a forbidden land-then it was all just a chapter in a tragic fairytale.

And yet the _Die Mutter Worte_ had done it's task. And he couldn't ask for a more valuable night.

"No more…" Almira finally pushed him away as Kaname's fangs accidentally pricked her on the lips. "By Bast's name, please no more..."

* * *

**Hope that was enough for a chapter. I just wish I included more YukiXZero moments, but they will come soon enough. Comment! **


	13. Happiness

**New chapter! WOO!**

**Oh, and random statement, I went to see the new movie _Avatar_ today,which was really nice, and I realized how the blue natives, or Navi, looked and behaved so cat-like. So I guess I'll say when my Bastet people change from their human forms to werecat form, they kinda look like the Navi. Except not blue. Just saying XD  
**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Happiness

The formal ball had been a singular night of splendor and extravagance, a typical setting for the Descendants of Bastet to share their power beyond their own kind. A beautiful event, marked with dancing, eating, and a whole lot of chitchat.

A social veillye-with extra room for deception.

That night especially, had been one of the most horrific experiences of Iselda's life. The fear she held of her mother, especially after what she had done to her sister-her only friend-had been penetrated to its heights. As her second born so many centuries ago, it was only she who understood this kind of distress. Even her husband, whom she adored beyond anything in the world, had failed to understand it.

And now while she stood by the kitchen sink at home, in the beginning cracks of dawn to do some early cleaning, she replayed the events of the previous night in her head. Thinking. Plotting. Choosing.

She had to make a choice, one way or another, she had to do something before things got out of hand. There was a time when she had promised to be strong, to do what was supposed to be right. The benefit of another before her own need. Even she knew, as a descendant of Bastet, that it had always been like that.

But this was different. This was not for the welfare of her family. The family, although cruel as it was, still was the reason for her existence. So how far could she go to destroy that unity? For her nephew, Caleb? For her lost niece?

Would Catherine really have wanted that? The downfall of her own race?

But that radical thought was still too soon, for she still needed to know the vampire's intention from the night before. This secret plot that he and Caleb shared, that she herself could not access. What were they hiding for themselves? Did Caleb even tell her the entire truth of what occurred two and a half years ago?

There was so much that needed to be explained. So much, that in the beginning, it did not occur to her that a crucial piece of their plan still carried a hole. And after what she witnessed last night, she had to make sense of the existing circumstances.

Her husband had stayed after the party to let Ichijo become further acquainted with the operations behind their powerful civilization. They both had much in common, even in their somewhat bright characteristics, and considering the important posts they shared in politics, it was easy for Ichijo to become rather fascinated. That took the entire night, and both him and Richard had not returned home ever since. She had expected this, and so Richard felt considerate enough to let her know, but not before reminding her what he knew was the most of his worries.

"If anything happens, I want you to think before you act." He had said. "And if you need me, for whatever reason, I will come straight for you."

Iselda smiled at the thought. Just like Richard to be her knight in shining armor. This time, however, he didn't have to worry. She did not need him. This time, she was sure she could handle it on her own.

_Meow_

Iselda broke from her thoughts as Iris trotted down the kitchen counter and nudged against her hand for affection.

"What woke you up so early?" Iselda smiled as she caressed behind its ears. The black cat placed its paws on her shoulder before giving a quick lick behind the ear.

"Oh…" she understood his gesture. "Why can't he just tell me that on his own?"

"Would you have listened if I did?"

Iselda did not have to look to notice the presence of her nephew in the room, his well-toned features reflecting in the clear steel texture of the faucet and sink.

"Perhaps not, but it saves the time of sending your little conduit here for forgiveness." And she let Iris off the counter to scurry back to its master's feet.

"Listen…you know my point being here-"

"Are the others still asleep?" Iselda quickly interrupted.

Caleb didn't answer. If it was like for his aunt to disrupt before he finished speaking, it clearly meant that she was upset with him. Just like he expected she would.

"Good," she concluded. "Then I suggest that you go back to bed also."

"Iselda," Caleb raised his voice at her intentional ignorance. "Don't do this with me."

"Alright then," she finally turned to face him with an unaffected expression. "Whatever you need to say, say it right here."

"I want you to stop," Caleb approached his aunt, letting his height overshadow her small form. "You have to stop having your doubts right now."

"You lied to me," Iselda let her frown empower his physical advantage. "You never told me about the necklace."

"I never told you because I didn't expect him to make her wear it last night," Caleb answered plainly. "You know I had nothing to do with it. It was his own motive that time."

"And yet, you never considered the risk he could have put us in after-"

"For Bast's sake, when will you ever understand?" he thrust his hands out in defeat, stopping Iselda immediately from carrying on. "Don't you see what convenience he placed us in from that? If Kaname Kuran had never brought that necklace out into the light, Katra would have never believed him. She would have continued to nag us for the truth, and what could have happened then?" he stated rhetorically. "One of us could have slipped, and we would have been exposed in front of our own clan. Is that what you have rather wanted?"

Iselda remained silent and waited for the right words to take form in her lips. Richard and Caleb were always good with making their point, but if she had to make her side of the conflict convincing, then she had to be patient. She had to calmly delve on the important matter at hand without digressing to other problematic affairs.

"Then Eden…" she continued. "knew nothing of the matter."

"Not in the least. I gave the necklace to Kuran few years ago, and he brought it back to give it to her." He continued. "Because you know fairly well that Almira deserves it through his own hands rather than mine."

"Oh, of course," Iselda smiled bitterly towards the ground. "Because that pureblood vampire is supposedly madly in love with her, and now he wants to have her back."

Caleb tried to follow her gaze, but he realized that she was not looking at anything specifically. In fact, she was in deep thought, like an intellectual mastermind who had just received some important information.

"Tell me about him…" Iselda finally whispered without leaving her eyes from the ground. "This Kaname Kuran. Why a pureblood like him, a powerful member of his kind, one of the few that dwells in his world, wants _her _more than anything?"

Caleb flinched at the thought. He had expected this topic to resurface, even if she did know the answer, or at least, tried to hide it. But knowing was not the same as understanding, and Iselda had to find the justice behind this unforgivable longing.

"Why does he want to rebel against a civilization, no, two civilizations, just for a girl he barely knew for more than a month?"

The obvious question that had no definite answer.

"I…" Caleb whispered. "don't know…"

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that he will go against nothing and everything to have her?"

"I don't know."

"Why is he not happy with only his own kind?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Did you ever ask him?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't matter," he continued. "Love has no boundaries, and for us immortals, the thought of living without the one we most desire becomes a constant tantrum. It is enough to kill. Her eyes were only for Kaname that day when she died. I know it was only him she loved, and I would do anything to make her happy."

"I see…you would surrender your own happiness for someone else's," Iselda closed her eyes. "You would surrender the happiness of your own loved ones just to allow a forbidden relationship."

"Iselda, please," Caleb took her shoulders gently to make her face him. It was hard watching her reiterate the truth that he himself could not entirely accept. "Too much has happened already, and there are still so many problems that can occur in the future," he paused to think about the possibilities. "This is something I must do. I need you on my side…I need you to be the strong-willed woman that you are. Please, just please don't make it difficult for me than it already is."

Iselda shook her head before she broke off from his hold and walked back towards the slide door that opened to the patio. The cool colors of early twilight formed such a serene atmosphere outside, and the accumulating light breeze let the wind chimes clatter in a nostalgic tune.

"I want to know this, Caleb," she spoke softly "I want you to tell me if what I say is the truth."

"Iselda, I told you-"

"Don't address me by my first name!" she glared at him fiercely, with her golden eyes flashing the cat-like pupils that she had denied exposing for a long time. "I am much older than you and I demand respect, Cyrus McDellan!" her tone had silenced him for the first time. Authority was suddenly in her own hands.

"Yes, _tantchen_," he said rather submissively.

"Caleb...I want to know. Did she really access the second forbidden charter on her own? In hopes of avoiding eternal damnation and escaping her inner beast?"

"Yes, because she never wanted to hurt our civilization. It was too horrible for her to comprehend."

"And yet...she succeeded." Iselda thought for awhile. "A mere half-blood worthy of swaying the minds of the vampire council to read the ancient scriptures. Something that no half-blood has ever achieved in the past."

"She was different," Caleb looked at the ground. "There was always something strange and mysterious about her. That courage. That determination."

Iselda paused before changing course. "And of all the vessels that she could have been reborn in, it had to be that of my baby…my Eden."

Caleb moved forward from her last statement. "No, it's not like that. Almira could never have purposely chosen Eden. She never had the power to pick a body, it was all a mere coincidence."

"Was it? When the exact moment I became pregnant, Almira passed away from her previous life. For my daughter to be in such an unfortunate state even before she saw the world for the first time…that was no coincidence."

"Unfortunate?" Caleb searched her eyes. "You think it is unfortunate for you to get a second chance in repaying the death of your sister? This one opportunity to give your niece a normal life after suffering for years with a treacherous beast within her?" he continued with desperation. "I thought you could have been like a mother figure to her. I came to live with you and Richard because I respected you. I believed in you! I knew that this was the only place where she would be safe and happy! You promised me you would take care of her. And now you don't even care!"

"What about you, Caleb?" Iselda's voice echoed through the quiet room as tears began streaming down her face before she had time to stop them. "Do you even care about the sister you already have now? My little girl whom you cherished so much these last two years as she grew into a young woman?" she opened the slide door behind her. "Do you know you were the first person Eden saw when she was born? That little smile that warmed your heart right there and then? She loves you so much, trying so hard to please you! But you have given up on her, because now Almira is all you care about!"

"Iselda!" Caleb yelled as she dashed out the door towards the backyard. In a quick flash, he sped forward into the dazzling morning light, picking up speed, and catching her wrist before she reached the lake shore.

"Iselda, what's wrong with you?"

"Let go of me!" she fought against his grip as he held on with great force. "You are no nephew of mine! You were never the kind young boy I thought you once were!"

Caleb looked into her wide bloodshot eyes, tears already dry and sticky against her radiant skin. Her cerulean pupils moved widely across his face, bearing the same sense of abhorrence with that he was so familiar.

"_You betrayed me! You took away everything that I had!" _

Almira had never found him so revolting that day, when he had tried to save her from Robin's trap, to tell her the absolute truth against his assigned duty. And yet, here his aunt stood, accusing him again as the treacherous fiend that he once was. A nightmare that he only wanted to forget.

And so, without another word, he pulled Iselda to an embrace, holding her close to ensure her that she was wrong. That he was still the same considerate child that she once knew. That same child who used to play with her and Catherine in the royal house, back when there were no forbidden acts; no punishments; no nightmares, and he, as a little boy of five, made his vow of being the prince in their imaginary kingdom.

"Why, Caleb? Why don't you love her anymore?" Iselda cried against his chest, letting her voice crack through each word. "Why can't you see that my baby will die if Almira takes control of her? Why don't you feel at all sympathetic for my Eden? Your sister?"

He thought he was doing the right thing. An act of justice that was his only means of atoning for past sins; leaving his deceitful life as a hunter. A killer. He had shed so much blood, taken and eaten so many mortal lives to defeat any threat, and yet everything had been done against his own will. A choice that he could not deny as a son of McDellan. But, he had resisted in the end. Ultimately, he had abandoned that post to live here in Switzerland, away from the royal house. Away from the escalating madness. He was committing an act of vengeance, not just for himself, but for his loved ones. So why was he being blamed for it? Why was he still being compared to a heartless murderer?

Why…did his past still continue to haunt him?

"You don't have to do this…" Iselda whimpered softly now. "We can still return to the way it once was. You and all of us, living together here in Zurich peacefully…happily, just like before. There will be no one here to hurt you. I will take care of you, like a son…like what Catherine would have wanted. So please understand…" she tilted her head up to look at him. A woman's act of desperation. "Please don't do this to her. Please don't do this to yourself!

Caleb took her face in his palms and wiped the excess moisture from her cheeks. He couldn't bear to watch her pity him anymore, especially when he knew he did not deserve her kindness. This was his repentance, no matter how heartbreaking. He could hurt himself for eternity, hurt his loved ones even if it was not in his favor. But the happiness that Catherine would have wanted for him, it was meaningless against the happiness he would have wanted for her.

"I'm sorry…" he said after leaving a tender kiss on the top of her head. "But that is not something for me to decide."

And with that, he let her go, turning around to head back to the house. The minutes had passed in an extremely fast rate, for the sun was already less than halfway above the sky, and the usual breakfast time had passed an hour ago. Her morning routine was shattered entirely, and as a result, the occupants within the house still snoozed in deep slumber, unaware of the moments that just occurred.

Iselda watched him go, her arms wrapped around her body to prevent her dress from sweeping against her skin in the breeze. There was nothing more she could ask him, nothing more she could question. Caleb had stood resolute; he simply did not understand. But this time, she could not blame him, for even through her raving despair, she felt his breaking heart. He was desperately resisting her torture, feeling the pain that she felt herself. Inside, she knew he was fighting so many emotions, and only with a heart so pure did he find it difficult to adhere to her needs. This time, Caleb was fighting for her sister and no one else. Whatever promise they had made in his youth, she did not know. But it was more than his fight alone. There was still the vampire.

Kaname Kuran.

She needed to talk to him. Whatever intentions he had, whatever secrets he carried, she had to know them.

Had to know…before Eden was gone for good.

* * *

"Oniisama, is something wrong?"

Yuki sat up in bed, watching her brother fiddle restlessly with the curtains of the window. He had receded to a chair near the wall, and in the darkness, the pale textures of his face were vaguely visible from the small light coming from outside.

"No, it's just so difficult sleeping," Kaname smiled as he went back to sit near the edge of the bed. His eyes just casually swept over the other side of the room, where the second bed lied untouched of an occupant. Naturally, Zero had receded to sleeping in Eden's bed while she used Ichijo's empty one in the guest room. Right now, as the clock struck ten in the morning, the entire house was still free of any stirring. In fact, it seemed too quiet. Too odd. And he had gotten up to investigate.

The door had been locked shut, muffled with some sort of spell to prevent any sound to seep in from the outside. Caleb's doing. So something had happened, and he didn't want the others to listen or find out. Kaname's option was to try the window, and sure enough, he saw Caleb and Iselda outside, less distinct under the glaring sun, yet clearly in a heated argument. He knew it had to do with the previous night; the social ball had marked the beginning of change. The beginning of a rebellion.

If anything, he would be held responsible for the uproar. But the aftermath would not be loud. Iselda could not expose him of his doing, neither to her family or Yuki. They were all set in a critical position like pieces on a chessboard, waiting to be claimed by the opposite force. Any risky moves would break their plan, and right now, no one would breathe a word against the other.

The news about Almira's awakening, especially, had not spread. He had told no one, and last night, when she had spoken to him for the first time, it had only been for a short moment. After that, she was gone, and Eden returned with no memory of the last few seconds. Just what he expected.

But Kaname knew that that had not been the end of it. He had the necklace returned to Katra, despite Eden's slight despair. And afterwards, on their return home, Iselda had avoided him at all cost. Yuki, of course, had to make sure he was never harmed, and Kaname, like the affectionate person he was, kept her worries at bay. The conversation ended as early as it came, and Iselda made sure they spoke nothing of the night while her daughter was there.

But sleep had been inevitable. Even though they had managed to return home just before sunrise, the hours had passed with no tranquility.

How long would these secrets continue? How far would he go for this one chance of reclamation? How long…before he had to tell Yuki the truth? Let her know, that he had a mistress, and that it was her choice whether she wanted to stay or search for her happiness elsewhere.

Share it with the one her heart still begged for.

"I'm sorry for letting you worry for me," Kaname stroked her small face, as smooth as porcelain. "You understand what I had to do."

"For Eden…for Almira," Yuki nodded slowly. "I just wished you would have told me."

"Telling you, or anyone, would have destroyed my purpose," he said. "But the time will come when you will understand on your own."

"I don't seem to know anything now, do I?" she chuckled meekly. "I know I'm not as smart or powerful as you…but if you need my help, I will gladly offer to do what I can."

"You are too adorable when you're determined, Yuki," Kaname breathed near her skin with a smile. "But this is not a place for you to intervene. I care too much for your safety, and without you knowing anything of his foreign world, you can easily get hurt."

"But Almira was my friend too," Yuki made him face her. "I was there for her in the past, and I can do it again."

"In the past, you were nearly killed," Kaname continued. "If it weren't for Kiryu, you would not be here with me." He leaned his forehead against hers. "If you died that day…before your memories were awakened, I could have never forgiven myself. Losing you…would mean the end of my existence. So please don't do anything rash."

Yuki searched his eyes, and like always, she saw the truth behind his words. But somehow, it was not enough to convince her from holding back. In fact, it only stirred a sense of discomfort that had lied dormant for quit some time. A small feeling of concern, if not emptiness.

"You are doing this alone…" she whispered. "But why?"

Kaname looked at her, a calm smile curved against his lips. "So the consequences will not fall on anyone's shoulders but my own."

"But Caleb…he wants us to help him. All of us. That's why we were invited," she prodded on. "And you…even as a pureblood vampire, you can't continue to deceive these powerful beings on your own lest they find out." She reached out and took his face. "Even if it's not me alone, you can't keep us all in the dark. I want to know that you are doing the right thing. That you don't end up caught in their trap."

"Yuki…" Kaname whispered her name, letting it trail smoothly in the back of his tongue. "Do you love me so much that you would go against my wishes?"

"No it's not that…" she looked down. "You are too precious to me…and I would never do anything to hurt you, oniisama…"

"Even if I hurt _you_?"

Yuki's crimson eyes met his once again, two bright jewels visible in the dark. "Even still…I will never go against you. No matter what you do to me."

Kaname grabbed her head and pulled her to his chest, just how he had always done to show his affection. Such a naïve child she was; the little snowflake that he deeply adored even when he loved another. And knowing that she still had the will to support him after what he had done-after what he was going to do-it made him feel like a wretched villain. Like a shallow monster.

"Don't say things you don't mean…" Kaname said softly into her ear. "You should have learned to hate me years ago. And you should still hate me now."

"I don't hate you, Kaname-sama."

"You will…" he continued. "I trust that you will surely loathe me to your heart's content. And when you do, asking for your forgiveness will be completely meaningless."

"Kaname, don't-"

"If that were to happen…" he smiled at her. "I will let you go. You will be free to do anything you want. Leave me. Hurt me. Even…kill me."

"How can you say such things?" Yuki raised her voice in disbelief. "I told you once before that I will protect my oniisama for all eternity; that I will make sure that he is happy with what he has! And even if you gave Artemis for me to keep, I cannot, and will not, use it against you."

Kaname flinched inwardly. If only she knew the type of monster that he was. The ancestor of her kind and not her true brother. If she knew what had happened to her real brother in the past; if she knew about his own past during the origins of vampires, when Artemis and the Bloody Rose used to be his; if only she engulfed everything all at once, it would have certainly destroyed her. Kaname was not ready to do that to her just yet. At this moment, it was more important that she found out about Almira; more important for him to leave his past behind and seek her out, if anything, to offer some answers to an inner disturbance that had been torturing him ever since they had gone into hiding.

Something, he thought, was left forgotten. No, something was erased from his past that he realized he desperately needed to search for. The images that swarmed in his dreams; they told something about forgotten times. He knew it, because this sense of nostalgia had only begun when the werecats had infiltrated their school, when Almira had touched his soul for the first time. They were not premonitions, but something like dejavu. Caleb mentioned once that the Bastets had connected with vampires a long time back, leaving some of their forbidden laws in their care. Was it possible that as an ancestor, without any knowledge during the war, that something had happened to block his memories of their existence? Were they that skilled to evade the knowledge of other vampires that still existed? If so, why did he keep hearing Almira's voice in his subconscious? Speaking, discussing, talking about immortality, making him think and question? Making him desire her every day? There was more than love that he was fighting for; he wanted answers.

And if anything, he had to face the consequences to attain them. He was prepared for this moment, even though this was just the beginning. "Then tell me, Yuki," Kaname spoke as he put his chin on her head, making sure to avoid her eyes at all cost. "Since you know what it is like to be torn between two loved ones, would it not affect you at all if someone else you know suffers the same horrible fate? Someone you claim to love?"

"Yes, but…" Yuki stopped instantly. Something in her head suddenly grasped the meaning behind his message. It pricked her like a thorn. And as quickly as it came, she forced it away without a further thought. It was not something she could accept so boldly. It was too fast; too unexpected. Even if it were the truth.

"Oniisama, I-"

"You are right, Yuki…I am quite awful," Kaname said. "But you are the one being awful for not yelling at me like you should; cursing me for all that I've said. All that I've done…to extinguish your happiness."

Yuki found herself tearing up, even when she told herself she wouldn't. It was just not easy, even for a pureblood like her, to hear such things so suddenly at such a time. It was just not fair…not fair to have Kaname choose her emotions for her.

"It is your choice, Yuki. If you want to know my reasons, as sick as they are, I will gladly tell you. If you rather leave me now…and be with that Kiryu…" he hissed his name. "I will give you time to decide. But please…please don't say that you still love me."

Yuki slowly clasped her fingers around his arms, burying her head within the soft fabrics of his shirt before looking into his face. That beautiful face of a Kuran. Her brother. Her eternal captive. She found herself tearing up, and she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried.

"I…love you…" and with that, she reached forward and dug her fangs into his neck, making him fall back against the mattress as she took in the bountiful crimson wine.

"Thank you…" Kaname whispered as he held her close for probably the last time. "Yuki…"

* * *

"What are you saying?" Iselda said as she held the phone receiver close to her ear, listening intently from the second floor landing while watching her daughters and guests eat a late hour meal in the dining area below. "Richard…you can't be serious."

"What does he want?" Caleb asked after she hung up with a look of slight disbelief.

The day had sped surprisingly fast, not because of their late start on the day's schedule, but because almost everyone in the house was caught up in his or her own problems; Constantly worrying about what was to come, and how, if possible, could be prevented or achieved without further obstacles. In fact, hardly a cheerful word was exchanged throughout the hours that passed. Pair of eyes continued to avoid the other. Even Eden, who had the ability to sweeten a dull atmosphere, did not flash a smile or exchange her cunning jokes. Although at times she felt the need to converse, she did not reflect her usual self at all. It felt different, almost cruel, watching her act normal, if not somewhat jaded.

"Richard...he…he thinks its time," Iselda continued. "He thinks it's a good time, now that Katra and those of the royal house have returned back to Germany, that we take her, I mean them…to that place." She closed her eyes. "To her old home." And almost instantly, she covered her face, preventing Caleb to see the new tears that slowly started rushing out.

"You have the right to cry," Caleb said as he wrapped his arms affectionately around her once again. "What I am doing is cruel to you…and cruel to your family. As McDellans, you know that we are used to this pain." He continued. "But you also know…that happiness cannot come to us willingly, no matter how much we wish to keep it for ourselves. It takes a great deal of sacrifice to let it go, and even greater sacrifice to take it away from someone we love."

"I understand…" Iselda breathed softly.

"I should also let you know one more thing," Caleb whispered into her ear. "You were right. I was not paying much attention to Eden, and I did it to not grow wholly attached to her. But I was wrong. Now I wish…I only wish when the time comes, I can be there by her side to say goodbye."

Iselda brought her hands around his back, holding him close so he, himself, would not disappear. Such a kind, sweet boy. So sweet, that it hurt to watch him be cruel and considerate at the same time.

"Why are we being so touchy feely?"

Eden's voice made them both jump, and just the sight of their surprised reactions made her chuckle softly. But only a little.

"Eden, dear," Iselda wiped her tears and walked towards her small form, noticing an array of differences that she had not noticed before. Eden looked surprisingly weak; her skin sunken to the bones while her limbs dangled on her sides like paper. Her eyes were almost bloodshot, and it gave her the impression of being a victim of a horrible sickness. But she referred it only to the effects of a lack of sleep, even when in truth, her body was slowly degenerating; a soul fighting another for conquest.

And it only meant one thing: Almira was close to an awakening.

"Eden, it's been so quiet around the house lately, and you have been looking so dreadful." Iselda continued with a pause. " I thought that we can all go on a little trip to the city village today. The one that I promised I would take you to one day, remember?"

Eden looked from one face to another, wondering if they were really content on taking her to the small town that was situated in the green-topped valleys of Zurich away from the city itself; the one place where she was not allowed to go according to Katra.

"Your father and Master Ichijo are already going to be there waiting for us. It's a bit late for an afternoon visit, but I think our guests would love to see an old-fashioned country town, don't you agree?"

Eden sighed as she took a glance at the others sitting around the dining table, quite oblivious to their conversation. How dull they looked, and she blamed it on her mother's lack of an adventurous spirit. But there was something that excited her about this visit, especially since she had not gone to the higher parts of Zurich; the valleys located near the base of the great Alps where the meadows extended for miles on end, and the local village reserved its centuries-old architecture and customs. The place, she had heard, was another good tourist site, especially for young couples that wanted to spend a romantic vacation in a peaceful land away from present modernization. She never knew such a quiet place existed without her knowing, or why her parents forbid her to walk down the seemingly empty streets. But just for once, it was worth going. She had been asking about its significance for years.

"Sounds fair. Alright. At least it will wake us all up." Eden hopped on the edge of the second floor railing to make her catlike landing below.

"That's not a good idea, Eden. Just use the stairs."

"I'm perfectly fine, mum. There's nothing wrong with-" But almost instantly, a sharp sting shot through her forehead, and she doubled over once again, this time, bearing her fangs to hiss at the pain. Even then, she didn't notice her balance become distorted, and she fell down.

It only took less than second before anyone could react. In midair, Eden pulled herself towards the chandelier, grabbing it and swinging forward to land safely on the wooden floor by the exit. The others found themselves rising up in surprise and relief, and even those who carried the quick reflexes to catch her did not see her end up somewhere completely different than where she should have landed.

"Like I said," Eden gave a weak smile as she stood up. "Fit as a fiddler's cat."

* * *

**Read and review!**


	14. Memories and Consequence

**Another chapter! Here's a good one.**

**By the way, Rappenzell is a fictional village. Got it from the real Swiss town, Appenzell in Northeast Switzerland. Wasn't much creative with the name, was I? Haha!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Memories and Consequence

"Yikes, creepy creepy," Eden said as she scanned the fleeting view of the meadows through the carriage window. "Dreary houses, empty mills, murky swamps, and no soul in sight. Yes, mum, you really did bring me to the right place."

"This town used to be so charming and festive before, but now…" Iselda spoke before she quickly retained her words. "Those things have become a simple memory."

"So what let loose the banshee then?" Eden turned to face her carriage companions.

"A fire," Caleb responded from the other side, his eyes never leaving the outside scenery that passed slowly by; pure and richly green meadows cool in the evening sun and small cottages darkened by shadow. "A fire sprung out here few years ago, and it somehow spread throughout the village. People became frightened…some of them left while others moved towards the outer parts. And yet, hardly anyone comes here now." He sighed. "Perhaps some tourists now and then, but very few, and only for an hourly visit. Nothing more."

"What caused the fire?"

Iselda exchanged glances with Caleb before she slightly shook her head as a warning. Caleb understood.

"Something happened here awhile ago," he continued. "Something that I can't even remember if I tried."

Eden made an exasperated face before leaning forward in thought. "I know I've been asking about this place for years, but if it's just the cause of some fire I'm supposed to be worried about, why all the secrets?"

"There are no secrets, Eden," Iselda said as she cradled Roza on her lap. "We just want you to explore for yourself."

The carriage ride to the village of Rappenzell was an hour's worth from the town of Zurich, a slow course down the narrow stone road that crossed the river towards the towering mountains of the Alps. The sun had already begun to set, casting a dull shadow over the hills that cascading into the village. Few lights illuminated the cottage windows as they passed, and although it was not a proper time to venture through the empty open space, the village still portrayed a sense of peace and tranquility. Someone who never wished to see or be seen by the outside world surely considered it the perfect place to live.

Yet as the vehicles crept deeper into the village, a sense of dread and anxiety swept through the atmosphere. It was not just Eden who felt an odd spasm take form in a peculiar shiver, but even the vampires, who occupied the second carriage, knew that they were getting closer.

Iselda had told them before they left, a sincere confession in the form of an apology. She had apologized for their slow progress. For all the troubles that they had faced to keep their secret concealed. It had been weeks since the vampires arrived from Japan. Weeks since Eden had still been Eden, and the vampires were beginning to see their world, and perhaps understand it in a new light. The social ball had proved enough evidence. But time was now rotting away. They had to do what they came for. They had to retell the past forgotten, and likewise, hope that Almira McDellan still remembered the past she left behind. A venture into her old home was probably the best option. Maybe Eden would remember the things that happened, the tragedy that struck, and her headlong escape to the vampire society a continent away.

Aido, for once, felt eager to see it for himself. If not her home then definitely her, and those calm cerulean pearls that once bore him a look of sadness; of pity; of motherly affection. Yet, in the back of his mind, he knew the danger that could possibly unfold in the process. The nightmare, still nagging his deepest concern, was the only true tangible thing that connected him to Eden. She knew something was stirring inside of her skin. She knew she was becoming severely pale and helplessly weak. And yet, she did nothing. She spoke nothing of what was to come, and if she knew or not, it made no difference. Eden wielded a courageous soul.

And that soul was going to die.

He looked at his other companions. Yuki sat quietly as ever next to Kaname while Zero created his own personal space away from all three of them. Two purebloods and a hunter. What was stirring in their minds at this very moment? Did they know the risk that they were taking? Was it worth coming all the way to Switzerland for this?

And Kaname Kuran, his only idol, what was going through his mind? If Almira had been all along the sole reason for him coming here, then why were they invited? What was the point of sending five tickets when Caleb could have only sent one? If he had done that, if Kaname Kuran had been the only visitor, he would have been saved from this torment. Saved from ever seeing Eden McDellan or the world from which she came. She would have never taken his heart, and he in return, would never have been helpless to protect her.

"_Please don't take her away from me…"_

That night had been a dreadful one. Kaname Kuran, his powerful lord, had dared to beg. And he remembered the exact words that were spoken. He had confessed, and yet it was not enough.

"_What about Yuki Kuran?"_ Aido had said. _"You two were in hiding all these years, insisting to start anew. And you always showed so much affection -"_

"_I love her. I love Yuki,"_ Kaname spoke softly in the dark. _"But Almira is special to me too…"_ he bore into at his aghast face. _"It is a complicated feeling, Aido. Someone like you will never understand the pains of an eternal beast."_

"_But Yuki…what will you do to her when she knows?" _Aido continued. _"You will break her heart…you will break your sister to pieces!"_

"_I...know. It is a risk that I have to take, no matter how much I hate myself for it. That guilt will be the death of me someday, but I am thankful for one thing…"_ Kaname closed his eyes. _"Her heart would not be completely broken. There is still part of her that begs for Zero Kiryu. He will provide her the comfort that I cannot. I don't approve of it, but even I don't approve of my own actions."_ He cracked a smile. _"Funny…you, Aido, have showered me with respect for all these years, and yet you see me now…a filthy man like any other. A liar. A deceiver. A cruel being that have walked this earth for so many centuries."_

"_No…"_ Aido mumbled back. _"Y-you are not like that."_

Kaname shook his head calmly at his denial. _"Naive as ever, Aido, but I thank you…"_ he continued. _"You will sincerely come to hate me, as I am sure everyone close to me will, but I must ask you to keep away from her. If anything, I don't want her to get hurt from your hands, or the other way around."_

"_Other way…around?"_ Aido looked into his eyes.

"_There are deep secrets within her mind that you cannot access…that even I, unless I try, cannot penetrate."_ Kaname said. _"I don't want you to intervene any longer. For your own safety…please don't stop me."_

Aido had never seen him so committed in his life, and yet pursue it so desperately. Why was he willing to give up everything that he had for a girl he only knew for a few weeks? They were breaking the rules, so many forbidden doors on both sides, and even now, he still could not see past Kaname's convoluted mind; his deepest fears, concerns, and immortal secrets that told more than just his parents' death so many years ago.

"_I understand your troubles, Aido, believe me, I know how much you have come to love her,"_ Kaname spoke once again more softly. _"But I must tell you something to justify my cause. Something that I have not shared with anyone throughout my whole existence. Not with a vampire. Not with a human. Not even with Yuki."_

Aido looked into his face once again; the perfect features that had no limits to his potency. Aido had always been the lower half, the teased one, the punished one, the vampire who was not granted enough respect from his peers. And yet, here he was, alone with his lord, ready to hear the truth. It was the type of respect he craved for in all entirety-to keep his secret for himself, and only himself, for the rest of his life.

"_Aido…"_ Kaname continued_. "I have been having dreams. Recollections of an age long before the history of our race. I cannot explain it more, because I myself do not understand it. But I know this much…"_ he breathed a long sigh that faded instantly with the hollow silence. _"There are memories that I have forgotten…memories that have died with the beginning of my immortality. It is important that I awaken Almira because…she may be the one to uncover this past that I have lost."_

His words had stirred a shocking reaction, and from then on, Aido had tried to obey his every command. At the ball, he refused to converse with her, right before she admitted that their short relationship could never prolong. Even that same night, when they had shared a room together, the conversation had remained short. Aido was back to his dejecting mood again; the same way he was when they first met. Eden, however, tried not to mind. She knew he had a reason to be upset, and she left him alone. And so he remained alone, having nothing more with which to interfere until the time came for them to return to Japan. And he welcomed that thought above all others.

"Ah, how nice to see you again!"

The carriage door suddenly opened to reveal the cheerful face of Takuma Ichijo. Aido could only make a sour face at the ironic interlude, hardly noticing that they had already reached their destination.

"Hope you didn't have any trouble coming here," Ichijo continued as he let them file out onto the uneven pavement. "It's been wonderful spending time with Richard McDellan in town. So many things to see, places to go. And oh, I got these too," he pulled out four manga volumes from his satchel. "Can you believe it? I found a Japanese bookstore there and they had these! The only four copies of _MeruPuri_ that were sold out in Japan!"

"You must be the luckiest man in the world," Zero grumbled as he walked away towards the other carriage.

"What? You mean to say you've been shopping around all this time instead of learning about the Bastets?" Aido said with a frown.

"Well…not entirely…" Ichijo hid his embarrassed face behind the books. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Where are we?" Yuki said as she saw three little cottages in front of her, the soft glow of candlelight outlining each window.

"Oh! I've heard of these," Eden said as she joined in Yuki's curiosity. "Three conjoined cottages that act like getaway cabins for tourists who want to experience the village life."

"She's right. Rappenzell is famous for its petite little dwellings, especially for those who want to have a few days stay near the mountains." Richard smiled with glee. "Of course, we don't plan to stay here overnight, but it's inhabitable for the time being, in case you don't feel like looking around ."

"How much is there to look around exactly?" Eden yawned as she rubbed her baggy eyes. "Doesn't seem like an excited place to explore."

"Oh?" Richard raised a curious brow. "You know, it could be _haunted_."

"Haunted?" she shot an excited glance at the dark stretches towards the hills. "As in, ghost haunted, or eh, abonimable snow man haunted?"

Caleb blew an irritated sigh. "Why are we talking about freakin' snow men? They're not even in the alp-"

"Come now, Eddy, dear, you said yourself that you were curious about this village. So here we are!" Richard said as he pinched her sloppy cheek. "Besides, the mountain air will do wonders for your health."

"There's more to expect of this place than one thinks, " Iselda spoke. "There are not enough visitors who travel in the dark, but for us, there is an exception. First, I will check us all in, split ourselves into three cabins, and be on our way."

A small pudgy man soon came out from one of the quarters to greet them. The inside of all three cabins were the same, comfortable and fit for any commoner. They were split by the walls, but connected by two doors and a small covered pathway in between. It did not make much sense to come here when they were merely sightseeing, but something about it made Eden gaze around quizzically. And soon enough, she turned to the owner with a question.

"Excuse me, sir, who built this place?"

"Who built this?" The man rubbed his head in thought. "No one has asked me that before...eh, I'm new here, you see, just started to keep watch over this settlement after the last one."

"Oh...then nevermind."

"But wait, actually I believe eh, it was quite many years ago, twenty maybe, one of the residents here had the thought of making this triplet of cabins. Quite a unique architecture."

"Who..." Iselda added curiously. "Who was that person?"

"Eh, like I said, I only know a small bit. It was all before the fire; didn't ruin these cabins though. But the man, it was rumored, was found dead right here in-" His expression suddenly widened in regret. "I-I mean no! No! Forget what I said, it is just a rumor, really. This place is not haunted, perfectly safe. I swear, everyone loves it here, I-"

"Thank you, we perfectly believe you." Richard stopped him with a smile. The vampires, however, exchanged small glances. Clearly there were more to be considered than the supposed fire alone. With one look around, they walked outside where the full moon descended enough light for some parts of the small town to be seen.

"I put Roza to sleep. She will be alright by herself in the cabin. As for the owner, he has agreed to leave for the night." Iselda continued. "As of now, I will grant you all the freedom to go your separate ways as long as you stay within boundaries. Rest, explore, search its mysteries, anything. But for now, I want Eden and Lord Kaname to come with me."

"Mysteries...it feels strange." Eden rubbed the sides of her arms.

"Are you alright?" Iselda quickly touched her shoulder, expecting the worst. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is..." And she suddenly reverted to her usual loud gestures. "I think by the looks of that owner gent, he was definitely lying, which means the man who built the cabins did die in there, which means this place _is_ bloody haunted!"

"What?" Her mother responded in confusion.

"Yes! You know what this means, right? Freakin' ghosts are what we're lookin' for, hehe." Eden rubbed her hands together menacingly. "There is something rotten in the state of Denmark, and oh boy, is this witty kitty ready to tackle. Now let's go!"

"Oh, that girl." Iselda sighed as Caleb and Richard burst into a fit of giggles.

Yuki stood silently next to her brother, trying her best to not laugh at Eden's usual humor. It was hard to resist, especially since the young werecat knew very well how to break the solemn ice. But there were far difficult things that swarmed her head ever since they left the house, and only now could she speak to the man before her while the chance was still there.

"Onii-sama," Yuki whispered quietly while tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"I…" she stopped to close her eyes. "I have made up my mind. I am still not angry at you. At least...not completely."

Kaname smiled as he leaned his lips against her forehead. "You are a strong girl…even when your heart does not say the same thing."

"I want you to be happy. I can feel your sadness…right here," she placed her hand on his heart. "Something is aching to be freed, and it hurts. I know it does. So I won't stop you."

He looked into her eyes. The innocent soul that had once promised to cherish him for eternity. To never leave his side. "You will always…be my little girl."

Yuki smiled as her eyes moistened once again. She always found herself to be such a spoiled child, but only then did she see the childishness in Kaname's eyes. Even he made mistakes and hurt himself to keep someone else happy. Kaname, although as her perfect other, had still much to learn. But who else but one's own kin could love and understand such a being? Yuki felt pleased that she realized this side of him, because it brought her more closer to the man that was out of her reach. If not affectionately, then definitely emotionally. She wanted to be there for him at all cost. As a sister. As family.

"And you…will always be my onii-sama."

With that, she left his side to go join Zero Kiryu. It was not a good-bye for forever; it was not a sign of her permanent detachment from his eternal chains. But for tonight, she had his permission. She had Kaname's consent to be with her old friend.

"What is it?" Zero asked moodily as she approached him.

"What do you mean 'what is it'?" Yuki placed her hands against her hips. "You heard what Iselda-sama said. You and I are going on a little patrolling."

* * *

"So is that what's all the secrets and frenzy about, eh?" Eden said as she made her way down the stone path. "A dead man, and a fire that probably killed some humans and turned them into ghosts? Are we here to play Ghostbusters or something?"

"Stop it with the jokes, Eden. That is not what we're here for." Iselda said as she guided her daughter to her intended destination. "There is... something here that I want to show you."

Eden shifted her gaze from the wooden residences to Kaname Kuran walking quietly behind them. The splattered hues of black and orange cast shadows across his face from the horizon, and yet, his glowing eyes stood prominent in the darkness.

"I can do that too, see," Eden grinned as she forced her pupils to change to a glaring golden color. Kaname returned her smile with his own. "Say, why didn't the others come with us?"

"Does it bother you if I come alone?" he asked.

"Not at all, but it occurred to me since Yuki is always with you, and then there is Master Aido, and Master Zero, and Master-"

"They decided to see some other sites, Eden," Iselda interrupted. "But the one I am taking us now will, I think, benefit both of you."

"And it doesn't have anything to do with ghosts?"

"Probably something...better."

Eden nodded as she traced her steps against the uneven pavement, her small feet tapping against each protruding stone. It felt so familiar. So much, that if she had not felt so weak, she would have broken into a run. A nostalgic haze of a run that she could not pinpoint.

"Caleb laughed at my jokes," she spoke softly. "I saw him. It's been the first…after quite some time now."

Iselda placed her hand gently on her daughter's, clinging to her fingers as tightly as she could before she faded away.

"That is because he loves you. He always did and always will."

"I know…" Eden continued. "That I always knew."

They stopped at a fork in the road and took the path that crossed a wooden bridge over a shallow stream. The houses on the other side seemed a bit bigger and more condensed than the ones on the outer side of town. It was fairly obvious that these were close to the supposed fire that had erupted few years prior; the molted sides and ashen features gave way to the slight burning scent that only they could detect.

Suddenly, Eden found her knees go numb, and she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Eden, baby, what's wrong?" Iselda came to her side and saw her clutch her chest. There were no jokes. She knew they were close. In fact, a further look towards the end of the bridge gave way to the badly damaged house near the stream. A two-story flat, with traces of overgrown weeds around the sides. The roof and two back walls were completely missing, and few wooden slabs protruded from the high edges.

"My heart…suddenly stopped," Eden took in long fast-paced breaths.

"Oh no," Iselda looked at Kaname who tried to help her stand. "Lord Kaname…"

"We don't have to…not tonight," Kaname cradled her soothingly. "She is burning up."

"No, wait," Eden pushed him gently off as she supported herself once again on her feet. Her eyes observed the forsaken house, the same one that had once belonged to Almira McDellan.

"So this...is where the fire started," Eden said as she walked towards the front door that hung loosely from the hinges. Her hands trailed the front texture of wood and brass before she slowly let herself inside.

"Oh, do be careful," Iselda moved forward, but Kaname stopped her with a hand.

"She is better off going alone," he whispered. "She needs some time to herself."

Iselda looked into his stern face and thought about that morning. She had promised herself to talk to Kaname Kuran; a pureblood to another. After so many weeks of denial-of possible hatred-this was the only moment she had to discuss some concerns. Whatever she could not get out of Caleb, she had to from him. There was no other time but now.

"What do you plan to do, Kaname Kuran," she spoke slowly in the dark, "after Almira is awakened?"

Kaname said nothing. He knew this was coming, and she was not going to stop there.

"Are you going to take her away? Take her back to your land?" she spoke again. "You know all this time, we have broken rules to deceive our family. We deceived even your companions, telling them that Almira would find a peaceful home in our abode. But it was not true, it was never true…it was for you that we have come here today. Only for you." Her voice slightly quivered. "My daughter will perish for you. My family will perish for you. And Yuki, your Yuki…she will take in this matter with grief."

Kaname frowned at her latter remark. It was not the time to be hearing such things.

"I have only done as much as I can because of Caleb; because he is my nephew and I respect his wishes. I know what my family has done, and I agreed to his will because of my sister. But we also made an agreement," she continued. "He only wanted to invite you, I suspect that you already know that. But I was the one who persuaded him to send four more invitations. It only seemed fair, for your worthwhile or downfall, that you do not keep your plan a secret from your peers. They will one day know, and you will be the one to tell them."

The small creaks of loose wood echoed in the darkness as Eden made her way up the steps. Outside, Kaname stood frozen to his spot, unmoving and emotionless.

"Tell me, Lord Kaname, what will the vampires think when their ruler brings a foreign being into their world? A female werecat?" Iselda continued to become louder. "What will they say, knowing that you have betrayed them-betrayed your own race? And you…what will you do then…if and when this results into a war between our kinds? And everything only because of one simple little girl?"

Kaname felt his veins pulsate under his skin. No one had ever dared to ask so many questions at once that he himself could not answer.

"If that were to happen," Kaname found his voice suddenly emerge from his lips. "I will be the one to end it. With my death if necessary."

Iselda flashed a look of disbelief at him before she turned to walk back the way they came. It wasn't long before Kaname heard her break off into a run, and her growing sobs faded slowly into the distance.

* * *

"I don't understand what you're trying to do," Zero said as Yuki pulled him down the gravel path amidst the mills and the surrounding cottages.

"I'm taking you somewhere, obviously. I think it will be a nice escape. Come on," she led him to a solar dome that supported itself on the bank of a small pond. A little garden fresh with newborn flowers surrounded the screen as they went inside.

"I still don't understand what you're trying to do," Zero grumbled as he felt nauseated at the warm congested space.

"Don't be silly. I saw this on the carriage ride here. Now let's see," Yuki inspected the small buds before coming across a fully bloomed red rose. She plucked it out and walked back towards Zero.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me, vampire?" he hissed as she placed her palm on the left side of his chest.

"I dragged you all the way here, Zero, so what difference does this make? Now…" Yuki took out a pin from her bag and fastened the rose on his shirt near the collar. "You remember when we had that social ball back in the academy? That night when we were supposed to patrol and I wore that dress to the party?"

"So? What does this have to do anything with it?"

"Everything," Yuki smiled as she looked into his silver orbs. "I placed my rose on your chest, and tidied up your uniform. And you…you remember what you asked me?"

"_How can you keep smiling?" _He remembered, but he tried hard not to say it out loud.

"Well that's because I want you to smile too." she read the question in his mind before he could brush it off. "So please, can you smile just for one night? Ever since we came here, you have been the way I saw you before. Arrogant and stubborn…it's the only thing that didn't change about you. But I want you to change…if not forever then now. So please? Just once when there is no one here to push you around or make you angry?"

"How would you know what makes me angry?" he pushed her hand away and turned to leave.

"Zero Kiryu, I mean it!" she appeared in front of the exit in a flash, blocking his path with her arms. "You have every right to loathe me and my kind, but you have no right to forget that I was once your friend! And I still am!"

Zero did not speak, so she continued. "Please…don't push me away. Not here. Not when your duty as a hunter and mine as a pureblood princess means nothing in this foreign land. We are away from our world. Away from everything that can't...let us be. So why do you keep pretending?" she looked at him. "Why do you pretend to want to kill me when you don't plan to do so here?"

The vampire hunter quickly swung his hand out of his pocket and straightened it towards her. In one end, his fingers were shaped into a gun-like posture, as if he held the Bloody Rose in his hands. But his finger never pressed the invisible trigger, because she had dared to threaten him, and he in turn, wanted to see the extent of her fury.

"You'll just continue to be in my way then?" he growled while still pointing his fingers at her.

"If you continue to act like that, then yes," Yuki answered boldly.

"Fine, then I guess I have to teach you a lesson." And he stepped forward, using his outstretched hand to grab Yuki by the head and bring her lips to his. Again, the sweet scent of her skin clouded every inch of his mind, just as it had done the day when he kissed her for the first time. The day when she had left him for good.

Yuki slowly leaned against his chest as he let him take over. She was used to Kaname's kisses by now, even when he made her blush occasionally. But this seemed different. A warm and inviting kiss. A type of affection wielding many long years of longing, regret, and grief stirred into one.

It was the only night they had for themselves. The only night when they were nothing but two lost children amidst each other's company. The world was cruel to them, and this was their only safe haven.

* * *

Iselda rushed through grass and dirt as the nightly wind whizzed past her face, shortening her breath with each pace. The sun had completely vacated the sky, and the distant moon stood murky behind few dazing clouds. There was no one there to stop her; she was running alone in the darkness, hearing her breath in the chilling silence. If she were a human, there would have been a good reason for her to be terribly frightened in such an open space. But her fears crept from a different source. And with her eyes blurry against sickening tears, she failed to see a presence come between her path, and before she knew it, she fell on his feet, letting her sobs take over in full force.

"I'm awful. I am so awful…" She wept as gentle hands encircled her shoulders to help her to her feet. "Richard, I am sorry, I should not have-"

"Richard is not here right now," the voice of Ichijo Takuma trailed through her ears. "I think he is with Caleb somewhere else but I must ask you…what happened?"

"Oh, it's you, Master Ichijo." she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "No, it's just something that has been troubling me. Too much to explain right now," She tried to keep herself poised, even when she knew she did the wrong thing of running away from her daughter. Even when she feared that Eden would not be her daughter anymore.

"Where is Kaname?"

"He...is with Eden. I took her to the house that once belonged to...to her." Iselda covered her face. "I sincerely apologize, I shouldn't make myself look so helpless."

"No, it's perfectly alright. Come inside," and he led her towards one of the cottages that they had reserved. Iselda was surprised to find that she had ended up right in front of the cabins, but after going inside, she was even more surprised to find Roza sitting on one of the beds, her eyes lighting up as soon as she saw her mother enter through the front door.

"Richard was supposed to put her to sleep, but she woke up immediately when I walked in by mistake." He chuckled as Roza waved her small arms towards him.

"Oh…my baby," Iselda rushed forward to pick her younger daughter in her arms. If there was any cure to her grief, it was to have her child tucked safely within her protection. How wonderful it felt to know that she still had her little Roza. How wonderful to know that someone, even if it was a stranger, could actually supply her with the happiness that she longed for after weeks of inner torment. She could be nothing more than be grateful to him. Grateful to Ichijo Takuma.

"I'm really sorry, it has been such a long day," Iselda yawned as she lied down in bed with Roza next to her. "I hope you don't mind if I shut my eyes for sometime."

"Of course not, this is your place after all." Ichijo smiled as he turned to leave. Yet almost instantly, he stopped at the door. "Although…I could stay to provide you company…if that's what you-"

He turned to see Iselda already fast asleep, her breathing as gentle and pretty as the ripples on her scattered hair. Roza, on the other hand, was wide awake, bearing her cerulean eyes into his with a toothy grin.

Ichijo sighed as he went back towards the edge of the bed. "I suppose this once…" he tickled her below the chin. "…Aido won't mind that I leave him on his own for the night."

* * *

The creaking of loose wood against hollow air became louder as Eden ventured on the second landing, her eyes never leaving a single detail from the ceiling to the floor. She was immersed in a trance, unable to speak; unable to call for her mother or anyone else. There was so much that brought back cold memories. And yet, it felt so foreign and unidentifiable, as if sooner or later, the house would engulf her whole.

She slipped through a broken door at the end of the hall, and walked into a bedroom. There were few traces of torn wallpaper, and some tattered sheets on the bed frame. Everything else was gone, removed possibly after the fire. Eden tiptoed towards the bed and wondered why it had not been taken away like the rest of the items. But then her eyes automatically moved to the bottom, and she saw that the bed frame was nailed to the floor.

"Was this your room?"

Kaname came in through the door behind her, his feet moving ever so smoothly across the wooden floor without a single squeak. Eden did not move, but picked up the bed sheet and inhaled its familiar scent.

"Yes it was," the clear and fluid voice of Almira McDellan escaped through Eden's lips. "This whole house was ours. My mother, Catherine, and my father, Adam, all lived here with me."

She fidgeted with the cloth in thought. "This bed…I remember whenever I would lose control of my body…to that monster…my father would chain me to this bed. He held down the entire cot to the floor, until I returned back to normal. That was my life then, painful yet necessary. I sometimes wonder why he just didn't kill me when he could."

Kaname moved around the perimeter, glancing at Almira to see how much she changed. The only distinctions were her eyes, her sad eyes bearing a hollow shade of cerulean. But she still looked weak and jaded. And if he was not mistaken, a look of dread and discomfort clouded her complexion.

"And this house, they came and set it on fire," Kaname stated without questioning. "They burned it down to look for you. But you escaped, before your mother-"

"She sacrificed her life for me," Almira continued. "I do not know what happened afterwards. I simply remember…running for my life. The fire somehow escalated to the other houses, and the humans who resided there fled as well. Water was just not enough to destroy such powerful magic," she closed her eyes. "What they did was wrong, in the presence of all those people. But somehow I was thankful, because they lost me amidst the chaos. I made it to the city safely, but they eventually caught up." She fell to the floor and buried her face in the sheets. "I never felt so frightened in my life. I was so scared…scared to see the faces of the monsters that tried to pursue me."

Kaname approached her immediately and placed her head gently on his chest. The scent of fresh alpine and lavender filled his nose, and he buried his face into her hair. He had waited for this moment for so long. Years after ridding the corrupted vampire council, destroying Rido Kuran, and living in hiding under a moldy deserted house, he was here where he wanted to be; to have his little kitty-cat close to him. Never leaving his side. Was this bliss worth every pain of his past? So many centuries, no, millenniums of existing as a vampire, as the ancestor to all his kind, had dissolved his ability to live. He was so alone. And then came Yuki, his shining light. She was more than he could ask for, but there was still a hindrance. She still loved another, and that seeped into his hollow heart and scraped away each layer one by one.

But not tonight. Tonight he felt his whole burden diminish into thin air. The ability to feel human, to be a mortal, was returned back to him. And even now, he still could not understand this girl. This plain little werecat who somehow struck him deeper than his heart. Oddly enough, it was her pain that made him feel content with his. To share something that he could feel and understand, it soothed his stoic demeanor.

Yet almost instantly, Almira pushed gently out of his grip, and tilted his face to meet hers. That same look of discomfort, her burrow creased into a slight frown, shadowed her countenance. Something was wrong.

"Master Kaname, you should not be here." She stated firmly as if her words held no consequence. "You should have never come to this place."

Kaname continued to stare at her, as if she did not speak a single word. As if she only wanted to say how happy she was to see him.

"You do not understand…I…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "I have made a mistake. I made the gravest mistake of ever asking you to see me in my next life. In this life. I was terribly wrong to make you come here." She waited for him to speak, but his words were entirely lost. There was no change in his expression, but his insides churned to a horrific twist of dread.

"Please Kaname," she pulled back further. "I cannot let you pursue me any longer. It has become too dangerous and it will continue to be so. There are lives at stake, from both our sides. Please, just please return to the world from which you came." She got up to leave, but just as quickly, Kaname grabbed her by the wrist. By no means was he going to listen. Or let go.

"Don't…" he warned her through his teeth. "Don't leave."

"No…but _you_ should," Almira broke from his grasp and ran downstairs, letting the unstable wooden strips echo under her feet. The front door was there where she had seen it years ago, and she landed on the cold reaped soil outside, breathing in the soothing night air for the first time. The taste of freedom felt wonderful, but she knew it was not for her to have. She had to get away, but even before she moved a step further, Kaname's arms suddenly encircled her feeble form, trapping her into his circle.

"Master Kaname, please, listen to me," Almira shut her eyes, missing the touch she knew too well. "I can't stay alive in this body. She...she, Eden can...I don't have much time to explain."

"Explain what?"

"That if I am here, talking to you like this, Eden will die!"

Kaname did not respond.

"Please...let me go."

"Then you lied to me..." He responded. It pained him to think she could do such a thing, but her words had pierced the only hope he ever had. He was hurting her physically, just as how he hurt Yuki to approve of his affections, to force her to love him.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't know...I didn't know this was going to happen."

"I came all this way to see you. I won't leave while you still exist."

"You have to, Kaname, you must! Please!" Almira quickly turned to face him, her eyes wielding a look of determination that bore into Kaname's crimson orbs. Suddenly, she looked powerful; authoritative; as if she had to, at all cost and with all her power, make him understand the very meaning of her words.

"Do not you see, Kaname? Have you not seen all this time?" Almira emphasized each word carefully, her fingers clutching his shirt, and her face so close to his that he could feel her cool breath strike his lips.

"I have been protecting this innocent soul for two and a half years, nurturing her and giving her the strength to be who she is! Her presence has kept her family happy, she is their only solace against the pressures of the royal house! And I…I am the sole reason why this family is breaking apart! They are all upset, because of me!" she took a deep breath before speaking her last words. Her final ultimatum.

"I-if I continue to exist…if I continue to control her body like this, Eden will be no more. She is...too much of a precious life to be lost. And I thought...I thought after being here, after observing her, you would understand that."

Kaname did not want to speak the truth, but her words brought a sense of rationality. It made him realize that he was the one being immoral and unrealistic, even if he knew he could not stop there.

"I want to know what happened. I need to know...what happened here."

"What?" She gazed at him and felt his curious eyes search her own.

"I want to know why...why you showed your face to me at the ball. And why you are showing your face to me now. There is something more, isn't there?"

Almira warmed her hand against her chest and closed her eyes. Time was running short. "If I tell you...if I show you, do you promise to leave my country? And...and forget that I was ever here?"

The words pinched at his skin, but he could only lie without hesitance.

"Then let us go back to the cottages. It started...it started there. And I..." Her words faded instantly as she felt herself go limp against his body. Kaname caught here before she hit the ground, and by the looks of her face lost in slumber, he knew she had let her soul flutter back to its inner domain.

Nevertheless, he caught her request just in time. And with little effort, he picked her frail body up in his arms. There was nothing else that stirred the night, and Kaname Kuran blended into the silence once again with ease.

* * *

**Oh blundering ending to a chapter! But don't lose hope, Kaname! Anyway, leave comments/criticisms!**


	15. Promise

**I feel like things will start to progress after this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Promise

Dawn came as quickly as it left the day before. The church bells in the town of Zurich chimed in an unsteady pattern, without warning or order. They brought to the morning grounds a sense of stillness that was so typical of the placid Swiss regions. Only this time it felt so odd and out of place for some people, especially when they did not feel the peaceful essence that reverberated from the atmosphere. For someone who had been through burdening times and was not inclined to become assimilated to the stranger known as tranquility, the distant chimes were more than plain nuisance. They were nagging reminders of the passing of days, and the more associated metaphor for the coming of danger.

"Never thinks about stopping, does it?" Caleb growled under his breath at the repetitive clanging against metal.

"If you are referring to those bells, I'm afraid they are not going to listen to one person's lack of appreciation," the clear voice of Richard McDellan followed from behind.

Caleb sighed as he turned to his jovial companion, the true paragon of a man who was immersed more in the brighter side of things than in the darkness that came with their powerful clan. Richard had never complained about their dangerous deed or questioned its consequences. In fact, he had only played his part of consoling Iselda when necessary, for only she had her troublesome doubts.

It felt good to have at least one person on his side, and yet, it felt odd to find him strangely amiable. Caleb wondered if millenniums of traveling around the world-of seeing unexplainable things- had made him immune to such dangers. Perhaps he had spent ages being miserable and pressured by the royal house, and his only escape had made him a new man; a happier man. He had seen the atrocities his family had committed, so this was no different.

And yet, Caleb could not help but think that it was. Eden was his child too, and this entire turmoil was affecting his beloved wife for the first time. Would he not have a reason to cry, to speak out? Just for once?

They had taken their nightly stroll towards the city, and daylight had seeped past the hills before they had realized it was time to return. The streets were still somewhat empty, but Caleb had no intention of going back to Rappenzell.

"She has probably resurfaced by now…" Caleb said as he closed his eyes. "I can feel it. Or at least, I don't feel Eden's presence like I used to anymore."

"I hope you are getting the best out of this moment. I always said focus comes from proper breathing and a clear mind," Richard inhaled the cold fresh air without regarding his message. "and there is no better time for meditation than the early hours of dawn."

"Are you even listening to me?" Caleb repeated as he turned to look at him, "Something must have happened."

Richard paused for a moment before immediately catching his meaning. "Almira you mean?" he continued before Caleb could offer a nod. "I see. I suppose Iselda's idea to take her to her old home has triggered her memory at last."

"And then? What will happen next?"

"Well, she will reminiscence on the things she lost, things she gained. Ask to look for the vampires who helped her...and even you."

Caleb looked towards the ground. "I don't...want to see her."

"Why? I mean, you have done some cruel things in the past, but she forgave you in the end didn't she?"

"You don't understand," Caleb sighed. "Even if she awakens, her memories won't come all at once. It will take time, and I'm afraid that for now, she'll just see my faults...not my assets."

"Then you must remind her," Richard read Caleb's face with interest. "You have come this far, for this day, and yet you don't want to see what you have left behind? To see if he, Kaname Kuran, fulfills his purpose, and return those memories of her past…of her time in the vampire world, of that house, her rightful birthplace, from which she escaped, and my daughter…"

He immediately stopped to form a sheepish smile. Caleb caught on before he could change the subject.

"I thought so," he said. "You shouldn't have pretended to hide your grief. Iselda didn't."

"You're right…I am going to be upset. I'm going to be very upset of losing my eldest daughter. My little Eddy," Richard shook his head. "But I'm also going to be sad…if our kind and _his_ kind do not learn to open our eyes, and see past our borders," he continued. "You know what kind of man I am, and what I have seen on my journeys. The ever-changing world…it intrigues me how long we have survived in it. But it can't be so. Things must always change. I want to see those things change."

Richard reached out and put his hand on Caleb's shoulder. Just his touch sent a reassuring warmth through his nerves.

"Cyrus, what you are doing is very noble, even if I have to give up a part of my happiness for it." He smiled. "Iselda and I have a whole eternity ahead of us to have more children. To have…another Eden. But this…we want to be alive to see you make a difference. To see you bring two different immortal beings together, and form a, how I like to call it, political diplomacy. Because no matter how much we want to escape it, we will eventually have to face each other one day. Besides," he shot him a friendly pat on the back. "you don't want that pureblood vampire to smother the entirety of her company. Stick up for yourself, mate!"

Caleb worked up a slight grin. Richard had his ways of adding profound meaning to his words, even when they included things that went against his feelings. It was much better, however, than being constantly trapped in Iselda's guilt-invoking cage. Nevertheless, he could not deny her pain. He knew he had the right to carry this guilt. Even when disposing his past, he would still carry the burden of his misdeeds. Only time could heal such a wound. And if he had to die in the hands of his family before then, perhaps he would embrace that too.

"Sorry that I made us both come here," Caleb rubbed his forehead. "I just...didn't want to go back to that place. Awful _awful_ memories."

"No harm done, I understand," Richard said, somewhat edgily. "You can go back to the house if you want to, and I'll tell Iselda that-"

"Mr. McDellan-"

A sudden cold sensation passed along Richard's neck, immediately causing him to reach behind and, to Caleb's horror, grab the source by the wrist with a snarl.

It was not anything Caleb had ever seen from his uncle, a type of ferocious act-on-impulse move that degraded his image of being a calm and gentle man with a temperate mind. It took him by surprise, even though looking at the man now, he couldn't help but see the truth. Somehow, he knew for certain, that Richard was not the same as he was. He knew that inside, his heart was tearing apart just like Iselda's. Eden had always been his favorite child. The one girl who was so different than the rest of her werecat peers. He cherished her, and yet never spoke of how he would miss her. But Caleb understood that no matter what reasons he gave for his denial, Richard still kept his emotions bottled inside. And now, without realizing it, he let them out. On a human.

"Mr. McDellan!" Evonlea Bond gasped in fright. "I'm so sorry to surprise you, sir, it's just me!"

"Evonlea! Oh dear…" Richard apologized as he quickly let go of her hand. "Where is my head today? Remind me to let you bring a bat the next time I ever do that again."

Evonlea laughed at his joke. "Oh it's perfectly alright. I left my dorm this morning to get some fresh air when I heard your voices. Although that was probably rude of me to suddenly pry in with my cold fingers anyway," she moved her head to acknowledge Caleb's presence. "I expected Caleb to notice me approach, since this has not been our first encounter."

"Sorry to let your hopes down, but I got distracted." He shook his head.

"Ah well that saves the introduction, doesn't it?" Richard said cheerfully as he looked from one to the other. "Do you want some time to yourselves?"

"Not today," Caleb took him by the sleeve and whispered near his ear. "I think I should go back with you. We have to see if Eden-"

"Eden?" Evonlea lit up by the sound of her name. "Is she alright? I haven't talked to her at school at all, and I'm getting really worried."

Caleb and Richard exchanged uneasy looks. Perhaps they were fortunate, just for this once, that she was not able to see their hesitant expressions. It felt cruel to lie, especially to one of her best friends at school. But they had no other choice.

"Eden is fine. Just another matter with the family as you may know." Richard paused for a second before continuing. "But there have been slight disarrays with our kind recently, and I'm afraid that Eden most likely won't be going back to Nirvana after today."

"What?" Evonlea's eyes widened to a certain extent, even when they looked off to nothingness.

"We'll announce her withdrawal from school sometime later," Caleb said. "But for now, we must go."

"So it's true then?" Evonlea pushed on before they moved another step. "Some of your kind have been mentioning about Eden returning back to Germany. Something about the vampires wanting to help build a private school only for those of the royal house."

Caleb uttered a short growl from his throat. Richard had informed the school headmaster personally about her permanent leave sometime ago, but never had they given their reasons, or expected the fact that those envious beings like Loretta Klein would not know how to keep her mouth shut and spread the most ridiculous rumors amongst her band of snoops.

"Loretta…she and her friends have been pestering me for information. For anything regarding Eden's sudden disappearance and those vampires living in your house for almost a month. She says as her closest friend, I would know. But even I can't seem to understand her intentions." Evonlea smiled slightly. "I know I am a human, and I am not supposed to meddle into your affairs, but I'm glad I know at least a little bit of truth about Eden from your own lips."

Richard frowned with concern as he leaned near Caleb's ear to whisper. "This is not good. If the elders find out about these rumors, they would definitely become suspicious."

"And Katra would intervene again…and come to our empty house…" Caleb concluded with dread as a sudden surge of both realization and adrenaline filled his nerves.

They had to leave Rappenzell . Fast.

"Evonlea," Caleb quickly grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. Even when he knew she would understand him without plunging into details, he had to get his message across. A desperate measure for such a situation.

"Evonlea, you have to tell Loretta and the others that what they are saying is not true. Tell them…that this is all just a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?" Evonlea moved her shallow eyes across Caleb's face, hoping to read his expression. "Is that not the reason? Is Eden not going back to the royal house?"

"Listen, there is too much to explain right now, but let them know that what they think is not the truth." Caleb continued. "It's highly crucial that their little tattle doesn't spread further than it already has."

"But what will I say if they ask for the real reason?" Evonlea displayed a slight sense of fear. "What will I tell them if they don't believe me?"

"Tell them…tell Loretta that I personally asked you to tell her that Eden's withdrawal is our own business, and lest she wants her head snapped off clean from her pretty little neck, she should stop butting into the affairs of the royal house." Caleb slightly grinned at his own threat. "Trust me, she would shut her trap after that."

"I…I will try," Evonlea answered softly.

"Come on, Caleb, we should hurry," Richard spoke calmly in front of her presence. "It was very nice seeing you today, Evonlea."

"Wait," she grabbed Caleb's shirt quickly before he could join his uncle. "I want to see her. Can I at least see Eden once before she is gone? There is something…something that I need to tell her. So please…can you tell her to meet with me later, just once?"

There have been many instances in which Caleb had felt the prospect of danger arousing around him; instances in which the cold pit of anxiety and stress would beat him to a dreadful pulp, and he would focus on nothing else but the conflict ahead. But somehow, this once instance, when he looked into her hazel pupils that held no sight, he could not help but sense something different about her answer. She seemed somewhat frightened and uncomfortable, as if she had more to say than what her words described. This fact took him away from his original motive for just a second, and he found himself speak before thinking.

"I'll try. I can't guarantee any promises, but I'll try too."

And with that, he took off without a second look. There were much more important matters at hand, but he had to attempt the indefinite possibility. Almira could have been awakened by now, but he knew Eden was not gone for good. He still felt her presence, even if it was reduced to a tiny gleam. Her soul would not diminish so easily, and perhaps like Almira's, it was resting in a deep sleep, waiting for the moment when it would fade away forever. Caleb did not invite that thought. But as her brother, as her close protector, he had to speak to her at least once.

Like he had promised to Iselda, he wanted to be there before she left his world. And like he had partially promised, he had to let her spare a time to talk to her best friend; to Evonlea.

Danger was driving to a new extreme, but even then, he would not break his promises.

* * *

"There you are, Ichijo-san," Aido grumpily entered through the door to find Ichijo sitting on the chair with Roza sleeping soundly on his lap. "I've been waiting hours for-"

"Sh!" Ichijo quickly signaled him to hush as he beckoned him to sit next to him. "Sorry, I just got preoccupied at the last minute. Wandered out in the night and found her weeping her eyes out." He pointed at Iselda curled up in slumber under the covers.

Aido's face turned slightly pale at the sight of her asleep, or rather in this room at all. He distinctively remembered her take Eden and Kaname to the sight where Almira had once lived. It was to be only her, and him. They would have come as well, because even he was curious to see Almira's old home; the only refuge in her land before it was shattered down. But Iselda had advised against it.

"_I need to take her alone. And I need Kaname with me to exchange a few words,"_ Iselda had said. _"I know you all had played a part in her past, but give her time. What she witnessed at that house is for her to see on her own."_

And so it was his job, like the loyal follower that he was, to lead Ichijo towards a different route. And Yuki, that poor girl who probably knew the truth by now, as Kaname had promised, did the same with Zero. How she still had the guts to smile after such a revelation still baffled him to this day, but Aido knew their secrets were not going to remain underground for long. Soon everything Kaname had kept in hiding, besides himself, for those long two and a half years, would be known by all. A lover of a werecat. A traitor to his race.

But to him, always the leader.

"She shouldn't be here. Not when…" Aido tried not to think that Kaname would be left alone with Eden in a broken down house of the foreign town.

"Not when what Aido?" Ichijo whispered as he leaned against the chair in ease.

"Nevermind." Aido grumbled as he took a glance at his companion. He hated seeing the vampire in his every day good spirits. Ichijo had always been like that, a man who accepted everything with a smile on his face. Of course he had had his moments of sincerity, especially with confronting his grandfather and following Sara Shirabuki's will for a few dreadful months. But afterwards, he had slowly risen to the ranks as the head of the council, and still, nothing seemed to displease him.

"You know, Aido, I was thinking about Eden for awhile. Not Almira, but the Eden we have come to know," Ichijo continued. "I'm beginning to understand why you seem to worry about her so much."

"You're _beginning_ to?"

"Aido, don't think I've been naïve to what's been happening," Ichijo sighed at his sarcasm. "You told me a few days ago about her nightmares, about sensing Almira's presence within her. And it got me thinking…and I've been catching on. Iselda-san has been suffering, and just few hours ago, I heard Roza here cry out for her sister," he stroked the back of her hair. "There's something about them both that makes me upset. I know Eden will eventually disappear. And I wanted to know…what Caleb thought. What her father thought."

Aido waited for him to continue. "You see, after spending time with Richard, I was able to understand this family better. They are caught between two strings, one desperately trying to stay under the protection of their clan, and the other breaking free from its corruption. Even if Eden continues to exist, someone would perish someway instead. They try to be happy, but they are caught in a trap. A trap of fate that grew with the beginning of Catherine's abandonment from her family."

"So…what does this mean?" Aido moved closer in curiosity.

"I don't know, but Caleb was wrong. Things won't get better even if Almira is awakened. There is still what you told me…Eden's dreams. What she saw of _her_ being devoured…possibly discovered by the royal heads…it's not good at all. They will find out eventually."

"You don't believe it to definitely happen, do you?" Aido couldn't help but ask the probability. "Dreams may be give a vague glimpse of a possibly future, but it can be changed, can't it?"

"It could, but Eden never told them about those nightmares, did she?" Ichijo frowned. "Even you…you've been hiding this information. Don't you think it's about time Iselda-san and the others find out?"

"It wouldn't change anything." Aido interrupted immediately. It only occurred to him whether he should tell Ichijo about his promise to Kaname. But then again, he was only asked not to interfere; Kaname did not deny him telling anyone who possibly had the right to know. "Nothing you say or do can stop Kaname from doing what he came to do."

Before Aido could go on further, however, a quick rustle of cloth diverted their attention to the side. Iselda had shot up in bed and was casting a fearful look out the window.

"Oh no, tell me it's not morning already!" she pulled over the covers and made it to the front door in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, wait! Where are you-"

She looked back to see Aido grab her arm. "Master Hanabusa, what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"They are not here," Ichijo got up and placed Roza gently on the bed. "I've checked the other cottages."

"What? How long have they-" she stepped out the door, and hissed as a single raindrop fell on her nose. It had begun to drizzle.

"Iselda-san, what's going on?" Ichijo looked from her to Aido.

Aido wanted to speak, but Iselda quickly interrupted. "Master Ichijo, perhaps it was wrong of me to not explain to you last night, but I feel much refreshed now to tell you along the way. If…you won't mind accompanying me."

Ichijo nodded before he could decide on her request. He had to know what she was hopelessly worried about, especially since in place of her husband, he felt like the only one whom she could trust completely. It felt odd assuming something like that so hastily, but he knew it to be the truth. He knew the type of woman that she was, and how in some shape or form she had managed to warm his heart for the past few weeks.

The thought felt inviting and yet somewhat disturbing at the same time.

"Oh, and Master Hanabusa," Iselda turned to him one more time before leaving. "Please wait here in case the others return."

* * *

The clouds began to swerve low over the Swiss village as they grazed over the mountaintops and shed them from view. The air became wispy and very cold, giving space to the light rain that had started to descend from the sky. Over by the pond, where the trickling of droplets made contact with the still body of water, the solar dome, serving as a shelter to plants and its two unexpected guests, even felt the tattering of liquid bullets on its glass exterior.

The noise had presumably woken Yuki Kuran, for she squinted from her sleepy state to the commotion outside, and was shocked to find herself lying on a cold marble bench within the protective retreat. But what surprised her more was the soft sensation of skin lying nearby, and she turned to find Zero Kiryu sleeping peacefully next to her, his shirt partly opened above the torso where two fang marks accompanied his neck.

Yuki quickly stood up in alarm, trying to grasp everything that had occurred the night before. But just a simple touch on her lips gave the evidence she was searching for; a stain of blood smudged along the chin.

She had unknowingly taken Zero's blood last night. And he, of all people, had not refused.

"Oh no…" Yuki clutched her dirty clothes in shame and regret. She could not remember what else they had done, for she had succumbed into his bliss without questioning the rules or consequences. But there was one thing she was sure of, and that was submitting to her hunger. The terrible hunger that came for being a newborn beast. A pureblood vampire.

The rain pattered away outside as Yuki covered her mouth in remorse. How could she have done something so irresponsible to Zero? Her close friend? Her partner in crime? All she wanted was to make him believe that she was still the girl he knew; to relive old memories; to exchange friendly affection, compassion, and even sorrow. To be his Yuki Cross, that was what she wanted.

But the night had not ended that way. She failed in her attempt. Once again, she reminded him, and herself, that she was still a monster. A pitiless greedy monster that he had been assigned to kill.

"Yuki…" Zero's lips moved to a raspy voice as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki murmured as she took a step back. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" and she turned around and took off into the pouring rain before Zero could stop her.

The dreary weather had brought a heavy mist over the village as Yuki continued to run blindly down sodden grass and mud. She could not see where she was going, but her clouded thoughts gave way to her tracking senses.

What would Kaname think, she thought, if he knew she had slept with Zero? What would he say if he knew that she had taken blood from someone else…someone other than her own brother? It pained her to think he could ever forgive her after that.

But then it occurred to her. She was not the only one committing treason. She was not the only one being disloyal. Kaname had given her the truth; the vague but complete truth about his feelings for another woman. For Almira McDellan. The thought struck a hole in her chest, but she drove it away, for she did not want to be in more pain than she already was. Even so, she had no reason to feel guilty. If Kaname wanted her to be happy, then she would be. She would tell him without fear, without consequence, when the time was right.

For now, she could only go where her feet took her. Zero would probably find a way to catch up to her eventually, but she needed time to think on her own. To find a thousand apologies, and perhaps to keep on trying.

To persuade him, that she was his Yuki Cross.

* * *

"It was stupid of me to fall asleep. I left them alone for so long," Iselda said as she and Ichijo swept through the blanket of fog towards the place where Almira's house once stood. The morning haze had let very few people in the village to be outside, and their small houses still carried the dim orange lights by their windows. As Ichijo tried to fathom everything Iselda had told him, starting from Kaname's infatuation to her own feelings towards their deception, he could only seem impartial and aloof. For once, he had always suspected Kaname to seem different ever since he had failed to save Almira's life in the past. There was a deep connection between those two, and he, for being Kaname's closest friend, could not question him ignorantly until what he suspected was true. Then those doubts changed as he turned his mind to more important things, and he, even as Sara's pet, had not broken his allegiance to his friend. Even now, there was simply too much to take in at once, and Ichijo did not want to be pressured into choosing sides.

It was just what Iselda had told him once before: There was no definite way to define what was right or wrong. And right now, the only thing he could do was doing what he felt was right. To help a mother in need and nothing else.

"Eden!" Iselda's voice shattered his thoughts as she called for her daughter towards a badly burned house in front of them. Ichijo observed the old dwelling of Almira McDellan and tried hard not to imagine what could have occurred that caused such a terrible destruction.

"Eden!" she called again. "Lord Kaname!"

"Perhaps we should go inside." Ichijo offered.

Iselda touched the moss stained walls of the damaged building as a frown creased her forehead. "Alright. Please stay here while I go take a look."

She entered swiftly and soundlessly before appearing outside once again as quickly as her superhuman instincts could allow. This time, however, Ichijo found her fact contorted in deep concern.

"They…they're not here." She whispered more to herself than him.

"Are you sure? They couldn't have left far-"

"Where did they go?" she yelled in frustration as she brushed past him and looked around frantically.

Ichijo noticed the pale withered look that had come over her complexion. That look of regret for letting her daughter be with Kaname for so long-for a whole night-even when she only wanted to give them a few moments of privacy. She was hoping to be there while Kaname confronted her niece. She wanted to make sure, that her Eden was still going to come back once Almira took a glimpse of the world she had left years ago. That Eden would not be forgotten-would not be abandoned-until the very end, that was what Iselda had planned, but her crude emotions got in the way again. She became tired and frustrated. She needed to escape reality, even if it meant shutting her eyes for some time.

But it was all a mistake. And now not only her Eden, but the pureblood vampire was gone too.

"E…Eden?" Iselda looked towards the mist and saw the silhouette of a small figure approach in their direction. With a whiff of its scent however, Iselda found the figure to be none other than Yuki Kuran as she came into visibility. Her clothes were damp and muddy along the tips and she seemed out of breath.

"Oh, dear Yuki," Iselda quickly pulled her winter cloak around Yuki's body as she gazed into her slightly frightened face. "Why dear, your…" Even though the blood had washed off in the rain, both Iselda and Ichijo could detect its strong scent in the air.

"Where is Zero-kun?" Ichijo came forward. "Yuki-chan, did you…?"

"I didn't mean to…" Yuki squeezed her eyes shut embarrassingly. "I…I lost control and-"

"It's alright, dear, calm down," Iselda continued. "Now tell me, if you know, have you seen Eden anywhere? Perhaps your brother?"

"No..." Yuki looked at her in confusion. "No, I thought Onii-sama was with…" her eyes moved to the house ruined in shambles behind her. Almira's old home; her once hidden sanctuary destroyed. A sudden thought brought her to the crooked house back in Japan where she and Kaname had resided for two years. Those lonely months within that basement, living as refugees.

Kaname had been here. She felt his scent, but it had trailed back towards a different direction: into the mist where her senses could not reach.

Suddenly, the obscure atmosphere brought three more figures into their vision. Caleb and Richard were both drenched from head to foot for traveling a long distance from the city, and Zero behind them looked slightly disheveled, the fang marks on his neck, as Yuki noticed shyly, almost invisible.

"Izzy," Richard enveloped his wife into a hug. "Oh Iselda, what are you doing out here in the rain? You hate it so much."

"There is no time to chat about the weather," Caleb interrupted. "We found Zero along the way back, and it's a good thing we saw all of you here."

"What's wrong?" Ichijo asked.

"Apparently our plans to stay here have been cut short." Richard frowned to himself. And he told them what Evonlea had informed him: the rumors and false presumptions circulating her school within the werecat students. Eden's disappearance had marked as a suspicious case that they were not going to let go, and at some point, someone was going to blabber to the royal heads.

"I didn't expect this to get out of hand, especially when I announced that she would be gone for at least a few weeks," he continued. "But Katra and the other elders would believe anything, and they are going to send someone to inspect."

"There's no need to rush, but the faster we leave here, the better," Caleb said. "We are forbidden to come to this village, especially with Eden. And if they find that our house is empty, well…" he left off for the others to catch on.

"But Eden…she and Lord Kaname are nowhere to be found," Iselda's voice slightly quivered from the cold. "I came here to search for them but they're not here."

"What?" Caleb bared his fangs in frustration as Iselda hid her face near her husband's chest. "Why didn't you-?"

"That is not necessary, Caleb." Richard raised his hand for peace. "Listen, perhaps they already went back to the cottages while we were away. We can go back and find out, can't we?"

"Aido is already there keeping guard." Ichijo added, giving Yuki a reassuring look. "He would know if they have returned."

Yuki gave a small nod, but Zero had already begun to grow highly skeptical, especially when he noticed a small wave of sorrow pass her face, and the onii-sama she clung to 24/7 was missing from her side for the first time.

"Alright," Iselda spoke softly to hide her anxiety. "But please let's hurry. My babypuppe is still back there."

* * *

Aido Hanabusa stood outside against one of the porch pillars bearing the overhead above. His eyes were shut and the seemingly cool breeze that accompanied the precipitation felt soothing against his skin. It was only recently that Iselda and Ichijo had left to find Kaname and Eden, and he, in the meantime, let his mind wander from one thought to another, never stopping at any in case it gave him a reason to yield into mixed emotions. He felt surprisingly at ease without the sunlight beating down on him, and the sudden desire to remain in that spot for hours keeping watch brought a smile to his face. He was alone in his own world. Alone to be himself.

And yet, it seemed useless to deny the pitter-patter of the rain that reminded him so much about that day. A similar rainy day that had ended with him making a promise. That unconditional promise that spoke much more to her than just his words.

"_I'll protect you."_

What a useless phrase, he thought. How immature of him to say such things so hastily, without thinking of its meaning. Without considering its importance. But it didn't matter what he said, for in that instant, when he held Eden close to him under the drizzling rain, he had protected her. He had felt her fears. And in return, he felt protected.

And that was why he had to smile. Eden could never be his whether she carried Almira's soul or not. She, as a werecat, needed nothing from him. But he, instead, had everything from her: a piece of her to carry within his memory. A reminder that he had befriended a young girl who had accepted his existence; who, in many ways, was like himself.

And the promise. It was not which he was able to keep, and yet it served as an invisible bond. A connection that only he could have, understand, and cherish.

He was going to miss her. No matter how much he denied it, there would be a time when he would look upon these days as an interesting chapter to his immortal life.

"Aido…"

He opened his eyes and nodded pleasantly as Kaname stepped under the patio overhead, his dark hair matted across his forehead as loose droplets trailed down his clothes and skin.

"You were not waiting too long, I hope?"

"No, they just went to look for you, Kaname-sama," Aido bowed in respect.

"Good…then I have no time to lose." Kaname looked down at Eden's body hanging limply in his arms, her eyes shut in a state of unconsciousness. He made his way inside the small house and slowly placed her on one of the single beds by the corner.

"Kaname-sama, perhaps we should go to the other cottage," Aido's eyes fell on Roza sleeping on the bed near the door. "The baby here-"

"It's alright, let her stay. You yourself may leave now."

Aido bowed once again as he closed the door behind him. The entire room became surprisingly dark without the presence of sunlight.

"Eden…" Kaname whispered near her ear. "Eden…please wake up."

No sound.

"Almira," he repeated. "If you won't let her speak, can _you_ at least do so?"

And with that, her eyes fluttered wide open as she sat up slowly in bed, letting those tender cerulean pupils that marked her as her own scan her fellow companion. Almira still looked so frail, but this time, it came with a seemingly cunning smile.

"You really did bring me here as I said," Almira spoke softly as she placed her cold wet palm on Kaname's cheek. "But nothing less could be expected from you, dear Kaname. I probably would have done the same thing if I knew it would be our last time."

"Don't say that." Kaname responded with a kiss between her fingers.

"I suppose...you want to know now?"

"Explain it to me."

"I will, now that we are both here alone, I can really speak to you, Master Kaname." She blew a sigh. "Tell you what became of me before I first met you, and what happened after I was reborn."

* * *

**Next chapter soon!**


	16. Outcast

**Back! Pretty long chapter, and lots of old-fashioned drama, but quite worth it. Since I change perspectives back and forth, please let me know if anyone's confused. Or leave some thoughts for motivation?  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Outcast

"Explain to me." Kaname responded with a kiss between her fingers.

"I will, now that we are both here alone, I can really speak to you, Master Kaname. Tell you...what happened before I first met you, and what happened after I was reborn."

The rain pattered loudly against the glass panes as Almira continued.

"The truth is…I was alive ever since Eden was born more than two years ago. Ever since that day when I took my last breath, I fell into the deepest sleep I could ever imagine. And then, as if I had just resurfaced from a dense ocean, I could sense everything around me. I could understand my surroundings perfectly. But it felt so different because I was still trapped in this deep nebulous sea, and I didn't know why I still perceived everything like an adult when I should have been born as an infant."

Almira paused to smile to herself. "Caleb must have told you he could not contact me for so long, and it was because I could not answer back, or rather, refused to do so. An infant's body is hard to control, and this new body frightened me, Master Kaname. My soul was stuck in a dark place where everything was black around me. Each time, I would find myself drifting into comas, knowing nothing of reality.

"Eventually, when Eden became older, I began to realize what had happened to me. My vision became clearer and I was able to see this vessel for the first time." Her smile warmed up to Kaname. "She is such a beautiful child…so lovely to speak to when she sleeps. Sometimes she answers back, you see, even though she thinks she merely talks to herself." Almira gave a light chuckle. "But I realized what my presence in her form could do, so I continued to stay hidden…in hopes that perhaps, with luck, you would all stop trying to find me."

"But you came back still," Kaname said. "That night at the ball, you showed yourself to me."

"Master Kaname, I had to see you," Almira leaned over and enveloped him in an embrace. "I had to see how you were after so many years…and if you have forgotten about me."

Kaname nuzzled his cheeks against her hair. "I wouldn't be here if I did."

Almira bared her teeth in a grin. "You are right, and I am amazed. Even if what I said, or at least, tried to say before I died, you took it so seriously. How silly of you."

"You were lying to me then?" He pulled back to face her.

"Never, I could never lie to you," she let her lips brushed against his. "I really did fall in love with you, and I am not ashamed to admit that now."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I love you too much," Almira continued. "I love you enough to warn you about the dangers ahead. To show you the rational and moral route. Your existence is more important than mine, and whatever you came to do here is meaningless. It will only endanger your life even more."

"I took that risk when I arrived." Kaname whispered in between soft kisses. His lips moved in a constant struggle against her face, never leaving any portion untouched, "But you haven't played your part of convincing me to leave yet."

Almira unlatched herself gently from him. "You are right. We are here for a good reason, aren't we?" And with that, she stood up to walk towards the back wall that wielded a small rectangular carving. It was shaped like a playhouse door, inaccessible and placed there without purpose. But with a trace of her nail against the cracks, the cemented slab slowly departed from the wall, and a dark seemingly endless tunnel stood on the other side.

"No one has ever found out yet, but this leads to my house right across the stream." Almira said. "There are two more passageways, each through the other two cottages beside us."

Kaname walked towards her, scanning the hollow wall with a new perspective. There was nothing his watchful eyes had ever left undetected, and yet he found the secret entrance completely meaningless until she brought it up.

"Come, Kaname." Almira took a step forward before turning her eyes to the other side of the room. "And bring dear Roza, I cannot bear to leave her alone."

The tunnel did not extend far before it began to expand into a uniformed hallway. Kaname heard rushing water above his head at some point, but his mind tried to make sense of the destination ahead. Why was Almira taking him back to her house? What was there that he did not see before?

The darkness had engulfed them both, but the end of the passage came in plain view of their night vision. Almira stopped to brush clumps of dirt from the wall before finding a cracked wooden door sealed against the earth. One push, and the door opened up to a damp wooden room. It was cold and incredibly disheveled, and the enclosed air was mixed with a faint scent of blood.

"This is where my father faced my dark side for the first time," Almira spoke beside him. "And where he almost got killed by my hands."

She moved forward, so the dim light from the cracks above touched her skin at certain intervals.

"Master Kaname, the reason I brought you here…well it is because I thought you should know. After what I told you about my parents and I that day, in your study, I believed I only needed to tell you so little. But I missed out this one piece…the piece about my father, and how, it was _he_ who ultimately told the royal house about my existence."

Kaname's expression did not change, but his grip on the sleeping Roza became suddenly tighter. He remembered when she had spoken about her parents back at Cross Academy-when she had revealed the Bastet's greatest taboo and her mother's sinful deed against it. But she had never mentioned her father. Not even once.

"It simply took a day…just a day for everything to change so quickly. My dark side continued to become stronger, and my father, as a human, continued to cope with my kind. But something within him broke that day, and he went horribly mad. He couldn't stand the sight of me, and he just left us. Without protecting me, or my mother, he walked away. And those three little cabins? He used to be an architect, and he had them built for our small family; three little dwellings, that in the end became one just for him...for him to hide so he could forget about us completely." She continued. "The tunnels that were there for me in case of emergencies were blocked off entirely. My father did not want to remember anything of his marriage. He deliberately pushed us out of his memory and slowly fell into his madness."

The pungent smell of dew and rotten wood became a second thought as Almira took a seat by a wooden support. Her hair sat flat against her cheeks and shed her eyes so that Kaname could not see her face.

"Have I...done something wrong, Master Kaname? Was it I who made my father betray us?" her voice started to break, causing her to instantly cover her face. "M-mother would never talk about him after he left, and I...I never understood what had affected him so. We would see him in the streets, but he would never look at us. It was as if he just broke from a spell and realized what we really were. My mother could have erased his memories and freed him from his insanity, but she let him find his own way to a cure. And he left her crying for days and nights. I could not comprehend any of it. He gave up on us, his love to my mother, and to me. And I knew then, even now, that it was because he saw me for what I was. A monster; a savage beast, and I scared him. I scared him to lifelong regret."

"You can't blame yourself," Kaname added quickly. "You could never have controlled the way you were born."

"But my mother could have!" She raised her voice before shooting him a broken look. "She could have chosen anyone of her kind to marry. So why...why did she have to choose a human? Why did she intentionally bring this curse on me? Go so far as to, as to break a _taboo_, and go against our entire race! What could have possibly crossed her mind, that I would be normal? Even when she knew...she knew what happens to a half-blood...she still looked at me as if I was like any other..."

Kaname paused to think, even when her greatest worries were expected to be considered. It was the first time Almira had ever spoken against her mother, to expose what any child bearing the consequences of the parent would feel. But she was right. A powerful immortal to leave everything and commit the greatest crime of her kind, it was more than unreasonable. Clearly it not just simple infatuation that made Catherine McDellan give her entirety to a human being. It made him question-was something like love really that powerful? To break all rules and morals to just be with that single other? He could not deny it, simply because he himself was committing the same act. The same crime.

Suddenly, the reason behind her grief made itself clear.

"Do you regret what she did?" He asked slowly.

"If I say no, I would be lying," Almira answered. "I love my mother so much, I wanted to comfort her for her loss, but I cannot resist admitting that it was her fault. She put her burden on me...to be something I never wanted to be, and to do something I never wanted to do."

"Everything happens for a reason," Kaname reiterated the words that Richard had spoken to Zero Kiryu. "If you were not what you were, would you have left your home to go seek the vampire council for the hidden charter?"

Almira did not meet his eyes.

"Would you have known about Cross Academy, about the headmaster, the Night Class, Yuki, Kiryu, and...me?"

His last word pushed a prick through her heart. How could she forget the events that happened because of her intrusion? Not only did she learn a great deal about the new beings, but she made friends. She faced an unpredictable danger. And she found love. How could she not acknowledge those things she kept so dear in her memory?

Kaname walked under the patches of light and sat close to Almira. He found it difficult to not push her further, to let her pour her soul out. Somewhere in her words, she was trying hard to make him go. But he wasn't convinced.

"I know you don't regret everything." Kaname's voice came out in husky tones. "I know...because you didn't give up then. Even when you knew, or didn't know, what was to happen, you were still adament to continue; to face your monster until the bitter end."

"I hoped...I desperately hoped that the charter would give me a new life. Not someone else's vessel, but my own." Almira spoke. "Only because I wanted freedom... to be with you."

"You are now." Kaname leaned his forehead against hers. "You're seeing me as you always have, and my feelings have not changed. I can still be yours, Almira."

"N-no." She turned her face away and gripped for a better defense against his persuasion.

"You do not see how terribly wrong I was to ever use that charter. I was blinded by my excitement...because of what it could bring me-a stronger and stable life. Perhaps finally as a part of my clan." She brought her head "But I didn't see that it was forbidden for a reason, that it only made me a bodiless soul in a vessel inhabited by another. I am just a parasite living off of another life, and that is even a worse curse than my previous one."

She continued after heaving a shaky sigh. "I should not exist, Master Kaname. I keep putting everyone around me in danger simply because once upon a time, I believed my mother's silly expectations and fulfilled the unfulfillable. I broke the peace of the vampire world and became a threat to my kind. I passed two lives to see that problems follow me still. And now Eden's family...I am corrupting them with this presence...this horrible _thing_ that I am."

"The Bastets tried every brutal means to get rid of you," Kaname frowned at the thought. "Would you ever forgive that?"

"Every powerful civilization has done so for millennia. To protect that power, and to protect the overall good, one must sacrifice something else. I failed to see that rationality, but I do now." Almira looked at him in self-agreement. "I can see...the family that despised me, I understand them now because of Eden. I was wrong to think ill of the royal heads of the Bastets, because no matter how cruel they may be, they still keep the peace amongst my kind. They can lead prosperous and humane lives because they have the heads to protect them." She searched Kaname's eyes. "Do you really wish to destroy them just because of me? Am I worth the destruction of everyone's happiness? Everyone's lives?"

"You are worth proving them that you can still survive." Kaname continued, "that there has to be something that keeps you alive, a reason that you were able to access those charters when previous half-bloods in your clan's history could not. They fear this possibility, but you made it possible."

"But for what Kaname?" she waited desperately. "For what?"

"To be with me," He clutched her cheeks. "I will take you away from here, and go back to my world. You said it yourself that despite every consequence, you want nothing more than to be together, like this. And I know that your words are hollow, I can feel that. You are not trying to let me go, you are trying to find another way out."

"W-what?"

"You don't want to make the same mistake as your mother, is that not so?"

"Please stop." Almira clenched her fists on her lap. "You are twisting my words. This is more than what can be between us, and you know it."

Standing up, she took Roza from Kaname, enveloping her tightly around her torso and walked back to the door from which they came. Kaname instantly got up to follow her through the tunnel once again, but she was well ahead, and he could tell that she was not going to stop for him. But it didn't matter. He had seen that same frustration from Yuki before, and, like then, he was going to push on further. Until she told him what he didn't want to hear, Kaname was not going to stop.

* * *

"Aido!" Ichijo was the first to make it to the doorstep as the others followed behind. Aido had not left his post on Kaname's request, but their quick stroll back surprised him just a little.

"Aido, has Kaname come back yet?" Ichijo repeated.

He paused to formulate an answer. Kaname had been with Eden, or Almira, for a very long time. Were they still inside the house? Should he let them in or restrict them long enough till the coast was clear?

"I haven't seen them," he spoke before thinking.

"What? Are you sure?" Iselda moved forward but Aido blocked her from reaching the doorknob. "Master Hanabusa, I have to-"

"The baby is sleeping quietly inside, Iselda-sama," he thought of an excuse. "I don't want to disturb her."

"That is very kind of you, but I just want to see that she's alright." Aido still did not budge. "Master Hanabusa, let me in."

"Aido, we have to return back to the house," Richard reasoned. "The royal house might know that we're here and come to inspect. We have to leave as soon as possible."

A sharp sting struck Aido's brain as he took in Richard's words. If the werecats found them here, they would be in more trouble than they already were. What was worse, Eden could get blamed as well.

He just couldn't put her life in jeopardy, not through his hands. And with that thought, he loosened his grip on the floor, and Iselda quickly pushed him aside to go through the doors.

"Roza?" Iselda noticed the empty bed. "Roza…where are you, sweetheart?" she looked around the room, inspecting every corner and just missing the small slab of cement that enclosed the entrance to the hidden tunnel. "Roza? Babypuppe? Roza!" she clasped her fingers on the side of her head as realization hit her forcefully in the chest.

But before Aido could take into account himself that the youngest McDellan was missing, Iselda quickly took him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Where is my baby?" she screamed into his face. Aido flinched at her demand, and for the first time, felt more afraid than he ever did in front of Kaname.

"Why isn't she here?" she repeated through broken tears. "Where did he take her?"

"Iselda, don't!" Richard pulled her away and held her by the waist. "Aido, you know Kaname was here. His scent still lingers in this room with Eden's."

Aido looked around the room at every pair of disappointed eyes. He wish he had a reasonable answer, but even he didn't know what had occurred within the room, and why Kaname had bothered to take the child with him. Nevertheless, he had to tell what he already knew, for it was the only thing he could do.

"Kaname-sama came back with Eden to…to try to speak to Almira. He said she was awakened." His voice quivered. "I was guarding them, but I don't know where they went, or where he took the little girl."

"He had nothing to do with my Roza, it was only Eden he wanted!" Iselda hissed in anger. "You knew she was here alone and you did nothing to keep her away from that monster!"

"Onii-sama is not a monster!" Yuki blurted out without thinking. " I know…I know what my brother has been going through. Why he has been suffering and bearing a broken heart for so long."

Even through her sympathetic tears and the silence that followed, Yuki did her best to be defensive of her own kin. "Iselda-sama, please don't blame him for everything that he has done, or is doing. He may seem intimidating or even assertive, but he won't do anything harmful without reason. Amongst us purebloods, he is the most kindest soul that I know, and he would never hurt a child."

Iselda, with her anger finally ceased to a tiny glow, took Yuki's hands and wiped the tears from her face. "Coming from you, I have every reason to believe your words. I just wish you didn't have to feel his pain, on top of the broken heart that he left you, a beautiful but strong young girl," she continued with a smile. "But if you know your brother more than any of us, you must have a thought to where he is. Please tell me you do."

Yuki sensed the desperation in her voice. "Well…I…"

"Oh no," Caleb breathed in frustration from the door. All eyes turned to him as he inhaled deeply to sniff his surroundings. "This is not good."

"What is it?" Richard quickly took to his side as a faint but familiar scent bombarded his nose. He bore his fangs as soon as the words came out of his mouth. "Someone from the royal house…at our home right now…"

"No…" Iselda's face turned grave as she gripped Yuki's hands tightly. "No, Richard, not now! Tell me it's not-"

"Izzy, listen to me," Richard took her shoulders before she could go into her uncontrollable modes of fear. "Stay here with the others while Caleb and I go see what they want," Iselda was about to speak, but he hushed her down calmly. "Don't be afraid. Eden will be safe in Kaname's hands for now. If they ask anything, they would know that we don't have her with us."

He turned to the others. "I want no one to leave this territory while we're gone. We have watchful eyes upon us, and if we all try to leave at once, they will become even more suspicious."

"And if Kaname-sama returns by then?" Aido questioned with slight unease.

"If he knows any better," Richard continued. "I would trust that he won't."

* * *

"Tell me clearly, then, what you think I already know," Kaname spoke as the tunnel slowly came to an end.

"You don't understand that as long as I live, there will be consequences one after another." Almira responded from the front. "Even if I stay with you, your kind would not accept me so easily. I will be a stranger, an easy bait, for anything."

"They will adjust. I'll make them forget."

"You say that now, but it is not that easy."

Within minutes, they were back in the room with the small fireplace and three beds cramped on each side of the walls. The rain still pattered away outside, but the atmosphere indoors felt suddenly warmer than they had left it. None of them took notice of it, or the fact that they were not in the same cottage at all.

"I cannot leave without you." Kaname walked up to her as she placed the sleeping Roza on the bed. "I came this far, and I have done so much. I know everything has a price, but I know how to pay for it."

There was a moment of silence as Almira stroked Roza's hair affectionately. She was going to miss watching her little cousin grow, but it was for the best. In any case, even if she did replace Eden's soul with her own, little Roza would know. She would never look at her the same way again.

And without looking at Kaname, she spoke once again.

"You were right before...I don't want to be like my mother and make an unworthy decision that will affect so many. I have risked a great deal in my past life, but this time, I am not ready to commit to anymore sacrifices. I have become a coward, I know, but this time, it is something that will save both of us from further harm."

He watched her eye the child affectionately. "This is about Eden's family...am I not right?"

"Master Kaname," Almira faced him, hovering inches away from his body. "I know for a fact that sooner or later, what we are doing may cause a war between my kind and yours. But Eden has shown me that there is still hope for my race, without the need for any rebellion. She is different than any werecat of her age, and what she has, this drive, this daring personality of her, can do miracles once she becomes an adult. And her family…it is what I have admired for so long. They love her so much, and she needs them more than anyone. How can I destroy this ideal relationship that comes rarely in my clan? How can I go on living with this guilt haunting me for the rest of my life?

Kaname couldn't answer. There was nothing he could say that could refute the truth. He knew there was a young girl's life at stake, and much more behind that. He had known all along there would be dire consequences, and anything could and would happen to break the piece of both immortal civilizations. For those reasons, Almira had the upper hand.

And yet, when his needs were great, Kaname could be nothing more than irrational. It was his greatest fault, to be selfish, to be greedy. But living after so many centuries, after generations of suffering inner turmoil and solitude, his faults and gains became useless. He didn't care, no, he was done caring. There was nothing more than he wanted but to have what he needed. Yes, he was being childish, a fool, but what did they matter to him when morality had left his mind centuries ago?

And right now, at this very moment in an unknown room in the middle of a strange land, he began to realize his needs slipping away once again. A violent shudder passed through his veins, and he felt himself drowning in the same agony he had suffered in the stretches of deserted sand; the deathbeds of the former human civilization from which he was born.

"Please Kaname…"

Her voice was distant now, but he felt her palms enclose his cheeks. Her whispers became inaudible, but he forced himself to listen.

"You have to tell Caleb to stop. Tell everyone to stop worrying for my revival. Tell them that I said it from my own lips, that I want nothing more but for them to continue living like they did before. Please, I do not want my aunt to cry anymore, and Caleb must understand that he does not have to live with his burden." Almira continued. "And you…please, I beg of you for the last time, please go back to your world. Take your friends and dear Yuki with you and return to your own lives."

Her words did not process through his mind; everything was coming out in jumbles. And between them, he had to think of ways to calm himself down. Any outburst could destroy everything in the room, including her. He had to keep silent. He had to close his eyes and think. Think of an alternate ending. A happier ending.

"It is much harder to think that it was _my_ fault for making you come here. And to so quickly let you go," Almira spoke between low sobs. "It pains me to think that I am tearing away your heart, even at this moment. But please understand…that happiness cannot come to us willingly, no matter how much we wish to keep it for ourselves. It takes a great deal of sacrifice to let it go, and even greater sacrifice to take it away from someone we love."

Almira looked into the cold isolated figure of the pureblood vampire. Her beloved. Her sacrifice. Her Kaname. "And right now, I am giving up my own happiness for those I hold dear to my heart. And you must also."

He did not want this to happen.

"It is for your own good, Kaname…and _hers_."

"You don't love me." Kaname stated plainly, without feeling; without question. It was a foolish thing to say, compared to hers. But the words he feared to hear were seconds away from his ear.

"If it is my only choice to convince you...then no…" Almira finally spoke, her face glistened in tears that Kaname did not take note of until now. She inhaled deeply to keep back the moisture pouring from her nose, and she leaned forward, so her face made contact with his chest. "I do not love you, Master Kaname."

Her body fell to the floor before Kaname could watch Almira's soul depart once again. He didn't move, but stared into nothingness. His body limp and numb; his worst fear brought to life before him.

It had all been a lie. For two and a half years, he was chasing after a false desire. A passion between two immortals that were never meant to be. And now Almira did not want him. She did not love him, and whether that was a lie or not, it didn't matter, for that one instant when those words were said, he found himself having his first déjà vu. Something about this moment was exchanged before; when before, Kaname did not know. But he did not care anymore. He was done caring.

No, he was done living.

Kaname clenched his fists tightly. Within seconds, his powers began to take effect.

* * *

"I didn't expect everything to happen so fast," Richard said as they swept past rows of tree trunks and sodden soil of the woods towards their house. The rain had eased to a light drizzle, but even then, it was hard to use their heightened senses through the damp atmosphere unless they concentrated very hard. It was one of the reasons none of them caught the scent of whoever barged into their empty home earlier. Even now, Caleb cussed the rain and wished he didn't have a hard time contacting his loyal feline associate, Iris. She was nowhere in his span of telepathy.

"Where do you think Kaname could have taken them?" Richard brought in unexpectedly.

Caleb gave him a look, but he didn't answer. After what had happened just earlier, he was starting to fear Kaname's intentions. Truthfully, even though he was not going to admit it, he wasn't approving of his actions of running secretly about, especially without his knowledge. They were on risky grounds, and Kaname was not taking that seriously. And after Roza's disappearance, he knew the vampire had crossed the line.

Something was up, but he could do nothing for now. In fact, he was starting to feel an irritating sensation once again; a much greater psychological itch that told him that his plans were not going to succeed. Somehow, he knew then and there, that he was already failing.

"Heras and Nolan," Richard frowned as he motioned towards two figures standing outside their home. "Slow your pace, Caleb, they can't know that we're expecting their arrival."

"Ah! Cyrus, Richard, what a surprise!" the one called Heras stepped forward at their approach, his black hair whipping in the breeze. "We were just here to pay a friendly visit, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, you're our most frequent guests anyway," Caleb answered sarcastically.

The one called Nolan chuckled. "You've changed a lot after Robin died. Kind of sad that you changed your looks too. Is it always fun playing dress-up after your victims?"

Caleb gritted his teeth, but Richard interfered quickly. "So boys, I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle to come here in the rain. I know how that does to our folks," he faked a smile. "We were just on the other side of the lake showing our guests around. And then this little storm hit, and we thought one of us should make sure our house was still free from any floods."

"Oh yes, I understand. It's a good thing both of you made it in time because the river was getting quite rough," Heras nodded. "Of course, we were kind enough to inspect ourselves, and I'm happy to note that the inside is as dry as you've all left it."

"Well that's a relief," Richard whistled with ease. "In that case, since you're both here, I think it'll be polite for us to go inside and have a quick cup of tea. My wife and the others won't be back for awhile, but no matter, it will be just the four of us."

"Thank you, Richard, but we weren't planning on staying for long." Heras said. "Our great mother requested that we made sure her closest children were safe in the storm. Either way, we must go now."

They both turned to leave, and for a few seconds, Caleb and Richard felt their compacted chests breathing in fresh gulps of air in relief.

But then Heras turned around once more. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to give you something." And from under his jacket, he took out a lump of mass and dropped it to the ground in front of him. "I believe this belongs to you."

A surge of dread passed through Caleb's bones as he gazed in horror at the mangled remains of Iris, her fur stripped across her sides and her neck broken to reveal traces of thick blood. With a mutated groan, he dropped to the ground as Richard gave both of them a horrifying look.

"You should tell your conduit next time that it's not wise to keep secrets, especially from us," Heras said with a less-friendly tone. "You think getting your cat to stop us from searching your house would make us think that everything's fine and dandy?"

"We had a feeling you were up to no good, but lucky for you two, the royal heads wouldn't punish anyone severely just yet." Nolan added.

"We already told them of the circumstances, and they proposed a hearing tomorrow night," Heras continued. "They also said that Eden must remain in her dormitory from now on, regardless of reasons for her absence. So I suggest your folks return from your little fun and games, and stay put in this house until it's time to say goodbye."

"What…what do you mean?" Richard whispered in a dry raspy voice.

"It means that your vampire friends will be returning to their world tomorrow, and after the hearing, you McDellans are coming back to live in the royal house with us…where you belong." Heras bore his teeth in satisfaction. "And I'm sure, Richard, that we'll love to have some tea with you then. Good evening to you both."

And with that, they departed without a sound through the mist. An eerie moment of silence followed as Richard tried to make sense of the scene before him. Caleb was crouched next to his cat, the blood seeping between his fingers. He wondered if his nephew ever took in what Heras said or was too bereaved to care.

"Caleb…" he whispered his name soothingly. Whatever just happened was the truth, and whatever information they were provided, they knew things were going to take a turn for the worst. However, they were only fortunate that their lives were not going to be taken, even though one's had to be expensed as a result.

"That bitch…" Caleb seethed with malice. "I'm going to rip her apart, I am going to rip her to pathetic little shreds!" he instantly stood up and screeched loudly into the sky. "You hear that you bitch! You're so fucking dead, you piece of shit!"

The rain mingled with his tears was indistinguishable, but Richard let him scream his anger out. Even he was gravely upset that this had to occur because of some rumor at Eden's school; because Loretta Klein would go far enough to put his family in jeopardy; a minor with no bounds of her naivety.

But he couldn't deny one crucial truth. Their plan to revive Almira had failed for good. They were done. Finished. Obstructed in the worst time imaginable. No doubt they would be under constant surveillance now, and the vampires would be forced to leave before the hearing took place. And once everything was over, they would go back to Germany, and live the rest of their immortal lives in solitude. As outcasts, but at least together.

So what would the others say now? What would Kaname Kuran say now that his presence was useless after all? What would Richard tell them? What would he tell Caleb? At that moment, he could only apprehend. But they had come this far, and that was enough for him. In the back of his mind, he felt slightly happier. They had tried their best. Perhaps it was not the time for change to happen. Not yet. But it was the time for a second chance. A chance to watch his daughter grow and live her life to the fullest.

Yes, Eden would live, and he only wished he could smile at the thought.

"I'm going to go and find Kaname and your sisters," Richard put his palm on Caleb's shoulder. "You can stay here if you like, but I trust that you won't do anything brash."

Caleb didn't answer. He wasn't going to do anything. He already felt cold inside; the death of his conduit had struck him deep. And the thought of his downfall, of returning back to that wretched house that he despised beyond all else, loomed over his head. For once, he wanted to stop trying. For once he wished there was another way. But all he could see was Catherine's face, and feel her hand in his, and hear those words she had spoken long ago at the royal house: "_Do you want to be the prince, Cyrus? When I have a daughter, I will make her wait in the tower for you, and only you."_

"_Does that mean I'll have to hate you for being my mother-in-law?" _Caleb had said, a mere child of five.

"_Of course not! Where did you get that idea?" _Catherine had chuckled at his answer. _"No, we will still get along, won't we? I'll be the good little queen, serving my children with lots of love and happiness. We will all protect our kingdom together, agreed?"_

The agreement never came to be. The events that followed that cold night, when the fire struck the little town of Rapunzell and his fellow trackers had found Almira's true hiding, were proofs to the foolish promises that he made. Promises that never came to be.

And her eyes, those golden gems that used to look warmly down at him in clear cerulean, had turned to him before her murderers. A cry for help. A need to be protected. Or just realization that she had been betrayed. Either way, Caleb did not stay long to see her end. He still had a mission with Robin to go after Almira. They had come close in the streets of Zurich, even injuring her within a group of tourists. They had killed two innocent humans to steal their identities, and broke rules in a foreign land. What more he could have done, Caleb didn't know. But he let Catherine die. He never protected her. His promise was just a lie.

And now, just when he thought he could make things right, he was beaten once again. Beaten down in more ways than one. And he couldn't find the right words for an apology. There were no words to describe his agony, but he tried anyway.

"_I'm sorry, Catherine…"_ Caleb repeated in his head. _"Please, please forgive me…"_

* * *

"Iselda-sama, look," Ichijo walked towards the window as he saw the lights within the cottage next to them flicker on and off and slowly die out. A sudden loud crack erupted, and the glass panes shattered to the ground.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki yelped as she sensed his presence next door. Somehow, through Iselda's grievance, she didn't even notice his scent nearby. With a shed of relief, she turned to follow Iselda, who was already outside running across the lawn towards the other dwelling.

But Zero suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, a hint of anger and suspicion already in his eyes. For the first time, Yuki realized that he was there with them, and, regrettably, that he didn't know anything about Kaname's intentions. He didn't know what Kaname had done to her, or what he was doing now. He never knew, because she didn't want him to take it the wrong way. But as the truth began to seep out, Zero began to put two and two together. And now that he had his chance, he wanted explanations. He wanted them now.

"You all knew and nobody told me?" he searched her eyes. "Why didn't—how could you..."

"Zero, please, I didn't want you to be mad, I just-" Yuki tried to reason, but Zero was already out the door in a mixture of fury and alarm. Nothing at that moment was going to quench his hatred of vampires than what he was about to do now.

"My baby! Eden!" Iselda quickly rushed to the bed carrying both Roza and Eden sleeping soundly next to each other. She looked around in the dim room and found Kaname standing by the corner, his face as lifeless and cold as a glass doll.

"Where did you take them? Explain yourself!" Iselda said firmly as she embraced both her daughters.

"There is nothing to explain...because you have them now…forever," Kaname answered softly as he made his way towards the door without another look.

"Kaname, you really scared us," Ichijo walked up to him. "We were looking all over for you, and Caleb and Richard-sama-"

"Ichijou, Aido," Kaname interrupted as he looked at both of them. "That is enough."

And with that, he walked outside into the sprinkles of liquid drops ricocheting off his skin. His crimson eyes had dulled to a deep brown, and he moved slowly, feeling his surroundings change to the hot deserted atmosphere of the apocalypse millennia ago.

He was alone. He felt so alone. A creature born out of the ruins of humanity. A vampire.

He thought he could go into a deep sleep for few more years, but what would he do afterwards? How long would he be tortured through eternity? There was no one that could sooth his shattered soul, not even Yuki this time. His one cure, his only cure, was gone. There was no way he could convince her to come back. And even if he did, she would continue suffering from her own guilt. It was strange how they were both so much alike, but never meant to be together.

So what else could he do but choose death?

"Kuran!"

And his final desire came from the one voice he wanted to hear the most.

"You really think you could get away from courting another woman, and breaking Yuki's heart behind her back?" Zero cocked his Bloody Rose in position, and aimed it directly at Kaname's head.

"Kaname-sama!" Aido tried to move forward, but Ichijo held him back with his hand.

"Zero! No!" Yuki broke in between. "The gun, you said you didn't-"

"I lied," he continued. "I've had enough of watching you two smother each other with affections when it's all been a lie."

"Master Kiryu, you cannot use violence here!" Iselda took to Yuki's side and held her close. "It's a crime to kill a pureblood without reason!"

"I don't care," Zero hissed. "Adultery and deception are good enough reasons for me."

"Go ahead, pull the trigger," Kaname spoke unmoved. "It is what I want now more than anything else."

"You were lying to us all this time. All these years, you have pretended to love Yuki when you were really in love with that werecat!" Zero continued to spat. "Why did you turn her into a vampire then? Why did you take her happiness away just to turn her into a bloodthirsty beast?"

"The circumstances were difficult. Yuki was born a vampire and she always will be," Kaname said. "If I didn't change her, she would have drowned in her own nightmares."

"And yet you stole her for your own gains? Confined her to the darkness she never wanted?"

"I had to keep her safe…I needed someone with me to contain my sanity."

"So that's your pathetic excuse, Kuran? Manipulating those around you to please yourself?"

"Zero, stop it! Just stop it!" Yuki burst out in anger. "I was never manipulated, or harmed in any way! It's true that I was sad at times. It's true that I wanted to leave the dark and feel the sun on my skin again. Even now…I want to believe that Kaname-sama had loved me, and only me…" she sank on her knees and turned her pleading eyes towards Zero. "But it was _my_ choice to be with him, and I don't regret anything. So if there's anyone you should blame, it's me!"

Zero gritted his teeth as he lowered his gun with great difficulty. He hated it. He hated the fact that Yuki would always defend Kaname no matter what he did. She was such an idiot. A naïve, love struck fool.

But the Yuki he knew and loved was like that too.

He gazed into her crimson eyes and made out a shade of chocolate brown from her human years. She looked so innocent and cute, but he remembered the ferocity of her passion when he had kissed her in the dome. The night they shared together afterwards was his best, and despite not going further than simple kisses, he had let her take his blood. Even when he knew it was wrong, he submitted without hesitance.

He wanted her. He still needed her. And it was painful to watch her become discarded by someone who didn't need her more than him.

"Kiryu," Kaname spoke. "Do you remember the letter I gave you? The one in which I mentioned the real purpose of you coming here?"

Zero didn't respond, but he knew clearly well what he meant.

"Do you see your purpose now, Kiryu?" Kaname said. "You finally see me for who I am; a liar and a cheat. I know I have hurt Yuki deeply, but do you plan to leave her that way? If you really love her, would you abandon her like I have shamelessly done?"

He was right after all. Zero had denied the truth, but there was no other explanation as to why Yuki would be free to be with him in the first place. "And you?" Zero tried to change topic to prevent himself from being sympathetic. "Now that you can leave Yuki in someone else's hands, you want to be free to take Almira for yourself?"

Kaname smiled at the fact that he had an answer ready. "No, Almira was, is, and never will be mine."

Iselda flinched her ears from his response, her eyebrows contorted in confusion. "What did you say?"

Kaname moved his eyes to the female werecat and offered a timid smile. "We both had a little talk, and we agreed to end everything right now," he closed his eyes to fight back his instability. "Your daughter is free to be who she is for the rest of her life. Eden can continue on living with her family in peace, and I won't do anything to break that peace anymore."

Iselda was speechless. Her only reaction came through her hands cupping her mouth in shock. But Aido was willing to speak, especially since Kaname's words suddenly gave him a purpose to feel hopeful once again.

"What...what do you mean, Kaname-sama? " he said. "You want to leave everything off just like that?"

"You have no reason to complain, Aido," Kaname answered. "I admit you have done well for me, and I thank you. But it seems that you have won after all.

"Yuki," he turned to his sister. His only precious kin. "I told you once that you are free to choose whatever path you want as long as I die by your hands. You have to promise me that once we return home, you will finish me once and for all."

"Onii-sama, no…" Yuki breathed in disbelief. "No I can't…"

"I won't take no for an answer, Yuki. If you really care about me, you will do as I say." His matted hair hid the dark circles under his eyes. "It's the only way I'll ever be free of this pain."

"Kaname," Ichijo began. "Maybe you're going a bit too far. Maybe-"

"No, there is no uncertainty in my mind. If Almira wishes for me to give up my happiness, then I will."

He looked up to find that the rain had ceased, and the clouds were slowly beginning to break apart. "After all, it takes a great deal of sacrifice to let it go, and even a greater sacrifice to take it away from someone we love. And I'm not ready to commit to the latter."

The heavy mist had already departed, and streaks of the evening sunlight were pouring through the cracks in the clouds. Even with the natural sounds that accompanied the last bit of thunder in the sky, no one spoke a single word. Everything seemed to have come to a standstill and was suddenly moving in the reverse direction.

Iselda was the first to want to speak, but she stopped herself once she saw her husband come back in a sodden and troubled state.

"Richard!" she ran up to him. "What happened, Richard?" she sensed his exhaustion and worry. "Who was at our house? Is everything alright?"

"Everything…is fine," he tried to choose the right words as Iselda searched his eyes. He slowly looked at the others around him, and wondered how he would bring himself to deliver the news. With a sigh, he began to speak.

"However, there are things that I have to share," he continued. "and I'm afraid they might change everything for us."

* * *

**Wow! Longest chapter of my history of fanfiction writing! Anyway, commend my efforts and leave some comments/criticism! **


	17. Change

**Woo, another long chapter. Things are going to start getting better (or worse) from this point on. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Change

It is a universal law that immortality is consistent.

They say that one who never dies has unlimited and infinite measures to tarry on his existence. An unchangeable being. An imperishable being, always the same stone by the riverbed.

But that is not the truth. For a stone still breaks and withers; still carves and shapes itself with the help of its surroundings. An immortal has eternity to change and be changed by those who share his world. That, is another universal law of immortality.

And that change, by crude and spontaneous circumstances, had enveloped the immortals inside the McDellan household. They hoped to change the face of both civilizations, but were returned a much worse fate.

And now it was time for the deed to end. It was time to move on and leave everything behind.

For the vampires, it was to return to their own lives back in their world. For the McDellans, it was to join their rightful place in the royal house, and exist forevermore in the darkness from which they sought to escape. And all the weeks that had passed with hopes of creating a new beginning-of reuniting two lost paramours born from separate realms-had ultimately come down to nothing. It was a failure; a quiet rebellion caught by the enemy's trap.

Almira chose her demise over Kaname, and he, a soul stripped of every motive to his existence, did not feel the same way again.

Iselda knew that. She saw the way he pronounced his desire to die, his desperate and painful eyes just waiting for the emptiness in his heart to subside. The sole fruit of rejection, except it was much worse. Worse than she could imagine, for she had herself had lived that long to see an immortal shrivel away in solitude. If she never had her sister in the early years of earth, if she never had her husband now, her life would have ended long before it started.

And now she realized how naïve she was to ignore his pain all this time. The need to love and be loved forever. Was it wrong to question something that could not be explained?

But it did not matter anymore. Now everything was beyond her hands, and even if she wanted to pity the pureblood vampire, there was no way she could change his mind. She just couldn't give him a purpose to keep on living, especially when her fate would be tangled in her mother's web from now on.

"I suppose it is our last day, isn't it?" Ichijo finally spoke as casually as he could.

"It hasn't even been a day," Aido added. "And we're already being driven out."

"It's not your fault. It has never been any of your faults," Iselda answered as she cushioned herself protectively on the corner of the master sofa. "After what they did to Iris…I'm just glad none of us were…" she trailed off deniably, clutching on to her white cat to prevent herself from continuing. After seeing Iris's remains, she just couldn't imagine the end of her own conduit if she wasn't spared.

"By the way, how are Caleb and Eden?" Ichijo asked with concern as he looked around the room. It had only been three of them all evening.

"Caleb is still outside, coping with the loss maybe." Iselda answered. "And Eden…well, after what happened today, that is, what has been happening for a long time… I think by now, she has the right to know everything." Her eyes moved to the second floor, where her daughter was probably contemplating everything in one day at once. "I told Richard to speak to her himself. Only he can make her understand."

"But that means…" Aido sat up from his chair. "Won't that…?"

"Yes…she will know what a terrible mother I have been," Iselda said softly. "She will realize what I…what we have kept from her since her birth. I thought I could protect her by saying nothing, but I was wrong. I know I can't lie to her anymore."

"And Kaname," Ichijo frowned. "He…"

"Yuki-san is with him, reasoning…" Aido rubbed between his eyes. "I don't think what he told us today was accurate or true but…"

"He would if he must," Iselda finished. "The pain he felt today was far from anything I have felt in centuries. I know that feeling…and I know it can be severely destructive when one has nothing to live for."

"But Yuki Kuran…I thought she was always his reason for living," Ichijo said. "Even when we used to live together with my grandfather, Yuki was all he talked about. She was his light, his blood and flesh…his sole equal."

"He never mentioned Almira McDellan," Aido continued. "Not once ever since she died that day. He just continued to live on like nothing happened. But what surprises me most is why he drastically changed his mind and became so attached to her instead?"

"He never loved any girl so deeply before," Ichijo said. "And Almira…she changed him within just few days. That's not normal at all."

"You're right. It is far from simple infatuation," Iselda brought her fingers together in thought. "A pureblood vampire falling from one of our kind…it has never occurred in history. Our taboo forbids marital relationships with humans, but with vampires…we have not lived to see the consequences. Except that we don't encourage it. We were always both too proud of our immortal status to form romantic bonds. And even such…not many vampires from your world have heard of us anyway."

"So you're saying…his deep affection for her has just been a coincidence?"

"Maybe not…" Aido paused to think about his private conversation with Kaname before the ball, the night when he had portrayed himself as a weak man for the first time. "Kaname-sama mentioned about having dreams. Some form of recollections of his past that he can't seem to remember. Something before he became a vampire."

Suddenly, as if his words had sprung a realization, Iselda sat up on the sofa. "Before becoming a pureblood? But how? No…it can't be…" she stared into the walls as Ichijo waited anxiously for her to speak. "Could it be possible that-"

"Eden!" Aido quickly shot up as all three pairs of eyes turned towards the stairs. Sure enough, Richard stood at the bottom landing with Eden by his side. She looked frail and exhausted with heavy bags under her eyes, and the fact that she had been crying was readable on her face. Yet, at that moment, she looked older, stronger, almost as if the childish aura had left her in the blink of an eye.

Within seconds, Iselda crossed the floor and stood heart-wrenched in front of her eldest daughter. She wanted to embrace her; hold her close till her arms became tired. There were so many things she wanted to say herself, but nothing came out. All she wanted was the goodness for her child, but how could she express that now after what Eden had been through?

"Eden..." Iselda forced back regretful tears. "My sweet paradise... look how awful I have been."

"Mother…" Eden continued grimly. "…really mother…thou art so pitiful."

And with that, she threw herself into her arms, a low chuckle escaping her lips as Iselda stood in disbelief. Even after everything, her daughter was willing to forgive her. After being left in the dark for so long, Eden still had the strength to smile.

It struck her deep. No more, Iselda thought. No more did she want to force her to be a lady. No more did she want her to give up what she loved so dearly. The tears began to spill as Iselda wrapped her arms around Eden, a mother's love to her child. She would make sure that Eden never changed; never forced to be like her kin when they returned back to the royal house. It was being herself that mattered. Her one unique little bliss.

"I'm sorry, Eden," Iselda whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Hush. Mothers don't apologize to their children…it's embarrassing," Eden smiled as she pulled away. There was still a tinge of uncertainty in her complexion; a slight discomfort in the subconscious. But she quickly pushed them away, because there were still important matters at hand. "But there is something I need to do."

Her eyes moved to Ichijo and Aido in the living room. "I know that I have to leave for the academy within an hour and stay there until further notice. But before that, I want to do something," she took a deep breath. "I want to talk to Kaname Kuran."

* * *

Outside, the flowers and earth-bred vegetables seemed dead where Caleb sat facing the lake. The sunset was covered behind wispy dark clouds as they stretched like brushstrokes towards the zenith. Nothing seemed so out of place, but things were not going to be the same for long. It was only a matter of time before he had to abandon this home and return back to the wretched lifestyle he had fought so desperately to escape. A young hunter; a guardian of the royal house- that was his job. Being with his peers, who only pleasured themselves out of their kill, would pain him to no end. For awhile, Caleb had thought what it would be like to end his own life, just like Kaname was planning to do so then. It was true that they both had failed, but it was something none of them could change now.

He could only sit. And wait. When the time came, he would leave this world for good. Leave the pain and guilt behind. And no one, probably no one in his family would give a damn that he was gone.

"You know that look she gave me?" Caleb spoke softly as his eyes trailed to the small bridge over the stream where Zero stood. "the one that Almira's mother gave me before she died?"

Zero slowly went to his side. For the first time, a deep sense of compassion waved over him that was for someone other than a human. "You mean Catherine McDellan?"

Caleb nodded. "It terrified me…even to this day, I am haunted by her look. The pain she must have felt when she knew that I was there as one of her killers. Even if I wasn't there to see her life end, we made eye contact for just a split second. If only she knew I was doing it against my will." he lowered his face. "When I was young, she used to come play with me and my brother. I had sworn that when she had a child, I would cherish it above all others. If it was a girl, I would marry her," he continued. "And when that girl turned out to be a half-blood, when I saw her as a young girl in Rappenzell and the second time in Cross Academy, I still couldn't give up my feelings. I loved her too…even when Kaname took her heart instead."

Zero frowned at the sound of his name. "You all kept this from me. His infatuation for Almira, her dark past, everything…why?"

"Because of Yuki Kuran," Caleb met his eyes. "If you knew then, we wouldn't have been able to come this far."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That is something Kaname would know better. I never planned to have you here, Zero, but he thought it was for your best. And Yuki's."

"So you could have all continued to deceive us in front of your eyes?" Zero raised his voice. "Deceive both Yuki and Eden?"

"Yes," Caleb answered without hesitance. "Because according to you, we are all heartless monsters."

"I was hoping to think otherwise. You and these _people_ you live with..." Zero frowned at the ground. "I always will despise vampires...but after that day. After finding about your species, I got curious. I was trying to find a reason to destroy the werecats as well. But coming here changed my mind. Your family was...different. " he looked at Caleb. "But I was wrong...you're all the same as those bloodthirsty beings."

"Are you going to kill us then?" Caleb looked at him. "Kill us the same way you killed _her_?"

Zero flinched. He didn't want to remember that day. "I don't have authority to do so as a vampire hunter. And I have learned to follow my duty than my instincts. Still...after what you have done...I don't know how much I can handle."

"It's easy for you to see reason than us, Zero," Caleb stood up as he faced him on level. "You don't know how it's like to be an immortal. To live forever and suffer through guilt and regret. When we are at the end of our rope, the prospect of reason means nothing to us. We have no choice but to sacrifice what we may regret later. And that, Kiryu, is more painful to us than anything."

Zero did not speak.

"But…you are true in a sense. We _are_ and always will be monsters. Feared and rejected by mankind. But no one, not even humans, remain saints forever. We all have sinned, some more or less, and those who live longer, sin greater." Caleb put a hand on his shoulder and cracked a faint smile. "I'm sorry for what has happened to your family, and I regret for you and Yuki to be involved in this...but Kaname is right. You are the only one who can make her happy now."

"She's a…" Zero tried to mumble the obvious, but he couldn't bring himself to repeat the same excuse he had used for so long.

"And yet you love her anyway," Caleb finished. "Even if you don't see it now, in time…I know that you will."

* * *

Eden crept silently down the second landing towards the far end of the hall where the last guest room laid occupied. There were no windows or opening down this point, and the narrow space felt cold and foreboding. Approaching the door, she wondered whether she should knock. It seemed much of a critical moment than to simply barge in for a casual conversation. No, Eden had more in mind than that. After what her father had told her, everything from her aunt Catherine to the girl whose soul hid deeply in her core, she knew there was a reason to her nightmares after all. She also knew, that this soul had a lover, and this lover would soon end his immortal life.

Unless she did something about it.

Clasping her hands together to do a quick prayer, Eden put her fist forward to gently tap against the door. Suddenly the door creaked open, and after jumping back in surprise, she saw Yuki come out from inside, equally startled.

"Yuki." Eden simply said.

But the young Kuran simply gave a smile and a nod, and left her before she could talk further. There was no way to know whether Yuki would ever consider her a friend ever again, but Eden was thankful that she still had the decency to show her kindness. If anything, it would take time for Yuki to heal, and there was nothing else to be done about it.

"Lord Kaname," Eden whispered as she pushed the door gently open.

Kaname was seated with his back turned towards her on the bed. In the darkness, it was hard to tell whether a presence was in the room or not, but Eden could sense a calm breathing from the corner, and sure enough, she saw him isolated and hunched over; a forgotten stone at the end of its durability.

The sight brought a sudden pull to her chest. "Please…may I speak with you before I go?"

Kaname did not answer, and slowly, Eden made her way across the room next to him. His hair hung loosely in front of his face, preventing her from seeing his eyes.

"I...don't know where to begin actually. There is just so much my father told me. Everything that I didn't know about myself and...her." she gave a short chuckle. "I admit that I'm a bit scared now of you. But perhaps I can change that."

Kaname did not move or speak. Eden took a deep breath and decided to invoke on another subject.

"You know…ever since I was born, I had this odd feeling there was someone else residing inside of me," she sat down beside him. "I never told anyone, not even my family. I thought it was just me going crazy. But it's true…there was something that has been guiding me all this time. Not my conscience, but someone deep within my mind pushing me to be different. Do you understand?"

Kaname turned his head slightly. "The thing is, this person, this _woman…_she would speak to me in my sleep. I always heard an ominous voice in my mind saying things, sometimes humming, sometimes making me see things that would wake me up crying." She continued. "But I could never talk back to her. Ask why…why was she there or who she was. What was she waiting for?" she paused. "It never occurred to me that it would be my own half-blood cousin, the one called Almira. Or that the reason she's within me is because of what happened before I was born." She turned to him. "I didn't know that you loved her, Lord Kaname, or that you've been desperately fighting to have her back."

"I can't have her…" Kaname whispered. "She is nothing more than a memory now."

"Don't say that," Eden took his cheek and turned him to face her. "She is still here. I know because she's been crying her eyes out this whole time. I've felt it. A deep sadness that is not my own." She reached up to wipe the excess moisture from her eyelashes. "These are her tears you know. I mean… I was pretty shocked after everything my father told me, but I guess I've gotten used to have someone dwell inside my brain, crazy as it sounds. I don't blame anyone. But if I have to, I blame you, Lord Kaname."

He sat up to turn his whole body towards her.

"Yes you." She pointed a scolding finger at him. "How can you even _think_ that Almira doesn't want you anymore? How can you come close to believing her every word and not see that she would never mean them?"

"Almira made it clear that she would give up her life for you," Kaname brushed a strand of hair from her face. "So you can continue being you and live freely among your kind."

"But for what? To go back to the royal house and be caged up for the rest of my days?" Eden continued. "My cousin may say some silly things, but she can't make her own decisions without giving me a chance to speak. I want to help because I know I have the power this time. If I don't...I'll disgrace everything I've lived up to in my life."

Eden leaned closer as she took his face into her palms. "I don't want any of you to end your life this way. It's utterly ridiculous and something only low-class dingheads would do," she grinned. "And I know you are not one at all, unless you want to prove me wrong."

Kaname covered her palms with his hands. There was something about her encouragement that rejuvenated him; made him feel hopeful. How could he not feel guilty now that she was willing to help him when he cared less for her?

"Would you like to see her?" she leaned her forehead against his. "Truth be told...she's been dying to apologize. And I promise she won't hurt you anymore."

And just as quickly, Eden's voice changed to a low airy glide, and Almira opened her eyes to purr and rub her face against Kaname's neck. He, in response, pulled her closer, but he still couldn't accept forgiveness.

"You think I didn't feel angry when you told me to leave?" Kaname stroked through her hair.

"I am foolish, Master Kaname. You know how I have done things in the past without considering their consequences," she trailed small kisses on his face. "I thought I would do the right thing, but you are too important to me. Please forgive me, Kaname. How can I possibly bare to see you so hurt like this?"

Kaname moved his hand down her back and across her thighs. He craved every part of her, physically and emotionally. There was always something about her that made him tremble, something more than lust or a self-satisfying drug. It was a feeling that he had been craving for since he secured himself in his confined space so many years ago. Since he became a vampire. It was with her that he felt complete; felt a solace that filled his darkened void.

But what was it that made this feeling so nostalgic?

"Kaname…do you remember in Cross Academy when you held me close in your arms, and told me to think of nothing else but just that moment?" she crawled into his lap and gently put her head against his chest. "I wish we could go back to that time…so we do not have to think about what may happen, but just stay like this in the present."

Kaname edged closer to whisper in her ear. "That moment did not stop there." And with that, he turned Almira over on her back and towered over her feeble form on the bed.

"Kaname," Almira blushed madly as he dipped down and kissed between her collarbone. "Wait…I did not mean…I-I mean, it is too sudden..." she closed her eyes tightly to keep herself from turning any redder. "This is not the right time..."

"This is the perfect time," Kaname smiled before he trailed his lips down her breasts, stomach, and stopped just before he reached between her legs. Instead, he kissed around her thighs and pecked gently against her toes. It was the first time in ages he had ever touched a woman so thoroughly, and if he had done more to one before, he couldn't remember.

Kaname slowly came up and rolled his tongue between her breasts, making Almira give a short cry as she grabbed the back of his head. Trailing his tongue like a brush, he made a path up her throat and chin before closing the gap between her lips. The pleasure that followed was more than what Almira could ask for. His sweet scent combined with hers released a blast of sensual satisfaction that made her pull up against him. Both hands lost between his messy locks, she let him taste every inch of her mouth, breaking the barrier between her teeth and searching across every crevice. They were not even close to sexual intercourse, but Almira could feel herself at the end of her rope.

Not until a slight prick of his fangs against her lips did Kaname finally pull away.

"Kaname…" Almira smiled as her cerulean pupils looked into his crimson ones. "please do not stop."

Kaname submitted to her command, but this time, he turned his hunger on her neck, licking his way around her throat as he nuzzled against her hair. Almira strained her neck to give him access as her palms ran blindly across his back. She loved having him close. She loved everything about him. It was what she wanted more than anything, to hold the one man who had returned her affections, even when morality had forced her to push him away. There were so many things she wanted to say, but actions spoke louder than words. And she welcomed him with everything she had.

"Almira…" Kaname whispered as he slowly began to let his fangs take over. When she felt his cold teeth against her skin, a shudder passed through her veins. An ominous shudder. She knew as a vampire he would crave for her blood, but she didn't want to give it to him yet. It was too risky when she wasn't even human.

"Stop…" Almira said softly as she pulled his face above her nose. "If you go too far, it will become risky. Besides, what am I supposed to tell Eden if she finds out that you have, how you say, _violated_ her body?"

Kaname smiled at her feeble attempt at a little humor. "She will understand. Besides, you never told me to stop."

Almira chuckled back, a faint but delightful laughter that warmed his heart. "I am guilty on that charge." she pushed the bangs away from his eyes so she could admire his complexion. "But that is as much as I can offer. It is enough."

"Is it?" Kaname tightened his grip around her arms. It was becoming intolerable watching her slip away from his grasp.

Almira expected his reaction and smiled. "Eden told you we had a small discussion earlier, and I assure you that, despite my continuous protest, she is the only one who can change things for the better. Whatever it is to be done, it is in her hands now."

And once again, like many times before, Almira swept back into slumber as her head rolled unconsciously to the side. Within seconds, her eyes sprang open, and Eden, blushing at the sight of Kaname over her, quickly sprang up on the bed sheets.

"I-I wasn't expecting that," she wiped the excess moisture from her lower lip in embarrassment. "You should have warned me, Lord Kaname."

"My apologies..." He pushed her bangs away from her eyes too see her childish oval face. He never realized how pretty she looked, a sense of innocence and liveliness he never wholly appreciated till now. "Will you still forgive me?"

Eden fought herself from turning any redder and gave a small nod. "Yes...because I think I finally understand now. Between you and her."

She sat up to face Kaname with a look of seething determination. As a McDellan and the daughter of an optimist, she knew that everything beyond normal progression held uncertainty. To commit or transform anything out of bounds took guts, and the prospect of risk was great. But without taking risks, nothing moved forward. Without risks, nothing ever changed.

And now as she stared into the vampire's somber eyes, and noticed the way he searched into her eyes, she felt the injustice that was breaking two lovers apart. She always believed her grandmother to be kind and miraculous in nature, but after what she was told of her pitiless rejection towards Catherine McDellan, Almira, and Caleb, it was clear that there was more to the royal heads than she had considered.

But if she had to set things straight, she had go past her fears and take the greatest risk of her kind.

"Lord Kaname, if it's true that my cousin, Almira McDellan matters to you more than anything…if it's true that she is the woman you want to spend your eternal life with, then…" she got up and extended her hand. "Come with me."

Without hesitation, Kaname took her grip and followed her out the bedroom. He didn't have the slightest idea what she had in mind, but it comforted him to know that Almira's own sister still cared for her happiness. It comforted him to know that there was still hope.

Approaching the grand living room was like entering a social gathering where everyone stopped to stare at the newcomers. Eden walked down the steps with Kaname close behind, and with that, the occupants in the room stood up to watch them arrive. Caleb and Zero had already returned from the patio, and along with Yuki, everyone else were in the same place where she had left them.

"I have decided to go seek the help of the royal heads," Eden stated plainly. "And I wish for all of you to join me."

A momentary silence followed before Caleb spoke up.

"You were always the courageous one, Eden, but that can never be done," he shook his head in amusement. "Now go get your things before you're late for the academy."

"I'm not joking!" Eden turned her face from one to another. "Don't you see what's been happening? I'm sick and tired of everyone looking gloomy and living in fear from our own flesh and blood! I never got to see my sister or my aunt because of some broken taboo and a vengeful curse. And now, our own family is trying to keep two lovers from being together." She shot a finger out at the others. "And when I say family, I mean _us_."

"How can you say that, Eden?" Iselda said. "Your father already told you what we have done…how we have tried to keep the royal house from finding out. What would have happened to us if they knew? And even so, if Almira lived, you would have-"

"That's the problem, isn't it? You tried so hard to keep everything a secret that you didn't wonder if there was a way for both of us to exist together," Eden continued. "I don't want my life to end, but I don't want anyone to suffer on my behalf. That's why I need to ask Oma myself. I want to see if she knows a way for both Almira and I to survive."

"That's impossible!" Caleb raised his voice. "If grandmother finds out about Almira, our lives would be in great danger!"

"You all have already put yourself in a big sack of trouble anyway," Eden retorted quickly. "Please listen to me. I don't mean to sound rude, but right now, it is the last option we have before it's too late. I know what Oma has done in the past, but if she truly loves me, she will listen…and so will the other royal heads."

"Eden is right," Richard stepped forward. "We have risked so much to come this far. And if we are truly the rightful McDellans, we have a right to make our needs known to our great leaders, even if the end doesn't meet our satisfaction."

"We have no problems," Ichijo said. "That is…if Kaname agrees as well."

All eyes fell on Kaname has he contemplated the new plan. Eden was proposing a dangerous move, but he would have rather taken his last attempt to the grave than die in defeat. In any case, as he turned to look at Yuki for a split second, he saw her give a small nod in agreement, and towards Eden, he faced a similar sign of earnest.

"Yes..." Kaname whispered with a sad smile. "I will go."

"Rick…" Iselda, on the other hand, felt hesitant, but Eden's words had sparked a new will within her. For once she wanted to throw aside her fears and face her mother with a high chin. If she truly was Catherine's sister, she would not back down on her daughter. She could not be weak. Not now, not ever. "Alright Eden…we accept."

Eden lit up with amusement. "Brilliant! Then it's settled." She walked across the room to grab her satchel. "I have been ordered to return to my dormitory for now, but I assure you that when this is all over, I'll bring some laughter back to this house."

* * *

The Nirvana Saints Academy seemed scarcely occupied during twilight with few West dormitory students strolling about while the light still remained. Most of them were werecats who chose to stick to their clump while the humans were scattered elsewhere. Eden, with Caleb as her escort, arrived just in time, for two of the guardians of the royal house stood near the gates to make sure she returned under their watchful eye.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Caleb growled at the sight of Heras and Nolan who hid their identities well from the other students. "Katra has never agreed to see a high schooler for important requests ever in her life."

"There's a first time for everything," Eden responded. "I know it will be dangerous, but I must do this. For Almira…and in a way, for you too."

Caleb raised his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Caleb, you have lived with us since I was born to protect me, yet I have noticed the way you always hid your feelings from everyone. I just think that it's time I break this guilt of yours once and for all," Eden gave a small shrug. "Besides, I don't think Almira's mother would have ever hated you, no matter what you did. I mean, you chose to do good in the end, and that's what matters."

Caleb smiled as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I was wrong to not pay much attention to you, Eden. No matter what happens, I promise I'll be by your side to the end."

"Thanks bro, but I think you've spouted out cheesy lines quite enough," Eden chuckled. "Maybe you should try them on Evonlea, no? Am I right?" she nudged playfully at him.

Caleb shook his head with a sigh. "Maybe you should concentrate on what you should be doing right now." He turned his eyes behind her. "And while you're here-"

"Eden!" a familiar voice echoed from the distance, and sure enough, Evonlea appeared with her white cane in hand, waving it ahead to make path through her peers.

"I suggest you make this your last farewell." Caleb finished as he gently pushed Eden forward. "Make this quick."

"Well speak of the devil," Eden smiled as she grabbed Evonlea's hand before she brandished her cane around further. "How've you been do-" but something seemed wrong. As Eden looked closely, she noticed that her skin looked incredibly pale and her breath came out in short puffs. "Evonlea, what's happened to you?"

"Eden, I'm so glad to see...that you're alright. You don't know...how worried I've been," she took deep breaths between her sentences. "It's true that you're...going back to your family's house...isn't it?'

"Well yes, but-"

"Then I might as well tell you...before you go," Evonlea lowered her voice before continuing. "I'm going to have a heart transplant…tomorrow at dawn. I will leave for the hospital in a few minutes." She waited for Eden to react, but she said nothing. "I wanted to tell you...that my family has a way now to...close the gap in my heart by replacing it with another one."

"Evonlea," Eden whispered with dread. She always knew her friend had cardiovascular problems, but she didn't think it would be so serious. Even if she had mentioned before that her blindness was caused by a stroke in her youth, Eden didn't think that she had to go through one of the most risky procedures yet. "It's so dangerous…I mean, you-"

"Oh, silly girl, don't you start worrying...about danger when you practically glorify it...everyday," Evonlea said. "But I can't deny that I am scared. I'm very scared but…I'm just glad that I was able to tell you...before we both left," she squinted to hold back her tears. "I'm very lucky to have met you...Eden McDellan. You were always such a great friend to me. I'll miss you so much."

Even through her blindness, Evonlea's light hazel eyes stared directly at her friend's cerulean ones. Eden wanted to tell her so badly that she wasn't going to leave, that once she settled matters with the royal heads, she would come back and everything would go back to normal. But there was no guarantee whether her attempt would be successful, and since she was taking a big leap outside of the rulebook, there were bound to be problems. She might not make it back at all.

And so she merely took her into a big embrace. There was nothing else she could do than wish for her best. "I'll never forget you. Be strong, Evonlea Bond."

"That is so touching." A distant clap led Eden to suddenly look over Evonlea's shoulder. Clad in her West wing black and red uniform, Loretta Klein stood with her common malicious grin. This time, however, it made Eden seethe with an unknown anger inside.

"I wish you two had more time together but I guess we're all not that fortunate. Especially since you're going back to your little cage, Eden." Her words almost made Caleb pounce for her throat, but Eden calmed him with a hand. Instead, she walked towards her, as calm as unaffected as she could ever be.

"I am going to miss you too, Miss Klein," Eden smiled as she let out a hand.

Loretta didn't take it. "I'm sure you will. It's such a shame things don't work out the way they're _planned,_ as you all have a knack of doing behind our backs."

"You are right. Things do not," and with that, Eden pulled Loretta's arm towards her so her face reached the side of her neck. "So let me remind you one last time. If you ever decide to hurt my loved ones ever again…" Almira's voice hissed in her ear as her eyes turned bright gold. "…you will pay more than with your life."

Loretta didn't move, but her face turned blank with fear. Eden simply passed her to do what she came for, and approaching the werecats near the gates, she began to speak.

"Send a message to the royal elders that my family and I will be visiting them tonight." She said. "Also tell them that I will be bringing along our foreign guests, so make sure they make room to welcome them cordially."

Both of the werecats began to chuckle outwardly. "That's ridiculous, Eden McDellan, you can't expect us to let you march up to them just like that." Heras said.

"Not even the eldest of the McDellans or those of other distinguished families have seen our great ancestors without their consent, let alone they accept to see a young girl like you." Nolan followed. "Now be a good kitten and go to your dorm before we make arrangements for your return to the royal house."

"No, I will not until you deliver my request," Eden raised her voice. "If not all nine elders, then at least grandmother. I know she won't refuse to see me."

Heras leaned forward to overshadow Eden's small frame. "We've already done enough damage to your little conduit. Don't make us go further and waste another valuable life."

"Hers or mine?" Caleb appeared right in front of her to face Heras with a snarl. "You're overdoing your little threats there, don't you think?"

"I don't know, Cyrus, our last one seemed to have sufficed perfectly." Heras smirked back.

"Say what you want, but if you don't do what she says, I'll make sure to tell Katra that you refused the request of her closest granddaughter," Caleb continued, "She won't like to have the child of one of our family's first descendants be ignored."

Heras and Nolan quickly exchanged uncomfortable glances. "Fine, if that's how you want it." Nolan answered. "Your parents are already due for a hearing tomorrow night anyway. The faster we get this done, the better."

And with a small bow, they both departed quickly before anyone could watch them disappear through the streets. Eden sighed with satisfaction before turning to Caleb. "We'll leave at midnight, plenty of time for everyone to be ready." She continued. "I'll go inside for now and uh…rehearse."

Caleb nodded as Eden gave a last farewell hug to her friend and fled behind the open gates towards the East wing. The sun had completely disappeared, and the rest of the students began filing inside towards their respective rooms.

"Aren't you going inside?" Caleb noticed Evonlea standing by the wall with her bag and cane in hand.

"No, I'm waiting for my mother to pick me up so I can go to the hospital." Suddenly, she clutched her chest and trembled violently. "Oww…that really hurt …"

Caleb shot forward and grabbed her before she lost her balance. "You're cold as ice. Let me call the paramedics."

"No, it's fine. This is just a prick…I've gone through much worse."

Caleb still supported her with his arm as he sat down to let her lie against his chest. She was taking in large breaths, and her hand grabbed his shirt every time she felt a pain coming. He couldn't understand why, but just being there to help a soul in need made him feel valuable; it rejuvenated his broken psyche and brought a new sense of hope.

This Evonlea Bond, she was just a human; a friend of Eden who just happened to bump into him from time to time. But Caleb felt fortunate that it was her. If anything, she was not like any other girls. Her perception of the world intrigued him, and even for being blind, she carried greater abilities than he could imagine. He had seen them himself. But he never expected a little defect in her heart would weaken her so drastically. He thought about the subject on eye surgery at the ball, and he understood why she couldn't do it.

"Your heart…that's more important to you than your eyes, isn't it?"

"Yes…you see now," she spoke in soft hushes. "My eyes are of no importance to me when I have other means to survive. But without a healthy heart…I can't live at all."

"I wish I could have done something sooner." Caleb said. "If I knew you had a punctured heart, I could have taken you to one of the best surgeons in my family."

"I've already tried surgery many times before, but now a transplant is the only option," she placed her cold fingers on his face. "Caleb…I know we have only met, but if I make it through this…will you be there to see me?"

Caleb took her hand and placed it around his neck. "Yes…I most certainly will."

Evonlea smiled as she buried her face closer to his chest. His body felt warm and comforting, almost like a remedy. "Good…" she tuned her voice out. "Thank you…Caleb…"

* * *

**Read and comment!**


	18. Vulnerability

**Sorry for the long break. Summer courses are awful to take in the heat. But I'm fairing well.  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Vulnerability 

Aido woke up suddenly to the sound of an ear-splitting scream. He felt his chest ripple violently, and he looked madly around for the source. In an instant, he realized what had occurred, or was occurring, and he sat back with a heave of relief.

_It's just the T.V. _He thought to himself. He was still sitting on the living room sofa. He didn't remember dozing off. It was just after Eden's departure that he decided to attempt some sleep before leaving; before the time came to meet face to face the beings that these werecats most feared and revered. But sleep had been inevitable. There was too much chaos in his mind to find any peace. And so, he had turned to the television for distraction. It was odd that he found it helpful, considering that human interests never seemed to entertain him. But it blocked his worries enough to knock him out for few hours, and that's when the scream erupted.

And it forced within him a realization that made his stomach give a double flip.

Eden's dreams. _His_ dreams.

"Germany lost to Spain…how sad." Aido looked up to see Caleb come through the front door. "It's at times like these that I wish I didn't miss the World Cup."

Aido was not about to question his interests in football, especially when he knew he had to tell him-tell someone-what he had been hiding about Eden and himself for awhile now.

"Did you drop Eden off at her school?" he asked.

"Yes, but only temporarily. We both agreed to leave by midnight."

"At midnight?"

"Yeah…because I know for a fact that Katra won't take personal affairs seriously before then."

"Katra…you mean Eden's grandmother," Aido remembered her cunning face. "And the other royal heads? What about them?"

Caleb gave a sigh as he ruffled the back of his head. "I highly doubt we would be meeting them. Not many have, even for the most critical and threatening requests. Katra is the only one who has ever faced anyone directly. And it's a good thing too." A look of discomfort crossed his face. "What goes on in the ancestral chamber…what they do in their secured little hole…nobody would ever dare to find out."

Aido felt his skin rise as flashes of his nightmare swept his mind. A neverending tunnel. Nine caped figures. And Almira…her naked form being devoured behind blackness.

"We have to stop Eden right now." Aido blurted out instantly.

"What?" Caleb looked at him confused. "But we already deci-"

"No! If she goes through with this, they'll kill her!" Aido raised his voice. He couldn't believe he didn't think of this earlier; stop Eden before she decided for good.

"What are you trying to say?" Caleb's eyes suddenly became bright gold, and he hovered over Aido like an interrogator waiting for answers.

"I…I had a dream…awhile ago." Aido continued. "I was running through a large hallway, and I saw the royal heads. And then I saw…I saw Almira. They were eating her. They killed her right in front of my eyes."

Aido didn't expect Caleb to spare him from flinging him out the window. He had kept his dream to himself for so long, it escaped him that Eden's plan was not going to succeed. But Caleb merely stared widely at the floor.

"When did you have this dream?" he asked finally.

Aido hesitated before speaking. "The first night when I was here…before this happened."

"And you didn't tell me?" Caleb frowned deeply at him. "Was that the only dream you had?"

"No…" Aido said. "It continued after awhile, but the scenes kept changing."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure…but it got hazier. At times it was only one cloaked figure. Other times, I would only be standing alone in the hallway. Sometimes, I would see faded glimpses of a man," he thought about the mysterious person from Eden's dream. "But Almira...or Eden, was always there."

"And you suppose it might show the future?" Caleb asked.

"Well…yes," Aido said. "If Eden is unsuccessful, then…"

"You haven't even seen the royal heads before coming here. How is it that _you_ only dreamt about them?"

"You spoke of them when you came to Cross Academy, remember?" Aido continued. "Besides that, I don't know. I don't know if what I've seen is real or fake, but I can't let Eden take the risk for it."

"We can't change plans now. I've already sent word to the royal house, and Eden won't budge from her decision," Caleb folded his arms in thought. "At least you assured me with one thing…your dreams were not consistent. That tends to give hope to the future; that it can be changed. And from the sound of it, something good or bad, or even both will definitely happen tonight."

"So that's it?" Aido searched his eyes. "You're going to let her go through with this?"

Caleb returned a calm smile. "I know my family more than you do, Hanabusa. We will definitely keep a close bind around Eden, but if there's anyone who can liven up Katra's sour demeanor, it's her. And Katra would never want that to go to waste."

Aido stood speechless as Caleb left the room without a further note. He wasn't even angry at what he just revealed, and at such a bad time too. Aido couldn't imagine thinking that Caleb didn't care, but there was so much at stake tonight that even he could not grasp a possible ending.

"I hope…" Aido whispered. "you know what you're doing."

* * *

Nighttime at Nirvana Saints always seemed the opposite of undead. The lights that streamed through the dormitory windows were like small patterned gleams of a busy city. Even when approaching midnight, many of the students from both West and East wings stayed awake through late hours, either preoccupied with homework or leisure. Only few chose to hit an early sleep, and their curtains blocked out the darkness within.

Eden was one of the few who would be leaving a dark room for the night. She already went over her head exactly what she needed to say to the royal heads, taking each word meticulously down on paper as if they were notes for a critical exam. And now as she gazed into the mirror preparing herself for the last time, she found the cerulean eyes that she was looking for and realized that, without knowing it, she seemed more of a lady now than ever.

"I will pray for you, Eden…"

Eden looked up to see Almira staring at her through the reflection. This was the first time she was seeing her cousin face to face; a complexion so similar, yet completely different.

"I want you to know that whatever happens, I will use all my power to prevent them from hurting you. What you are doing for me already is more than I can ask for," Almira continued. "You are truly a gifted soul, Eden McDellan, and much stronger than I will ever be."

"I just want…to do something worthwhile with my life," Eden leaned on her palms against the mirror. "I want to show my parents…show Caleb, that I can be better. That I can be accepted."

Almira paused before reaching her hand out to her other half. "You are already loved by your family. I have seen it. Especially your mother…how she desperately tried to keep you alive…it made me feel so guilty; I knew I had to stop them from awakening me. But I broke Kaname's heart because of it…I hurt him without thinking. I have always been hurting everyone around me…no matter how good I try to do."

"Actually, yes you have," Eden stated plainly as Almira shot her a confused look. "You're hurting my ears with your excessive negativity. You and your vampire hubby."

"E…excuse me?" Almira frowned slightly. "Did you just call him-"

"Yes you heard me," Eden folded her arms in mock annoyance. "Whether you're my cousin or not, I am not doing this just to let you keep bashing yourself in the gut. My father always said, 'regret your past faults and you'll regret your future too.'" She waited for Almira to absorb in her words. "Whatever's happened, happened. It's all bollocks now. Besides, I'm not worrying about what was done to me, so why should you?"

Almira waited before looking down in thought. Forgiving and forgetting everything that had happened was not going to be easy, but Eden was absolutely right. Kaname had forgiven her, so why was she still worrying? After all, she didn't use to be this whiny before. There was a time when she could still talk to Kaname by looking him in the eye. She always had something witty to say, a trait passed down from her mother. And now, more than anything, she had to be strong. No, much stronger than before. For the first time in years, she would see her royal ancestors, and if anything, she had to prepare herself for the worst.

"Then I have no regrets. And I have nothing to fear," Almira answered. Eden responded with a grin. "That's much better." She said.

"But I know you are still not completely free from yours," Almira added almost instantly. "There is still something…concerning a particular vampire…that you wish you could have changed."

Eden blushed as the thought of his name came to mind. "Master Aido?" she shook her head quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, believe me, you do," Almira smiled. "You know that he has feelings for you."

Eden's eyes widened. "That's bollocks! He doesn't like me that way. Completely not. I mean all he sees in me is-"

"Someone like himself?" Almira finished. "Someone he can share his thoughts and worries with and not have to feel inferior about it? Master Aido used to be such a good friend of mine," she tapped against her chin. "And if you ask me, I have never seen him more happy than how he is when he is with you."

"You…you think so?" Eden's face turned a light shade of pink. "Dear lord, do you think that's why he's upset at me? Because I rejected his feelings at the ball?"

"You did what you had to at the time…but it is never too late to say you are sorry."

The echoing dong of the tower clock erupted to alert the stroke of midnight. Each tune drove a gut-wrenching pebble down Eden's stomach, but she knew in a few minutes, the others would arrive to accompany her to the royal house. It was only a matter of time before everything she had recited and planned to say was put to the test.

And just as suddenly, Eden turned to face small but bright yellow eyes by her windowsill. Almira's reflection had already vanished, but Eden leaned back against the mirror to make room for the creature to enter her room. It was an Egyptain mau, the only naturally spotted breed of cats, and it was clear by the looks of its graceful steps that it belonged directly to the royal heads. Eden gulped.

"_Greetings young Lady McDellan,"_ a deep voice passed through her ears, but the creature had not moved its lips. _"Our great ancestral lords have agreed to meet with you tonight. Your guests are due to arrive at any moment. Once they do, I wish for you all to follow my every lead."_

The cat gave a small bow and sprung back on the windowsill again.

"_It is a long way back to Munich…and it is important that we take the fastest route there."

* * *

_

"There, there, babypuppe, mama would only be gone for the night," Iselda rocked the crying Roza in her lap. "Besides…it will be much safer if you stayed here with Naki." She looked over at her conduit sitting idly by the crib, its white fur dimly illuminated in the moonlight from outside.

"We're just about ready to leave," Ichijo walked into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"It is now." Iselda sighed as Roza deserted her cries to show her toothy grin at Ichijo. She reached out to him once again, and Ichijo, without hesitance, took the child in his arms. It somehow felt pleasant to care for something so innocent and young.

"She's gotten really attached to me," he chuckled.

"It's strange isn't it?" Iselda smiled back. "To care for someone you've only known for a few weeks? I don't know how she started taking an interest in you, but at least I know it's someone with whom I can fully trust."

Ichijo blushed at the thought, but it made him feel honored. "I'll be there when you need me," he continued. "Especially tonight. Are you nervous?"

"Nervous about the news or my life that is on the line?" Iselda answered as she shook her head. "Either way, I don't plan to back out anymore. It's been too long since I've been living in mother's shadow. And after sister died, I haven't been improving the situation at all." She walked forward to stroke Roza's hair. "But this time, I will not lose…because there is still a baby that I have to return back to."

Ichijo smiled as his hand automatically relaxed on her shoulder. He didn't realize how close she was to him, or the fact that the moonlight casting shadows on her face made the werecat seem even more beautiful than before. His face grew warm; there was no one else in the room but just the three. For a split second, Ichijo thought of embracing her on the spot, but instead, he slowly bent towards her face. Towards her lips.

Iselda did not move. There was silence, and the only thing separating their faces was a hairline of length. He was so close; her lilac scent was driving his heart in a rapid beat. He couldn't think; couldn't comprehend the fact that this was his first kiss. Or the fact that he was about to kiss someone that was never meant to be his.

It never occurred to him…until Iselda, at the last moment, pulled back and quickly slipped to the side, turning her face away in sheer embarrassment.

"We…" Iselda covered her lips. "We have to go."

Ichijo didn't watch her leave the room, or noticed that his body had become suddenly numb at the spot. _What am I doing?_ A flow of curses and regrets surged through his brain, and for being a level-headed aristocrat, his thoughts surprised even him. He knew what he tried to do wasn't right…it was unacceptable.

His throat felt dry. What would Richard do if he found out? The man whom he found to be a worthy companion and educator…what would he do when he knew that his sole purpose to befriend him was to get closer to Iselda? To be more than just her trustworthy friend?

"Pa-pa…" Roza squeaked before she snuggled herself on Ichijo's chest and went to sleep.

Ichijo slowly placed her back in the crib, alerting the white cat to stand guard over its mistress. He tried to imagine himself being the father. What would his life be like then? To have a family that he can look after and protect? To have a child? And…a beautiful wife.

He cringed in shame. Was he…jealous? Jealous of Richard for having what he can't? Even as a vampire, he missed being human. He felt at peace when he was away from the dour gloom. To have friends and family…to exhibit human emotions like protection and care, they were his reasons for betraying his grandfather to protect Kaname. The pureblood was his friend, and he cared for him deeply.

And a year ago, Sara Shirabuki had taken advantage of him to get closer to Kaname. She treated him like a pawn, but he still had small feelings for her. It was the only feeling he could have for a woman, until he met _her_. Yes…Sara could never be like Iselda McDellan; never understand the importance of love and compassion. Of being a mother. Iselda was a woman of a that nature, and much more. She trusted him with her darkest secrets, and he hoped to trust her with his. He found a connection, but it was simply too late. She was already taken by another. And he had pushed his luck too far.

"Be safe…baby," Ichijo whispered as he pulled the covers gently over Roza.

* * *

"The pilot is our driver?" Aido said in surprise. He gazed at their ride to their destination, a Mercedes S-class limousine, and the driver at the wheel.

"Oh you remember him?" Caleb said. "He's the one who escorted you to Switzerland on his jet."

"Is this how we're getting to Germany? In a car?" Zero added.

"Oh no, this car will take a long time to get to Munich." Richard said. "What we're taking will be much smoother and away from the busy streets."

"This is the first time after so long that vampires would penetrate our royal estate," Iselda turned to face the vampires. Her eyes rested on Kaname, and after a long bitter few days, she was able to smile at him. "I advise that none of you act without our accord, especially you Lord Kaname."

Kaname remembered the night of the ball when he had first irked Katra's patience. "I promise…I have planned nothing. Eden is the one in charge today. "

He gave a quick glance at Yuki who stared towards the house longingly. The air outside felt cool beside the lake, and the McDellan home stood like a small black cottage in the darkness. He could not predict what would happen to them at the royal house, but even if they came out successful, he had a feeling that they would not return back to this house. Their little shelter away from vampire world. And Yuki, after being trapped in that cold basement for so long, it wasn't a surprise that she was going to hate leaving here. The only place for her to feel like a normal girl.

"I am going to miss this place…believe it or not." Zero spoke softly as he walked up next to Yuki.

"No complaints, Zero." Yuki smiled at herself without looking at him. "After this, I will become your prey once again."

"Let's go," Caleb waved the others to get into the vehicle. "We still have to pick up Eden from the academy, and there is no time to lose."

* * *

Eden flinched every time the mau's tail brushed against her ankles. Waiting outside in the seemingly silent streets in front of the school felt eerie, and just a small hint of touch or movement made her recoil inside. But she felt more nervous than frightened. Going back to the royal house was like entering a boarding school; she had to act completely different than how she usually behaved. Like a mature young adult.

"Should have listened to mum after all…" Eden mumbled under her breath.

In an instant, the navy blue limo approached the block, its blue fluorescent headlights illuminating Eden in view.

"Hop in, your highness," Caleb opened the backdoor. As she quickly slid next to her mother, the Egyptian mau made a quick eye contact with the driver before dashing forward into the streets.

"Ubasti requires that we follow her to our transportation site," the driver said.

"Which is where exactly?" Kiryu mumbled to himself.

The driver smirked as he looked at his passengers through the rearview mirror. "I'm glad you asked, Mister Kiryu. I hope you all remember my occupation in the human world…that I work for the global economy from within the walls of the Swiss bank?" He started the car again, and the motor instantly sprang to life.

"Well let's just say that for being a werecat, I get to have special access to the bank's secret underground high speed rail."

* * *

The original Swiss National Bank had its headquarters in Berne long when the human civilization prospered and kept their financial secrecy on neutral grounds. After the great climate change and the rise of the vampires, the bank had collapsed on itself. The money had disappeared, leaving billions of helpless humans to fend for themselves. History recalled that the remaining humans had gotten help from the immortals to revive the global economy and build a new bank at the edge of Zurich. Even if these immortals had existed long before the disastrous worldwide climate change, they used this opportunity to make their clan stronger. The werecats turned the bank into the center for their financial prosperity. Along with it storing people's money from around the world, the bank served another purpose; it kept a surplus for the Bastet clan only.

And when that surplus was needed, the exchange from the bank directly to the royal estate in Munich passed through a deep underground tunnel on a high-speed monorail.

And that's where the vampires found themselves approaching.

"Please follow me, and don't make any loud movements." The driver parked the car and led the others into the large dome-like structure at the end of a big street right next to the Limmat River. The inside was dark and quiet, presumably closed for the weekend. Their guide turned on the dim fluorescent lights used after closing hours and illuminated the structures in view. The others stared in awe as the rotund ceiling stretched above them for yards away. There were probably about seven floors circling above and around the walls. But their guide took a different direction towards the basement door, leading them down a flight of steps below ground where the most unapproachable vaults were kept.

"It's not for us, if that's what you're thinking," he drove several access keys down various slots to go further down the hall. "More like for the top notch bureaucrats who want their possessions kept secret…that's why nobody but us come down here. Ah, here we go."

He stopped in front of a framed picture-a door depicting the red cross of Switzerland. He trailed his nail over the cross, and suddenly, the image began to protrude forward until a realistic door stood out of the frame. And just as quickly, it opened to reveal a spacious elevator on the other side.

No one spoke a word as the elevator started descending lower and lower. Clearly the werecats didn't want anyone to get their hands on their money, knowing that they were going several feet below sea level. But the vampires kept their opinions to themselves, each having more to worry about than admire.

At last the elevator stopped, and the exit opened up directly to several seating platforms on both ends. It was not much the inside of a train than one large compartment with seats. In fact, the entire vehicle was a small section of a monorail; a capsule-like ride on tracks.

"This will take you directly to Munich and the royal house in less than two hours. Ubasti will meet you there." The werecat closed the door behind them. "Good luck to you all."

None of them expected the vehicle to start right away, or that it had left the elevator door seconds before any of them realized that they were moving at all. The ride was indeed smooth, as sleek as a motorboat on thin ice.

"Oh, Yuki…sorry, do you mind?" Caleb approached the seat next to Kaname before Yuki could sit down. "I need to have a last-minute chat with him."

Yuki looked from her brother to Caleb before giving a timid nod. Following Kaname's side had always been a necessary habit, and now it seemed abnormal to leave him, even for a while, to be on her own. But then again, it was only a matter of time before she was pushed away for good. The other woman. No, she was already the other woman.

But she didn't have to be.

And without thinking, she took the empty spot next to Zero. He didn't flinch when she sat down with a humph, as though letting out a childish steam of anger.

"I can't believe I've been pushed to the back." She pouted. "And I didn't get a window seat either."

"There's nothing to see…it's just endless moulds of dirt." Zero responded without looking.

"Oh...oh yah, that's right." Yuki laughed as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "How silly of me."

Zero let out a long sigh. "Why are you sitting here if there are other seats to chose from?"

"Does that bother you?" Yuki glared at him. "I need to watch your back in case you decide to do something violent at the royal house."

Zero finally turned towards her. "Did Kuran set you up to this?"

The look that followed almost convinced him that she would leave his side for good, but Yuki instead leaned back to face bitterly at the front, her eyes transfixed on nothing specific.

There was a short pause, and then she spoke.

"I…I'm not angry at Kaname-sama for what he's doing. I just wish he had told me earlier that…"

"That it was _her_ he wanted. Not you."

Yuki wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her face. "I should have seen." She mumbled quietly. "I had that feeling two years ago but I never accepted it. I couldn't. And then, few nights ago in Iselda-sama's house..." she forced herself from restating in words what was on her mind. If anything, this was not the right time.

Zero resisted putting a comforting arm around her. Instead, he decided to let out his thoughts right there and then. There was never more of a perfect timing than this.

"More than a year ago…I told you to never become a vampire," he whispered slowly. "You promised me you wouldn't, and yet you chose Kaname…and you left me." he continued. "When I needed you the most, you left me for him."

Yuki gave him a startled look. "Zero…I…didn't have a choice."

"I know you didn't have a choice. You were always one of them right?" Zero continued. "You swallowed the Yuki I knew and became what you are now. You followed your lover and left the academy for your safety, and you said...that you'll never cry again. That you'll be happy." He frowned at her. "Things didn't turn out that way, did it?"

Yuki couldn't speak. She knew Zero was still very ignorant of her decisions and Kaname's purpose-but his words sent a tumult of guilt down her body. A large part of her wanted to be with Kaname; he was her savior. Her eternal lord. Despite the shocking news that now numbed her heart, she did not want to be angry at him. Yuki still needed him. If not as a lover, then as a brother. A guardian. But Zero; she still wanted to be his friend.

"_Are you completely happy with the one you're with now?"_ Eden's words flowed through her mind. It was a difficult question…because then, and even now, a side of her still loved Zero. And that side was growing. After their night together at the greenhouse, she realized what she had been missing all this time. Her companion. Her partner-in-crime. Her far-away lover. But if there was something more between them, she did not know how far it would go. After all, they were still enemies. He a hunter and she a vampire.

"Please forgive me," Yuki mumbled softly. "I hurt you so much that day. If I had the power to see this coming, I would have-"

"Yuki…"

She felt his hand rest on hers. It was warm and comforting, and it complimented the slight smile that crossed his lips.

"You're still my prey, Yuki," he continued as his silver orbs bore into her eyes. "I won't stop till I claim you for good."

Yuki tightened her grip on his hand. She needed him now more than anything. "Thank you…Zero."

From the corner of her eye, Eden watched as they both submitted to each other's vulnerable side. A part of her felt glad that Yuki finally opened up her true feelings when she couldn't to her few nights ago. Another part felt somewhat envious. If Zero was brave enough to admit that he loved her, why couldn't she do the same to Aido? What was stopping her when she knew this was her only chance to apologize?

"Mama…" Eden looked at Iselda sheepishly. "How do you tell someone you like them and not mean it as a joke?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Iselda asked with worry.

"The simplest way to tell someone you like them is by just saying, 'I like you'" Richard answered for her. "Of course in your case, Eddy dear, I would stress on making that sound a bit more serious."

"Oh…ok," Eden got up from her seat. "Then I'll be right back."

She made her way to the back end where Aido sat in the corner by himself. She flopped down on the seat next to him and began speaking right away.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Master Aido…at the ball," she continued. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

Aido raised a brow. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Huh? You don't remember?" Eden looked away shamefully. "Oh…uh, okay, sorry to bother you. I'll be leaving then."

"Eden." Aido grabbed her hand before she could go back to her seat. "Please tell me you know what you're doing."

"What?" she sat back down.

"Eden, there's a great chance that this might not work. And even a greater chance that you can end up getting hurt," Aido said. "I just hope you realize that there will be more obstacles to tackle now more than ever."

"I know, and I'm prepared for them." Eden said. "I don't find myself being successful but...doing this is better than nothing. And I always said that there will be a time when I'd do something good for my kind. Or at least something just."

"Are you scared?"

Eden met his clear cyan eyes with her cerulean ones. Blue upon blue. "I…am. You don't know how scared I feel right now." She curled herself into a ball. "Going back to that place; just the thought is driving me nuts. My childhood was bleak, let me tell you, but I always had Oma to make things better. I loved my grandmother. But now...now I don't know anymore."

"Caleb told me that you're the best candidate to convince her. And I agree." Aido gave a small smile. "Just remember that we're here to be by your side."

Eden returned his smile with her own. "You said that day that you'll protect me. I expect a superhero maneuver out of you."

"I was worried because you were crying. I didn't expect to over-dramatize the situation," Aido sighed before speaking softly. "I didn't know…that you felt rejected and hurt inside."

Eden lowered her head as she tried not to think about her parents' intentions; Caleb's intention to awaken Almira and take possession of her body permanently. She didn't know, until her father explained the truth, that she was born and brought to Switzerland just so Caleb could give a new life to her cousin; the mysterious soul that shared her body. How many times did she hear her mother and Caleb argue over her body? How long did he, her parents, and the vampires, keep this secret, knowing that they were perishing another life in Almira's place? Eden always felt that she wasn't wanted…but she never figured that her life would be meaningless enough to be discarded.

Sure they apologized, and her mother admitted that she tried every way to keep her alive. And Eden had forgiven them simply because something told her that it was better to take action than stay mad at her family forever. But there was still a small part of her that felt abandoned; that felt angry for being kept in the dark. If she was any person other than herself she would be in disbelief of such a conspiracy. Yet Eden was always good in keeping her thoughts to herself, covering them with her spontaneous acts of mischief. No one ever knew how she really felt or the fact that she needed to cry now more than ever. And it amazed her more, knowing that this was not the first time she wanted to spill out her tears in front of Aido Hanabusa.

"You've uncovered my mask then." Eden whispered as she wiped away the moisture surfaced in her eyes. "I just wish you didn't have to see me like this."

"You're a strong girl, Eden McDellan," Aido spoke again. "I thought after those nightmares, you would resist going to the royal house at all but…you're the one who suggested going more than any of us. And a simple girl like you to help a respected pureblood like Kaname-sama, that's nothing less than extraordinary." He broadened his smile. "You're really quite something…and I misjudged you." With that, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Eden never felt her heart beat so loudly in her ears. His lips felt ticklish on her warm skin, but she savored it, because it meant more than any forehead kisses she had ever received in her life.

"I love you, Master Aido," Eden blurted out almost instantly. It took a second for the words to register in before she smacked her face in shame. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that."

"That's nothing new," Aido answered with a teasing grin. "because I feel the same way."

Eden's eyes lit up to his words. There was nothing false or sarcastic about them, but an honest reply that she had been hoping to hear.

"I guess I'm still the untamed little Eden, aren't I?" she chuckled shyly as small tears began to trail down her face. "But is it ok if I weep for a little bit on your shoulder? A good cry is all I need…I promise."

"You're more than welcome to," Aido put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her gently to his chest. "You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when we're there."

Eden nodded as she closed her eyes. His body released a cool aura that calmed her disordered thoughts. It was her one safe haven before she stepped on hostile grounds, and she absorbed every second of it. The princess with his prince of ice.

"Did I tell you...why my dreams doesn't bother me anymore?" Eden whispered through sleepy lips.

Aido looked down just enough to let her lavender locks graze his chin. "No you didn't."

"Oh…it's because…" she let out a yawn before cuddling closer to his chest. "the strange man…the one whose face I couldn't see in my dream…"

"Yes?"

"He spared her in the end, Master Aido. He spared Almira in the end…"

* * *

**Read and comment!**


	19. Judicium

**Hi! Back again with a new chapter. We're almost close to the ending. Again, thanks to my readers for enjoying the story. I enjoyed writing this and "Refugee" as well. **

**Just a note, I used some of the canon quotes and events from VK chapter 60 and 63. I really hope you follow the canon chapters online or this story will give out major spoilers (can't believe I didn't mention this before). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Judicium

The void was always dark under the closed chasm. It was such, that no rationality, no immorality, no-nothing mattered when the only thing left to cling onto was emptiness.

It was like an infinite empty space when Kaname had first walked the earth among the end of a decaying civilization. A vampire, the first vampire to touch the earth's soil. The foreign air had stung him in all places, and the light from above burned through his flesh like infinite daggers. But he was there. He was there to help the people who needed help. And when they turned their backs on him—when the war and time slowly defeated him—he crept back to his endless space. One of darkness and serenity.

And then one of his own kind dared to awaken him from his sleep. That fool had destroyed the peace he had ever felt in centuries. Through rotten flesh and bone, Kaname had grabbed his neck, hoping to finish off the nightmare before another one returned. But it was too late. A broken slumber could never be repaired, and Kaname Kuran, feeling like an empty shell with a dangerous craving for blood, transformed himself into a young newborn…in hopes of repairing his kin's damage. In hopes of starting anew.

That is, until several years later when he started to question the human inheritance called reason. The reason for his existence. What was he here for? Why did he still continue to pursue life when others ended theirs?

"_What were you waiting for…as you laid inside this cold coffin?" _the cold remains of Rido Kuran had asked him as he succumbed to his buried memories in the Kuran mansion.

"_I'm not waiting for anything."_ He had replied.

"_No, indeed. But you were waiting for something then, weren't you?" _

Contradictions. That was what Rido had concluded. Kaname knew he had the curse of bearing both instinct and morality, and whether he wanted to free his dear Yuki or enslave her to his clutches, he still could not decide.

But he was waiting. He was waiting for something.

But what, and why?

Even in the endless stretches of sand where he walked as the first vampire with the woman who had given life to the hunters; even when the great war passed his eyes and tore from him everything that had filled his empty void; even when later faced with the contradiction of his intentions for Yuki Kuran, he still had to ask himself:

How could a creature of darkness like him ever feel happiness or pain at all?

What gave him the ability to reason? To judge, to feel, to _think_? Those were, after all, the inert components of a human being.

"_All of us were born from human parents after all."_ The woman had told him before she died. Before the war began. _"Even though we happened to be born as a slightly…no as a very different form of creatures instead." _

Yes, he knew. Kaname knew he had parents. He must have had a family. And he, before he became what he was, must have had been _human_. Aging and dying in limited lifetimes. And yet, without any knowledge of those times when pain and happiness had only been temporary, he continued to wait for something that became lost in history. Something that he left so many ages ago when the world was still young. And that was even farther back than the era that destroyed human civilization.

"_What is it that you dream about, Kaname?"_ the woman had asked him a day when their job to prevent the other purebloods from turning the humans into vampires had ceased for a short while. It was one of those moments when Kaname had time to rest, and that faint uneasiness that always seemed to occupy his thoughts took form in his dreams once again.

"_I'm not sure…perhaps my past."_ Kaname had responded.

"_You finally remember your parents then? The ones that gave birth to you?"_ the woman bent over and caressed his cheeks. Kaname warmed up to her touch. Apart from her domineering personality, she was the only person that had prevented him from going berserk. She had given him a new life, even though her affections were not the same ones that clouded his hazy thoughts.

"_No…"_ Kaname continued_. "This is different. It feels…too far away. Nothing like the human world that was recently lost. Or at least…that is what I can gather."_

"_What do you mean, Kaname?"_

"_In my dream…there is water. And plants, and shepherds with their sheep. The sun is incredibly bright overhead. But then…"_ Kaname closed his eyes. _"I am running…running barefoot through snow high above the ground. Endless snow, perhaps over a mountain, and I am shouting. Shouting something I've never heard before in my life."_

"_At whom were you shouting?"_

"_That is where my dream would end. I try to see ahead, and I glimpse at something bright. I try to get there, but I can't, and then I wake up." _Kaname looked at her. _"What does this mean?"_

The woman paused to think, and spoke again. _"What you described to me sounds like something primitive. Something different than the modern lifestyles that the humans had. As much as I can gather, it might have been a human past of yours from a very long time ago."_

"_But why? What is it that makes me dream of such things?"_ Kaname had never felt himself sound so desperate. Every time these glimpses would occur, he would struggle for them to continue. He would see so little, supplying him questions with no answers. The woman was the only one like himself who spoke through wisdom. She had the type of knowledge about the humans that he yearned for.

"_Kaname…"_ she had an answer for him, but it only added to his discomfort. _"Us vampires accept the fact that we have been born out of some catastrophic change here on earth. Evolution as they say. But I believe, if most don't, that we were once born as humans as well. We passed through several life cycles to come to this moment, even though none of us remember those human lives we had. But as for you…"_ she bent down to him once again. _"There is something far in your past. A human life in which something considerably horrible or good happened. But it was so strong that it remained deep in your memories even now. So deep that unless something from that time triggers your mind, you won't remember anything."_

"_Will it ever come?"_ Kaname whispered. _"Will I ever get my answers?"_ _So I can be in peace._

"_It is hard to say. History does not return in its original form. But it does not matter, because now you don't have to worry about the passing of time. I will be here for you, Kaname, so please don't stress yourself."_ And she had let him take her blood, if anything, to ease his inner demons and make him forget.

But her death had ended the only bliss he had ever felt at the time. And slowly he fell victim to his miseries once again. And he waited. And searched. Forever kept searching for something that he knew he could never have again.

* * *

"Eden..." Aido gently nudged Eden sleeping soundly on his shoulder. "We're here."

The young werecat rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Oh...already? Sheesh, there goes that peaceful slumber out the window."

"It wasn't _that_ peaceful," Aido shook his head. "You were snoring like crazy."

"Well that's not much of a problem. You could have squeezed my nose shut." she chuckled before getting up on her feet. Aido wanted to laugh, but he couldn't deny that Eden's weakening figure was beginning to worry him. Her body looked hollow and limp, and her watery pupils had turned immensely red. Bloodshot against cerulean. Even her skin looked paler than usual, yet Eden didn't take much effort to prepare for their exit out of the capsule ride.

"It's time," Caleb turned to the others as he stood in front of the door. "From this point on, I want the vampires to remember two things: Don't do anything without our consent. And don't look or talk to any of the royal members who approach you. Not even Katra unless there's no other choice."

"What he's trying to say is that there is certainly going to be quite a stir now that the royal house knows that we are bringing vampires into their domain," Richard said. "They will certainly lead you to…unexpected interactions."

"No they won't," Iselda quickly added with a frown. "Despite their curiosity, we will not linger in their presence for long. We are here for an important purpose and I won't let our kind ruin our plans." she grinned timidly at Richard who smiled back. "I can assure us all that."

The capsule came to a halt in front of another opening, and a cool draft from the other side signified that they had ascended the stuffy underground route to ground level. Eden, pulling herself to the front, tried to resist the familiar scent of her previous home; her birth home. Yet a part of her felt a deep wave of excitement, and without knowing, a soft airy voice escaped her lips. "Caleb..." Cerulean eyes met his gray-blue pupils. "I wish I can take everyone safely to grandmother's chamber...but you know the way better than me. So please, direct us wisely." He suddenly felt a chill run through him as she placed her hand on his arm. This was not Eden's touch.

"Guard her with all your strength," Almira whispered before hushing him completely when he found the voice to answer.

The door finally opened to a circular dark room that had several other doors around the sides. In the middle, Ubasti sat poised as an antiquated statue and got up to lead them to one of the doors.

"_I suggest you all cover your eyes." _The cat spoke through their minds. "_The brightness of the hall can temporarily blind you."_

And sure enough, a blinding flash of light shot through the door like a beam, and as both the vampires and werecats adjusted their view before walking into the nebulous opaque cloud, they realized within seconds that they were entering the main core of the royal house. An extremely large hall that expanded longer and higher than any existing cathedral bore down on the new visitors with a majestic presence. The large pillars supported the arches and the only dome hovering over the big family crest on the center floor. As the vampires looked around, the walls were covered in gold, marble, and other polished stone, and large doors accompanied each balcony level between several portraits and statues. The sight would have seemed spectacular for someone aiming for a grand tour, but none of them felt the urge to explore the massive Gothic Roman structure when their intentions were looking ugly. And just as expected, the residents of the royal house immediately left their work to approach the new-found strangers as they walked by. All around and even looking down on them from the higher balconies were werecats struck by fascination. Whispers escalated from all corners, but nothing felt worse than those who dared to walk forward to touch them cunningly.

"Why are they doing that?" Aido asked irritatingly as one woman grazed her nails against his arm to make him flinch. "It's like we're the newly arrived toys for them to play with."

"It's been an extremely long time since vampires have walked through these halls. I wouldn't be surprised if they feel the need to toy with you now when they couldn't at the ball," Richard said. "Best thing to do is to ignore them…and put away the gun, Zero." He waved a hand as the vampire hunter was reaching for the chain.

But one of the male werecats had already grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her away from the group. "We most welcome the purebloods into our domain," he spoke in German as he placed her hand between both of his. "Please do stay long enough to feast with us."

"Get lost," Caleb hissed as the man let her go. In reaction, she quickly clung onto Zero's arm as he equally pulled her back in protection. "Be careful." Caleb said. "None of them are being serious right now. They already know we have done something wrong to stir the elders."

Yuki's grip tightened as more eyes followed her. She did not know German very well, but she could tell the way they all looked at her. As if she was good enough to eat. A part of her looked up at Zero who still held onto her like glue. She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Zero..."

Zero took his chance to whisper near her ear. "Don't be afraid, Yuki. They're not stealing my bait."

"Kiryu..." Kaname whispered without looking. "I think it's best that Yuki stays by my side now."

Zero growled. "Why? Isn't your little werecat good enough for you now that Yuki-?"

"I'm serious..." Kaname frowned. "You are the least liked amongst the werecats right now. They know you are a vampire hunter."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Many things" Kaname added. "For one, Yuki is not safe with you."

"He's right, you know," Eden approached to their side. Before Yuki could feel Kaname's hand pull her gently way from Zero's warmth, Eden quickly took her by the hand. "Unfortunately, Yuki is not safe with either of you. She'll be my responsibility for now, if you two don't mind?"

Zero and Kaname said nothing, and Yuki simply gave her a confused look. "I'm not underestimating their ability to defend you," Eden grinned back. "But you're better off in the front with me and my mum."

Iselda circled her arm around Yuki protectively; like a mother would do to her child. "It's alright, Yuki, we are almost out of here."

Sure enough, the swarm of voices began to die out as the massive hall began to get narrower. Ubasti led them down several smaller hallways that were not as congested. As they walked, however, the air started to become surprisingly pleasant. Cooler air mixed with warm. A faint scent of mountain air mixed with honeysuckle and jasmine became apparent. The vampires found it alluring as they followed the smell down the last hall that went seemingly longer than the others. There were no other werecats in sight. In fact, everything seemed quiet; almost to the point that it felt unnerving.

"This is the one." Richard whispered with unease as they approached a big set of double doors. From his experience with the royal house, this was one of those places that the werecats never wanted to find themselves corned in. It upset him to think that he had to lead the vampires and his own family into this horrible place, but it was much better than hiding away like cowards. Facing fear always seemed like the better option to him, and he knew it was Eden's too.

"Yuki…" Eden squeezed her hand tightly. "I hate to say it...but I'm scared."

"You have the right to be," Yuki answered. "I am too...but I'll be brave if you will."

Eden smiled. "Have you ever felt scared to do something that can affect an entire race?"

Yuki tried hard not to feel pitiful. How could she forget her countless attempts to do something for the vampire world? To bring a peaceful death to the purebloods who had sought more criminal ways to do so? She, as the new pureblood princess, did not know much of her own society, the history, the order, but she still wanted to try. What led her and Kaname to the deserted house in secrecy was another story; there were far too many people who did not like their actions. But someday, Kaname promised, they would return to their own home; the Kuran manor. For now, it was something different. A different purpose. A glance at Eden told her how frail she looked at the moment. Her skin had already lost its color. She looked extremely weak. Yuki wondered whether it was because of Almira, and then it occurred to her that she didn't even get a chance to meet Almira in her second life. In fact, throughout the entire trip, no one had even seen her awakened except for Kaname. Were they going to get their chance now? If Eden succeeded, would Almira return back to them like before?

"_And would I…"_ Yuki thought. "_…be able to confront her without having my heart tear into a million pieces?"_

"Wish me luck, Yuki," Eden heaved a huge breath as she mentally spoke one last prayer. Without even looking, she felt the compassionate and supportive eyes of those around her. It made her feel good, knowing that she was not doing this alone. Even if the end came down to nothing. Even if they were punished or banished, or worse, put to death for conspiring, at least she knew she had tried. Her father had always high hopes for her, and she believed something different of herself. Her words to Aido were true-she did want to do something extraordinary and daring. And anything of that nature needed great risks, and this was her one opportunity to prove something good for mankind. Something hopeful for the later generations. And something true: the truth that something as love was meant to cross all boundaries.

_"Brechen Sie ein Bein."_ Eden thought to herself.

The double doors began to open slowly as Caleb led her in followed by the others close behind. They went into what looked like a giant circular room with a much lower ceiling than the other halls. All around them were pillars that made the room seem like the inside of the pantheon. In the far end, however, a solitary chair sat over a big block of marble, and the feline quickly sprang on to the seat and turned to face them.

"Wh-where's Oma?" Eden spoke wearily, finding her voice to reverberate slightly throughout the room. The others looked around, hoping to find Katra appear from behind a pillar or out of the darkness. But the cat spoke once again.

"_I apologize for my children behaving so unacceptably in front of our guests. There will be arrangements to have them punished." _

And without a further word, the cat began to morph into a larger mass, horribly repulsive at first, but then into a human body that radiated power and grace. Katra's bright golden eyes gazed down at them calmly, a long spotted grey dress that matched the mau's fur covering her body.

"Mother!" Iselda impulsively went into a bow in surprise, but she was quickly stopped by Katra's hand. "Y-you arranged for our arrival?"

"Most certainly. Were you expecting someone else to bring you here?" Katra's deep authoritative voice sounded more powerful in the big room. It wasn't that she looked any different than the night the vampires had seen her at the McDellan's house and the ball, but somehow the dimness of the room brought out an even sinister look to her. A look that had once bore down on Catherine with malice. This was the true face of Katra McDellan that the vampires have not seen. Rippling black hair behind cat eyes of gold.

Eden felt herself step back slightly. She had never seen her grandmother look this way before. Katra was always gentle to her descendants, she thought, but it was only a hoax. She knew now that her Oma did not look like the Oma she had grown to love and trust. Her voice got stuck in her throat, and Katra continued to inspect each presence.

"Clearly the excitement in the hall has numbed your speech. It is not everyday when our kind get roused up, especially when we have our Eastern friends suddenly barge into our domain...just like during those ghastly days in the past." she smirked at the vampires. "Won't you agree?"

"Please forgive us, but we don't like to talk about the great war that broke between the humans and vampires," Ichijo blurted out without looking into her eyes. "And whatever help your kind gave us during those times, we simply thank you for it."

"The pleasure was all ours. We had our share of fun, I am sure." Katra's eyes instantly went to Kaname Kuran who equally looked back calmly. She didn't forget about him. "But really now, let us not waste time with mundane chit-chat. I thought I did the right thing of bringing all of you here safely on my own...so what is this about wanting to see me, all of you, at this hour?"

Eden turned to Caleb, who nodded in encouragement. Finally, with a deep breath, she moved forward. "Oma, I…I wanted to see you. I brought my family and our guests from the East because of a very important matter. In fact, before I speak, I want you to promise me that you will treat my words fairly and sincerely. And…and whatever happens, you won't hold my family responsible for anything I say."

Katra paused before speaking. "Of course, my dear. I cannot think otherwise," she lent out her hand. "Come here, Eden, and tell me what troubles you and your family."

Caleb quickly intervened. "She can say what she needs to perfectly here, Ka-"

"I did not ask for your opinion, Cyrus," Katra hissed dangerously at him as he forcefully suppressed an ominous quake in his body. "Now, Eden, if you please."

Eden's eyes did not leave Katra's as she made her way slowly towards the marble block. The room suddenly felt smaller as if it was purposely trying to suffocate her. The soothing fragrance started to make her nauseous. Katra's hand was inches a way, and in a quick instant, Eden looked back towards the people behind her. Her mother was clinging to her father with dread. Caleb, Yuki, Zero, Ichijo, and Aido were expecting for the worst. And Kaname-a small smile had crossed his face, as if he was mentally protecting her from harm. It surged a deep wave of optimism within her. Nostalgia suddenly overwhelmed her once again. That smile. A boy's smile. It was too familiar. And yet she couldn't remember seeing it before.

"Look at you, Eden...such a young graceful lady you have become." Katra's words made her face her again, a hint of a smile creeping between her jaw. A graceful lady...it sounded so abnormal being compared to her, but when her Oma said it, it sounded believable. But Eden tried to keep her defense-this was not the time to be smothered with affection.

"Do tell me what ails you, my child," Katra had already placed her hand between her long ones. "You are truly brave for being the youngest and the rarest to come across my chamber, and believe me, your words are the only thing that will matter to me tonight. So please don't hesitate to speak the truth."

Once again, just like before, Eden felt a light but slithering sensation creep up her spine. "Grandmother…" a low whisper escaped her lips. "Please free me from this child's body, so I can amend my mother's mistake and be with the one I love."

Katra smiled. "I knew you would come…Almira."

Without warning, a high-pitched scream tore off like a loud reverberating siren from Eden as her body began to excrete what looked like white visible mist, almost like ectoplasm, and slowly formed into a swirling fog into Katra's hand. Iselda reacted with a piercing scream as Eden's body fell limp on the cold floor.

Within seconds, everything fell into an unexpected twist of chaos. So quickly and lethally-they all faced the scene with horror. Aido was quick enough to react before Caleb, reaching Eden before the others and holding her in his lap as the images of his nightmare began to bombard his brain.

_"Come on, Eden," _he tried to find a pulse, and thankfully, he found one present. Relief washed over him like a breath of fresh air. "She's not dead." he looked at the others towering over him.

Caleb, however, turned to face Katra with a quivering frown. "What have you done to her?" he raised his voice, although in his mind, he knew what she held in her hand.

"Nothing that can ever harm my dear granddaughter," Katra spoke as she looked down at the others leaning over Eden in grief. Iselda was in a fit of tears, but Katra simply smiled. "I just took out the excess weight that was harboring her innocent soul. And I presume you all know to whom I am referring." Her eyes went to Kaname once again, and he stood there apart from the others, glaring at her with his crimson eyes. If anything, he was fighting back his will to pounce her throat, but he stood there motionless. An ancestor facing another ancestor.

In fact, he wasn't the only one. It was frightening how the sudden silence came down on them, leaving them immobile but conflicted in thoughts. It wasn't hard to pick up on her reference, or the fact that she had, once again, surprised them to the point of ridicule. Katra had found out that another soul-Almira's soul-resided with Eden, and the way she treated the whole matter was like a simple walk in the park. They had expected something drastic to happen that night, but not so quickly, so blindly. And to her favorite granddaughter, it felt so wrong; too wrong. Someone had to speak, but the mysterious mist that lied in her hand was seconds away from being crushed if Katra ever decided to close her fingers. The risk was too great, so they waited, and hoped the things she knew were not as much as they knew themselves.

Yet, Katra took their stricken looks with expectation. "Do you all think of me as a monster?" she said calmly this time. "For doing this to my favorite granddaughter and hurting those around me for the sake of my beloved race?" she saw Iselda stand up from the corner of her eye, her fists clenched tightly. "Are you sad that I am cruel enough to bring the end of my own children because of their betrayal?"

"W-why are you saying this?" Iselda's voice quivered under her breath.

"Is it not the truth?" Katra replied plainly.

"Please...this is not what we came for."

"Isn't it now?"

"Mother, please, you don't have to bring up-"

"That I killed Catherine?" Katra concluded without a flinch of pity. "It doesn't take a wise man to see the spite and desperation in your eyes against me. Even though I can see how you hide it so well behind your fear, I never thought you would ever forgive me for doing that to your sister."

"Catherine was your first child! Your favorite among all of our kind!" Iselda shouted through tear-stained eyes as her voice reverberated off the circular ceiling. "How could you have killed her so mercilessly after all she has done for you? What we both have done for you?" she fell to the floor and covered her face. "You took away my sister...my only companion during those long horrible times on earth. You destroyed her happiness, and her only daughter. My niece, you…" she looked up again. "You want to destroy her too! You want to destroy everything that reminds you of Catherine!"

"That is a lie!" Katra's voice was loud and harsh. It echoed even louder throughout the entire perimeter, and it brought a distilled silence to the room once again. But Kaname, with his keen eye for observation, noticed that same look she displayed the night at the ball; when he had given her the necklace and saw her bottom lip quiver in discomfort. Something definitely bothered her now, and all of a sudden, she seemed more vulnerable than before.

Katra continued. "You all run about in the safety of your ancestors, not knowing the pain and suffering that has accumulated within me throughout the ages. No one has ever sought or exposed the truth of my being; questioned my decisions when they should know that it is not _I_ that makes the rules for this clan!"

"What…do you mean?" Iselda breathed as the others looked at her in confusion.

The werecat ancestor instantly stood up and removed the chair from the marble, letting it fall on the floor with an echoing thud. She knelt down and began to mumble a spell as the surface began to quiver and ripple like black liquid.

"Being the only female ancestor does have its faults, even though I gave birth to so many beautiful children through all the eight progenitors." She continued. "But even you, Iselda, know what it is like to be a mother, and to sacrifice one's child for the complete establishment of our kind. I had believed in unchanging laws ever since we had formed them at the beginning of our civilization. But now…I fear we have come to the epitome of our consequences."

Her free hand began pulling what seemed like an elongated clump of matter from under the marble surface. It rose out of the liquid ripples and instantly came to rest as the surface solidified once again. Iselda screamed once more as the others displayed looks of complete shock.

On top of the marble block, as clear, whole, and completely preserved, was the body of Catherine McDellan.

"No…" Iselda whispered as a wave of both painful and jubilant emotions swept through her. "Sister…sister!" she rushed towards Catherine's body, but Katra stopped her with a hand. "But Catherine! She...then she is-?"

"Not alive."

A tumult of grief drove down Iselda's body once again, as if a solitary second of hope left just as quickly as it had come.

"I'm afraid...what was meant to happen, did happen," Katra said. "But now you know what has become of Catherine McDellan, and the side of me that made the only humane decision it could possibly do in the brink of instinct. Even when I couldn't save her myself, I couldn't afford to lose the vessel that brought me so many memories." she used her free hand to trail through Catherine's hair. "My firstborn after what I came to be...peaceful like the rising sun."

Caleb stared at the body—his aunt's body—and found his knees become weak and his throat dry. His head pounded with a tumult of emotions. He wanted, no, needed to say something. Spill out his apologies. His lies. His betrayal—anything to make her understand that he was never the criminal. Her skin still had a tinge of color to them and her dark purple hair spread out on her sides. She still wore the same dress the night she was attacked, baby blue stripes over white, but there was not a single scratch on her. It felt like she was just in a deep sleep, waiting to get up at any moment as if nothing had happened. But how was it possible? He saw how the hunters broke into her home and cornered her in that little room. He saw the last look he had given her before she faced death, and he, as helpless as ever, turned his back, and followed Robin through the streets of Zurich to look for Almira.

That night had become permanently carved in his brain and it still continued to haunt his dreams. The offspring must die, Robin had said. They had come close in the tourist clump, but they missed their chance to stop her before she got on the train to the airport. They would have easily stopped her from going to Japan, but Robin had another idea. An idea that involved Almira's two childhood friends, Caleb and Raphael Austerlitz.

He couldn't deny his crime, even against the principles of his clan. They never missed their chance to do a pre-research and discover the only two humans that had known about their secret back then. The Austerlitz family were in close terms with the royal house, and after finding about their sons' connection to Almira, Robin and Cyrus had traced them on a train to Germany. Robin was the one who caused the accident, derailing the train and killing the innocent just to get his hands on the two humans. The royal house had made it clear to stop Almira at all cost, and Robin, denying morality, had taken the dangerous initiative. They had taken their appearance from their dead bodies, and going to Japan was just a simple task from there.

Perhaps it was one of those reasons that Caleb chose to change his name to his victim. Not only was it a reminder of his crime, but a detachment from the monster that had acted mercilessly without any gains. He had changed his appearance as well, because perhaps, just perhaps if Catherine saw him now, he wouldn't be the monster, but someone entirely different. Someone who did not turn his back on a innocent so mercilessly.

And now, a sudden relief swept over him when his eyes befell on her frail form. Did the hunters spare her from being mangled to pieces? Katra fortunately, already had an answer. "You are indeed fortunate, Cyrus, that you were not present that night when Catherine gave away her life. We had sent the hunters to destroy her and her daughter, but I, at the last minute, followed them in my feline form. I had to make sure that, even if they killed the offspring and the father, they did not touch Catherine. You had already fled with Robin when her daughter escaped, and I caught them before they could tear her body apart. Torture her to the brink of insanity…" she looked down at the lifeless body. "I did what I could do. I gave her a painless death. And she…she welcomed it. After surviving for so long, she was glad to die in peace. And I brought her here, where no one could touch her. And yet I knew something was missing. Something vitally important that I knew would lead me to her daughter someday."

"You knew her soul existed within Eden," Kaname finally spoke after a long time. "You knew she got hold of the forbidden charter."

Again, Katra sent an impressed smile towards him. "Not then, but eventually, yes. Almira was still a threat, and I only did what anyone else would have done. I believed her to be dead. But the girl surprised me."

The werecat looked at the swirling mist in her palm. It didn't feel anything, but it was something vaguely visible. A soul without a vessel. Suddenly, she leaned down and swept the transparent mist over Catherine's body. It seeped through her skin and illuminated a radiant glow until all the color returned back. The body twitched slightly, and a heartbeat became audible, pumping slowly at first, then fast, and finally to a normal rate. The others watched as Catherine's body became a source for a returning life. It wasn't long until her eyes began to patter, and without warning, they shot open. Almira took in a huge intake of air as her chest heaved to adjust to the new lungs. Her cerulean eyes blinked several times to bring everything into focus, and within seconds, she sat up to take in her surroundings, at first uncertain and fearful, and then highly relieved.

"My...this is..." she touched her face and ran her fingers through her hair. By its length, she knew for certain that it was not Eden's. "This is not her body...then where am I-" She looked up to see Katra staring down at her with her gold pupils. Almira gasped in fright and stood up quickly, but without adjusting to her new legs, she found herself sway off balance and fall off the marble to the floor.

"Ca...no...Almira..." Iselda moved forward to help her up. She couldn't tell whether she was looking at her sister or someone else, but it was clear that her facial structure had somewhat changed to someone different; a close resemblance to the mother but with a hint of something else. Iselda was looking at her niece for the first time, and the thought of her resurrection brought a mixture of emotions within her. "Are you alright, Almira?"

"Auntie...Iselda," Almira looked up at her between strands of her mother's wavy hair; strands that were slowly changing into her straight light violet locks. "Thank you...for having faith in Eden."

"No...thank _you_." Iselda offered a warm smile as she took her forehead and planted a small kiss. "Thank you for letting her live. And also for guiding her conscience and giving her strength." she enveloped her in an embrace. "I wish...I wish I could have been there to protect you and your mother. It was my fault that all this happened; You going to Japan and putting yourself in danger with foreign creatures...it was all my fault. Please forgive me."

Almira felt Iselda's tears stain the side of her neck. "No please...please do not cry."

"She will be alright," Richard came up and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "She's just happy...immensely happy, just like the rest of us. It's good to have my niece back."

Almira smiled as her eyes trailed to the others behind him. With great effort, she walked slowly towards them without falling, like a toddler who had just began to walk. There was so much she had wanted to share, but that had to wait for another time.

"Kitty-cat," Caleb laughed as he held her tight in his arms. Even if it was in a different vessel—her mother's vessel—Almira never looked healthier. After exchanging short greetings with the remaining members, she immediately set course to embrace Kaname, and in his arms she felt the most bliss. There was something about his physique that kept her balanced; structured to perfectness that made her fit perfectly against his torso. But his beauty was the least inviting compared to his intellect; the mind of this pureblood that held so many secrets; So much pain that she felt through his skin. Kaname fell in love with her for her kindness and wit, and she, in return, loved him for everything she wanted to protect. Like a child that needed a mother; a friend; a lover, Almira wanted to be everything for him. And somehow, deep inside, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she knew he was craving exactly that. It was no surprise how difficult it was to let him go. But there were still things left undone, and she softly unlatched herself to sit next to Eden who lied still deep asleep on Aido's lap.

"This girl has protected my soul," she said while looking at Katra. "You knew I was within her vessel all this time…but how?"

Katra paused before taking out something from under her sleeves. "Because of this." And just as quickly, she held up the piece of jewel that had once belonged to Almira herself. The _Die MutterWorte_. Mother's Words.

"My mother's necklace…" Almira said as she reached out in shock. "When did it-"

"It's not just a necklace, my dear. It is a charm that I had given to your mother many years ago." Katra said. "You see, what is interesting about this necklace is that it both protects and carries a piece of the bearer's soul. If the bearer dies, this necklace disintegrates. Long ago when your mother decided to help the war between the humans and the new immortals of the age, the vampires, I had carried this necklace for her, so in case if anything happened, I would be the first to know. But was for her to keep once everything settled; a charm that protected her when she went out into the world. Then two years ago, I knew before your mother died that it was missing around her neck, and I also knew, that she had given it to her daughter as the new bearer. A charm to give you hope on your little journey, am I right?" Almira found herself to agree. Whether it carried any protective spell or not, she had always believed it to be something that gave her encouragement; it was because her mother had given it to her, a piece of her memory and protection. She didn't know how it winded its way back into Katra's hands, but she never expected it to contain that much significance either.

Katra took her chance to continue. "When Cyrus returned without it, claiming that the half-blood was no more, I had believed him. Clearly, the necklace had disappeared with its bearer, and I was relieved. That is, until the pureblood vampire had exposed it at the ball." She pointed a skinny finger at him. "I had my doubts before, but his actions had given me the proof that I needed. I kept it, because the girl was still alive. And although I did nothing to intervene, I wanted to wait and see. See what more surprises she had up her sleeve. One thing led to another, and here you are now, Amirah. Just as I had expected."

Almira immediately reacted, almost impulsively, to the mistake in her name, but Katra continued. "I am sure this means that I have brought some relief to all of your troubles. Like a flick of the wand, your problems are done, am I right?"

Iselda wanted to agree. She wanted to give Katra her wholehearted gratitude for relieving her sister of a terrible death and giving life to her niece. She wanted to believe that she was still the same humane mother that she had once known in her youth; when the age of humans was still young and she and her sister were her first offsprings. Those days seemed so far away now, especially when history had hardened the hearts and minds of their ancestors. It was hard to believe that Katra still had a piece of her humanity left, but even if there was that possibility, it still did not make sense. At least not the fact that she was letting them off easily; too easily. In fact, Aido could have sworn his nightmares showed him vague glimpses of a tragic future, but nothing of that sort had occurred. Catherine did not die a painful death, Almira had her own body, and Eden, despite her unconsciousness, was finally free from Almira's curse. Everything was going to be alright; it seemed to be that way. But it all seemed too good to be true.

"Yes…yes indeed, mother," Iselda finally spoke. "You have served us immensely once again. It is for all I can ask that Catherine's wishes be granted."

"Of course, my dear. You two are, after all, the first of my descendants," Katra's eyes moved to Almira. "Even if I had to sacrifice something important as life to bring you both into the world."

Iselda gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean, mother?"

She gave a small smirk. Somewhere in her visage, the sinister look returned once again. The vampires, especially Kaname and Aido, were quick to notice it. There was definitely something amiss, especially now that Aido realized how keenly she watched Kaname from a distance; she could not take her eyes off of him, and it had nothing to do with his attractiveness. Aido's nerves began to irritate him. Was she going to set them free? Let Kaname take Almira to the vampire world and leave the McDellans in Zurich? Surely not. What she did was certainly unexpected, but if she had known what they were doing, why didn't she intervene and help them instead? What was her purpose in helping Almira in the first place? Was it out of guilt? Regret? What other mystery surrounded her that they did not know? And most importantly, what was she planning to do now?

Sure enough, Katra began speaking softly. "It is a special day when we find vampires within the midst of our clan," she continued as the surrounding reverb died out. "And even far special when a pureblood vampire, an ancestor of its kind, walks into our halls and asks for nothing." She finally locked her eyes on Kaname Kuran and glided towards him like a shadow. He didn't move, even when from the corner of his eye, he saw the other vampires become defensive. "Yet clearly, this one desires something far great, and he has been desiring it ever since the end of his human existence." She moved her fingers across his skin, and instantly an arctic chill ran down his bones. A flash of white. Snow, too much congregated in one place, and the sting of bitter air. A deep unexplainable sadness washed over him. It was enough to make him pull her hand away.

"We have waited too long for your arrival, Kaname Kuran." Katra said once again. "I knew today would be the day. Now it is time…for both of you." She turned towards Almira and sighed in hopefulness.

"What's going on?" Richard added as the others shared in his curiosity. "Is there something you need to tell us, mother?"

"No. Not to you at least." The werecat ancestor beckoned Almira and Kaname to step forward as she walked towards the wall behind the marble block. "But you know...there is something extraordinary when forgotten times sweep on us unexpectedly. Times that we do not dare to speak out loud. It wasn't likely for me to simply reveal the truth about Catherine's death, for it was more important that I could get to this moment before the elders became further agitated." With a flick of her finger, the walls began to move around the perimeter, and stopped as something similar to the entrance of a dark tunnel showed up where she stood. "The royal ancients desperately want to see you both, and believe me, that is something I cannot deny."

Aido widened his eyes as they both met Caleb's in a desperate attempt to pass his message. In a quick instant, Caleb understood, and he moved forward to stop them. "We already got what we asked for," he said. "There is no need to make Almira go to them."

"As a matter of fact, there is. In fact, it is a bigger need than you can all imagine," Katra said. "You will find out soon that greater forces are at work tonight, or should I say, has been ever since this half-blood was born, and I cannot let any of you interfere."

"Kaname-sama…" Yuki took a step forward but Zero pulled her back. "But Zero, he-"

"I know it's hard for you, Yuki, but this is something I can't let you get involved with." He said. "If anything, it has to do with Kuran alone. There's nothing we can do but let him go." He saw how Yuki became desperately worried, and he gently put an arm around her waist. He would keep her safe when Kaname could not.

"Almira-chan, Kaname-sama!" Aido was not willing to hold back. If Eden was not resting on his lap, he would have run to stop them himself. "Don't go! Almira will be in great danger if you let her go the royal heads!"

The others stared in shock at his sudden outburst. Katra did not flinch. Kaname slightly frowned; it was so like Aido to act up in front of one of greater nobility, but he was far from deserving a slap. "Please, Kaname-sama, listen to me! Almira will-"

"Aido..." Kaname responded in his usual calm tone. "Thank you for your concern, but once again, I will ask you to remain out of this affair." And just as quickly, Aido slumped back with his mouth shut.

"Wait," Almira hesitated as she took in Aido's words. "He is right. How do I know that this is not a trap?"

"That is something that I am not allowed to answer…yet," Katra whispered. "Besides, why would I commit the same mistake to my daughter again?"

Suddenly, as if for a split second, Almira could hear the same voice in the back of her mind. The way she said "daughter" was cold, almost forced, and it was something she had heard before. But her mother and father had never addressed her that way, or anyone else for that matter. It was like déjà vu, quick and fleeting.

"If the royal heads desire our presence, then we are honored to accept." Kaname took her hand and gave her an encouraging smile; again, the same boyish smile she could not grasp as something memorable. In her mind, she still felt hesitant, but if this was a way to her demise, it was not as frightening with Kaname by her side. Besides, if they really wanted to kill her, Katra would never have given her a body to begin with. So with that, they both stepped into the void and soon the walls began to turn once again.

"The royal heads have never asked for anyone to see them." Iselda asked as she held onto her husband. "And mother, after what she told us...could she still...?"

"It's hard to read that woman's wrinkles that's for sure," Caleb answered. "If the elders want something, she will obey. And with Kuran being a pureblood, I'm not surprised that they're interested."

"But what do they want from Kaname-sama?" Yuki intervened.

"We are not sure, Yuki" Richard said. "But for now, we must get Eden to the doctor. She still looks weary." He turned to Aido. "We'll take her to one of our family members here if you don't mind carrying her."

Aido nodded as he curled his arms under Eden to pick her up, but something held him back, for the werecat suddenly stirred in his arms and opened her eyes wide with fear.

"Am...Almira! Wait!" she immediately jolted up and rushed blindly towards the walls. "Wait!"

"Eden!" Iselda shouted before the others had time to react. But Aido, like before, was the first to rush after her as the walls began moving again.

"Eden, stop!" he was close to grabbing her, but she had already reached the sliding wall where another opening suddenly shot out in front of them. But it was not a tunnel, or a door. An endless void stood like a gaping mouth, and Aido found himself collide into her forcefully, and the ground left under his feet before both of them could stop.

"Eden! Master Aido!" Iselda rushed to the wall, but the hole closed up right after the two vanished behind it. "We have to get them out!"

"What in the world just happen?" Caleb took to her side and inspected around. "Why did she just run into the walls like that?"

Richard closed his eyes and sniffed around the perimeter. "No use...their scent or presence are not close by. They probably fell underground somewhere."

"Underground?" Zero hissed. "Great...two vampires and two werecats we need to worry about."

"Maybe if there's a lever nearby." Ichijo said as he felt around. "Something must have triggered the walls to move."

"This is not good." Richard looked around for another entrance. "This chamber has always been kept for Katra only. No one knows what each of those entrances leads to."

"I can't sense anything either," Yuki tried to whiff out Aido's scent, but the jasmine fragrance was too intoxicating. "But maybe if Aido-sempai and Eden find Kaname-sama and Almira-san, perhaps they won't be lost on their own."

"We don't know that for sure. We don't know anything for that matter," Caleb said irritatingly. "Dammit! I was so glad to see Almira after so long. I thought we had succeeded, and that Katra was not going to be how we expected her to be but-"

"Caleb, it's alright. We know...we were expecting things too soon," Iselda continued for him. "I just hope Eden and Master Aido have ended somewhere far from the ancestral chamber...if anything, they are much safer away from them."

"But we can't sit around here doing nothing," Zero added. "Why did she agree to see all of us then?"

"Because it makes all of you easy prey."

Everyone turned towards the double doors as they stood open on the opposite side of the circular room. Caleb instantly released a growl as the spot became suddenly occupied by ten young males, equally lean and well-toned as he, except their faces held the mangled looks of a predator cornering its prey. The royal guardians, or the hunters, had arrived at the scene.

"Heras, Nolan, what the hell are you doing here?" Caleb repeated as they stepped forward from the group.

"Oh don't look surprised, Cyrus. It's not everyday when you get your chance to have a one on one chat with our great mother," Heras spoke. "We were bred to be curious, and sorry to say, somewhat nosy."

"What do you boys want?" Richard questioned, moving the others slightly back for protection. "We still haven't finished with Katra yet."

"I'm sure you haven't, Richard. But you see, ever since Cyrus returned from the vampire realm two years ago, my men and I have been discussing a few doubts and concerns," Heras continued. "It didn't take long for us to figure it out, that is, when we were asked to schedule this meeting for your family. Now this issue has finally approached the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Caleb raised his voice with a snarl. "What truth?"

Heras played with his nails for a bit before grinning maliciously to reveal a row of sharp jagged teeth.

"Robin didn't die while doing his job to stop that half-blood wench, did he? _You_ killed him." his eyes glowed a bright golden color. "Well now, we're here to kill you."

* * *

**Leave some comments please! Will be greatly appreciated. **


	20. Sand and Dust

**Hi all! It's been awhile hasn't it? Not to worry, I do plan on finishing this story. Probably will be done by December when I have more free time. **

**I had a little difficulty writing this chapter, and I think it will be like that for the next few chapters too. Why you ask? Because we have finally come to a climax. Or at least I think so. A lot of stuffs will happen with more than one conflict. I need to know if it's becoming confusing or weird, so give opinions if you can.  
**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Sand and Dust

"_Dust and sand. The grains of solitude and endings. The type of place in this world that we do not speak of…that us vampires never think of."_

"_Why is that Kaname?"_

"_Because we purebloods were once born in such a desolate place. And our lives end in the same soils. We turn into the same dust."_

"_Does it make you sad? This place of sand and dust?"_

"_It does. There is so much sadness that I fear it. I fear the world from which I began. But it was not always that way, Almira." _

"_Was it not?"_

"_No…once it was not. If anything, I craved for it. I savored each step crossing the boundless ripples of this land. I loved it…because I knew she was crossing this land by my side too." _

"_Who is she, Master Kaname?"_

"_She is…the one I have always been searching for."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

The air was humid and still, with an occasional dry breeze that scraped through the rough ground with meandering dust. There was no sound, but the subconscious buzz was loud enough to match the call of a swarm of bats. When Almira stood staring out to countless rows of what looked like dusty rocks and palm trees, she knew this had to be a dream. Whatever she was seeing, it could not possibly be real. An illusion. A mirage. That was the only explanation, for her vision was still somewhat out of focus. But did that mean everything that happened prior to that moment was a dream too? Coming to the royal house; getting her new body; seeing Kaname Kuran again? Was she still trapped within Eden's vessel and was witnessing one of Eden's subconscious manifestations while she slept? But that was still an unlikely possibility, for not even Eden could make her dreams look so realistic and tangible. There was still another problem: her body had seemed to vanish as well. She was looking at the strange world through unknown eyes. Her mind's eyes.

Almira tried to blink, but her vision did not change. Nothing made sense, for she could not move, could not feel any limb or skin. It was only the breeze and the humidity that tickled her senses. She could not remember how she got there, or why she could not move forward. But the world seemed different, primitive and wild, and each passing gust brought about a faint sense of longing. She somehow felt good to be there. Relaxed yet jubilant; a type of feeling she could not explain.

And then a voice shattered the silence, and she found herself speeding forward.

"Mirah!"

The voice shouted again. A male's voice. A young boy.

"Here!" another voice, less audible, coming somewhere from close by. Within seconds, Almira found herself switching directions drastically, tumbling over rocks and grass weeds to approach a small body of water. It felt strange being carried by an unknown force, and even stranger when anything far away lied beyond her vision. She was curious to observe her surroundings, but this force, this voice had something else in mind. And without anticipating it, she impulsively gasped when the subject of her fascination came into view more clear than she could ever imagine.

The young girl, probably around the age of twelve, sat by the bank with her feet dipped completely in the water. A modest and simple round face harbored ebony hair with a white cloth that went over her head and around her torso. Her dress seemed more gypsie-like, consisting of only off-white colors. But as Almira looked, it was her eyes that caught her attention above the rest: huge pale blue pupils so vivid that they reminded her of electric beams streaming to her iris. The way she stared at her was almost frightening, but it made her feel happy. Happier than she could have ever felt.

"They are looking for you, Mirah," the voice continued, even if Almira could not find its source. "Why are you still here?"

"Am I not allowed to even cool myself by the lake a little bit?" the girl chuckled without looking. "Besides, I told you earlier that I will wait for you here."

"Running away from our families to see each other has become frequent...and may not always be right. Especially when we'll have to move onto a safer territory soon."

"I know…it's always been that way, hasn't it?" she sighed. "We are always being followed by the pharaoh's people. There have been so many tribes already captured for heresy…I am frightened that they will catch up to us soon."

"Your father and mother think otherwise. They say that it is because of you that we have made it this far. Everyone thinks you are our charm from Amun-Ra himself."

"Why so? Because I look…different?" the girl's eyes flashed a luminous color. "I don't have any powers…and there is nothing I can do to help our people. I wish someone like you could understand." And she looked straight at Almira, a fearful shade cast over her face. A tumult of sympathetic emotions suddenly flooded Almira's brain, and the same male voice escaped her lips before she had time to stop it.

"I don't think the same way they do, you know that. It's not because of that that you are so dear to me." A palm touched her pale olive skin. "You don't have to prove yourself to me, Amirah…because I will cherish you regardless. By the name of Bastet, I will protect you."

"I know you will." The girl smiled. "It is one of the few things I have my absolute faith in, Kanim."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Almira's vision became blinded. The surrounding temperature dropped drastically, and a biting cold wind whistling past her ears became louder like a furious train. Her body felt numb, even though she felt herself sprinting forward in a fantastic speed. There was snow. Practically everywhere were thick layers of snow and frozen ice. Her breathing was constricted and she was panting wildly. She must have been in a place of higher elevation for the low air pressure made her weak and dizzy. But her vision seemed a bit clearer now, and within seconds she realized where she was; somewhere different than the oasis she was in before. Mountains. Ranges extending for miles behind clouds.

"…mirah!" the same boy's voice echoed from her ears, except it sounded much deeper. "Amirah!"

For a split second, Almira's gaze went down to her body, and this time she saw it. Torn clothes not fit for the cold weather. The boots that would have protected the feet were long gone, and the legs stood out like blue and red stilts deep within the snow. She aimed for her head and felt short messy locks slip through her fingers. And then she knew right away: this was not her body, but the boy's. She was seeing things and interacting with the world through his eyes. Even though she still could process her own thoughts, something about his perspective was making her feel the same way as him; A great wave of sadness and grief; of fear and urgency; of loneliness, but most of all, the feeling of a thousand icy knives slicing through her skin.

"Am…rah…." The voice panted and heaved. "Ami…" Almira looked up quick enough to see another distant flash before her vision went black. What followed was the pain; the pain of her body erupting in fire. The way that her muscles and nerves pushed against her skin was unbearable. She felt like her body was about to explode, and the seething flames that flowed through her nerves contorted her brain.

"_Stop…please!" _Almira wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Hypothermia was setting in fast. This was beginning to seem more than a nightmare; a horrible reality. She felt herself lying and writhing on the bed of ice. It was too much.

That is, until she heard trudging footsteps, and another voice approaching to whisper near her ear.

"You should not have come here, child." It was an ever so familiar of a whisper. But it brought with it a distinct warmth that brought back small movements in her vessel's muscles. If not that, then certainly a sting of determination.

"Am…mrah…" the male's voice spoke in broken heaves. "You…yo took 'er…where she? Where is…Am…"

"She has gone to a better place. We made that clear a long time ago."

"No…" the voice growled a bit louder. "You 'ave 'er…I wus s'posed…to protect her…you took 'er…'way from me. You hurt 'er…you hurt 'er…"

The stranger shut Almira's lips with a sharp claw. "You have become a young man now, Kanim. Don't keep running after something that was never meant to be yours."

"I…I loved 'er…"

"You think I don't know that? You think I haven't acknowledged this fouled "love" and the consequences that came out of it?" The stranger cupped Almira's cheeks tightly. "But _I_ loved her too. I loved her above everything in this mortal world." A low growl followed. "Where was she when I needed her the most?"

Almira smelled the stank of rotten flesh and iron. It wasn't long before she realized cold droplets of something hitting her face from above and trailing down her cheeks. And her vessel's voice then spoke before she could herself.

"'re you…gon to…kill me?"

"You are already dying, my child." The stranger continued. "But if you leave at once and forget that we ever existed, then I can restore you to your health. I will give you clothes to make it back to the valley."

"Wha…what are…" the blackness began to fade, and Almira moved her eyes upward to bring the stranger's face into focus. And just like before, a loud gasp escaped her mind. The woman's eyes were deep set and blue, changing to golden every so often. Soft lines crossed her wide forehead, making her seem older than thirty, and her renaissance-like face was not too visible under long jagged and messy locks of black hair.

She was looking at the face of Katra McDellan; lethal and dangerous with dark liquid stains plastered around her mouth. A single drop touched Almira's face once again.

Was that blood?

"You…'ou sold….'our soul. You!" Almira felt herself shoot forward for Katra's throat. "You really!"

"Quiet." Katra hushed the voice without effort. "You knew it was our only choice."

"It ws…not…her choice."

A pause. "Don't you dare speak of that." She grabbed Almira's throat, or the throat of the man who was at the end of his life. "You have one last chance to return back. If you don't, I will make sure to leave you here where the underworld will swallow you to its bitter depths for good."

"Fine…" Almira found her eyes become moist, but the stinging in her face and nose made way to a strange feeling of pride. Of fulfillment. "Leave me 'ere…to rot. I'm not 'fraid…of death." She stared coldly at Katra McDellan, and in her eyes, she saw her reflection-the young man's reflection. "Let the devils take me…take me now. Bt she will cme back…she 'ill cme back…for you 'nd your lord. Am…Amirah will…and so…so will I."

The piercing scream of rage that followed was enough to cause an avalanche, but Almira did not have a chance to process the aftermath. Once again, her surroundings twisted and churned in a nebulous whirlwind. Almira found herself falling. Falling endlessly through space. Her insides strained tightly and her vision went black, for she did not dare open her eyes.

"_Kan…me. Kaname!"_ It was the first thing to escape her mouth. Almira fought to make him listen. He was there with her. He was there when they had followed Katra into the chamber. That couldn't have been a dream. But nothing made sense as her body propelled like a bullet through frictionless air. Her mind rested on the images she just saw, and her eyes broke into an unbearable stream of tears.

"_Kaname…Kaname…"_ she repeated in grief. _"Let me help you…let me help you!"_

Something hard and cold pressed against her back.

"_Please…let me…Kani…" _And she found the surface before her body could suffer more of the blinding freefall.

* * *

"Eden!" Aido turned each corner and crack in the darkness of the strange cave-like space underground. "Eden, where are you?"

It felt like he was searching his way around the giant walls of rocks and stalactites for hours, but it had only been fifteen minutes since he and Eden had found themselves trampling into a black hole. Something, then, had collided hard into his chest, and he lost consciousness, only to wake up a few minutes after to see that Eden had disappeared.

"_Why the heck did she decide to run after them?"_ His heart was racing madly. He didn't know where he was or how he was supposed to go back. The air was hollow and cold, and if anything, they had to be somewhere near the river. He heard the drips of water trailing down the overhead stalactites and wondered if Eden was searching for him the same way he was doing for her. It annoyed him that she had been so clumsy to have them end up there in the first place, but there was no doubt that something troubled her after she woke up. Somehow, she knew that Kaname and Almira were not safe leaving with Katra on their own. And inside, he knew that he felt the same way.

"That little brat, where the hell did you-" Aido stopped as he heard shuffling and a loud hiss behind the rocks nearby. "Eden?"

"Right here." Her voice, sure enough, caught his attention, and Aido quickly made his way towards the only reassuring sound he could find. He was planning on giving her a good scolding, especially after leaving him wandering on his own, but he stopped short when he saw something he least expected to see; something that made his stomach lurch badly.

Eden was sprawled catlike on all four, staring down at what appeared to be a snake. Even in the darkness, he could see how her eyes glowed menacingly and how her claws supported her grip on the slippery soil. Before he even had time to blink, she sprung forward and caught the snake by the throat, draining its life entirely from head to tip. He watched as she slowly unhooked her fangs and began munching on the lifeless meat savagely.

"Eden, you…" he whispered as he approached her. It was hard to believe that this was the same young animated girl he had come to like so well from the surface. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you…?"

"I'm sorry, Master Aido, I didn't mean to leave you," she turned to face him, her mouth dripping with blood and meat. "I apologize for you seeing me this way but boy, I got so hungry."

"Hungry?" Aido said. "Why the heck didn't you just tell me before leaving me all by myself?"

"You were unconscious. Besides…" she continued munching. "I had to find food fast. Or else you wouldn't be alive right now."

"What are you talking about?"

Eden pointed at a mountain of mass nearby, and it didn't even take a second for Aido to notice its contents sticking out from all directions: bones and carcasses of amphibians, crayfish, and anything else that lurked the dark stretches of the cave.

"When werecats become weak, they would eat anything that's in the their path. And I mean _anything_," she continued. "I've survived without food for 60 hours and had my body treated like a ragdoll. What else could I find to satisfy my rumbling stomach but these? I mean, I thought I would come back before you woke up but holy snipes, it wasn't enough."

"You were…going to eat me?" Aido felt a bolt of shiver and asked a different question. "How do you feel now?"

"95 percent better." Eden smiled timidly as she stretched out an untouched portion of her food. "Snake?

"No, I think I can survive on blood tablets." Aido pushed the remains away.

"Well, that's one thing you know now about a werecat's diet. Savage predators all the way."

"Yeah, welcome to my world."

Eden chuckled before she got up and cleaned her mouth with some puddle water. "I appreciate you coming to look for me. Now we can go look for Almira and Lord Kaname together."

"What?" Aido stopped her. "No, we have to find a way to get back to your family. They're looking for us right now."

"But I have to find my cousin. I feel her presence down here somewhere."

Aido stared at her before the crucial obvious struck him in the face and made him curse out loud. How could he have forgotten? Eden McDellan was standing in front of him, for the first time, with her soul in her own body and her own soul only. Almira was not a part of her anymore, and a closer inspection accentuated the glow that had returned to her complexion. It made him feel something different inside, a sense of accomplishment and relief, and also, one of hope. But it surprised him more that Eden had nothing to say about it herself. Did she know what had happened? Did she see how her grandmother had torn out Almira's soul and placed it in Catherine's body? Did she hear their conversation as she lied unconscious in his arms? If so, what made her suddenly wake up, as if from a deep sleep, and run after them in desperation? What did she see while she rested for that short amount of time?

"I know you're concerned, Master Aido, but 'm worried," Eden said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm worried…that she might be in trouble."

* * *

Almira shot her eyes wide open as her chest heaved up and down. She sat up instantly and was relieved to find that everything at the royal house was not a dream. She was in her body, her new body, and yet her face was moist with her tears. That horrible experience made her quake inside, and she looked around desperately for what she needed the most.

But where? Where was he now?

"Almira."

She turned to the sound of her name, and the surrounding changed once again, this time on a tower balcony overlooking a sunset.

"Kaname!"

He was standing there as captivating as ever, his fair complexion lit by the remaining sunlight. Almira ran to him almost instantly, finding it hard not to cry when she knew he was still alright.

"Master Kaname...oh thank god!" she kissed his forehead multiple times before he could disappear again. "Master Kaname, where have you been? Where are we now?"

"I am just as much in the dark as you are, Almira. Everything around us is an illusion. It changes…perhaps to confuse us." Kaname continued with a sigh. " But I've never felt so relaxed in my life." He looked towards the horizon. "It's been so long since I have seen a sunset. And it doesn't hurt to be outside."

Almira looked at his face and understood this feeling. He did seem truly at peace, more than she had ever seen him. It reminded her of that night at Cross Academy when he had claimed her virgin lips. When he had slept soundly on top of her, and she felt nothing move but his breathing; soft and soundless, but immensely calming.

"I have never seen you this way …I am so glad. I am so glad that you are not hurt." She buried her face in his chest. "But we have to leave, Kaname. We have to find a way to escape, and get back to Richard and Iselda."

"Why? I enjoy it here." Kaname whispered. "I want to stay in this place forever."

"We cannot be here. You do not understand, they-" her voice stopped instantly when she looked at his face, and saw with horror as it was replaced by the complexion of another man; a stranger in a hooded robe she had never seen before.

"Why do you look frightened?" the man spoke in an icy tone; an old language that she somehow could understand. "You seemed so delighted to see your lover again."

"W-who are you?" Almira's voice quivered as she stepped back from the illusion. "Where did you take Kaname?"

"Do you address him by that name now?" Another hooded figure materialized on her right. "Because he has become an immortal?"

"You know nothing about us," Almira hissed.

"Is that so?" A third figure came up on her left. "Then enlighten us, child."

"Stop, she is right." A deeper voice echoed behind her, and suddenly the sunset view deteriorated in a blink, bringing them within the dark interiors of a massive cave. Almira squeezed her eyes shut several times to break out of the illusion, but this one had a different aura than the last. Walls stretched up to great heights as rock formations curved an underground lake. Streams of neon blue light bounced through small cracks; the sight was too baffling to take in at once, but Almira could only stare in fear as the hooded men advanced on her.

"Do not hurt the cub." The same voice caused the men to stop immediately. "And she is right. There is nothing about her or this man that any of you will understand."

"Kaname…" Almira turned to see him drenched and panting in front of Katra's feet. Four other hooded figures stood nearby, but the one who had spoken was still out of sight. Almira quickly rushed to his side and saw how his blood had shape-shifted his hands into weapons, but now they dripped carelessly on the ground. His face, however, looked like an eggshell; cracks outlined by his blue and red blood vessels.

"What did you do?" Almira looked in horror at Katra. "What did you do to him?"

"I got angry when they didn't tell me where you were." Kaname smiled at her. "It was my mistake for being so restless."

"Indeed. Truly he hasn't learned his bounds yet…but that has never been a surprise to me," Katra turned around to face an opening, and all at once, the eight figures went into a bow. Almira strained to look at the last figure to enter from the darkness; a black and gold hooded man more adorned than the others, but thinner in shape. His strides were broken yet swift, and something about his presence made him seem ancient. His face was well hidden, and even in the small light, he looked like he had become one with the black rocks of the cave.

Almira tightened her grip on Kaname as all nine of the royal elders encircled them in one center. It wasn't hard to miss the rippling powerful aura that shook her core, as if their perfect geometric position could move heaven and earth all at once.

"It is my two favorite duo for tonight: our young kin, Almira McDellan and the vampire, Kaname Kuran." the leader spoke in the same deep voice Almira heard before. "Did you enjoy our manifestations of the outside world? I thought it would be wise to alleviate some tensions before meeting us last."

Almira looked at Kaname from the corner of her eye and noticed how different he looked, his superior presence replaced by one of anxious uncertainty. It was hard to believe they had finally come to this moment. Above all that had happened in her eighteen years of living in hiding from her kin, getting help from different breeds in a different world, and being reborn as a parasite in someone else's body, this had to be the most frightening experience of all: to face her ancestors, to finally meet the ones who gave rise to her species, and brought the end to her mother's life. She did not know whether she should feel furious or petrified, but one thing she did know for certain: Kaname had to be protected at all cost. If anything, it was her duty to make sure that he, if not her, escaped this place alive.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Almira's voice shook. "What is it that you want?"

"We have been wanting many things over the ages, young cub, but this…" the leader grinned. "This is perhaps something we have desired above all else for a very _very_ long time."

Almira crooked her eyebrows at his words. Yet she didn't expect him to give a straightforward answer.

"You made me see those visions, didn't you? That oasis, those mountains? And him?"

"What?" the leader questioned before turning to Katra. "What does she speak of, my dear?"

Katra fidgeted slightly before answering. "She knows now, Akhen…I had to show her just a little bit of what they don't remember. The memory of this child…" she pointed at Kaname. "The one I kept hidden with me since that time…if only this vampire knew."

"Oh dear," the one called Akhen pulled his lips to a fake pout. "Then it must have been dreadful."

For once in his lifetime, Kaname felt like a child, left out from some crucial information that everyone else knew but him. He didn't want to make it obvious, but Katra's words were coiling his insides in unease. They knew something about him; something that perhaps explained those dreams that had started racking his brain ever since his beginning. Visions of a primitive world. Sand and dust; water and trees; but most of all, of a certain person.

"_What is it that you dream about, Kaname?"_ He heard the ancestor woman in his head. "_What were you waiting for…as you laid inside this cold coffin?" _Rido's voice soon followed.

They were right. What was he waiting for? What was it…that made him a Kuran? Made him who he was-a vampire with human compassion?

"I…I don't understand…" Kaname found himself saying.

The elders exchanged glances before the leader sat on his knees and tilted Kaname's chin to face him. "It is likely that you would not." Slowly, he removed his hood, and exposed Kaname to a face that was long lost in history. An Egyptian prince-like complexion with eyeliner drawn heavy around his eyes. His tan olive skin behind eyes of sharp gold looked like it was intricately carved from clay, and most intimidating of all was the harmless aura he let off in his presence. His head was completely shaved off, however, and Almira covered her mouth when she saw the countless of scratches on his skull. "Even now, I take it," he continued. "that I still do not look any familiar to you, Kanim?"

"Please no!" Almira pulled Kaname back. "Do not do this to him!"

"Do something?" the elder questioned, looking less frightful but equally cunning . "Well not I. But now that you seem to know more than I expected, you should be the one to speak."

"I have nothing to say."

"Oh I think you do," Akhen put his hood back on. "At least, _he_ certainly does."

"I…" she looked at Kaname who stared at her for answers. Curiosity had already crossed his face, but what was she supposed to tell him? "I just know what I saw…what Katra showed me. Another Kaname…a long time ago. I do not know what it was about, or where, or when. But he was once human. He once loved someone. A plain but pretty young girl. She was afraid that her tribe was in danger. And then…and then we were on a mountain…Kanim was…" she felt a strange feeling as she spoke his name. "He was looking for her. But there was something wrong. Katra…Katra was there. And she said…she said…"

"That he should forget about the girl." Katra finished. "But he was stubborn and persistent. Not to mention...intimidating," she avoided the other elder's eyes. "I let him die. It was what he wanted." she paused to whisper more to herself than to the others. "And it was the end of that human life that cursed the new ones until his evolution."

"That was always _your_ mistake…a woman's weakness," Akhen growled at Katra. "Nevertheless, I am in a way satisfied that he came to be who he is. History has distorted his memories quite well, but because of that, you are finally at my presence, Kanim. After so long, we meet each other once again."

"Do you see now, Kaname Kuran?" Katra tried to pull a smirk. "You are just not the ancestor of the vampires, but a human that a very long time ago, had a past with us. When the world was still young, when the humans reigned this planet-those were the days when we werecats took our place in the world; a time and age that many of your kind do not even know about."

"Who…what happened to me?" Kaname spoke. He thought about what the ancestor woman had said; that all purebloods once lived human lives.

"_There is something far in your past. A human life in which something considerably horrible or good happened. But it was so strong that it remained deep in your memories even now." _He remembered those words so well. Was this the past she was talking about? Was there an age in time when he knew these people? The royal elders of the Bastet clan? He tried to fight his racing heart, but it did not seem like it existed in his cold dead body.

"You are scaring us," Almira said as she shivered from the cold. "If this was the reason we were brought here, then I wish to leave."

"How astonishing," Akhen turned to Almira. "Are you not curious to know more about what your lover went through?"

"It is not something for me to pry about or speak of so loosely. It is too sudden. Too painful…and I cannot accept such a thing."

"Why? Because you do not want to believe that this vampire has crossed our path before?"

"It does not matter what he was before. Kaname is now a different being." Almira raised her voice. "Times have changed. His life has changed. It is not fair to torture him like this when-"

"No, I want to know," Kaname interrupted softly. "It is very important that I do before it hurts me even more. Please tell me who I was. What is this age that I don't remember? And who…" he swallowed. "Who is that girl Almira is talking about?"

Katra and the elder smiled as they both stared into the desperate eyes of the two children. Nothing entertained them more than revealing lost secrets, but this time-this time they could not touch upon the right words to express what was on their minds. It had been too long since they felt the sands brushing against their faces; too long since they heard their caravans trudge across dirt; too long since they had first gotten everything they wanted from their goddess, Bastet. The age they changed into beastly beings for good. And with a price.

"That girl…" Katra spoke. "Why, she is already here." Her eyes went straight to the young werecat. "She is sitting right next to you, Kanim."

Almira's eyes widened as she looked from Kaname to Katra in confusion. No, that could not have been right. It was not possible. What were they saying? The girl with the black hair looked nothing like her, even if they shared the same cerulean eyes. Almira looked at her reflection in a nearby puddle, and to her surprise she saw that her mother's body had changed to match her own. But it was also not hers, for her face suddenly became rounder with an olive tint, and her hair was a dark, almost black, shade of purple. It closely resembled to the girl she saw, and it made her yelp in fright.

"Do you see now? Do you see why it all matters?" Katra continued as she approached her. "I thought I could trigger your mind if I showed you some of the memory I retrieved from this boy. Kanim, whom you loved more than anything, he was the son of the pathfinder in our tribe, but to you, he was much more. Even at such a young age, you two were inseparable…and it hurt me." she dropped to the floor to face Almira at eye-level. "It hurt me to know that you loved someone more than me. I feared this relationship, and I forbid it at all cost. But you," she grabbed her cheeks. "You go on…and…and…"

"Mate…without the consent of the gods. Without _our_ consent," the other elder finished with a frown. "When the pharaoh killed most of our people, we finally were able to give up our mortality to be under Bastet's protection. We were promised freedom and peace, in exchange for a virgin's life. And who else was more convenient than our prized jewel?"

"You…you used me as a sacrifice?" Almira breathed as she tried to put everything together. A surge of dread and anger rushed to her brain. She tried to look at Katra, but something about her eyes made her seem agonized and departed from reality. On the other hand, her companion did not even express a single emotion.

"Yes, but you were not a virgin anymore, were you?" Akhen continued. "But how could we have known that? How could we have known that we would anger our goddess for giving an inappropriate sacrifice? How could we have known…that the actions of our only _daughter_ would be the start of our curse?" his eyes glowed a ferocious color as he waved a finger over her head. "The curse of being an immortal beast. A werecat."

Almira fought back the need to throw up with nausea. Sweat beads were pouring like crazy down her skin, and her heart beat louder than a thousand drums in her ears. She felt herself gravitating towards his pull, but it was more like being bombarded with a massive force to her brain. Nothing made her feel worse to hear what she had just heard. It was not just the fact that Almira was reliving a time that was still so new to her, but that she was able to catch the words that sent a tumult of nostalgia through her mind.

It was coming back to her. The dry-lands. The ancient civilization of the humans. The tribes. Her people. Their devout worship to the goddess, Bastet, that sparked the massive heresy hunt. And finally, Kanim, her first and only love. His presence was the only thing that used to calm her fears during those dark times. He was more helpful than her tribe. More comforting than her…

"Mother…" Almira whispered as she stared into Katra's eyes.

And saw the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Amirah," Katra placed her hand on Almira's head. "Do not look startled, Amirah. Now you know that you are more than just Catherine McDellan's daughter. Before I became a descendent of Bastet, before I became our kind's ancestor and gave birth to my Catherine and my Iselda…I had you."

Katra sniffed as the first sign of human emotion washed over her hard complexion.

"You were my first daughter, Almira McDellan. And it was your forsaken life that brought the origins of the werecats."

* * *

"Trouble?" Aido felt a surge of discomfort as he took in Eden's words and thought about her nightmare again. "But you said on the way here that your dream didn't end that way. That Almira was going to be spared."

"I wasn't sure. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it wasn't the ending I saw then. But I did see something else when Katra…" she flinched at her grandmother's name. "when she put me in a deep sleep. I saw blood. Lots of it. And a voice screaming in great pain…a woman's voice."

"Almira." Aido said simply. "Was it her scream?"

"Yes, that's why we should go before-"

"Eden, listen to me," Aido grabbed her shoulders to make her face him. "Are you sure that this is what you saw? Are you sure that it means something bad will happen?"

"Well…I would think so. When you see the same things more than once, it must be an omen, right?"

"I understand…but I feel that it could be a trap," Aido frowned. "You've been seeing many things that haven't made any sense. But it could be something misleading." He took her hand. "I don't want to go unless I'm absolutely positive of what we're getting ourselves into. We'll get your parent's help certainly, but with just you and me, we won't stand a chance against your kind."

"But I can't leave them on their own. They must be equally as helpless as we are," Eden pulled her hand away. "Besides, aren't you at least concerned for Lord Kaname?"

"Of course I am!" Aido raised his voice as his face turned red. "I was the one who protested letting him follow that werecat woman! I warned him about it too. I knew it had to be a trap, and it was only _I_ who knew that," he grumbled in frustration. "But Kaname-sama quelled my reasons once again. He told me to stay out of it and let him go, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"I don't buy that! Just because he told you not to meddle, you decide to leave it off?" Eden continued. "Even when he could be in danger?"

"Kaname-same has given me specific directions to not go against him."

"So what? Haven't you broken the rules before?" Eden frowned. "Or do you completely stick up to him like a spoiled baby?"

Aido shot a serious glare at her. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that? I may have gone against Kaname-sama before, but I know the kind of man he is," he tried not to exaggerate his uncertainty. "I know that he is still the greatest man I will ever meet, and I'll never do anything against his wishes." He paused. "Not even after all that has happened."

Eden took a huge breath as she stepped a few paces back from him. "Fine then, suit yourself, Master Aido. I'll just go and find them myself."

"Good, go and get your nosy self killed!" Aido folded his arms in annoyance. "Don't think of coming back to-"

Suddenly, without warning, Aido found something familiar tickle against his nose-a faint scent of blood among the cave's stink of acid and dirt; it smelled strangely different-freshly sweet like mountain flowers. He remembered the scent crossing his path only once in his life before, but he had kept it in his mind well afterwards, especially when it had first exposed him to the new beings that had infiltrated Cross Academy two years back.

"Caleb…" Eden whispered, her face suddenly turning blue.

Aido equally shared in her dread. "What is it?" he took few steps towards her. "What happened?"

Eden said nothing as she tilted her head towards the ceiling and closed her eyes. She flinched once or twice before turning towards Aido with fear.

"My family…" she breathed. "Someone has shed their blood."

* * *

**Eeks, that was long. What will happen next? Tune in soon!**

**And are people wondering if Katra is really good or evil? I know she's been acting a bit bipolar lately. Well, we'll get that answer soon. More chapters on the way.**


	21. Dispute

**A lot of bloody action here! I had fun writing it. Just know that it's good to keep track of what is happening and what has happened. Also, I switch events back and forth; everything basically happens simultaneously to each other.  
**

**Great, go read!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Dispute

"Robin didn't die while doing his job to stop that half-blood wench, did he? _You_ killed him." Heras's eyes glowed a bright golden color as his mouth revealed a row of sharp jagged teeth. "Well now, we're here to kill you."

The look that suddenly crossed Caleb's face was of pure horror. It was not so much of the fact that they had found out, but that his family and the vampires' lives were in jeopardy now that they were cornered in Katra's chamber.

"_Damn it…"_ Caleb thought in dread.

"So? Do you admit to the truth, Cyrus?" Heras continued with a wide grin. "Or should I say, petty Caleb Austerlitz?"

"You assholes think you can just show up here and blabber your smelly egos at a time like this?" Caleb ground his teeth as he fought himself from changing into his true form. "This is not the time and pla-"

Suddenly, the one called Nolan shot forward and pushed Caleb forcefully against the wall with a loud crash, letting the cracks reach high into the ceiling as the broken cement dug deep into Caleb's skin. He instantly let out a painful yell as Iselda screamed at the top of her voice.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" she shouted fearfully.

"What makes you think you can talk back to us after what you've done?" Nolan hissed into Caleb's ear.

"Please! Just stop it! Stop it!"

"Quiet, Iselda!" Heras shot his claws at her, making her shut her mouth immediately. "You are lucky we haven't gotten to you first."

Ichijo had a quick impulse to kill Heras at the spot for threatening her, but he knew that his powers were not going to be of any use. He didn't have his sword, and in werecat territory, it would be foolish to act without accord. Instead, he turned his attention to Richard, who had a similar look of fury and contempt. But he could tell Richard was not thinking about saving Caleb at the moment. There was something else that needed to be done first.

"Come on," Richard whispered as he used his arm to gather Ichijo, Yuki, and Zero together. "We have to get you three to safety before-"

"Where do you think you're going, Richard?" A werecat blocked his path as he tried to lead them towards the door.

"I'm not going to let our guests become involved in your dilemma," Richard tried hard to speak without raising his voice. "They have done nothing to deserve this."

"Oh? What makes you think they're free from the loophole?" Heras turned to face Richard with interest. "The vampires most indeed played part in helping the wretched half-blood escape, didn't they? They got their filthy little half-blood council to allow her to read our forbidden laws, didn't they? Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I think they deserve punishment as much as you do, Richard."

"It's against the law." Richard growled. "It's against the law to hurt anyone in the vampire race!"

"And it's against the law to help a convict that is not of their kind behind our backs!" Heras retorted. "I think what we're about to do will prove as a fair payback, don't you think?" Within seconds, he shot out a fleshy snake-like substance that pinned Richard and the vampires against the wall like a web cocoon. Before the vampires could respond to their situation, the thick strands of flesh circulated their heads and injected themselves through their skulls. Yuki let out a scream as she felt the horrible sensation of being ripped in two. The vampire within her was screaming to be let free of the pain. Richard shouted in fury, but a shockwave flowed through the fleshy veins that paralyzed him temporarily.

"No!" Caleb yelled as he grabbed Nolan's face and sent him flying across the room. He was inches from changing into his other form, but the other werecats had already grabbed him and took him down with five times the force. But it was not enough. As Iselda and Richard watched in horror, Caleb was thrown forcefully all around the chamber like free meat, knocking into the pillars and breaking them, leaving huge dents on the marble floor, and even lurching out enormous amount of blood in the process, all while resisting to fight back. In a twisted way, he knew he deserved this punishment, not because he was feeling guilty for Catherine's death, but because it was the only way for Iselda to buy time to help the others escape.

"_No, Aunt Iselda…stay out of this!" _As his ribs and bones cracked and grew back, Caleb tried to mentally get Iselda from interfering. She was desperately trying to make them stop, but few of the werecats had blocked her advance. It was surprising that they had not trapped her in a cocoon as well, probably in an impulsive way to grant her more respect for being Katra's second daughter. But it did not matter…she was still awfully helpless.

"You seem to be taking this really well," Heras kneeled down to grab Caleb's head and pull it back towards his face. "You should see how pathetic you look right now." He used his tongue to lick the thick blood off the side of his face. "Just between you and me, I think Robin would have loved to see you like this if he ever came back."

"Is that why you're taking so long to kill me?" Caleb hissed. "You expect him to pop in through the doors anytime now?"

"I really hate when you talk like that, Cyrus." Heras instantly dug his nails into his back, and Caleb squeezed his eyes to force back the pain. "By the way…do you know how we found out?"

Caleb did not respond as Heras's breath close to his face reeked of flesh and blood. But it was not the smell he was familiar with, and it made his stomach churn even more.

"You see Caleb, right before coming here, we came across a Japanese man just a few miles from here. He said he was sent by someone named Kaien Cross and had an urgent message for Kaname Kuran." His words struck Caleb with dread. "You may say it was a coincidence that we met in a pub, but I think it was fate. And so we had a little talk and in the end found out more than what we bargained for. Of course, it was not easy, especially since he wasn't even human. And yet…he was so delicious."

"You son of a bitch!" Caleb spit out blood on the floor. "You killed an innocent man for this!"

"And _you_ killed one of our kind, no, your own brother, to save a half-blood wench!" Heras dug his claws into Caleb again, and this time, he could not hold back his scream. "What makes you think you can defy us, huh? Your brothers in arms! Your only friends!" he continued to spit. "We were doing our duty, weren't we? We were following orders to look after our clan, weren't we? But you! You decided to be a rebel! Thinking that hiding Robin's death under a fake excuse would let you escape, didn't you? Think we weren't going to find out? What in bloody carnations did give you _that_ idea, huh?" he used his fingers to crack Caleb's spine, and even when they healed just as quickly, Caleb found himself spasm and shake violently from unimaginable pain.

Iselda on the other hand could not handle the torture and quickly curled up into a corner. "Cyrus…" she whimpered as huge tears strolled down her cheeks even when her eyes were shut tight. Caleb's screams were striking her like a whip. She couldn't think straight. Her Eden was nowhere to be found. Her niece, Almira, was somewhere deep below. And the others…she didn't even want to think.

This was the end. She knew it. This had to be the end.

"Izzy…"

Iselda opened one eye to see her husband motioning her towards him. "Ri-Richard?" she crawled towards the wall where he was strapped tight. Even through his paralyzed state, his mouth moved slowly.

"Izzy…" He whispered again. "You have to do something…"

"W-what?"

"You're the only one here…that has the greatest authority than all of us…" he looked at the Ichijo, Yuki, and Zero unconscious behind the cocoon, their faces drained of energy. "Make them stop. And quickly."

"But I already told them to-"

"You have to be more authoritative than that. Much _much_ more." He continued. "There's no other way right now."

"But how do I…what do I…?" she clutched her head in sorrow.

"Izzy…darling, look at me." he gazed into the cyan eyes that had taken his heart the first day he had met her. "Think about the old days. The days when it was only you and Catherine…think of all the hardships that you had to face…and how you both surpassed them. You remember them, don't you?"

"You mean…?"

"Think about it…and face these bastards with your wrath."

He didn't have to repeat twice as Iselda closed her eyes as she mentally fought through every memory to attain the oldest ones she could find. Back in the days when they were mortals yet protected under their goddess Bastet, they survived every illness and war while given wholesome prosperity. After death, they were brought back in a new life everytime with the same memories and duty of the past. But their curse had soon turned them into immortal beasts, giving them more power and beauty but in place a price of inhumanity. Those were the ages when she and her sister had used their entrusted authority to rule their kind in the elders' place. That era had been her best, but as time flew by, and more and more werecats came into the world, their authority had soon declined. The power went back to Katra, and both Iselda and Catherine receded to living as civilized beings under her shadow. She remembered how meek and submissive she became after that, appreciating the beauty of life while her sister turned to education. Although they still loved each other dearly, it was this separation of mind that had broken their power. The younger generations did not fear them anymore, and because of that, Catherine's death had been lowly regarded. Without mourning. Without a funeral.

Iselda could not accept it. The anger that flowed through her veins at the thought of their deceit was overwhelming. She had to be stronger. She had to be fierce and dominant, just like those times. If Richard was right, and this was the only way, then so be it. She had to stop this now before Katra came back. Before things became even more complicated.

And with that thought, Iselda stood up with her head held high and a mentality that pushed all her fears underground. "Enough!" her voice surprised her, echoing through the chamber like Katra's had done before. "Enough with this already!"

All ten of the guardian werecats stopped to face her. They flinched at the excess of her energy, but they refused to move. "What's this?" Heras questioned. "You're interfering with us once again?" With a motion of his head, two of the werecats lunged forward for her throat, but even before Caleb could cry out in protest, she flicked her fingers effortlessly and thrust them back towards the opposite wall. Heras gasped. "What in Bast's name did-"

"Serves them right! How _dare_ you children commit such indecency in front of me?" she bellowed. "And in our great mother's chamber as well?"

"W-we have every right to destroy any threat to our clan! It is our duty, no matter where we are!" one of the guardians spoke in defense. "It is highly unfortunate that _you_ had to be involved as well. Rebellious and bold…just like your sister, isn't it?"

Iselda growled at the mention of Catherine, but she kept poised and stern. "No matter the case, without our great ancestors' consent, you will do nothing to harm my family!" she pointed at the cocoons. "And you will set them free. Immediately!"

Heras bared his teeth as he dropped Caleb to the floor and extended his claws to break the cocoons' hold. He cursed and flinched under his breath, keeping himself from disobeying. But knowing that he was now up against something much powerful than he anticipated, he did what he was told. The fleshy strands that were swallowing the vampires' energies plucked themselves out and shattered to the ground. All of them were set free, and Richard used his quick speed to catch the unconscious vampires before they hit the floor with a thud.

"We did what you told us. Now summon our great mother so we can deal with this fair and square." Heras continued. "But mark our words, Iselda. You and your family are not going to escape this place alive. This is not the end!"

"Good…" Iselda hissed as she found herself changing form, exposing the beast that she had contained for a very long time. "We are just getting started…"

And she lunged forward.

XX

* * *

XX

Within the cold dampness that contained the expansive cave, the elders stood like large crows surrounding their freshly caught preys in the middle. The still atmosphere had not changed, but it was in the short silence that followed Katra's startling confession when Kaname was able to pick up a strange sensation from above.

"Yuki…" He whispered. Something was wrong. His dearest kin was in danger.

It was not just him. While Katra stared blankly at whom she confessed to be her long lost daughter, Akhen tilted his head to sense a great disruption in the souls of his descendents. Something indeed was occurring in Katra's chamber above, but whatever it was, he did not bother to care. Nothing mattered more than what was happening at this moment. Unearthing the lost past of the two children before him was just the tip of his desire to end his growing fears.

"Stop it…" Almira murmured through her cold visible breath. "Stop saying such things to me…"

"You still do not believe it?" Katra reached out to touch her again.

"No!" Almira impulsively pushed her hand away. "No I do not! You want me to accept something so…so unexpected, so big, out of thin air just like that? Something so serious and impossible?"

"You called me 'mother'…."

"I spoke without thinking! I…" Almira paused touched her forehead. "I did not even know what I said. He was the one who was pushing all those images into my head just now." She pointed at Akhen. "How do I know you both are not just manipulating with our minds? How do I know you are not intentionally making me believe your words?"

Katra's stare pierced her one last time before she stood up. The girl before her did not look away, and even with a slight fear in her heart, Almira expressed more bravery than she had ever seen in her kind. It was not something different. Catherine had it too. But most importantly, Almira had it when she was once human. Right now she could tell how she was forcing herself to deny the truth. But the cause was surprisingly different. And it made her smile to know that that cause was something she had admired in her the moment she was born so long ago.

So with a heavy sigh, she continued. "Amirah…you know for certain that what we have said and shown you is the absolute truth. You were my daughter, and we did sacrifice you to give ourselves eternal protection. But we were foolish. We acted hastily without thinking about our tribe. Our family. There were several disagreements between us; some of our people thought it was too dangerous to give up our lives to our goddess, but Akhen and I were desperate. We fled with you, and it was the last time you ever were able to see him…see Kanim. We found a cave underground, similar to this, where we started the ritual that changed us forever. I was the one who put you to sleep, Amirah, and you were gone from my arms even before we realized what we had done."

She closed her eyes to prevent herself from expressing any emotion. "We became hideous monsters. Mortal at first yet completely isolated from mankind, hunting in the cool Sahara nights for human meat. And killing. We killed the pharoah's men so easily, enjoying every ounce of this new inhumane power we had. And for years after that, we continued to satisfy our hunger secretly. People became frightened and fought for the greater good. Soon, we became afraid of this power, and decided to leave Egypt and head north. Across the ocean and up the Alps, it was there where we learned to control our powers and bloodlust. It was painful, and we almost ended our own lives from desperation. But meditation outside of human civilization made us wise and orderly, even though now and then we would feast on stranded animals." She paused to look at Kaname, who took in her story with great difficulty. "Somehow, this young man who had grown up by then heard of our departure, and decided to pursue us. He did not know what we had done to our daughter or what we had become, and yet, when I saw him scream for her name…and collapse in front of my very eyes, I could sense that he knew. He knew she was never going to return."

"And you took his memory…" Almira whispered with dread. "You let me see into his past, in the oasis, and then in the snow to find me…"

"I am glad you are showing interest, my dear," Katra slightly smiled. "But what I took from him was only so little, for he threatened me. He threatened that he would return. That you would return…and turn against us." Her lower lip quivered once again, just as how Kaname saw it twice before. "It was a declaration that haunted me for the rest of my life. And even when for several millenia we grew prosperously and expanded our population, I had forgotten about his words…until the great climate change, and the rise of the vampires."

Katra's last few words struck Kaname in the gut. It sounded so strange. He had become so involved, so horribly perplexed and baffled by the story of his tragic human years that he had forgotten what he really was; whether he was really Kanim, a simple human who lived and died for his love, or Kaname Kuran, the great ancestor of his powerful race. Both seemed nothing alike. And yet even back then, as one of the first purebloods on earth, he knew there was something that made him vulnerable and weak. Always lost and alone; miserable and forgotten, like a child who desperately sought attention. The bloodlust had been great, but he had controlled it well. Well enough because he had craved to be humane. He wanted to protect humanity, protect anything that calmed his troubled guilt, even if he was driven away by mankind. And when Yuki was born, he knew he had to protect her more than anything. He wanted to be different than the other purebloods, yet he could never tell why.

But now he knew. This human instinct, this obsession to protect arose long before he became what he was. It was Kanim who wanted to protect Amirah above all else, but the guilt that befell him when he failed carried onto his rebirth as an immortal. Perhaps it was why he always kept searching; searching for a reason to protect and keep on living.

"You should have seen when we found out about these new beings; these monsters similar to us yet so different." Akhen spoke with a glint in his eyes. "They were so…fascinating. I was desperate to connect with these purebloods. Teach them our ways and help them control their powers. But when we found out…found out that the pureblood named Kaname was the boy we knew…" he looked off into the distance in an excited yet uncomfortable way. "We were astounded and simply horrified. An unofficial prophecy had come true! And what did we do? We lied in hiding and forbid ourselves to connect with these beasts. Katra made it clear that we never brought ourselves forth to _the_ Kaname at all cost. Only when the war started were we forced to secretly help both sides, in an attempt that no suspicion would be drawn.

"Of course, it more out of anxiety than fear alone." He continued. "I myself knew he was not going to remember us at first sight. Plus the vampire realm already began to have problems of their own, and we realized it was best to stay out of them. Unfortunately, we were never truly apart. The vampire hunters as they are called remembered our service and came back to us many times afterwards. The vampires themselves were not pleased with this and so…we went into a little bit of a quarrel. Both sides wanted power, although it was our race that began long before theirs."

"But I do not understand…" Almira said with a face so stiff she could hardly move her lips. "If what happened is all true, and if you say we are who we are, then why was this never told to us sooner? Why…why did you all keep this from me…from Kaname…for so long? And why…why are you telling us this now?"

"Because it is the perfect time. Unlike most rulers who destroy the ones who threaten them, we knew it would be wiser to wait until you two were together at last, mostly because as you said, times and situations have changed." Katra said calmly. "And also because…we had forgotten about you long after the vampires, and Kanim, laid the path for their descendents to flourish…that is, until two and a half years ago…when you managed to access the forbidden charters from the vampire council back in Japan."

The thought about her struggle in the vampire world caused Almira to stand up. "You knew what I went through to get there, and yet you did not help me?" her voice quivered once again. "Is this how you treat your children? Sending your hunters to kill them…kill my real mother, and stopping me from-"

"I did not know you were the daughter I lost then!" Katra glided towards Almira and took her shoulders once again. "Don't you see? We had long forgotten about those early days after ages of ruling over our descendents. Although what Kanim said that time became true, we didn't fear him as much because he had become something else entirely. But you…even when you were resurrected as a half-blood after so _so_ long, you were still a half-blood like any other. The curse has what made mating between our kind and humans impossible. A half-blood is the only being that can destroy us, and like so many we have killed in the past, we had no choice but to do the same to you." She paused. "But no one was ever able to get their hands on the ancient charters; the ones that we left with the vampires as a trust that no half-blood born in our domain would ever be able to read them. Even so, no pureblood other than myself, Akhen, and the rest of the elders know what is written. Yet Amirah…you managed to get to them and read them so easily. You had a different aura that persuaded the vampires, and you knew the language that we only spoke within our tribe. It was then that I knew who you were. It was at the ball that I knew you were still alive. And it is now that I realize you would not have been here if all this had not occurred."

"And it is no coincidence that you and Kanim have met after ages of separation. As two different beings now in one place, we could not have exposed so much at any other time." Akhen said. "We were expecting this day to come and we prepared ourselves well; prepared to reveal everything you needed to know. A straightforward truth, after all, is better than arousing assumptions and suspicions."

The stillness was broken instantly as the other elders surrounding them began to clap simultaneously. Katra walked back towards Akhen, but her face had not broken its grim features; a mixture of uncertainty and sadness that Almira could not recognize. It was strange. As the claps continued to echo louder in the dark, Akhen moved forward with an excited expression on his face, something like a child's look when he is thrilled to play with his new toys. It was frightening.

"I congratulate you both…" Akhen gleamed as he joined in the clapping. "Both of you have come so far, and have become so _so_ different than how I remembered. The boy I knew, always running around and guiding our tribe with his father…now a vampire! No, a pureblood ancestor!" his black teeth glinted through his grin. "And Amirah…our fair daughter, our godsend gift from Amun-Ra himself…surpassed our laws and have become a pureblood like us! Simply astounding!"

Kaname had never been entranced by anything that had crossed his path for so long. Never had he been thrust backwards in time; much _muc_h earlier than he knew when the world had been completely different. The things they spoke of made him lightheaded, but it weighed down on him more than his existence had done as the first vampire. It surprised him that he agreed to this past; he started to remember some instances, but he pushed back the ones that scarred his heart. It was all true, so much truth in one sitting, but he shivered at just one thought alone; that he finally got his answers. He knew what he was and how he became that way. He was Kanim, son of the pathfinder. It was the only human life he remembered and nothing else. What happened many years after his death on that mountaintop? Was he reborn into new human vessels before finally becoming an immortal beast? Did every one of his mortal lives end in tragedy?

But what good did it do knowing? What good did it do to know anything? No matter what, it was meaningless. No matter what he now understood; no matter what he came down to be, he knew for certain that the past would not change anything.

That was another undeniable truth.

And that was when he broke out of his trance and immediately pulled Almira close to him. This girl who had claimed his heart even before he realized it, her reappearance at Cross Academy had changed everything. But now her eyes were the same as his, baffled, confused, but most of all, aware of what was going on.

"Kaname…" she whispered, and he sensed her worries. The circle that the elders formulated was becoming smaller. They were closing in on them.

The next stage was about to take place.

"What is your purpose?" Kaname locked eyes with Akhen. "To tell us all this…there must be a reason. How is it going to change the present?"

"Oh yes…that. Well I'm afraid, the present as it is will become the past," Akhen's eyes glowed a ferocious golden color, followed by the others around them. "Yet, if this works as I want it to, then this may change our future."

And the blackness engulfed them in a blink of an eye.

XX

* * *

XX

The screams that erupted within Katra's chamber were loud enough to shake the entire structure. As Iselda pounced on two of the werecats nearby and tore them into several pieces in one swipe, Heras reacted with an ear-piercing screech. The next few seconds became a blur. Caleb pushed another werecat off of him and into a pillar, driving his claws straight into his brain to release the poison that had once killed his brother. Even before he watched his body disintegrate into bones and ashes, the other werecats pulled Caleb off and flung him to the other wall. In midair, he broke through his skin, and became the beast he always was: his jet black hair covered the vicious snarl underneath and his whole body stood high and muscular, like a werewolf but in feline form. The other guardians, suddenly aware of what was happening, changed forms just as quickly. Within seconds the whole circular room was filled with towering beasts bearing their large fangs at each other, ready to battle.

"Mylady!" Heras screeched again, aghast at Iselda's true form that he had never seen before. Whether she looked intimidating, it did not matter. She had defied them. Once again.

In a heat of fury, he charged at her, claws forward. Iselda dodged it with difficulty, and Caleb came from behind, knocking into him and pushing them both into the walls again. The others proceeded to grab Iselda while she stood alone, but she created a huge trench that broke the floor and sent the marble pieces crashing into them. But it was not enough. Many of them vanished from the floor and reappeared on the walls overhead. The darkness at the top made them look like large insects constantly changing places. They were so quick, going around and around the entire perimeter overhead. Iselda was getting dizzy, but she forced herself to be ready in case one of them attacked.

Heras, on the other hand, locked claws with Caleb, wrestling him from pillar to pillar and floor to floor. They were equal in force, and none of them had any advantage over the other. The damage was, however, enough for the whole architecture to collapse, but it was only Richard who noticed the wreckage to fix itself every time. It was something Katra had perfected with her spells, but the fact that none of the werecats before him were using their full potential was a sign of relief yet of terror at the same time. This was a battle between arms, a physical force against another, and just like the primitive days, the opponent's death was the only sign of victory.

"Mmm…"

Richard looked over to see Zero sit up with a look of frustration. "W-what happened?" Before Richard could speak however, his eyes became transfixed at the sight before him. "What the hell is-?"

"Ssh, I'm afraid this is not your fight," Richard whispered. "As much as they say it is…the boys are more angered by Robin's death than by our actions. It's Caleb they want…not us."

"Z…Zero…" Yuki had regained consciousness as well and clung to him with fear. Ichijo sat up the same way, hanging onto his forehead as he squinted to look at the fight. "Ugh…that felt horrible. W-what did they do to us…?"

"Heras tried to build pressure into your brains so it would ultimately drain your powers and kill you…mortal or immortal…" Richard continued. "Iselda stopped him just in time. But I'm afraid she has also joined the fight…"

Ichijo followed his gaze and gasped at what he could not recognize before until now: a massive cat-like beast with saber-like fangs that protruded out of her mouth. His stomach gave a jolt knowing that this was the same graceful woman he had begun to have feelings for. She looked monstrous and wild.

"Ow." Zero felt a sharp pain underneath his jacket. "Bloody Rose is impatient…it was hurt by that werecat's flesh things too."

"Bloody Rose…" Richard repeated before he looked at Zero. "Wait…you're a vampire hunter."

He raised a brow. "And?"

"Your weapons derive from the ancient pureblood vampire's remains. Which means…" Richard snapped his finger. "This may just work…"

"What do you mean?" Zero sat up to face him directly. "You know how I can get my hands on these bastards?"

"Listen…" Richard continued. "When the vampire race began, many of the humans who became hunters turned to us for help. Since we were not supposed to intervene, we advised them in many ways, such as gaining power through devoration…eating the beast. Later on, some of them had turned on us with their new weapons, thinking that they could destroy us as well. But they forgot that the weapons were derived from an immortal's blood." He closed his eyes to choose the right words. "According to what we know, a pureblood vampire's blood repels the blood of a pureblood werecat. Two of them can never mix, which is another reason why we forbid marital relationships with vampires as well. Two and two will never contact."

"But what about Almira?" Yuki spoke. "Zero used his Bloody Rose to kill her and it worked."

"Yes the forbidden charter; any demonic half-blood can kill another demonic half-blood. _Resurgum de Sanguis Dimidium._" Richard thought. "Well first, the Bloody Rose killed her because it was a pureblood's power against a half-blood, and the former was bound to work. The reason she was resurrected in Zero's hands was well, if you remember…"

"The evil blood diminishes when shown mercy by its equal who shares the same curse…because I was the same as her." Zero recited from memory. "But how will that help me now if Bloody Rose repels their attack?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but we'll give it a shot," Richard grabbed his hand. "I hate to see Iselda fight alone, but with both of our help and yours, my idea can bring all of them down together. Now let's go!"

Yuki watched them make their way towards the fight, and she instantly got up to reach into her pocket.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" Ichijo grabbed her arm. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I want to be ready…" she pulled out Artemis, and Ichijo noticed how it was fidgeting in her hands. "Artemis is being affected by their presence as well."

"I can't let you go out there. Kaname will be furious!" he made a pouting face. "And he will blame _me_ if anything happens to you."

"I think you should worry more about yourself. Here," She threw a glass vial at him that contained globs of moving deep red substance. "Kaname-sama gave it to me in case he's not here when I'm in danger." She watched as Ichijo opened the container, and the substance flew out to take the shape of a small blood-red dog.

"What the…" Ichijo raised his brows as the canine sniffed madly around the walls. "Yuki, this-"

"It's a part of Kaname-sama. He did this plenty of times before to follow me around." Yuki tried to break a smile. "Please let him protect you, Ichijo-san, and use him to find Eden and Aido-san."

* * *

"Come if you dare!" Iselda yelled as the werecats above jetted from wall to wall and appeared unexpectedly in front of her face, only to disappear when she tried to hit back. "Stop fooling around and a-" Before she could finish, one of them pounced on her back and ran his claws down her spine. She screamed in pain as her dress was ripped apart.

"Get off my wife!" Richard took him by the head, almost stabbing him in the heart. The werecat instead pushed him off and ascended up the wall with the others.

"Richard!" Iselda's vicious face looked timid and humane staring at her husband. "What are you…?"

"No time to talk. Are you alright?" He brought Zero forward who cocked his gun ready in place. "If you are, then I really need you to follow my lead."

Iselda was fighting to ask, but she nodded in agreement. This was, after all, one of those moments that she had to obey her husband at all cost.

"What are you doing now, Richard?" Nolan spoke as he supported himself on the wall. "First leaving your wife stranded to fight for herself, and now bringing a lousy vampire hunter?"

Richard smiled. "You shouldn't underestimate vampires just because they are much younger creatures than us. Especially the vampire hunters."

"Oh yeah? What does this little human have that we don't?"

"For one thing, you boys are fighting like wildcats." Richard continued. "None of you are using your powers to your full potential, and it's embarrassing!"

The werecats growled loudly. "What did you say?" Nolan hissed as his eyes changed a sharp golden color.

Iselda stepped back. "Richard…no, don't make them-"

"Trust me…" he whispered before revealing his saber fangs at all of them. "If you want to kill us, fight like real men!"

"Kill them!" Heras shouted as Caleb held him tightly. "Kill them!"

"Shut up!" Caleb covered his mouth. "I'm your prey!"

But Richard's words had ticked Nolan off badly. It was not that they didn't want to; there was a reason they resisting using magic to fight them. For one, it was too powerful to be contained in an enclosed space, as large as the chamber was, and Katra would definitely punish them greatly if anything happened there. Plus, they expected to kill them swiftly without problems, but they were up against a greater force than they thought. Yet, Nolan was not going to back out of a challenge, and he found himself running his claws down his entire body, letting the blood seep out in large quantities. The others did the same, and without warning, they all began to chant a spell simultaneously.

"Get ready…" Richard whispered.

Suddenly, their blood began to converge together into something that resembled the head of a large cat-like monster, hovering in midair and baring its giant teeth at its victims below.

"The Bloody Rose…" Zero tightened his grip on his gun as it jerked madly in his hands. "It doesn't want to stay put."

"It senses their blood," Richard continued. "Don't lose focus."

"I can't! It wants to leave!" he desperately tried to hold onto the trigger. "Help me, Bloody Rose! Give me my power!"

Before he could react, the Bloody Rose suddenly blended into his hands and mutated into a large clump of metal vines, shooting straight through his skin and sucking up some of his energy. Zero flinched at his weapon's boldness, but now he had the power he needed.

"What's this?" Nolan locked eyes with the weapon's form. Immediately, he gasped in horror. "No!"

But it was too late. The massive blood filled monster opened its mouth to shoot a swirling destructive beam. At the same time, the Bloody Rose, with its limitless form flowing with an ancestor pureblood's power, went on to attack the foreign threat face to face.

What resulted was an enormous gust of magnetic pressure that mangled itself between the two forces and sent them flying in the opposite direction.

As the chamber shook like a house in an earthquake, the bright beam that shot directly at the Bloody Rose repelled itself towards the giant bloody monster, and in consequence, the horrified werecats. In less than a second, they were propelled hard against the walls and scorched by their own spells, their screeches echoing loudly behind clouds of thick smoke. The metal vines of the Bloody Rose repelled towards Zero, but it was powerless to stop its attack in time. Richard took this moment to quickly jump forward and grab the vines forcefully, sending a spell through his fingertips that calmed it down immediately. The vampire hunter watched in surprise as his weapon slowly became smaller and went back to its original gun form, plopping exhaustedly to the ground.

"We did it…" Iselda breathed as the powdery remains of the werecat guardians dropped to the ground from behind the smoke. "We did it, Richard! We did it! We did it!" she jumped up and down in joy, and the sight of her beastly form prancing like a little girl made Zero squirm in discomfort.

"Not quite…there's still one more left." Richard moved his eyes towards Heras who had been struggling in Caleb's grip the whole time. His eyes were wide and transfixed at the smoke before him. Even he could not believe what just had occurred: the death of every one of his comrades, all at one place and in one time. Something about his look sent a tumult of pity through Richard and Iselda's minds. They knew these boys ever since they were little cubs, mere children trained to be lethal warriors from a young age. They knew how well they cooperated with each other. Like brothers. Like family. Was it their fault that their minds were molded to think like killers? Like guardians? Was it their fault that they were taught to be ruthless and spare nothing that harmed their clan? Was it their fault…that they were only taking revenge for the death of their brother?

"Heras…" Iselda spoke softly as she changed back to a human. "Please listen to us, Heras."

"We had to do this. We had to protect our family," Richard continued. "And we will spare you if you come to our side." He chose his words carefully. "I know what happened in Japan was horrible. Robin should never have died without cause…he was a great boy and an excellent warrior. But Caleb had someone to protect. It didn't matter if she was a half-blood or a human… we loved her. She was my niece and Catherine's daughter…and if you know anything about love and family, you should know that there are no boundaries to this affection. We understood her problem, and we were prepared to help. But Robin…unfortunately, was not ready to accept this. He broke rules to have her killed and put the vampire realm in danger. If Caleb had not stopped him…we would have run into serious problems with their world and ours."

Heras did not speak as he stopped resisting and lied limp against Caleb's grip. He looked towards the ground, his face expressionless and grim.

"I know it hurts. Losing a loved one is very difficult. But know it was for a purpose." He continued. "You must understand Heras…even if my ideologies are hardly approved, they bear some importance. This is not the past anymore. We can't look down on upon each other with pride and hatred. As a powerful race, we must show how powerful we are, not by force, but by generosity. Helping those who need help. Looking at ways to benefit both sides. Understanding the changes of the world and striving to change for the better each time." Richard tried to form a smile. "I know it will be difficult. It will be very difficult. But at least try…try to see when you have this chance. Force, after all, is a power that can be easily overthrown. But kindness and acceptance…it's a rare power that can make us invincible."

"I hope that went through your thick skull," Caleb said as loosened his hold on Heras. Both of them went back to their human form. Heras stood up weakly and attempted to face Richard's look of sympathy.

"You…you're terrible…" Heras continued. "And yet you're right…you are so right."

In an action quick as lightning, he vanished from his spot and unexpectedly pounced on Zero from the back, digging his fangs hard into his neck. The blood poured out wildly even before he had time to double over in agony.

"Zero!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs as the others gasped in shock. Iselda and Richard quickly reached for him, but he disappeared once again, reappearing this time in front of Yuki.

"Vampires should never belong here!" he threw out his claws, and in response, she swung her scythe that scratched through his chest but hardly took his blood. He growled before disappearing and appearing behind her, changing locations each time she used Artemis to defend herself. "If we must be invincible, we must destroy our enemy!" Finally, he pushed her on the ground and stared at her hungrily.

"You are mighty cute though. Maybe I'll reconsider." His blood tainted breath was driving her crazy, and before he could reach down to lick her face in sensual pleasure, Kaname's dog shaped projection jumped forward and bit him hard in the nose. Heras jumped back in pain and saw the blood trickle down his skin. The next act was impulsive; his eyes glowed ferociously as he began to make his blood morph into some form of weapon. Artemis instantly began vibrating in Yuki's hands, and she took this as the best time to act. Flipping to her feet, she swung the scythe as soon as his weapon came at her.

But the repulsion never came. Heras vanished again before her weapon could make contact.

"Heras!" Richard shouted towards the darkness overhead as he supported the bleeding Zero with his hands. "Heras will never listen, will he?"

No answer.

"If that's the case, then I'm afraid we must finish this!"

For the last time, Heras materialized behind Caleb before he could process his actions. Iselda, who was closest, got ready to pounce for his throat.

Heras laughed inwardly at her attempt. "I have no problems dying with my comrades…" he quickly took Caleb into a chokehold.

"But if I go…Cyrus must go as well."

And he drove his claws straight through his heart.

XX

* * *

**Oh no, horrifying cliffhanger! The ending is near. Leave your thoughts!**


	22. Arbitratus

**Ultra super long chapter. Probably the longest. I apologize if I make them big, I have so much fun writing plus some people complain how short some chapters are in fanfictions. Maybe I overdid it, haha! **

**Anyway, stick to it because we are close to the end!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22: Arbitratus

When one is lost in a dream, it is more likely the feeling, rather than images, that are remembered. We forget what we see in dreams, but hardly what we feel. That is what makes such dreams seem real.

So when Almira found herself dreaming-if it was a dream at all-she could not admit that this was not reality. Sitting on a dusty hill set above clumps of surrounding palm trees, she gazed awestruck at the full moon looking larger than ever in the night sky. Even if she had seen such a sight plenty of times before when riding through the desert, this moment was more precious to her than any other.

It was because _he_ was there.

"Mirah…" she turned to the voice beside her and recognized the boy right away. He was a bit older than when she had first seen him. Around sixteen probably, but a face bearing the maturity of an adult. "Mirah, do you like it here?"

"No," Almira grinned as she saw his face drop. "Not like it is as itself. But with you…mmm, perhaps."

"You are teasing me," the boy chuckled. "But if you don't like this place, we can go somewhere else."

Almira stretched her arms before standing up. "Alright…I say we leave. I am in need of a little adventure." She walked forward to look below the cliff. "What is that down there?"

She heard the sound of falling water underneath, and even before she could look for its source, the boy took her hand and led her down the hill. They were both barefoot, and underneath her long skirt, she could hear the chimes of her ankle bracelet with each step. He picked up the pace, and she found herself laughing as gravity forced them to break into a run. The breeze was cool and frequent at night, and after making it to level land, they were instantly sprayed with water.

"It's a small lake." The boy squinted to see as the wind forced more water to spray into their faces. "And look." He pointed further down where the end of the hill touched the lake: a small waterfall in front of what seemed to be like a gap in the rocks.

Almira never knew something so beautiful could exist in the Sahara. The moonlight brought the entire space into view and she immediately ran into the shallow body of water, picking up handfuls and splashing it on her face. "This feels wonderful. Come here, Kanim!"

He hesitated as he looked back towards the oasis. "Maybe…we should go back." Almira could sense something troubling him, and she walked out of the lake without complaint. She knew what he was thinking, and just the thought alone made her fret with guilt.

"You are right…" she continued. "We should return before…oh!" A big gust of wind blew her headscarf into the lake. "Kanim, my-"

"Hold on, I'll get it." He splashed through the lake as the headpiece drifted towards the waterfall. The airborne droplets slowly formulated a small mist over the water. Suddenly, something struck his foot, and he fell immediately underwater.

"Kanim!" Almira shouted as she tried to look through the dense cloud. "Kanim, are you there?" She called out further, but there was no answer. Anticipating trouble, she, once again, found herself going into the water. Closing in on the waterfall, the ground started getting lower. And just like the boy before, she tripped over a rock underneath and fell into the deep end.

The result was terrifying. She moved her legs constantly even though the surface was rising further away. A rushing weight pushed her down, and she found herself drowning. Almira flayed her hands out to grab support as she opened her mouth impulsively. But the rush of water to her lungs did not bring any pain. In fact, her mind was formulating a hysterical fear of drowning even though she did not feel anything physically. It was like a feeling that happened only in dreams. And yet, something in the back of her mind was screaming. A sudden sense of entrapment and horror gripped her, as if she was forcefully being pushed down by something. Or someone.

"Mirah!" A hand broke through the surface and pulled her out of the water. Soon enough, she began to hear the clear sound of the waterfall, yet much closer to her ear than before. She was sitting on wet stones before the bank, and her scarf was returned back to her within seconds.

"Damn it, Mirah, you scared me!" Kanim pulled her close to his chest, and she found his heartbeat quicken on contact. "I said I was going to get it for you. Why did you come after me when you know you can't swim?"

"People do stupid things when someone they love disappears, I suppose." Almira whispered as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"It's a cave. A small one behind this waterfall." He stood up to search the interior. Black molded rocks jutted out from the side as the ceiling reached higher into expanded cracks, but only a few steps led him to a clearing. The moonlight didn't reach too far, so he used flint and other rocks to spark a flame, and sure enough, the clearing came into view.

"This place has been used." Almira looked at some dusty and buried objects in the walls and ground. "Probably by thieves or people who wanted to hide their belongings."

"Well, I suppose there's no use going back now that we are drenched." Kanim took a seat near the small fire he created. "We'll dry ourselves off here for awhile."

Almira sat next to him. "Are you sure it is alright? You said yourself that we should go back."

"I was being too cautious. It's fine for now while they are asleep. Besides, I don't really want to leave."

"But what if they find us missing? Then-"

"To be honest, I don't really care anymore." Kanim sighed as he turned to her. "They have been arguing among themselves for weeks and they are carelessly bringing us into it. Their worries don't concern us, so why does it matter if we keep meeting each other behind their backs?"

Almira waited before thinking what to say next. "Perhaps…perhaps it is not their fault that they argue. Many have already died because of our beliefs. Our tribe is only one of the few that is still left unseen…and soon we will be discovered. I can understand their fear...fear that we may not live to see another day again. They are running out of decisions and they are turning to desperation."

"You don't believe your parents would actually go through with it, do you?" Kanim continued. "What they are thinking about is much too dangerous. It's much too-"

"If what they wish to do is right, then I cannot disagree." Almira interrupted. "I have failed them as the daughter they expected of me. I could not stop the death of some of our people back then, and now my father has lost faith in me. All I can do now is follow without question."

Kanim frowned questionably. "That is not like you, Amirah. That is not like you at all." He took her shoulders. "You have always been strong-minded. You never succumbed to anything that could lead to unforeseen consequences. And you were always the one to open our eyes when we blindly took a wrong decision."

"I am not like that anymore." Almira felt a growing sorrow in her chest. It was strange how the beauty of the moonlight, the lake, and the cave suddenly escaped her mind so quickly. "It is worthless to be that way when we have already failed. It is worthless to keep hoping when…when our end is so near."

Kanim saw the tears trail down her cheeks as he gently took her face. "Amirah, look at me. Look." He made her turn her pale blue eyes towards him; the pupils that had labeled her as the gifted child among their people.

"No matter what happens, no matter if our people take separate ways tonight or tomorrow, no matter if we are captured before sunrise, I will never leave you." He kissed her forehead. "I brought you here…because I wanted this to be our moment of peace. Even if it is our last, I don't want you to forget it."

Almira brought her arms around him as she cried into his chest. She hated herself for making him worry, making him keep reassuring her. Most of all, she hated herself for letting his intentions go to waste. They were here to be happy; enjoy the last of what mother nature could provide. After all, whatever the future brought, she could not control. But the present was still in her hands. And she craved for him. Now more than ever.

"If I may speak honestly too…" Almira whispered as the moisture from his body touched her skin. "I do not wish to leave either."

Kanim cupped her face into his palms and admired the girl before him. Within seconds, he closed the gap between their lips and pulled her to his lap. What followed was a heated movement of hands and fingers as they became tangled in each other's hair and lips that searched desperately for contact. They had kissed few times before, but this one felt more passionate and meaningful than they could ever remember. It was more due to the fact that they knew it would be their last time together, and also because it was the first time they were sincerely hungry for each other's affection. For the first time, they needed each other; physically and emotionally. Almira never broke her kisses as Kanim ran his hands across her back. Only when he started lifting up her blouse did she push him away gently.

"Kanim…" she searched his eyes. "Kanim, this is-"

"I love you, Amirah." He plainly stated. "And I've been wanting to do this…with you…for so long." He paused. "If we had more time, I would have certainly waited but-"

"Shh," Almira placed a finger on his lips. "Do you keep your word? Do you promise to never _ever_ leave me?"

Kanim smiled as he kissed her hand. "Never."

Almira sighed as she took his hands. "Even if we do not survive…this life. Then promise me one thing." She placed his hands back to where he proceeded to take off her blouse. "Promise me that you will come back to me in some shape or form in the future."

Kanim looked past the strands of black hair that fell in front of her face. Her eyes never looked any brighter than it did in the low light. "I'll find you, Amirah." He whispered. "Whether in human form or as a simple grain of dust, I will find you."

"And I will do the same." Almira found herself tearing up again. "You may continue..."

And they extinguished the fire before the darkness sheltered their sinful act from the rest of the world. Their drenched clothes lied in a messy pile as they both lost themselves in each other's arms, naked skin against skin. That night had been the most cherished night for both of them before the riot broke their tribe apart. Before Almira was forced to stay in the oasis as she watched the other tribesmen pull their pathfinder away from her.

Everything after that had been a blur. A mixture of defeat and great sorrow, and whether Kanim or anyone that had left survived the plight was never found out. A deep hole had been burned through her heart, yet even before Almira could come to grips with the loss, she found herself drowning once again.

But this one felt different. It was forced and horrendous in its act. As her head was thrust under water, she could do nothing but reach out and scream. Once again, the agonizing pain never came, but the muffled screams deafened her ears and she felt her chest tighten. In severe panic, she called out for Kanim. She called out for no one but him. The water surged through her ears as she desperately searched for air. Her lungs had closed off. There was no path for her to breath. It was enough. It was too much to handle.

And with one final scream, Almira forced her eyes open as she sucked in an enormous amount of air. Her chest heaved up and down furiously, and she coughed thinking that the water in her lungs would come out. But looking around, she found her clothes to be dry and completely different; nothing like the gypsy clothes she had been wearing before. She tried to sit up, but her wrists and ankles were clasped to a circular platform on the floor. Realization suddenly pierced her like a thousand needles.

"Did that hurt more than the others, my dear?"

"How could you…" Almira breathed as she glared into the eyes of Katra looking down at her. "You drowned me in the same lake Kanim and I found. And you both used that cave to…"

"The same cave in which you two made love, yes. It was there where we initiated the ritual with our sacrifice. But I only followed your father's orders." Katra continued. "It was the cleanest way to…end your life. And the cave…it was the safest place to be unseen, as you and Kanim had found out before us."

Anger filled Almira's head. "You monster!" she yelled. "Both of you are monsters!"

"Yes we are."

"You are not my parents! You were never my parents, you deceitful, murderous-"

"Murderous and cruel, with every intention of saving only _our _lives," Katra raised her voice. "Yet despite what you think, everything that happened was true and we _were_ your parents and only family that loved you in the entire world!"

Almira did not speak as she groaned through gritted teeth. Tears had already smothered her face, and she tried with failure to get out of the chains. In defeat, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to shut out the ancestor's words. She had enough being told of her past. She had enough of remembering more of the cruel incidents than the good. Both Akhen and Katra were forcing them on her without any reason other than letting her anger boil. She did not understand. What were their intentions? How long were they going to make her dream before they finished them off for good?

"Amirah…"

"S-stop talking."

"What you saw just now…"

"I said don't talk to me!"

"Amirah…" Katra continued without listening. "What you dreamed of just now…that was not a memory I took from Kanim." Katra whispered near her ear. "You created it…from your own memory. Because you remembered this part of your past above any other."

Almira sniffed as she let out a huge sigh. "Where is Kanim?"

Katra paused. "What?"

"Where is he?" she looked at her again. "I have asked this before and I will ask many times again. Tell me where Kanim is. If you did not set him free, then do so now. Take me if you want…but don't you dare lay a finger on him."

Katra stared at her before speaking. "You…you really care about _his_ life more than yours, don't you?"

"You have already given him enough pain in the past. On that mountain…_you_ showed me what had happened." Almira continued. "But he is different now. He has family and friends that care about him. He has followers that respect him and if you end his life, the vampire world will _not _forget it."

The elder woman couldn't help but reveal her teeth through her grin. This was indeed the daughter she remembered: strong-willed and selfless, taking in every consequence in mind. It was pitiful how she was willing to sacrifice herself and only herself; she was willing to be separated from her love once again.

"And you say you have no family and friends that care about _you_?" Katra asked.

Almira closed her eyes before responding. "I do now... but my loss is not the same as Kanim's. Nothing will change from my death, but many things can happen from his."

Katra's eyes widened as she took in her answer. "Oh child…how frightfully wrong you are."

Almira did not have to question as a bright light revealed something lying beside her. She gasped at the sight of Kaname lying on his back with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. Nothing in his expression, however, revealed any sign of pain or discomfort. He slept peacefully, like a king in his sarcophagus. But Almira was already writhing in her chains.

"No, don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!"

"We will not hurt either one of you." Katra said. "What we promise instead is to give you eternal happiness with him, my child." Almira squinted through the bright light as it flooded from an opening overhead. She saw the other elders come into view, standing like pillars around them once again. Even when only a small perimeter was illuminated, she could make out a figure rising high above them in the dark. Was it a statue? An elaborate structure?

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked. "Where are-?"

"The great goddess Bastet will decide if her new offerings would break the curse that has haunted us since the dawn of time." Akhen spoke, more towards the other elders than to Almira. "Returning those that have doomed our past could provide us all a better future."

His words brought the current situation to play. "No! Stop!" Almira yelled before he could finish. "You can't! You ca-"

"You don't understand, we are doing this to help you." Katra spoke a bit desperately. "After what we have done to you in the past-such a terrible crime we committed upon our daughter-this is our one chance to redeem ourselves, to give both of you a better life…together, but away from this world." She leaned over her face. "Our goddess will take your souls and send you both to a safer realm where you will be free of anymore tragedy."

"You are mad!" Almira screeched. "You have all gone mad!"

"Yes we are mad! Mad and tired from wasting our eternity in this wretched underground." Akhen bellowed. "And after the disturbance you have caused in both worlds, there is no way I can let you two go without suspicion. As long as you both remain on earth, our souls will continue to rot here and doubt will begin to brew within both kinds. This sacrifice can help us all. If Bastet forgives us, we can return to our mortal lives and prosper under our goddess's protection at the same time. Our curse will be replaced by unlimited power, and you two…as Katra said, you two will find your happiness elsewhere."

"You can't…" Almira choked through her tears. "You are meaning to kill us...again."

"It will be painless this time." Katra's eyes had changed to one of hopefulness. "We were powerless before, but with this magic, I can give you your freedom, Amirah. You and Kanim have desperately longed for each other and we realize now that keeping both of you apart has been our biggest mistake. And letting you live on this earth would push you further apart because of the differences in your races." She continued, desperate for reason. "We can change that, Amirah. Is that not what you want? To be with the one you love anywhere as long as you are together?"

"Where…where will we go?"

Katra smiled as she stroked Almira's hair. "I don't know, my dear. I don't know. But it will be somewhere where none of us can hurt you ever again."

Almira flinched at this strange act of affection, causing the reckless emotions swarming in her head to become more infuriating. It was impossible to understand any of these elders, but Katra had confused her above all. At one moment, she was malicious, and the next, surprisingly caring. It made her stomach churn.

"Why…why us?" Almira asked more softly than before. "You forced us to remember...why?"

"We had to make both of you realize your past…because we have to prove to our goddess that you two were the original sinners; that you are now virgins and have been cleansed of sin. Only then would she recognize our past wrongdoings and forgive us." Katra continued. "We may have an opportunity at a different and better life. Our clan would be even more powerful without obstacles. There will be no taboos, no forbidden laws. And the curse of a half-blood…will be no more."

Almira felt Katra's warmth touch her skin. It was just like her mother's-Catherine McDellan's warmth that used to sooth her during those hard times when she was a half-blood. Somehow, that life felt so distant now. She could remember so little. Zurich, her inner demon, Cross Academy, the vampires, the council, the forbidden charter…and what else?

"It is a cruel world. It is a cruel world to make me do what I do to my loved ones," Katra whispered one last time. "But you have lived through the worst curses of our kind, and I cannot stand to watch you suffer. Please. Please do this… for yourself and for our clan."

Before Almira could respond, Akhen quickly broke the tension with a shrill chuckle. "I have longed for the day to escape these walls and go to the surface! Do we not all agree?"

He went around and got nods from every male elder in the space. He then approached Katra and took her by the shoulder. "Soon you won't be the only leader to walk in daylight and mingle with our children. As our mortality returns to us, we will breed once again. Breed more children and continue expanding our race. No more will they suffer like our kind today, and you, Katra Vitara _Magdalayne_, shall give us all the new unstoppable offspring we deserve."

Almira saw a shudder run through Katra's body. The uneasiness that she could not label returned to the elder woman once again.

"Now let us commence." Akhen pulled Katra away and reformed the circle around their sacrifice. Their faces rose to the figure above, and Almira squinted to finally see what it was: a large idol of the cat goddess, Bastet, completely black and etched against the stoned wall behind it. They were placed near its feet where several other offerings were scattered near the circular platform.

A feeling of lightness came over her as the elders knelt down and began chanting under their breath. Almira did not move; she did not bother to struggle. All she could think about was Katra's final words and her face that bore immense desperation. It was completely different than the behavior of the other elders, the male progenitors who showed no sense of emotion. To them, she and Kaname were merely their escape route. But something in Katra's expression showed something more-as if she was _forced_ to do everything that had happened till now. As if her cruel words were instantly replaced by reassurance to show that she did have a heart; that they did have good intentions this time. And that made Almira wonder.

Would this sacrifice really bring about their freedom? Their happiness? If they escaped this chamber, they would only return to more struggles, more challenges that could affect both sides. After all, Kaname was a vampire and she a werecat. Almira knew all along that there would be problems-not just political, but social. She could never have a child with him, for their blood would not mix. But if their deaths could finally release them, then Almira wanted it above all else.

She turned her face towards Kaname sleeping soundly beside her. Again that look of peacefulness, as if this was what he exactly wanted. She smiled as her hand lightly brushed against his side. The man she loved. Despite what they went through and were going to leave behind, nothing mattered more than what they could have now. They had found each other after ages of separation. He had come back to her, not in human form, neither as a grain of dust. But he _did_ return.

Now it was just her and Kaname, and eternity.

"Take me then…let us leave from this world…" Almira closed her eyes as the chants became louder. She shut off her surrounding and simply mused on the bliss that was to come. The coldness in her skin was no more, and she felt herself floating on clouds. Nothing felt more wonderful. If there was anything after death, whether a life or a place where souls wandered in peace, she was going to welcome it. Because _he_ would be there.

XX

* * *

XX

Aido Hanabusa found himself running. The feeling of actually using his legs for sport felt strange when he wasn't dreaming. But it was much worse to not know his destination. There was no exit, no sure sign of escape. He and Eden were simply sprinting across a large underground hall that branched off from the cave. The marble floor tapped loudly against his feet but his attention was turned towards the front.

"I sense something close by." Eden said. "Something must be down at the end of this path."

"It better be a way out of here," Aido panted. "If something happened to your family, we must help them fast."

"They will be fine. I trust them…" Aido raised a brow at her answer and noticed the hesitance in her face. He had blindly taken a route that Eden chose and assured could be a way to the surface. When the cave finally began to look different as they went, he figured they must have taken the right direction. They were almost out, he thought. The hall had to lead somewhere.

But then he began to see antiquated columns and arches around him, and something along the high walls, and his heart skipped a beat. "Eden…" he breathed. "I don't think..."

"Look!" She pointed towards the far end where stretches of rocks reached up to the ceiling. It looked like something created by an earthquake, and closer inspection showed that their path had stopped there.

"Dead end…" Eden said as she laid her palms on the rocks and closed her eyes. "But something is definitely on the other side."

"Eden, stop," Aido came to her side. "I don't think we should be here. I've seen this place before and we should leave right now!"

But Eden ignored him as she searched for loose rocks. She soon came upon a crack and immediately began digging with her fingers.

"Eden, are you listening to me?" Aido said. "Don't you see where we are? This is the exact place where…where I saw-"

"I know. So have I," Eden said as she continued breaking through the rocks. Aido couldn't understand her thoughts or intentions. Fear was beginning to grip him inside. But knowing the young werecat, he knew she was not going to stop.

Suddenly, a small array of light seeped through the spot where Eden dug her hole. She quickly placed one eye at the opening and began scoping the other side. Aido simply stood there, his body numb with anxiety. He couldn't speak, for each time Eden's expressions changed, he knew there was something wrong. Finally, she turned to him, a face white as a ghost, and he knew he was right.

"What?" Aido breathed. "What did you see?"

Eden did not answer as she looked up and around with uncertainty. Aido lost his patience and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Eden! What is it?"

"Master Aido," she finally spoke. "I know I have made a very bad choice to make you come with me but I think it's now time for you to head back." She continued with big breaths. "I don't know where you'll go…just somewhere where you hopefully find a way out but I am not leaving without my cousin." And she broke from his hold and instantly began climbing the rocks.

"Eden, have you lost your mind?" Aido tried to grab her but she had already ascended away from his reach. "What are you doing?"

"S-something I hope they haven't found out yet." Eden's voice quivered as she climbed. "There's a piece of land in the middle of a lake on the other side. I...I saw the royal elders out there. And...Almira is with them." she swallowed with discomfort. "Master Aido, they are using her for some kind of ritual!"

Her words sent a tumult of horror through Aido's brain. He knew this was going to happen. He had seen it. In his nightmare, he had seen Almira being devoured by the elders. And that hallway-he had recognized it too. Was what he feared the most really going to happen?

"Don't Eden!" Aido cried. "If Almira and your ancestors are back there, you _cannot_ go help her by yourself! It's crazy!"

"Aido," Eden looked down at him. "There are two types of crazy people in this world. Those who do crazy things when they have better choices, and those who do crazy things when they have no choices left! If I turn back now, it will be too late." she waited before speaking again. "Lord Kaname is with her too."

Aido felt something hard punch against his stomach as he swallowed in her words. Kaname Kuran was in danger. His lord, his king…they were going to kill him too. A thousand emotions bombarded his brain as he planned his course of action. He could never leave his lord to die, and yet…he had already warned him of the danger beforehand and Kaname told him not to interfere.

"No…" Aido whispered to himself. But he had to do something. Kaname's death could mean the end of everything; not just their race but him as well. Even after what had occurred, even after what the pureblood had done, Aido was not going to give up on him. Suddenly, as if all fear simply vanished in thin air, he realized what he had to do.

"I'm coming with you." Aido said as he began climbing the walls. "Even if we don't make it out alive, at least I can die with dignity knowing that I tried to save Kaname-sama."

Eden smiled at him. "That's the spirit." She looked overhead where a thin gap outlined the ceiling. "We can try to get over that to the other side. There are some arches that branch towards the small island. We just have to cross it and make it to where Almira is."

"And then?" Aido whispered nervously. "Then what?"

"And then…" Eden looked at him. "You follow my lead."

XX

* * *

XX

"Goddess of fertility, give us your strength. Give us our freedom," Almira heard words murmur in the distance as a great level of ritualistic activity occurred around her. But she dared not to open her eyes. "Erase the sins of your children and take! Take our offering in your bosom…"

Her physical senses began to deteriorate as she felt her surroundings leave underneath. She was ready for the worst.

"Give us…give us…"

What sounded like a rush of water surging through her ears muffled out everything but one voice. Suddenly, as if she was thrust back into the body that had harbored her soul for more than two years, she heard Eden's words yelling in her brain.

"Don't do it! Almira, don't do it!"

Almira quickly shot her eyes open, and saw with shock as her cousin stood on the other side of the ritual space. Aido had made his way to her, holding a look of fear as Eden expressed equal uncertainty in her cry.

"Trespassers!" Akhen thundered in anger as the elders stopped their chants and aimed their hands towards the newcomers. In an instant, the two fell on their knees as an invisible force from their fingers caused them to writhe in pain. Almira was about to protest, but Katra had already stepped forward.

"Enough! Cease your powers!" she threw her arms out to make the other elders stop. Recognizing the two immediately brought even more discomfort. "Eden McDellan! How-why are you here?"

"O-Oma…don't…" Eden stood up as she faced her ancestors. "You are all making a mistake."

"Stop it, Eden," Aido whispered in her ear as he tried to pull her back. But she resisted by continuing to speak. "Almira! This is not what you want! You and Lord Kaname cannot submit yourself at a time like this!"

"A child dares to question our motives? Cease them!" Akhen's order quickly led the male elders to materialize in a whiff of smoke and grab Eden and Aido from behind. "Tell us now how you came here…so we can decide your punishment."

"Let them go! They did nothing!" Almira screamed.

"Please, Akhen. She is Iselda's child." Katra spoke calmly before choosing her next set of words. "It is _my_ fault they are here. They accidentally got lost through a passage from my chamber."

"And what do her words imply?" He hissed close to her face.

"Simply a child's ignorance I suppose." Katra answered without a flinch.

Akhen glared hard at her before turning towards the giant idol. "No matter. We will resume this ritual and deal with our trespassers later."

"They are looking for him." Eden raised her voice. "The vampire world has become restless without their lord, and you, our great father, should know more than anyone that anarchy within their race can greatly affect ours."

Aido widened his eyes at her in confusion. Why did Eden touch upon a serious subject, and so unexpectedly? One look made him realize how different she seemed now: poised and steadfast, not a child but an adult. But how she came down to the conclusion about the vampires was highly uncertain. Yet searching her eyes, he immediately found her purpose.

"Is that so?" Akhen turned on her once again. "What gives you the _wit_ to speak of such things beyond your knowledge?"

"Wait, she's speaking the truth." Aido spoke up. "I know because I have seen it. Without their pureblood master, our kind has become restless. And we have disappeared for so long, they would start to suspect. News of your kind will surely lead back to Japan."

"Ending his life would be a horrible choice. And ending my cousin's would be much worse if you let one go without the other." Eden said as she turned her eyes towards Almira. "You should be ashamed at your lack of responsibility…without thinking about us or what you are leaving behind. Especially when _you_ know there are still many things left undone."

Almira stared at her as she swallowed her words. Eden never sounded so authoritative, so determined. She was challenging her. Challenging her decision. Challenging the type of person Almira knew herself to be.

"Don't forget, Almira," Eden continued, "the reason you are here."

Suddenly, as if her presence lit an imaginary lightbulb in her head, Almira came to grips with her situation. Suddenly, she knew exactly what she meant.

"The vampires are always troubled by something. They have not been tamed enough to live on their own or establish themselves with the human race. It's disappointing." Akhen chuckled as the other elders followed with him. "This cub has a very serious point…but the release of these two children, the pureblood vampire and the werecat, would cause even graver consequences."

He continued with a frown. "I know for a fact that this boy will not leave without his queen, and harboring a werecat in vampire territory…that is something we can never _ever_ allow."

"Then change me." Almira sat up on her elbows as she faced the ancestor king. "Change me into one of _them_."

All eyes turned to the young werecat as the hollow silence returned to the cave once again.

"What did you say?"

Almira did not move her eyes from his. "As the first immortals, I know we have mastered many things beyond anyone's capability. And I know there must be a way for this to be possible." She took a deep breath before repeating one more time.

"Change me into a vampire. Change me under the eyes of Bastet…so Kaname and I may find our happiness away from this place."

XX

* * *

XX

Back in the chamber, Heras's satisfied wail filled the room as he drove his fingers deep into Caleb's chest. Caleb let out an ear-splitting roar as he felt the poison take possession of his body. Everyone reacted with horror. But just as quickly, something burst through the chamber doors and immediately made its way towards the two.

And the rest happened in a blink of an eye.

Heras screeched as a white cat bit hard into his ear, making him release his grip impulsively. Caleb took this chance to grab him by the arm and flip him over his shoulder. Even in midair the deed was done without effort. Grabbing his neck, Caleb tore the flesh off with his fangs, allowing the poison to penetrate the vulnerable veins in his joint and immediately cause his death. And just like that, Heras was finished, and his dissolving remains seeped down Caleb's bloody fingers.

"Naki!" Iselda reached out as the white cat jumped into her arms. "I-I don't believe it! How did you…how did you know? I-"

"Good…good thing he did." Caleb heaved in and out in great exhaustion and relief. "Could've come a little earlier but thanks to him, Heras didn't get to inject enough poison into me."

"Thank goodness." She touched his chest and helped the remaining injuries to heal faster. "But he aimed your heart…that is one of the most vulnerable parts."

"That's true. But one thing he should have learned from Robin and me was precision in aim. Missing my heart by a centimeter does not count." Caleb grinned before something strong tickled his nostrils. He turned his eyes towards Richard and saw Zero in his arms, blood seeping down continuously from his neck and mouth. "Oh no…"

Iselda nodded sadly as they both approached him. Yuki was already crying hysterically nearby, but she was more afraid to touch him, forcing back her rising thirst for blood as she covered her face from the scent.

"The poison…it's repelling his blood inside his body and causing it to spill continuously." Richard spoke in deep concern. Zero lurched out another flow of blood and let out a loud groan as his tattoo glowed ferociously. "I've tried my spells…but it's making it worse."

"We have to do something Richard," Iselda sat next to him. "Loss of so much of it. It's fatal."

"Worse…" Caleb said. "His bloodlust can overpower his judgment and make him his own victim."

"The curse of a level E…" Ichijo whispered as he pinched his nose tightly. Even when his desire for blood was not as strong for being a noble, the excess of it in the room was affecting him too. He tried to comfort Yuki, but she sat there helpless. "Zero…" she cried. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Wait…maybe Yuki Kuran can help."

She looked at him in confusion, but Ichijo locked eyes with the three werecats. "If any one of you can take the poison out of his system, Yuki can give him her own blood."

"What?" Yuki looked at the hunter before her.

"It seems like it's the only way," Richard looked at her. "Can you do it for your friend?"

"I can't…I-I mean I want to. But…"

"Yuki, dear…" Iselda took her by the chin. "As a pureblood, your blood is the only thing that can cure him. You know that…and I know that you can fight your urges and do this."

With her reassurance, Yuki gave a small nod as she made her way next to Zero. It took her great effort from biting into his neck or watching the delicious red liquid flow down his skin. She had craved him ever since she could remember. It was the one scent she knew so well. But this was not how she wanted him to see her: a monster with only a lust for his blood.

But then some parts of his skin suddenly cracked, and the blood started pouring out from other areas of his body. Zero let out a painful scream as he clutched for his throat and his life. Skin as white as marble, he looked nothing more than a vessel that was going to erupt.

"Hurry, we have to get the poison out. Yuki!" Richard looked at her as she began to panic. "I am going to suck the toxin out of his veins. At the same time, you feed him your blood, do you understand?"

Richard did not have to repeat twice as she took Zero's head in her arms. He was shaking uncontrollably, but she calmed him with one touch. He looked so vulnerable. Just the sight brought tears to her eyes. This one moment reminded her of what she had been missing. Not the vampire hunter but her childhood friend. The boy who had shared her human years and left to become a legend. She missed him. She missed her friend so much. And it was only now that she could truly cradle him in her lap and claim him as her own.

"Yu…ki…" Zero choked as his blood-red eyes faced her.

"It will go away…" Yuki smiled. "It will all go away."

Without a further word, Zero quickly wrapped one arm around and pulled her neck to his lips. Yuki did not flinch as his fangs took control, and at the same time, Richard took his other wrist and sunk his own teeth to pull out the venom.

The others watched with curiosity as the vampire hunter slowly began to heal. Yuki, herself, did not pull away as Zero drank her blood greedily, as if it was only hers that he sought above all else. And it was true. Nothing else had sustained him back in Cross Academy. But knowing Zero, he was not going to forgive himself after this. It was not only because had become the monster he most despised, but that he was feeding on the girl he hated and loved at the same time.

And yet she did not care. Right now, nothing mattered more than having him alive and well. Her heart pounded in her chest as he continued to suck at her neck. Only moments after when the deed was done- when Richard finally unhooked his fangs in satisfaction and Zero voluntarily pulled away-did Yuki finally make her move.

"Zero…" She whispered as she took his face in her hands, healed of its scars. "I love you…"

And she closed the gap between their lips.

And for a few seconds of that moment, nothing else mattered but a love that was being healed.

* * *

**Yay, finally a chapter ended with something sweet. Hopefully the next few will start to get shorter after this. Leave your thoughts!**


	23. Remnants

**Okay I lied. _This_ is the last longest chapter in the fanfic. Don't hate. Don't hate.**

**Few more to go! I thank my reviewers for the comments**!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Remnants

"Change me into a vampire." Almira repeated. "Change me under the eyes of Bastet…so Kaname and I may find our happiness away from this place."

Akhen, whose eyes had not left her as soon as she made that declaration, quickly burst into a booming laughter. The male elders followed in unison, sending a demonic cackling echo throughout the cave. Eden closed her eyes and ears in fright, and Aido quickly secured her in his arms before they could hurt her even more. Their laughter continued on, and even when they stopped, the cave laughed on with ridicule.

Finally, Akhen stopped and whizzed past the others towards Almira, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her back on the circular disk. "You want to be changed into a vampire? One of _his_ kind?"

His expression seethed in malice, but Almira did not flinch. "Yes." She spoke calmly, never leaving his eyes. "Because I am needed there."

"Needed there?" Akhen raised his brow.

"I have a duty to fulfill. A duty to help him repair the world he lives in." she continued. "If I cannot continue to be a werecat in his territory, then I want to be changed. You are the only one who knows the way."

Akhen bared his teeth before pulling back his hood. "Do you see _these_?" He pointed at his head, showing the scratches that were more prominent and veins that became visible underneath. "I have suffered enormously for almost a million years, waiting for the day when I am returned my mortality once again. And this is not the worst of it!" He shed his whole robe, and the skeletal-like naked frame of his body almost made Almira throw up. His body was entirely translucent, revealing a mesh of veins, bones, and organs underneath. She saw with horror as his heart lied somewhere between his battered lungs, black and squeezed to a dried raisin with no beating at all.

"See what I have become? See what endless life has done to me?" He quickly put his robe back on. "We have gnawed at ourselves for centuries, hoping that death could take our pain away. But nothing changed! The curse made us immensely fragile. Just the touch of the outside world, of grass, of…anything…it burns through our skin! And we have been forced to live down here! In the only place where it hurts less," he pointed at Katra. "But that woman, for Bast's name whatever reason, was spared from this pain! Unlike us, _she _can go to the surface whenever she pleases!"

Almira watched Katra lower her head in irritation. "Please…" The elder whispered. "You do not have to-"

"Silence!" Akhen yelled before turning his attention back to Almira. "It does not matter anymore! All those hellish times can be forgotten with the death of these two children! We will have our mortality and our bodies restored! Bastet _will_ forgive us! She forgives all who properly asks for her mercy!"

"No!" Within the growing murmurs of madness, Eden suddenly yelled with desperation. But it was more of an impulsive act, one without a proper defense. And her voice brought the elder's attention back on her again.

"This cub speaks as if she knows everything." One of the elders spoke. "Perhaps it is high time we destroy both her and her foreign companion."

"Do it!" Akhen hissed as he shut Almira's mouth tightly to prevent her from protesting. "I cannot stand anymore interferences!"

The two elders that had grabbed them before immediately forced them down on their stomachs. Aido felt another agonizing pain shoot through his head as something split through his skull down the rest of his body. Tears streamed his eyes as he tried to block out Eden's scream and face her beside him. But his neck was heavy and tight, and he could not move at all. Whatever his vision could make out was everything ahead of him. And he looked. And he saw Almira staring at him from the platform she was tied to, her face horrid and helpless. She reached out an arm, and Aido knew his end had come.

Just like what he saw in his nightmare. His visions had prophesized exactly this.

But then there was a quick moment of numbness where he felt nothing at all, and suddenly, he felt the pain escape his body entirely. A soothing warmth returned to him, and he looked up to face Katra standing between them. She was frowning at the two elders before her, and something about her presence made Aido felt wholly relieved.

"O…Oma…" Eden whispered from the ground as she lied limp with fatigue.

"How unusual." Akhen's voice escaped behind her. "You are actually preventing the death of our enemies to take place?"

"I will not let you hurt my granddaughter." She turned to face him. "You promised me, Akhen, that we would not kill anyone without Bastet's consent tonight!"

"And that indeed would have been the case if you had not blindly let outsiders into our domain!" Akhen thundered. "And now this child, this rebellious filth, desires to be a vampire! A creature that was never more worthless and vain of their so-called abilities, she wants to be one of them to be free from her miserable life!" His words sent another row of chuckles around the elders, but Katra remained solemn.

"Then let her." Katra spoke loudly as the laughter died out. "Let her be what she wants above all else."

Almira widened her eyes as she looked from Katra to Akhen and back. Nothing broke the fierce glares that passed between them. Something about what she said made Akhen hesitant, even though he heaved in and out in impatience.

"No…" He growled. "I have waited too long for this and I am _not_ changing my mind…"

"Listen to your lord, Katra. This is our only way!" An elder spoke nearby.

"This moment may never come back to us!" Another followed.

The row of impatient chattering continued, and Akhen quickly silenced them as he approached his queen. "Do not forget…that these were the two disobedient children who ruined us from the beginning. We gave them shelter and protection, and how did they repay us?" he hissed through gritted teeth. "Anyone would have yearned to punish them by now. But under the eyes of our goddess, we are taking a wiser choice. We are offering them their ultimate desire. An offer that could benefit both sides! And you are going against it?"

Katra took a deep breath before speaking. "I must…because it is not time yet." With that said, she walked around the darkened space to spread her message to the other elders. "We have taken shelter in this underground realm and survived in it for almost a million years. Yes we have complained about our conditions but we have grown to accept it, haven't we? The illusions we created for ourselves to cope with our depression and madness, those visual representations of what nature used to be in those days…nothing else kept our sanity while we reigned over our kind. And they kept our minds at peace. What more could we ask for?"

"Illusions are not the same as reality." An elder stepped forward. "A rock that is real is not the same as an illusion of it. As such, the real world that is out there will be much more satisfying than our simple hallucinations."

A series of nods followed, but Katra stopped them instantly. "You all believe the real world is still how it used to be back in those times, but that is not true. I have seen it. I have seen its changes. So much of it! Technology and…and artificial intelligence have transformed the primitive earth we knew. Going to the surface will not stop our miseries. We cannot cope with it. Our descendants have greater knowledge of this world, and exposing our vulnerability will destroy us all!"

Her words brought a dull silence to the room. No one dared to argue at this fact.

"But most importantly…this offering may not work." She paused to let Akhen look at her questionably before continuing. "I had believed these two children to desire a peaceful eternity together above all else, but that is not the case anymore. What this werecat says is true…times have changed, just like the world I've seen. They both have a different desire now…something that if they do not fulfill it, our goddess may deny our forgiveness."

"What?" Akhen raised his voice. "What are you saying?"

"I did not want to believe it, but the risk is too great. I've seen this new desire within her, and changing her mind will not help it. She is steadfast on her decision, thanks to the vampire. And thanks to the situation at hand, we cannot go through with the sacrifice."

"And what may that new desire be?" An elder frowned.

Katra simply smirked. "She has already spoken of it…to become one of them. To finish some unspoken tasks that is more to her knowledge than mine."

"How long…" Akhen growled under his breath. "How long are you going to continue defying me?"

As quick as lightning, and to Almira's surprise who had not spoken once, Akhen took Katra by her robe and pushed her to the ground, letting himself tower over her as his claws sunk deep into her chest through his hold. "I have been waiting for this day for a very long time!"

"And you must wait longer."

"I am tired from waiting!" he spit in her face. "We have all planned this day to initiate our freedom, and now the only one opposing it is you!"

Katra saw his lips quiver to great desperation and his expression contort to a child who begged for his greatest desire. Just a few minutes ago, she had been the one begging Almira to accept the sacrifice for her own good. It was because she knew going against her lord would come with a horrible price. But something had sparked a new bravery within her. Almira's declaration to become a vampire suddenly changed her perspective, and a realization came to her that she didn't know before.

And with great effort, she took Akhen's face into her hands. "Akhen, my love…listen to me." she whispered softly. "This does not have to be the end of our longing."

"You never spoke against me, _ever _before…"

"Akhen, for once, take your queen's word." She continued. "Our goddess does not wish for this day to be the day when we are set free. It is still not time yet. But for these two…if we give our daughter what she seeks, at least we have taken a step closer to rectifying our long lost crime."

"They were the criminals, not us." Akhen spoke in a hoarse tone. "But to you, this is all for the welfare of your daughter, isn't it? To erase your guilt."

"She was as much of a daughter to you as she was to me."

"She disappointed me…I never loved her."

"But I did. And sadly, I still do." Katra responded quickly. "And yet, it does not have to be this way. We _can_ wait…we _can_ continue as we do now, as the great ancestors and ruler of our race. Through our illusions, we_ can_ continue to maintain our peace of mind, for the real world will not repair it. And as for the two…their lives will never mingle with ours ever again." She slowly placed a kiss on his lips. "That is, above all, what we need now more than anything."

There was a moment of silence as everyone stood in stillness to see what would occur next. The exchange between the two ancestors had been inaudible to the rest, and when Akhen finally stood up with nothing more than an expressionless demeanor, the other elders eagerly waited for the verdict.

"Shall we continue, my lord?" The robed men all descended to a bow. Eden clutched onto Aido anxiously as Almira closed her eyes for the worst.

"Yes…" Akhen said as he helped Katra to her feet. "We will turn this werecat into a vampire as she desires."

There was a startled row of chatter as everyone took in his words with shock. "But my lord!"

"Silence. Our queen has spoken." Akhen threw out a hand before turning towards the two offerings on the platform.

"Awaken this vampire and prepare yourselves immediately." He continued grimly. "We are about to break the second greatest tattoo of our kind."

XX

* * *

XX

Zero found himself melting into a pleasurable feeling; something more pleasurable than he had felt for a very long time. The agonizing pain plus the burning thirst that had knocked him unconscious had disappeared completely. He felt whole again; regenerated and powerful, as if nothing in the world could break him.

And then he opened his eyes, and the sight broke his high-spirits almost instantly. Yuki.

But her presence suddenly brought about an even greater feeling. An unknown feeling that shadowed his morals completely. He automatically pulled her into the kiss, letting his shaky hands hold the back of her head. Nothing felt so human than it did now; the act of passion, of _not_ hungrily fighting for each other's blood. He desired this part of her affection more than anything, and at that moment, there was no past or future. There were no conflicts or consequences. He didn't have to be the hunter, or she, the vampire. All that mattered then and there was the innocent love they both craved.

"Uh…I'm glad that he's alive and well now." Caleb broke the silence with a sigh. "But do we have to watch this?"

Yuki quickly pulled her lips away in embarrassment, and Iselda responded by hitting Caleb in the head for ruining such a perfect moment.

"Welcome back, hunter," Richard smiled as Zero slowly sat up. "I suggest you take off your shirt and wear this." He offered him his vest, and Zero looked down to see his clothes drenched in blood. The floor around him was somehow wiped clean, and even if his thirst was fulfilled for the time being, the stains still tingled his nose.

"Are you alright Zero?" Yuki smiled timidly as he changed his apparel and wiped his mouth clean. "That werecat did the most horrible thing to you."

"Should've seen it coming," he mumbled. "But thanks…I guess." He looked at her and tried to form a smile. "For uh…both saving my life and that." Yuki returned his smile with a nod. She was relieved to have him back again. More importantly, she commended herself for resisting her bloodlust. After all, that was something that didn't happen very often.

"I'm so glad," Iselda said as she stood up. "I'm so glad we succeeded. And Naki…" she kissed him on the nose. "If you had not come here in time…well things would have been much different. I just never imagined we would still be alive after all that has happened."

"Are you kidding?" Caleb snorted. "You were undoubtedly the best ever! I didn't know you had it in you, _tantchen_."

"I didn't know either." Iselda blushed as the white cat licked her cheek in affection.

"I am proud of you, dear," Richard hugged her tightly. "I am proud of all of us. And let me tell you, it is definitely not easy to bring down a pureblood werecat...especially the ones trained to kill. We were just very fortunate this time to have the vampires help us out. But I'm afraid, we are far from finished." He looked around the disordered chamber and blew a sigh. Despite its ability to heal itself, the chamber was filled with cracks, bloodstains, and the remains of the guardians everywhere. "Katra would not be happy to see this. And this mess is the least of our worries."

"I know…" Caleb frowned. "I wonder how she would react knowing that ten of her best guardians have been killed by our hands."

"Oh no…" Ichijo continued. "What is she going to..?"

"It's alright, Master Ichijo," Iselda reassured him. "If she knows what had occurred here, that is, an attack upon civilians without her consent, then she would take our actions into consideration."

"Regardless, I must go and alert the other guardians." Richard noticed the vampires look at him in confusion. "Let's just say that we are lucky not _all_ of them have turned against us at once."

"Wait…what about Kaname-sama and Almira-chan? And Eden and Aido-san?" Yuki spoke up. "We still have to find them."

"She's right." Iselda looked at Richard. "I don't want anything to leave these walls until all of them have returned." She stood up and looked around the perimeter. "We must continue to look for-"

Suddenly, a small figure scurried under her legs, making her immediately yelp in fright. "Wh-what is that?"

"Kaname-sama's projection!" Yuki smiled as the little blood-red dog sniffed around her. Naki was already hissing at it from her lap. "He saved my life when that werecat tried to attack me."

Caleb laughed at his aunt's reaction. "Really, Iselda, you make us seem so typical." He tried to pick up the dog, but it slid through his fingers and continued walking around. "What's this guy doing here?"

"We thought it could help us search for them." Ichijo rubbed between his eyebrows. "But so far it has just been doing that."

The dog began barking immediately, and all eyes turned to see it walk behind the marble slab on which Katra had placed Almira into her new body.

"Well it looks like…" Richard continued. "Our little friend has found something."

XX

* * *

XX

The ritual space had not changed its sacred yet solemn atmosphere as the giant idol stood majestically over the transformation that was about to take place. Almira was stripped down entirely from neck to foot, and Kaname, awakened and finally told of the process before him, watched her lie on the circular platform by herself. She was white from the cold, and her lavender hair spread across the floor behind her head.

Meanwhile, the royal elders stood by nine long torch sticks that were positioned around the platform, chanting a spell that caused a blue translucent flame to appear over each stick. Katra was the first to dig her hands into the growing flame, letting it wisp into her hands as she approached Kaname.

"I will be the one to take away her sensory functions that pertains to her werecat life. The others shall follow to erase all trace of werecat blood from her body." She continued. "When I give the word, you will feed her your blood and change her completely."

"I understand…" Kaname paused before thinking his next set of words. "I thank you immensely."

Katra stared at him with a smirk. "There is nothing to thank me for, Kanim. This has never been done since Akhen and I changed the other progenitors into werecats during the beginning of our race. It is taboo for a reason…a very _very_ risky process, so you better do this correctly if you want your Amirah to live." And she turned away without another word.

In a few moments, all nine elders gathered around the body before them, the blue flame illuminating their fingertips. Almira lied silently in a spread eagle position and waited for the pain to come. She did not know how it would feel to have her physical being taken away; to become a different beast entirely; to be like Kaname Kuran. As Akhen spoke to the goddess once again, Almira reflected on herself, on everything that had happened till now.

She was indeed Amirah, the daughter of Katra and Akhen in her human life back in ancient Egypt. Several millenniums later, she was born as a half-blood werecat, a sinned child under her kind's eye with her demonic half that reeked havoc in Cross Academy. That life had brought the awareness of the vampires, but it was _that_ life that had reunited her with Kanim after so long, even when he had changed completely himself. And then she became how she was now: a reborn pureblood who for two and a half years shared the vessel of Eden McDellan. Even those times seemed more distant now that her mother's body became her own. Yet Almira couldn't help but be amazed by it all. Passing through so many lives, vessel after vessel, conflict after conflict, there was no danger or consequence that was spared as she lived. Everything brought about new obstacles that affected not just herself, but those around her. She was as Katra said, a curse in physical form. And she knew that even her next life, the one she was guaranteed an escape from her kind, would not leave her free from problems. In fact there was bound to be more. Much more than she anticipated.

But Almira did not believe herself to be a coward. She had proved it. After facing endless life and death situations, danger had become somewhat of a norm. Yet this change would give her something different; it would give her a reason to live; reason to still tackle the cruel world as it was. She knew Kaname was not ready to give up his life, and neither was she. And if it were not for Eden, she would have betrayed that cause entirely. She was right; there was still work left undone, and if she could do nothing as a werecat, then becoming a vampire was her only choice.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Katra's voice echoed above her face. The elder had taken a seat behind her head, and the rest sat around her, their faces shrouded behind their hoods. Almira looked around and caught sight of the closest one, sitting right beside her neck. His eyes bore down at her, not with kindness or malice, but of defeat. He was ready to finish this.

"Father…" Almira whispered as she hoped for an answer, but Akhen said nothing. She had become nonexistent in his heart, and there was no changing that.

"It will hurt greatly for only a second, but after that, it is just darkness until you wake up as a new being." Katra continued. "There is no turning back now, so take this as an initiative to speak your final thoughts."

Final thoughts. A difficult initiative. There was so much to say. So much that Almira knew it would take days to reveal them all. She had to choose wisely, but what? What could be said at that exact moment that rounded up all her emotions into one? Fear, anxiety, sorrow, and happiness were not enough. She moved her eyes to the only comforting beings in the room: first, Eden and Aido, who still stood in amazement. How she adored them both, a family and a friend that made all the difference in her life. Again, there was so much she could express to both of them. She turned to Kaname standing by her feet, and his tender eyes instantly brought peace to her mind. She was going to spend another life with him, by his side and as his equal. She had waited for it for so long. To be with her Kanim, even if the world they lived in had yet to find tranquility. But still there was too much to be said. Nothing came to mind that could leave a print of this moment before she was no longer a werecat.

But then she looked above her once again, and realized the one person who suddenly gave her the greatest comfort above all.

And with a voice poised to be as her last breath, she spoke those four words that were mitigated by her sorrows for a very _very_ long time.

"I love you…mother."

And that was it. As clearly and honestly, she knew it was exactly what Katra deserved now more than ever. After all, despite the risks and consequences, it was an act of love that made her convince her husband and the other progenitors of Almira's request. And that love was more powerful than any ritual that could have freed them of their curse.

"You have for once given me my dignity." Katra smiled before placing her cold fingertips on her temples. "But from henceforth, you are no longer my daughter…"

The response was nothing but silence. The hollow eyes of the cat idol began to glow a blinding gold as the next few minutes turned into a source of great frenzy and bewilderment. Almira screamed once as the eight elders before her dug their fangs into several areas of her body simultaneously, drinking the blood from her nervous system in great quantity. Katra kept a poised hold of her head, chanting under her breath as something passed through her fingertips and up her veins. As the wild devoration continued, Almira's entire body became pale as a corpse. Even her hair and eyes held no trace of color as her life force was sucked out entirely. The blue flame that had illuminated their hands swirled like mist around the body as they held on, keeping it from shriveling into a hollow carcass.

The whole scene looked frightening if not mystifying. Almira had become the horrible meal of nine hooded beasts joined together under their creator. The blood that dripped from the corner of the elder's mouth trailed down the ground, and the satisfied groans of hunger were nothing more than bloodcurling.

But even that did not stop Eden, who held Aido tightly as they watched from a distance, from speaking her mind then and there.

"Do you see it?" She whispered. "Do you see what this is, Master Aido?"

"Yeah…and I don't believe it." He breathed. There was nothing more to be said, even if in the back of his mind he knew exactly what she meant.

"Me neither. It was just like in my dreams…Almira being devoured by my ancestors…and the man." She looked at Kaname. "The man who looked on, upset but happy at the same time…because after this, she would finally be his."

The feeding continued on until the moment came when Katra finally gave Kaname a nod. He had not moved an inch since the ritual began, but his eyes had let a few tears stroll down his cheeks. With her approval, he quickly made his way to where Akhen released his fangs from her neck.

"You know what to do." He mumbled before stepping back. The others unhooked their teeth immediately, and just as quickly, Almira's empty corpse began to rise from the ground. She had become white and transparent as a sheet of paper, and her body looked more like a floating ghost within the blue swirling mist than something tangible.

"Don't delay. Her body will not sustain long with this magic." Katra said.

Kaname took this chance to bite into his wrist and take in a mouthful of his own blood. He remembered doing the same procedure when he had turned Yuki back into a pureblood vampire more than two years ago. That night had been her last as a human being, and now as he looked at the girl before him, he knew it would be Almira's last time to remember anything that made her a werecat. But perhaps it was for the best. And with that, he placed his mouth on top of hers, and let his blood stream down her throat. The royal elders sealed the areas that they had bitten to keep the blood from spilling, and Katra still released a kind of magic through her head to prevent any disruptions. The act took more than one attempt, but soon Almira's body began to grow in volume, and a tinge of color was returning back to her skin.

Kaname watched as the mist brought her back on the ground, and just as quickly, Katra released her hold on her temples. Suddenly, Almira reached out and pulled Kaname's lips off of hers, and with an ear-splitting scream, she began to thrash in pain.

"Almira!" Eden yelled in fear. The blood. A woman's scream-Almira's screams. It was all starting to connect. The transformation had gone wrong. There must have been a mistake, and yet the elders simply held her tightly on the floor. Almira continued to scream, but Kaname, as calmly as ever, leaned his neck forward and allowed her to pierce her newly set fangs into his skin. And let her drink on her own. Slowly, Almira became calm again as she suckled like a baby in Kaname's arms.

"It's okay, Eden," Aido spoke quietly. "It's a natural instinct for any newborn vampire."

Within seconds, the blue mist began to disappear and the royal elders stood up to face their goddess in prayer.

"May your bountiful goodwill continue to protect our souls…" Akhen concluded before turning to Kaname with a deep frown. "The deed has been done…for the first _and_ last time. It is now time to take the most important step of all."

Eden and Aido were quickly forced in the middle where Kaname held the unconscious Almira in his arms. They watched nervously as all nine werecat ancestors closed in on them once again, this time, with Katra as the head.

"We shall erase your memories…anything that has occurred in this cave tonight." She continued. "And you will all, with the exception of my granddaughter, leave our world before the day is over."

"And you must never…" Akhen growled with contempt. "…in Bast's name, return to this place _ever_ again."

With a thunderous quake, the entire atmosphere became swallowed by a blinding light. And the four outsiders, unaware of what was to come, found themselves falling into a deep weightless sleep.

XX

* * *

XX

"Kaname must be down there." Ichijo said as the vampire dog continued to bark at the bottom edges of the slab. "It's feeling his presence underneath."

"So they must be nearby." Caleb said with relief. "Maybe Katra decided to let them go."

"What about my Eden? And Master Aido?" Iselda still held a worried expression. "What if they are not with him?"

"We'll find that soon enough." Richard put his palms against the slab and closed his eyes. "It seems to be hollow underneath…a wide space underground. But this marble block is not going to move with force. Some kind of magic has kept it sealed."

"Do we know this magic?" Zero flinched as he rubbed his neck. "The blood here is still making me uneasy."

"Hold on…" Iselda looked around the sides of the block's surface. "I see an inscription."

"I hope you can read it." Caleb noticed small markings at the areas she touched. "Because none of us understands it."

"That's because it's crafted in the earliest known characters of ancient times…something Mesopotamian with certain inserts in hieroglyphics." Iselda said as she stepped back and blew a big sigh.

"And if I remember anything that mother taught me in the early days…" she put her hands together in spiritual aptitude. "Then I may just get this annoying barrier out of the way…"

XX

* * *

XX

"Aido…"

A soft penetrating voice broke Aido's senses.

"Aido…are you awake?"

"…mmm, not now…" He mumbled before pushing the foreign hand away. It felt too good. Aido didn't want to be disturbed when sleep, after a long while, felt so relaxing. He imagined himself being in his own bed back in Cross Academy where the bed sheets were spread out just right for him. Then there was his own bed at home, but nothing, he thought, felt better than the one that werecat lady had given him to use during their stay; that bed with its violent silk sheets and soft _soft_ mattress. He yearned to lose himself in the luxury.

That is, until he felt something pinch him in the arm, and his eyes opened halfway to stare into the face of Kaname Kuran.

"That is enough, Aido." Kaname smiled. And as quick as lightning, the blonde vampire sat up in embarrassment, his face red like a turnip.

"Ka-Kaname-sama!" He continued as he tried to bow while sitting. "What are you doing here? I-I thought-"

"I found you here, sleeping." Kaname interrupted calmly. "But tell me…what do you remember?"

Aido raised a brow. "What I…well after you and Almira left, Eden and I…we fell down this door in Katra's chamber. And I knocked into something…and then…I am here."

Before Kaname could answer, a figure next to him began to open her eyes and sit up slowly. "Ow…my head."

"There you are, Eden." Aido sighed in relief. The young werecat looked around curiously at the hollow enclosed space. "Where in the world are we?" Her eyes turned to Kaname, and she quickly gasped at his presence. "Lord Kaname! You...but Oma...where is she? And my cousin-"

"Almira is here with me." He removed his overcoat that had covered something in his lap, and sure enough, the young girl was laying peacefully against his chest, breathing ever so softly in her sleep.

"Almira…" Both Aido and Eden leaned forward as they noticed a distinct difference in her complexion: radiant pink skin replaced by pale white. Even in the darkness, they could see that her hair was no longer lavender, but a complete night black. "Kaname-sama," Aido whispered. "What happened to her?"

"She is alright. In fact, it is more than we could have asked for." Kaname turned to Eden. "Your grandmother and I had a little chat, and with the royal elder's help, she was able to give Almira a new life. A life that will allow her to return to my world and stay with me for the rest of eternity."

Eden slowly touched her cousin's skin and realized how cold it was. "You mean…she's a vampire now?" A faint sadness crept over her, but she pushed it away. "I understand."

"Does this mean it's over? We can finally go back now?" Aido raised his brows in hopefulness, and sure enough, Kaname nodded with a smile. "We are done here. All that is left is to find a way out."

Suddenly, as if an inanimate presence had heard Kaname's words, the ceiling overhead began to split apart, letting a dim ray of light flood into the darkness. The three automatically looked up, and in great contentment were able to stare into the faces of those they had been waiting for.

"Eden!" Richard was the first to speak as the others looked into the hole with glee. They were all there, in one place and in one piece. "Come on, we have to get them out of there."

Ichijo and Zero reached down first to pull Aido out onto the marble floor. Iselda, with frantic excitement, attempted to use her spell to bring Eden out safely, but her daughter had already leaped cat-like onto the surface. "Please mum…" She said exhaustedly as her mother took her into a hug. "No more magic."

"Onii-sama," Yuki beckoned as she saw Kaname wait patiently below. There was someone dangling in his arms, and a further look showed that it highly resembled Almira McDellan, even though many things about her had changed. They proceeded to help him, but Kaname's projection instantly transformed itself into a pair of steps, and he walked out with ease from underground, letting the separate piece of him blend into his blood once again.

"Goodness! What happened down there?" Richard said anxiously as the others expressed similar looks. All eyes turned straight to Almira, and Kaname knew for certain that they were curious about her current state. With great patience, he reiterated what he told Aido and Eden, even if everything else that had occurred was sealed in the back of his head, never to be spoken to these people ever.

"I don't believe it." Caleb finally whispered. "And to think Katra was actually capable…and here we always…ugh, okay, I still don't believe it."

"And our great ancestors? Did she take you to them?" Richard questioned curiously. "What were they like?"

Kaname paused to think to himself. If anything, he did not want to continue this conversation with anyone. "We did not interact that well face to face. And if we did, I don't remember much of it." He walked ahead of the others. "But it would be best if we don't speak of this any longer. Definitely not here."

"He is right. We have gone through too much today and everyone must be very exhausted. It is high time to leave this behind us for now." Iselda continued as she looked around. "Even though, I fear…we had to sacrifice more than we thought to survive this interrogation."

Eden noticed the remnants of the aftermath and quickly hid her face in shame. She didn't want to believe that this was her fault.

"Shh…there, there, Eden. No one here's to blame." Iselda put an arm around her. "If anything, we must_ thank_ you for making this happen." She offered a timid smile.

"That's right. We underestimated my little sis." Caleb chuckled before pulling Eden to his side. "But it's still too early to celebrate. There's still another problem."

They all faced the chamber doors ahead of them.

"Oh great...you're telling me we're going to be bombarded by those werecats again?" Zero answered their thoughts with a sigh. "How are we supposed to go now?"

"_Perhaps I may help you with that…"_

They all turned behind them, and sure enough, the Egyptian mau that had brought them to the chamber earlier stood on the broken block of marble.

"Mother!" Iselda rushed forward to a bow. "Please let us explain what has happened! You see-"

"_No explanations necessary, my dear."_ The cat spoke again_. "It seems this was to be expected…considering the events that were still left unexplained to my boys and to the rest of my children."_

"I will go on ahead and explain everything to the other guardians." Richard continued. "It is my duty to let them know before suspicions spread throughout the royal house."

"_You will do no such thing, Richard. In fact, there is only one thing you will all do…and that is return to your home immediately."_ Katra's feline form stepped down, and with a wave of her paw, made the walls rotate once again, revealing another door that opened up to an endless hallway. _"At the end of this hall are the gates to the outside world. Your chauffeur will await you there to take you back to Zurich."_

"But mother," Richard stepped forward as the rest expressed quizzical looks. "Wouldn't the others…?"

"_No, Richard, they will not do anything once I have a word with them. If anyone's, it is my responsibility to quell the anxieties of my children. I will tell them what had happened, and settle this controversy once and for all."_ Her eyes glowed again as she revealed her fangs in impatience. _"Now get lost from here. And don't you dare bring those vampires to my chamber ever again!"_

Her words were enough to make them leave quietly without any interruptions. Even if the recent events buzzed chaotically in the back of their minds, they chose not to think of anything but their destination ahead. One thing, however, became definitely clear: Katra McDellan had shown a different face to them entirely that night.

And whether or not she was to reveal that side to her children in a future congregation-well, that was a different story.

* * *

"Welcome back, my friends. I am glad to see you all return to my vehicle safe and sound."

The man who had served as their pilot and driver opened the doors to his limo, allowing his exhausted passengers to file in with great relief. It was early morning when they finally got outside. The sun was halfway up the horizon, and the ride that Katra had left for them approached near the gates immediately. At least, just before the daylight could touch their faces.

"Back to our house, Heinrich." Richard said as he sat in the front. "And don't mind the lady in the back…" He looked at Kaname through the rearview mirror, sitting ae the very rear end with Almira in his lap. "She has been through a lot today."

"I see. Very well then."

No one said a word as the man brought the engine to life. But Caleb had already turned to Eden sitting beside him, a look of discomfort etched on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. It just feels…it just feels as if everything happened so fast." She held onto her forehead. "I want to think that there was something more but it's just not coming to my head."

"I think it's best that you let your head rest for a while." Iselda pulled her to her shoulder. "The good thing is that you will be returning back to school tomorrow. Everything will be back to the way it was before again."

Eden groaned loudly. "Great, I'm super excited. Wait till…"

"Oh no." Caleb instantly sat up as he and Eden exchanged the same look of realization "Evonlea…"

"Her operation was this morning!" She finished with a gasp.

"Stop the car!" Caleb leaned forward and grabbed the driver from behind. "You have to let us out."

"What? What's wrong?" Richard asked with a new flood of concern.

"We have to go to the hospital to see Evonlea, papa," Eden pleaded. "And I mean, now!"

"The University Hospital of Zurich?" Iselda continued. "But we're not even…"

"Eden and I can make it there much faster than a three hour drive by car." Caleb said. "Her operation would be long over by then."

"If I may speak, young master," The driver added after noticing the growing uncertainties in his vehicle. "With my knowledge of autobahns, I can quickly get us back to Switzerland in an hour, considering that there are no speed limits there." He continued with a sense of inner pride. "Besides, my boy…visiting hours have not started yet."

The conversation quickly came to a close as Caleb annoyingly leaned back on his seat. He looked around and noticed how tired the vampires looked, some of them who already drifted off to a well-deserved sleep. He had to admit he felt immensely fatigued himself, and using his energy after all those painful injuries was not a wise choice.

And yet he couldn't help but feel irritated.

"It's okay, Caleb," Eden whispered as she offered a smile. "I'm sure she's doing well without us."

"I know…but I made a promise to be there." He yawned before turning his attention towards the window.

"And I never _ever_ break a promise to a friend."

* * *

**Whew! This chapter took some effort to do, mostly because it's the part after the climax when everything dies down. I liked the challenge actually. Leave your thoughts!**


	24. Connection

**For once there is no going back and forth from events. It's just one perspective all the way through! Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 24: Connection

The day had been crisp and comfortable when Caleb McDellan had attended a human wedding for the first and last time. A perfect autumn visage, complete with trees and soil that shed themselves under blood red leaves. He was young at that time, a boy of about eight or nine, soon to reach the point of manhood. Soon to train as one of the swift and lethal guardians of the royal house.

But he was not alone. She was there. Catherine McDellan, along with her sister, Iselda. They both looked almost identical next to each other, but everyone knew there was a difference.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful, Kat?" Iselda sighed dreamily as the bride and groom led a parade of their loved ones down a park within the scenic region of Munich. "I wish I get married in a park, or a garden, or somewhere on a hilltop…I'm sure Richard won't mind, he-"

"You can clear all your wedding worries with him and mother later," Catherine chuckled, imitating the same absurd look that Caleb displayed. "I'm afraid you will tire out this boy with your little girlish dreams."

Iselda formed a pout. "Well young Cyrus should learn to like it. He will be a big man soon and that means he would have to suffer the same fate from the girl he's engaged to."

"I already said I'll marry Auntie Kat's daughter when Auntie gets married." Caleb said with a shrug. "I'm still waiting for that daughter to come out."

Iselda started laughing at her sister shook her head in embarrassment. "Don't worry, dear. I'll find someone just like your Auntie Iselda did."

"But it's been centuries, Kat. When are you going to give up those books and learn to settle down?" Iselda continued with a teasing grin. "Besides, the ones that mother proposed weren't that bad. They were all very respectable people in society."

"That's the problem…they were _all_ respectable. All the same dull kind with talented acquisitions." Catherine sighed. "I don't mean to brag, but as mother's first child, I think I deserve something different. Something extraordinary, unique, that can keep up with my steam."

"What about a human?" Caleb spoke as naively as ever. His words had followed a dull silence that led the McDellan sisters to look uncomfortably at each other. They knew the boy was well educated about their kind, but the consequences of mutual interaction with a human being had not, it seemed, registered in his brain that well.

"W-why do you say that?" Iselda asked with added discomfort.

"Well you and Auntie Kat are two of the oldest members of our kind. The first two." Caleb continued. "Not many people these days care about that anymore but they still do know that. Our great mother, Katra…I think she's just giving away men for Auntie Kat without trying. And those males are not even willful because they're afraid of Auntie Kat's seniority." He looked at the bridegroom who proceeded to recite something romantic to his new wife. "But a human male doesn't know that; or have to at least. He can just see Auntie Kat for the first time and see how incredible she is."

Iselda had held her mouth open in shock for the longest time. Who knew the boy could understand and speak of such a complicated situation so openly? Even if his brash openness could have gotten him killed if he was any older, she knew the child had a point. And yet that did not stop her from giving a strict warning. "Shame on you, Cyrus, you shouldn't be saying such things! Especially degrade your aunt like that!"

"No, it's alright Iselda. He speaks my thoughts exactly." Catherine hunched down to face Caleb eye to eye. A sad smile had already creased her face. "Hardly anyone is interested in this kitty-cat. I am too "old" as they say to find a good husband, and all any man will benefit from marrying me is a powerful alliance to the heads. Nothing surprising."

"Catherine, surely that's not true," Iselda tried to reassure her. "I found someone as wonderful as Richard for myself. There has to be someone for you."

"Auntie Iselda's right, Auntie Kat. I didn't mean to insult you like that." Caleb pouted in shame. "I'll find someone for you. Even if he is not in the royal house, I can go and search the whole world for your perfect husband!"

"Who is still going to be a werecat, and who will still know me for who I am," Catherine whispered. "But tell me, Cyrus. What happened to your suggestion of marrying a human?"

Iselda gasped. "Catherine!" she looked quickly around her. "Don't speak of that in public! You know we can't-"

"It's alright I was just asking." Catherine pushed on. "So? Do you think a human is worthy enough to marry me?"

"I think so. Or at least if it wasn't illegal, you could have married someone capable." Caleb paused to think to himself. "Although now that I think about it, it's not worth it. Humans are not immortal like us, and they don't have that much intelligence and power as we do."

"Oh?" Catherine raised a curious brow. "So you think human beings don't have the ability to be in the same league as our kind?"

"Why are we talking about this?" Iselda said nervously but Catherine had already waved a hushing hand.

"Y-yes," Caleb said rather uncertainly. "That's what everyone says. It's true right? I mean, what can they do that we can't? If you need a slave or a willful follower, I guess they can be useful."

Before he could think about his words, Catherine quickly placed a finger on his lips. Her stern face suddenly made him quake in fear. "Never talk about them like that, Cyrus. You must give me that promise." Her whisper was followed by a chuckle as she bent over to speak into his ear. "Do not be blinded by what our family has taught us. We may be the most powerful beings on the planet, but humans are no less exceptional. It is their reign, after all, that gave birth to our kind."

Caleb did not move as her words flowed through his ear like a strict diction that could never be forgotten. Even as a boy, he understood the seriousness of what she spoke. He did not move. He did not speak. Suddenly, a foreign feeling consumed him that was different than anything he learned from his kind.

"Humans are just like us, with rules and instincts. They have both light and darkness in their hearts. Always seeing the world differently around them. Thriving to find meaning in their mortal lives and changing the world around them. It's fascinating isn't it?"

She stood up and took his hands into hers. None of them shifted their eyes from each other. And then Catherine spoke once more, and everything became clear.

"I just hope…that one day you will meet a human, who, with the way he or she perceives the world," she smiled. "will baffle even you."

It was a point in his youth when time had stood still, and Caleb couldn't help but remember it so well. After that, he was sent off to train as a hunter with his brother. And whatever Catherine had said that day never crossed his mind again. He was geared to think about his family and his family only. No one else was to be shown mercy. No other kind. Not even a human.

But then when they found out about what Catherine had done-what she had lowered herself down to-he realized how true her words really were. It was true because there was someone out there who caught her attention. Some simple human being had provoked and manipulated the heart of an immortal being, not just a werecat, but one of the firsts. What was his power? What did that man have that could persuade her so much?

And what was it that made him betray her in the end?

"They are in the house, I swear! That's where I told them to hide!" the human had stared at him, pale and terrified of his fate. It was the night when Caleb and the guardians had went to the town of Rappenzell to kill Catherine and her family for good. They knew she was there; her husband had spilt the truth to them earlier. His eyes were bloodshot, and his expression bore great madness. Something about marrying to a werecat had broken him completely. And in that three-cottage shack in which he himself waited for the end of his wife and half-blood daughter, Caleb and Robin knew what needed to be said.

"You pathetic rot! Just what I would expect of any human," Robin hissed as he circled his helpless prey. "First having the _nerve_ of bearing a child with one of our kind and then leaving her out to be helpless! What a wretched coward you are!"

"P-please! I-I made the most horrible mistake! You said you'd spare me if I gave them to you!" He cried in vain. "P-please I don't want them anymore! I just want to go back to my normal life. Please!"

"Life, once mingled with, cannot be given back. We don't offer second chances." Robin ended before leaving for the door. "Cyrus, I'm going with the boys to the house to finish them. You, kill that fool immediately."

"No!" The man had offered his one last cry for mercy, but Caleb was done with showing any. He grabbed his throat and stared into the eyes of the man who was Almira's father. How sad, he thought. How sad that what Catherine spoke about the humans were true; the truth that despite how intriguing they could be, it did not exempt them from being cruel and merciless.

"You deserve to die…" Caleb whispered with great contempt as he drove his claws into the human's chest. "…only because you broke my _tantchen's_ heart."

And that had been the end of it. End of hoping that any werecat or human was right for Catherine McDellan. Her ideals were betrayed. Her actions, fatal. It was not surprising, then, that she wanted to end her life too.

And her daughter, the girl he had promised to marry so long ago, had turned down his affection for someone else. So many promises, but each and every one ended in broken pieces. It had hurt him once, but he had learned to bear with it. He felt like he did something good for her, give Almira to Kaname and let her be one of his kind.

But now he had to wonder. What would there be left for him? His own future and love life? He did not take an affectionate interest in anyone. There was no female werecat that he felt should bare the burden of his convoluted mind, let alone a human being.

And yet, despite it all…he was there.

Inside the cold hallway of the hospital, he was there to wait in silence, hoping and praying that everything would be alright.

"Poor Evonlea…" Eden was teary-eyed next to him. He knew how she felt. "It's been hours since…"

"It's okay. She's strong. She'll make it." That was all Caleb could reply, even though inside, he was fighting his own doubts.

They had reached the University Hospital of Zurich a few minutes after Evonlea's operation was finished. Heinrich, their driver, was kind enough to drop them off as the others returned to the house. It wasn't long, however, when they realized what had happened: something had gone wrong with the heart transplant.

"_T-they said her immune system is rejecting her new heart…they're helping her in the ICU,"_ Her mother had choked through hot tears.

She was there too, a few seats down from them with her head buried on her lap. Caleb had just learned that Evonlea's parents had recently divorced, and while the father paid for the medical expenses, he hardly bothered to attend his daughter's operation. How pathetic, Caleb thought. It was a resurfacing hatred that he knew too well. But that hatred was not even close to the level of anxiety and contempt he felt right now.

"The doctor!" Eden's voice broke the silence. They quickly stood up to face a tall man of African descent, bearing a face as shrewd and handsome as one of royalty. His blue eyes stood out under the fluorescent light, and Caleb knew right away who he was.

"What happened to my daughter?" Evonlea's mother was the first to reach him, but by the sight of his expression, Caleb already knew the answer. Eden held him tightly as his insides boiled with anger. This was not supposed to happen.

"N-no!" The woman cried as she caught up to his message. The doctor whispered something in her ear, and within seconds, she ran through the doors from which he came, hoping to spend whatever time she had with her only child.

"Cyrus." The doctor acknowledged him with a nod, but Caleb grabbed him by the arm before he could pass by.

"This is supposed to be one of the best hospitals in Europe!" Caleb hissed into his face. "Why can't you save her?"

The man sighed. "Cyrus, no matter what you believe, my procedure is strictly limited to-"

"Screw with your procedures!" Caleb shoved his fist against the wall, making Eden jump in shock. "It's your job as a doctor to cure people!"

"You are causing a ruckus," The man frowned as few of the hospital faculty members turned their attention towards them. "You have hardly any knowledge of medicine to be saying such things."

"You said this operation was going to be successful."

"I said there was a more likely possibility of success. Not everyone is lucky."

"You're going to get sued for this." Caleb glared at him. "You and your team of surgeons…this can look bad on your record."

The man smirked. "I admire your boldness, Cyrus, but this has nothing to do with making surgical mistakes. Heart transplants are risky. We planted the new heart correctly, but it's her body that is refusing to accept it. Her immune system thinks it's something foreign, like a virus, and it's trying to fight it off."

"Isn't there a way to stop it?" Eden searched his eyes. "She's my best friend, doctor. I can't watch her die like this."

The doctor felt a prick of pity at her desperation. "My team of nurses and surgeons have given her immunosuppressive drugs to tackle the problem. We even tried to jump start her new heart, but her bodily defenses are acting fast. She is a tricky patient, not only blind but with a history of illnesses. Her immune system has somehow learned to treat anything foreign as something harmful after that. I'm sorry…we're still trying, but it's not going to be enough."

"How…how long is she going to live?" Eden tried to force back another row of tears. "Please can I go see her?"

"At the most, an hour." The doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "And yes you may."

Caleb didn't watch her run through the doors. He didn't watch himself release his hold of the doctor's arm. His insides felt cold and numb, as if his anger was replaced by a mysterious yet familiar feeling that made him helpless. Once again, he felt like he could not help someone close. Someone that he thought he could do more than physically save, but provide comfort and hope.

"I know, Cyrus. I know what you're thinking about…" The man gazed at him deeply, as if he understood exactly what Caleb meant. "You know that as a descendant of Bastet, I have the power to bring her back to health. To give her life."

Caleb found himself flinching at his forwardness. It was so obvious, but the man could not do it.

"Although I can do so in a heartbeat, it's not in my power to do so willfully…at least not this time," He locked eyes with Caleb. "The young girl told me specifically to stick to human procedures, even though I told her what I was capable of. I knew through our little chat we had before the operation that she was aware of her fate."

Caleb raised his brows questionably. Evonlea knew there was a possibility that she would not survive. And yet she went through with the operation without question. She spoke about it without a flinch of fear. And she left Eden-left him-without saying anything.

"She anticipated this death, and I can do nothing to go against it."

Without a tinge of sympathy, the doctor proceeded to move on. Caleb felt a resonating hate inside of him, but the doctor had only moved a few feet before he spoke again.

"Oh, and I believe she wants to see you too, so I suggest you do the girl a favor and go to her just this once."

The man did not have to speak twice as Caleb flew through the same doors to head towards the intensive care unit. He did not know why, nor did he care to question, but the death of a certain individual-especially one who was going to die not by murder, but by natural causes-was tearing at his heart forcefully.

He did not understand this foreign feeling that was consuming him. It was one of grief, but much different than how he felt when Catherine and Almira died; much different when Iselda labeled him as a selfish child. It did not spark from guilt, but more from denial.

He refused to believe that she was going to die. He refused to believe that this human being, who, from so little time they met, had managed to spark his interest. Eden never spoke about her, and if she did, he hardly listened. But that day when they had met face to face for the first time revealed everything that he did not know: her perception and wit, and the unique way she dealt with her blindness. Her conversations were fresh and fascinating, and he was certain that if he had more time through all the madness that occurred, he would have listened to her more.

But it was too late. As he walked into a room separated by partitioned curtains and filled with life-sustaining machinery, he spotted Eden first, lying over her friend in an embrace while the mother cried near her bed. He had seen many things in his life that pertained to human life, but the sight in front of him was too unnatural to endure. Tubes strapped from ventilator and medication machines passed through her mouth and other parts of her body. Medical electrodes were strapped to exposed and hidden parts of her skin. Yet all the while, Evonlea did not look at least bit restless. She lied there unmoving, conscious of her surrounding by the minimal amount of movement she made with her eyes and fingers. The nurses tried to position more medications for her recovery, but they knew that their actions were futile. One of them directed him towards her with an arm, and he walked up slowly, hesitant of his purpose.

"Caleb…" Eden stood up as she saw him approach. Immediately, she brought Evonlea's mother to her feet and slowly led her to the door. Somehow, they already knew that Evonlea wanted some privacy with one person alone.

"Hi…" It was all Caleb could say as he stood near her bed. His voice instantly made her twitch, and as weakly as ever, she opened her eyelids partly. And her pupils automatically fell on his.

"I'm sorry I'm late…but I'm here now." He spoke softly as he took a seat by her head. "I'll stay here as long as you want me to. Long enough to have a little chat."

Caleb took a deep breath. "You know…if I had found out earlier, I would have scolded you for doing this. For intentionally taking this risk. And also, for not telling Eden and me anything. You knew about our ability to heal. The doctor…he is one of us. And yet you refused. Why?"

He wanted her to answer, but her mouth was blocked entirely. Her only response came from squeezing his fingers tightly.

"I suppose it's something you people like to take pride in. Self-sacrifice. And for what, I would never know." He continued. "But I guess that's something to admire in someone like you. Because to tell you the truth, you are the first human that I've ever met in my whole life who can bear her own pain in secret."

He found himself enveloping her hand in both of his, and an electric spark passed through his fingertips. Above anything else that had happened in his life, he felt like at that very moment, he could be truthful to himself for the first time. He had a reason to feel wanted. To feel special. And most importantly, he felt a connection. It was as if through her current state, she could understand everything he experienced. Every pain. Every misery.

"Do you see how I am, Evonlea?" Caleb whispered. "You and I are not so different, you know. And maybe…maybe if we had seen each other often, there could have been other things that we could have had in common. But you never gave me that chance. You didn't wait for me." He saw a single tear trail down her cheek. There was no doubt that she was the one feeling guilty now.

"But it's okay…none of us have to feel guilty for anything. What happened was just meant to happen. Right now, all that matters is that you stay content." Caleb leaned over and made sure their eye contact never broke. "Stay content with yourself…because there is nothing to fear. Death is only the beginning, my friend. It's a chance for you to start anew."

He smiled inwardly at his words. There was nothing more reassuring to him than what he already knew. Death was not something to fear. Almira had died once, and she was reborn into a new life. Even if Evonlea was not one of them, he had a notion that she would return, someday and somewhere, she would be reborn as a baby. Perhaps, and he prayed to Bastet for this, a healthy baby within a caring family. And that brought more happiness to him than he ever felt.

Something in the distant began to beep in his ears. But he didn't remove his eyes from her as she reached up to touch his face. But it was not to familiarize its features. Her hand rested gently on his cheek, and as cold as it was, it felt soothing against his skin. A touch of gratitude, not just for his support but for ever meeting Caleb McDellan.

The beeping began louder and faster, and Evonlea chest heaved in and out. Caleb knew what this meant. He held her hand against his face as she continued to stare at him. There was no certainty to what she could see, but he felt her vision become clear just for him. The nurses didn't move, and neither did he. Her fingers curled to grab his skin, and just when he thought she could fight the numbness overcoming her senses, a final beep finished everything.

Within seconds, a monotonous sound on the heart monitor screen signified what he expected to hear sooner or later. Evonlea's eyes drooped and closed entirely while her hand lied limp in Caleb's grasp. A sudden stillness overcame the body as nothing moved or functioned. Caleb looked at the face that showed a soul lost in a deep sleep, and he reflected on the few moments he saw his loved ones leave the same serene expression after death.

"Goodnight…Evonlea Bond." Caleb kissed her forehead, leaving the only evidence of the connection he felt he shared, even if it was for a few minutes. He slowly got up and headed towards the door, his face expressionless and unaware of anything that was not in the present.

He didn't hear Evonlea's mother rush past him to cry by her side once again, or that Eden was trying to bring his mind back to reality. He didn't notice anything, that is, until he opened the doors to the hallway, and immediately came face to face with Iselda and her youngest daughter in her lap.

"I heard what happened, and I felt the need to come. I am truly sorry." Iselda stepped forward as Roza began to throw her arms towards Caleb. "She missed seeing you for so long. I had to bring her with me."

Caleb took Roza into his arms and felt her soft baby skin stay warm against his. In that one moment of staring into the child's huge eyes and plump little face filled with worry, he couldn't help but be drawn to this forgotten sign of innocence. He realized then how much he himself missed the affections of both his sisters.

"You know, Caleb…it was because of Roza that Naki saved your life in the chamber." Iselda smiled sadly. "She sensed you were in danger and sent him to you from home."

"I know…" Caleb whispered as he enveloped the toddler into a hug. "Thank you." Her little arms strapped themselves softly around his neck and her face snuggled comfortably on his shoulder. It was a cherishing moment that he could not let go.

"I wish I could have saved her…" He spoke once more before lowering his face against her small head. And slowly and quietly, he began to cry.

It was automatic, just like all tears that flow full of unexplained emotions but without control. He had never cried before; never in his life had he spilt his emotions in public. It was only then when he realized how much the loss meant to him; what every loss he faced in his life meant to him. And it was only then when all the pain that he bore in his heart spilt out at once.

"You give up too easily, my boy."

The doctor had reappeared behind them, a calm smile placed on his face. They looked at him questionably, but he had already directed them to a familiar sound that was coming from the ICU.

"Listen…is that?" Eden was the first to react as she heard a faint shrill of laughter. And without another word, they ran back towards the room in hopes that something had changed. Something had happened that transformed the mood entirely.

Caleb saw it first. The heart monitor screen displayed the impossible: a heartbeat. It started out slowly, as if each beep gave rise to anything that could never be unexplained. The nurses and surgeons surrounded her body in eagerness and wonder, and her mother-the woman who had before looked pale with sorrow, suddenly became mad with joy.

No one could believe the sight before them. It was never something they could expect from a living soul, although they have heard of such phenomenon many times before.

"I don't believe it…" Eden grabbed her head in disbelief. "She's alive. My best friend is alive!"

Caleb had not moved an inch, but he felt his surroundings gravitate towards the body before them. Eden and Iselda had rushed forward to get a better look at the miracle child. The mother joined them as the heart monitor began to beep steadily. They all spoke among them, waiting for her return as few nurses began to applaud loudly. It was a moment of hope and contemplation that Caleb had never experienced in his life. He did not recognize this power at all, especially after facing it first hand. It frightened and amazed him at the same time.

"I figured she would be a strong girl." The doctor came up beside him. "But I didn't expect this to happen so soon."

Caleb raised a brow, and the reason struck him immediately. "You…did you…?"

"No, of course not." He shook his head. "Cyrus, the one thing you should know about me is that I never go against my word. And this…this had nothing to do with any of my magic. She recovered on her own." The doctor smiled at the congregation. "Miracles don't happen everyday, you know…but when it does, you have to appreciate what the human will power is capable of."

He was right. The power to reverse death came so rarely to people on earth. A unique gift, a quick moment of reflection between life and afterlife. It is then when a person realizes something critical. Something that makes them reject the pull of death when life is still left incomplete. Evonlea somehow knew it was not time yet, and she fought this force in the most miraculous of ways.

For unbeknownst to Caleb, she knew she had to return for something important. No, _someone_ important.

"In about thirty seconds, she is going to open her eyes." the doctor spoke once more. "It's not too late to be in her line of vision."

"I don't think it matters. She's blind."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." The doctor smirked. "I think I did well to satisfy her one wish before her "assumed" death."

"What?" Once again, his words were followed by a spark of confusion and bewilderment. This time, however, Caleb felt the need to regret every threat he made to the man beside him. It was not simply because he was immensely thankful, but because earlier on when he had spoken to Evonlea, when their eyes met for the longest time, she had really seem him. A sight that, although she could not describe aloud, spoke every emotion in her mind in silence.

"You gave her her sight back," Caleb whispered. "You returned to her a valuable possession."

"I'm not as heartless as you think, Cyrus. Even I know when it's the right moment to use our powers for good." He smiled. "Even for a brave little human like her."

There were two things Caleb McDellan understood in that one moment in time. Two things, that when contemplating them in simpler terms made everything clear in front of him. It was possible, he thought, for werecats like him to be compassionate to those outside their race. He had seen the self-pride and emotionless behavior of his kind in public, glorifying their worth over any human's life. Even if this ego was not their biggest problem, it had been a major cause of their separation from the human race. He had seen the consequences and faced them with grief and uncertainty. The only way to connect with human beings is to treat them as individuals rather than a species, Richard had said; a belief that was highly important, for it was that behavior that had started all essence of their immortal lives. This was a point that not many of his kind accepted, and yet Caleb knew there were those who agreed to his principles. The doctor, who seemed uncaring at first, did not disregard Evonlea's life after all. There were species of his kind that still had humanity within them.

But the second thing, the most important thing right now, was his first hand experience of what he, and every one of his kind, had always denied; the power of the human soul. There was no doubt that this miracle was far from anything he ever knew: the ability to tackle death as a mortal. It was extraordinary. This power that he never knew existed brought back those words Catherine had spoken to him so long ago. Like them, even humans had their own gifts. Even humans acted by rules or from instinct. And just like the darkness they bore, as Caleb had seen himself, there was also light. So many similarities that, perhaps, if there were still those out there who understood them, then maybe, just maybe, they had a chance of a different and far better future.

And so, Caleb approached Evonlea Bond with a smile. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and just like before, they fell on him once again. This time, she returned his smile with her own. It took about few minutes for the nurses to unlatch the tubes and let her breath from her lungs. Evonlea still kept silent as she took his hand and placed it on her chest. And he heard it thump. Her new heart beat against her skin normally, as if everything that happened was just a dream.

"You're amazing…" Caleb whispered without a flinch of hesitance. Evonlea nodded back, and without thinking, he leaned down, and let his lips touch hers ever so softly.

He didn't contemplate how long he stayed there, only that time suddenly stood absolutely still. Within that blissful moment, he didn't think about himself as a werecat or she a human, he didn't think about the horrible things he had done in the past or the desperate ways he had tried to fix it, he didn't care about the taboos and laws that forbid him to love what he loved, and he didn't care that his one-time lover, Almira McDellan, was never to be his anymore.

The only thing that mattered was the girl before him, a human but nonetheless a soul that he desired then and there above all else. Evonlea Bond was indeed one of the brightest young women of her age, and despite their short interaction, he knew every part of her from that one kiss. And he knew she felt the same way too. Even when the others looked on with surprised reactions, none of them chose to provoke the silent exchange. For the first time, Caleb had learned to love in a whole new light. After months and years of treachery and deceit, Caleb finally felt at peace.

And for the first time in a very long time, he came to find from the words of Catherine McDellan, that there were indeed human beings that baffled even him.

* * *

**Yay! Caleb won't be lonely anymore. Anyway, we're almost done! Please comment!**


	25. Family

**Grr, finals today. Why am I not studying then? Oh well. **

**Thank you readers for motivating me! Almost done. And oh, also would be best to read my last note at the end. **

**For now, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Family 

"_Have you pondered about eternity, Kanim?"_

"_Eternity?"_

"_Yes…do you know? Have you lived it?"_

"_Lived forever? Yes…I have…"_

"_What does it feel like, Kanim…this eternity?"_

"_It feels…nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing left about time to which I can connect myself. There is no past, or present, or future. An endless string…perhaps existing, perhaps not."_

"_But you are…content. If that is the feeling you can name now, then is it true?"_

"_It is. It most undoubtedly is."_

"_Have you found her, Kanim? Have you found the one you have been looking for?"_

"_Yes…yes I have." _

"_I have as well, Kanim. And I am more than content." _

"_Yes, me too…I have found her at last. I have found you…Amirah."_

"_Then that, my love, is our eternity…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon sun seeped clusters of lit patches through the closed window and on to the bedroom floor, and a faint howl of the distant train meshed soothingly to the warm stillness that came over the McDellan household. It was not long until Kaname found his eyes open partially, still lost between a dream and reality. He had been talking to her again, just like many times before, questioning and discussing about ambiguous and grander things; questioning about the thing he had lost in the void of forever.

It was not just her, but Yuki and even the woman who was his companion in the early days of being a wandering pureblood had been in his dreams, asking him many things that had no single answer. Why didn't eternity grant him the knowledge of everything? To know the absolute truth of everything questionable? Was that not true power: absolute wisdom?

Of course, he thought, that even as an immortal, that true power was never to be his, or anyone's. Life was endowed to everyone, humans and vampires alike, to ask questions and find purpose to one's existence. If all were answered, there would not be a purpose to live. Perhaps that was why he chose not to give up his life when most other purebloods did. Perhaps he knew that it was not his time to die. There were too many questions left unanswered, too much work left undone. And if he understood anything about the spontaneity of life—about change—then he knew that nothing from the past remained the same. Each second in time brought changes, erasing the old for the new. Everything moved forward, and that plus much more to time was what made it so mysterious and fascinating. Kaname wanted more time to ponder these things, but for now, all that mattered was the woman who slept soundly before him; the woman who had once walked endless stretches of sand with him; the woman who gave meaning for him to live on longer.

"Amirah…" Kaname reached out to move some strands of hair away from her face, letting his fingers stroke her cheek lightly. He must have been sleeping for hours after they returned from the main house, and Almira had not opened her eyes since. He knew that she was alive, for her chest heaved up and down ever so calmly and her body was tucked comfortably under the blankets. Kaname sat next to her side, realizing that he had fallen asleep on the floor with his head against the mattress. His hand felt somewhat warm, but it was probably because he had held Almira's hand the whole time they slept.

The silence within the house continued on. Kaname wondered about the others, Yuki especially. Where were they now? Perhaps sleeping also. They did, after all, have an overwhelming night, something that was going to change everything in the future. He tried to imagine the reaction of the vampires once they became introduced to the new presence in their domain. There would be quite a bit of controversy. The council would not be happy; the hunters would oppose it undoubtedly. Almira, the new vampire, uncertain in a new world-anything could go wrong. But it was a worthwhile risk, because he had many things left to amend, and starting with her, he planned to set his past and future straight.

And with that thought, he felt a squeeze of his hand and a low moan escaped Almira's lips. He looked to see her expression change slightly, and her eyelids fighting to open.

"Amirah," he whispered softly. "Are you awake?" His voice brought about a small smile on her lips, and just as slowly, she flickered her eyes open, the same cerulean shade that belonged to the girl of the desert.

"Kanim," she paused to think what to say next. "Please…forgive me..."

Kaname leaned closer with a look of surprise. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For making you do this to me. For them…the elders to hurt you in such a terrible way," she gazed at him in worry. "I let you risk so much in that cave, but I thought...I thought this was the only way."

Kaname did not answer. He did not know what to say. Her guilt seemed too absurd, and to apologize for something that she had no fault for, for something that he felt extremely grateful for, bore no forgiveness. What choice of words could describe his feelings so thoroughly? How could he not teasingly punish her for thinking of such unimportance when they had managed to succeed so much more?

"I promised you that day...many many years ago, that I would come back to you in some shape and form. And I have." Kaname kissed her fingers. "Even without realizing it, something, if you want to call it fate, brought us together. But it took much work and a great deal of convincing in your part to let us remain together, to be what we wanted. Do you honestly think that I will regret any of it?"

Almira nodded slowly. "You are right...but it feels so strange." She observed the pureblood before her, the man who held the most power over the vampires looking completely different than when she had first seen him. "It is strange knowing that we were once who we were…I remember, mere nomadic people. But now you… you have more authority and power in your hands than any human could ever imagine. Power of the gods. If only...if only our tribe knew then what would become of us."

"No, you can't compare me to the gods," Kaname continued. "I am only powerful in the eyes of those less powerful. But I am still weak in the hands of eternity. But it does not bother me…I feel better knowing that my human life has not completely abandoned me; that there is a part of me that I can still justify." He felt the cold undead part of his chest. "Even as a pureblood, there is still a place within me, within all of us, that is human. We were born from them, and no matter how much time passes, their presence will still remain, whether visible or hidden."

Almira cracked a smile in the process. "Oh Kanim, even if you did not remember your past, that still does not rob you of what you choose to be. I have been told that humanity is a state of mind, not a species. We monsters need to understand that, and so should the humans." Almira looked down at herself, noticing her physical changes for the first time. "Though I will not lie…being a vampire feels so hollow and cold. I do not feel like I am in my mother's body anymore, and I see and sense things differently, although not too much. But what is most troublesome…" She covered her throat.

"I understand. You need blood…more often now than you did as a werecat," he instinctively raised his nails to prick his neck, but Almira stopped him.

"Please, that is not necessary. I need to learn…to…" But the crimson liquid had already started trailing down his collarbone, and with a terrible temptation she had not felt before, Almira moved forward and cleaned it off. Even then, she found her teeth bite into his neck once again, and she crawled into Kaname's lap, feeling the sensuous touch of his skin against hers.

"Don't hesitate. The first few days will be painful…but I promise it will subside." Kaname closed his eyes as he thought about the night before; the long night trapped in the nebulous abyss, lost between illusion and the real.

And it made him wonder—think about what had occurred, and what they were left with, for the first time. "Amirah," he whispered, "how much do you remember of…what happened in the cave?"

Almira quickly looked up as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "What happened…?" She furrowed her eyebrows in hesitance, and Kaname could tell from her expression that there was much that she wished to forget, or avoid discussing.

"I see. It seems that Katra did not erase my memories or yours. Aido and Eden are the only ones who don't seem to remember anything."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that…mother…" Almira flinched at the thought. "Sorry, Katra…you are saying that she did this on purpose?"

"I remember everything they told us. Everything they made us see of that time. And I changed you...I didn't forget that as well."

"Yes, I remember too," Almira thought. "But I don't understand...the last thing she told us was that we would have no memory of what happened in the cave after we left. We would forget everything, she said, so no one will find out. And yet…"

"And yet we both know what had led us there and what occurred before the transformation. We both know…about our lost past together." Kaname stated plainly without raising any signs of surprise. "But I think that maybe…she thought it was for the best."

Almira searched his eyes. "Why would she do this?"

"Amirah," Kaname took a deep breath without looking. "Before we left that cave, Katra came and spoke to me. Just alone, separated from the other elders. Possibly even secretively if that was her intention."

"What did she say?"

"She said…" Kaname fought through several accounts in his mind to retrieve the last piece of a crucial moment that was left behind. Within those moments of reliving forgotten times, of delving deep into the true face of the elders that was kept secret from their descendants, he had not imagined the end to come out as it did. Right when he found himself lying in the cold darkness, feeling the heavy weight in his core that had put Almira, Eden, and Aido asleep around him, Katra had descended to see him alone. Poised majestically in the silk-stained cloak, she had woken him first, bearing the face not of an extremely powerful being but of yet again a simple nomad of the desert.

_"There are many things that I wanted to discuss with you, Kanim,"_ She had spoken softly, her voice a mere tinkling breeze in the hollow space. _"But I must get to the point right away."_

Without moving, without thinking about her intentions, Kaname had listened.

_"I understand that tonight's event has planted something in the deep empty chasm of your heart. Something fruitful yet destructive. What has happened was meant to remain in this cave, and yet I am letting it live on outside these walls. A privilege most criminal."_ She looked at him fiercely. _"But you must promise me with every ounce of your soul…that you will not use what you have learned against us. You will not tell a single being about our domain, you will not speak of tonight's affair to anyone, and most importantly, you will reveal to no one, absolutely _no one_, about who we used to be before we were reborn as immortal monsters."_

_"I understand."_ It was all Kaname could say as he came to terms to this newfound knowledge. _"You can trust me when I say that I will be the one to handle everything once we return back to our world. I will take full responsibility for my actions, and I will make sure that Almira's true identity never be discovered."_

_"You will, because I have marked both of you,"_ Katra pointed at Kaname's chest, and immediately he felt a pull that affected him more than just physically. _"If anything gets out of hand, you will be the first to know of my intrusion. And believe me, the last thing you wish to welcome to your kind is my graceful presence, although I admit, I am rather keen on visiting after so many years."_

Kaname smiled at her baleful words. _"We will make sure that does not happen. After being so…confident for entrusting me with this privilege, you need not to fear of any rebellion. That is my word to you."_

Katra said nothing—changed nothing in her expression—until she took Kaname's face into both her hands and stared at him with a face so unrecognizable. _"Look at you, Kanim. After a million years, you are no longer the orphaned boy who led our tribe through dust and sand. No longer the young man who took my daughter's heart. No longer…the man I saw one last time before you died contentedly on that mountain. No…now you are a leader, a powerful pureblood just like us, feared and revered by your kind. It took ten thousand years as a vampire to remember your human origin. I never expected this day to come. But life works in such mysterious ways, does it not? Even beyond our control._"

With a quiver of her lower lip, she continued earnestly. _"You have every right to despise me. I would think…that after exposing our vulnerability, you want nothing more than to destroy us. But I know you better. I always knew. And I know that deep inside, even now, you were always a kind boy."_ She took his hands gently. _"But life will go on. The past shall be erased and our history together will be forgotten. I want only you and Amirah to keep these memories, simply because…because…"_ her voice faded into her hollow breath, and just as quickly, she lowered her head on Kaname's palms, and to his surprise, two teardrops fell softly on his skin. _"Please…"_ she muttered. _"Please forgive me…"_

He did not move as Katra cried openly for the first and probably the last time. There was a tinge of mercy within every ounce of his bottled hatred for her, and yet he could do nothing but close his eyes and let her weep. He did not want to admit, nor knew how to feel. There was always something about her that was different than the other elders—than her husband and Amirah's father—that gave her the ability to leave the underground and wander the surface; to toy with her enemies; to love her children and grandchildren equally but at the same time punish them in the most brutal way possible.

Yes, Katra McDellan was indeed a convoluted being, but beyond every guise, every malice, and every grandeur, she was simply nothing more or less than a heartbroken mother.

In the end, Kaname could only remember her telling him how to leave the cave, and other things regarding his return to the vampire world. Then she had changed into the form of her Egyptian mau, and disappeared into the darkness. The rest was a simple blur—waking up Aido and Eden and waiting for Iselda McDellan to remove the marble block so they could finally return to the surface.

"We came back early dawn, and this house has not stirred since then." Kaname concluded. "All that waits is for night to fall so we can leave for Japan…as instructed."

Almira could only look towards the ground, thrust between many emotions at once. "The elders did not want us to take their knowledge out of the cave. But Katra did not erase our memories like she said she would…only because she wanted us…to remember _her_."

There were no words to describe how she felt at that moment, but grieving what could be never returned back seemed pointless. Instead, Almira turned towards Kaname with a look of determination. "After what she has done for me…for us, I would never dream of going against her. It was not for that purpose I chose to become a vampire."

Kaname nodded. "I underestimated Katra. If I did not realize it before, I realize that now. I just hope her punishment is not too severe." Almira raised a brow in confusion, but he quickly answered with a sigh. "I'm afraid…even if her last intentions were meant to be secretive, the other elders would find out for sure. She knows she will be punished by her lord for defying his orders…and yet, that was one sacrifice she wanted to commit for us. In the end, the duty to clean up any broken remains would be hers, and hers alone."

Almira looked towards the closed window, noticing the seeping light move more randomly across the floor. There was a slight quiver in her voice, and Kaname knew she felt helpless. "Is there…nothing we can do?" He did not respond. "So that is it, then? Her place will always be within the wicked circle of those men, pushed around by their power, confining to no one her pains. There is nothing we can do. There is nothing we can do, right? " Almira tried to wipe the moisture from her eyes. "I wish…I wish there was something…"

She paused just as quickly, realizing that she was swerving off course to what could not be undone. "No. That is not for us to decide." she repeated to herself. "Katra was right. Life moves on. Life will move on…and however difficult, I will try to look ahead from now. I just have to be strong. And wise, just like my mother, Catherine _and_…Katra McDellan."

Kaname smiled before leaning forward to plant a kiss on her lips. "You already are."

He wiped her face dry with his fingers, and after breathing a small thank you, Almira took the initiative to massage through his hair before letting his head sit comfortably on her shoulder. "I love you so much…" She held him close and without any hesitance, rubbed her cheek against his dark brown locks. The feeling never felt so relishing, and this moment, out of every other time they had been lost in each other's arms, held no consequence. They could love each other without regret, without guilt. Almira had no reason to pull back anymore, and she gently pushed him on his back to be on top; to take control of something she could not before.

Dipping forward, she swerved her lips against his neck. Kaname did not hesitate, because he knew she wanted his blood more than anything. Her fangs, however, never met his skin, and he felt teased at her intentional aversion. Slowly, she trailed her tongue against his vein areas, and just when Kaname braced himself for the prick once again, she immediately brought her face up and kissed his forehead lightly.

Kaname opened his eyes to watch her smiling down at him. "What? Were you expecting something else?" She asked cunningly.

"Are you still not thirsty?"

Almira laughed lightheartedly, making her look exactly how Kaname had remembered her as a human. "You are mocking me."

"I am teasing you, yes, but certainly not mocking," Almira said. "Truthfully, it is hard to resist not to devour you. I can't seem to stop this...craving. But this is my first step to try."

Kaname looked at her, questionably but amused. "Try what?"

"To see you as my lover and not as food. If I have to live with you, I must learn resistance and control." She caressed the side of his face. "And when I look at you, Kaname, and think about Kanim, I want nothing more than to cherish him like a mother. Play and tease him like a friend. And like a lover, be lustful and loving. I want to be everything that changes and shapes you as time passes, to make you content but also keep guessing for more. Eternity is forever, but let me try...let me try and make it as fulfilling as possible."

Kaname simply smiled. "It is hard to believe...that I am talking to the same person who used to be fearful of her life and everything around her. I feel as though I am talking to Eden."

Almira blushed. "I...don't want to be a whiner."

Kaname was the one to laugh. "I suppose she introduced you to that word?"

"I am afraid so. But her scolding gave me a chance to open my eyes," Almira continued. "What she has taught me may prove well for your benefit...especially since the vampire world tend to be, how you say, dark and gloomy."

"What do you plan to do?"

Almira grinned once more before lowering down to make their noses touch. "Be your witty little gypsy girl."

Her words were suddenly followed by muffled voices on the other side of the door, followed by a knock.

"It seems we have been caught." Almira finished teasingly before pulling herself away from Kaname. "Come in."

"Almira." The first words that entered came from Iselda herself, who leaned her head forward through the door as quietly and gracefully as possible. "Oh Almira, thank goodness you are awake. We thought—"

"Almira!" In less than a second, another figure dove swiftly past Iselda's hip into the room. With a face brighter and healthier than ever before, Eden McDellan stood up to her full height in great wonderment.

"By the jaws of great Merlin what's-his-name, I can't believe it!" Eden gaped at Almira's new features. "You're ten times more beautiful than I thought you would be!"

"Oh silly, come here," Almira laughed as she pulled Eden into a tight embrace. Her presence brought a whole new warmth to the room that Almira did not want to let go.

"Eh, eh, don't bite me. Don't bite me!" the young werecat hesitated near her ear. "You already had your share of Eden chow when your soul was in my body."

Almira quickly brought her head back to look at her face to face. "Eden, what makes you think I will do that to you? And after everything you have done for us…not just standing up to the royal heads, but providing us courage. You reminded us about our roles despite every consequence, and if it weren't…if it weren't for you...I would never have gotten my own body, and…Master Kaname and I would not have gained more than we could imagine."

"You are a true leader, Eden McDellan." Kaname smiled as he ruffled her short lavender hair, making Eden purr in embarrassment.

"I can't agree more." Iselda slowly walked next to the bed, and behind her Caleb stepped into the room with equal contentment. "I wish we had more time to celebrate, but it's best to keep this matter hushed from the public."

"Oh but I wasn't the only one who took a grand leap of faith. Let's not forget our little stud here suddenly gettin' the hots for my best friend who just few hours ago miraculously beat death to the floor!" Eden cooed as she shook her eyebrows up and down at Caleb.

"Oi, let it go…" He blushed with a sigh.

"But that was some kiss, that was!" Eden stood up to use her typical dramatic gestures. "Hours waiting in the hospital, Evonlea almost at her end, old doc giving us the cold eye, and abra cadabra, ten minutes later, not only is she breathing normally, she's looking at us as if she was never blind in the first place! Whew…let me tell you, Caleb, you really caught yourself a good one."

Almira laughed delightfully, but at some point she had to stop and think. Instinctively, she gave Caleb the weary eye. "Cyrus, but she is… _human_ isn't she? You know we—"

"It's okay. I'm only going to date her for the time being. Both of us know our place, and that's how far it will go." Caleb looked down before continuing. "I do want to get to know her more. But when the time comes for her to settle down, to age and start a family…I will let her go."

Iselda smiled sadly as she rubbed his shoulder. Even when her nephew was capable of having any woman for himself, she understood his necessities. What Caleb had been through was not something many would understand, and it hurt her to think that he was still deprived of his ideal companion. "It's okay, dear…the right one for you is still out there. For now, Evonlea is a good choice. She is a bright girl and a wonderful friend. If she is the one to make you feel at peace, then by all means, keep her close."

"She will be very fortunate to have such a refined gentleman by her side." Almira smiled, making Caleb blush another shade of red.

"Yeah, and be the luckiest little lady in town." Eden giggled.

Kaname took his chance to stand up and look across the room. "I'm pleased that things turned out well. And before I forget, I want to express my sincere apologies for ever bringing danger to your kind." He continued. "But as you know, our stay here will end tonight. We need to return back as soon as possible to avoid further disputes."

"Oh, Richard has already got that taken care of, Lord Kaname. He is out making flight arrangements with Heinrich right now." Iselda added quickly. "Also, before _I_ forget, your sister and companions want to speak to you in the hall. I think they felt it was too rude to crowd in here altogether."

The mention of Yuki Kuran instantly diminished the momentary peace he felt and brought about an overwhelming feeling of guilt. She was not forgotten during his affectionate exchange with Almira, but seeing that sweet face in his mind was a torture when questioning her role in the present. How would Yuki see him now? He remembered feeling her presence at one moment within the cave, when he sensed that she was in danger. Even after sending a piece of himself to guard her above, he did not want to think that she had come close to surviving an attack from those werecat guardians. There was no excuse for him to ignore her all this time, or abandon her when she did not do so to him.

If anything, he had to talk to her; be there to hear and fulfill her final decision.

"Thank you." Kaname looked at Almira, who understood instantly. "I will be right back. Please take this time to exchange other pleasantries, for it may be the last time Almira would ever be close to her real family."

Eden pouted miserably at the thought as Iselda nodded. "You don't have to ask, Lord Kaname." She sat by her side on the bed to stroke her face lovingly. "You don't have to ask."

Out in the hall, the other vampires, with the exception of Zero, stood politely away from the merriment. Aido was the first one to step forward instinctively while Ichijo simply rested a familiar hand on his shoulder. Kaname could have addressed them with anything, but he chose to walk up to Yuki instead, who, with her long hair covering the sensitivity of her eyes, did not move or look up at his approach.

"Yuki…" He waited. "Yuki, please look at me."

She raised her face, letting her chocolate brown eyes fall steadily on his dark red ones. Neither of them spoke, but Kaname already knew what he wanted to say. Even if it was not enough to have her forgiveness, he still had to deliver it with a smile.

"I cannot call you a little girl anymore. I want to…but you've grown up to be such a brave young lady. I know, because I see that lady before me." There was a slight pause as he chose his words carefully. "I have pondered for a long time whether I was ready to let my little girl go…whether she was ready to leave the nest and be happy on her own. But I was afraid and selfish…mostly selfish. And now…I see that I can't do anything to stop her. If I do, I will be lying to myself once again, and I can't do that anymore. But I need to know from you, directly from you, whether _you_ are ready."

There was no response.

"If you are, I will make sure that you are placed in a comfortable setting with everything to fulfill your daily needs. Kaien and I will arrange immediate protection and security, and just like your mother, you can live within the human environment. Where it's safer, where it's less dark."

"And what if I don't want that?" Yuki spoke up. "What if I want to help Kaname-sama make our world a better place for Yuki to live? Isn't that what you promised me you would do?"

"I did, and I will fulfill it. But the last thing I want is for Yuki to be involved in—"

"Kaname-sama, please…" her eyes held every plead and desperation. "If you really say I am the lady you see, then let me help you. If not just for you, then Almira-san too. I can teach her about our society, our laws…to live like a vampire. I've learned enough from Aido-sempai, I can do it."

Kaname felt a sudden lightness in his chest. "Is that…what you want to do?"

"Yes. Because I care about Kaname-sama no matter what. Because I love him in the most undefinable way possible." Yuki looked down. "You can love...in many different ways, can't you? Iselda-sama taught me that."

"Did she," Kaname uttered softly. He inwardly thanked the woman whom he least expected to give him a helping hand. It wasn't long before when she had looked at him as a foe, treat him as the greatest cause to her debacle. But that had all changed afterwards. There was no denying that she was overjoyed to have her daughter back, healthy and alive, and whatever way she could to express her apology for her earlier brashness, she did so quite conveniently. Kaname felt pleased at the thought.

"That is…" Yuki continued. "If you let me stay with you."

He found her determination great enough to make him pull her affectionately to his chest. In truth, he was not ready to let her go, but it was not for any deceitful purpose than overprotectiveness alone. Even if they could not be lovers, he was still her only family, her present-time brother. And if he learned anything from experiencing the close bond between parent and child, sibling and sibling, within the McDellan household, then he knew that he could not simply abandon her so easily. The vampire world was still unstable, and he had to do everything in his power to give her a happy life, even if it meant hurting her in the short run.

After all, it was for that reason, if not the only reason, that he could not give up his life in the cave, to die peacefully and be taken by their goddess. No, Katra already knew he had unfinished business, even if the other elders didn't, and it turned the tables on them completely. Times had indeed changed from the distant past, he thought, and Almira was the first to open his eyes.

"Kuran." Kaname heard a familiar voice and turned, half-expecting it to be Zero, to face Caleb instead.

"Don't want to interrupt, but I need to speak with you. Kind of important."

"Ugh, can you at least address Kaname-sama more cordially?" Aido huffed irritatingly from behind. "You sound just like that annoying hunter. And I—"

"—have no choice but to deal with it." Caleb finished with a grin. "The pureblood and I are in better terms than we were before, but I miss being a bit intrusive."

With a small nod, Yuki excused herself quickly, and Kaname followed the werecat to the edge of the second floor staircase. There was a small look of concern that overcame Caleb's earlier state of embarrassment, and Kaname instantly knew something was wrong.

"You're actually the second person I'm telling this to, the first being Zero Kiryu, but I think you should know more than anyone." Caleb continued. "When we were in Katra's chamber, and my so called _brothers_ attacked us, one of them mentioned something about meeting a man in some pub in Munich, sent by one of your people…Kaien Cross, with urgent news for you. Unfortunately, they had killed the man to find out about our whereabouts, but whatever that news was, it can't be avoided. Zero is already aching to find out what, if anything, has happened. And I agree…the more time you waste here, the more trouble will stir in your world. And consequently, ours as well."

"Vampires get very agitated when their pureblood lord leaves for a long period of time. And Ichijo has already been away far too long from his post as head councilor. The last thing I want is for them to run amuck and cause disturbance to civilians and the hunters." Kaname said. "Very well. We will leave whenever we are ready."

"The sun will go down in a few hours." Kaname and Caleb saw Richard make his way up the stairs unheard towards them. "Heinrich would be pleased to meet you in the airport once it gets completely dark, if that is alright for you and your companions, Kaname."

"Yes, that would be perfect."

"And the circumstances in the royal house?" Caleb cocked a speculating eye. "Has Katra done what she said she would do?"

Richard nodded. "She did, all too easily like always. Luckily, the other guardians who did not join the ten were already hesitant of Heron and Nolan's actions, and they weren't surprised when they met their death. From what I know, Katra told it was her doing, and that simply brought an even greater fear among the werecats." He shook his head in exasperation. "I do not support this kind of authority, but it worked to our benefit this time I suppose. Eden doesn't have to worry about that Loretta girl anymore at least."

"Good, she was a pain in the bum anyway." Caleb said. "Wish I still had Iris to claw her eyes out."

"Okay Cyrus, that's enough with that peasant talk. We don't want to give Kaname a bad image of ourselves." Richard instructed with a finger. "And besides, if you want to hurt her so bad, you don't need a conduit to do it for you."

Caleb was about to comment on his slick inclusion, but he quickly added, "Anyway, there's no time to lose. Must give a visit to my niece-turned-vampire before it's too late."

He bounded giddily towards the guest room, pulling Aido, Ichijo, and Yuki on his way join him.

Caleb could only shake his head as he decided to follow suite.

"Aren't you coming?" He waited for Kaname, but he did not move. "I mean, I understand your concern, but standing around won't solve anything. And figuratively, well...you and the others have somewhat become one of us. Kind of like…family."

A strange but pleasant warmth struck the part of Kaname's chest that he had abandoned so many years ago. Along with the thought of being with Almira for another round of eternity, and of having Yuki help her adjust to the new immortal life, the feeling of mutual acceptance made him the most content he had ever felt in ages. It felt so foreign, so invisible. Alone since the day he had died on that mountain, and alone since the days he had walked as the first vampire, how could he not describe this feeling other than something genuine? Something he felt he didn't deserve? They were forgiving him even after he risked their lives so much, and even then, they did not know half of the type of man he was.

But that part of himself he did not want to reveal in their presence at all, and it never would before the day was over. That was for the future. For now, he could only be in the present: the pureblood vampire, _Kaname_, and the human, _Kanim_, together.

To do nothing else, but return back to his princess.

"Family huh?" Kaname formed a smile, watching the sun start to set on the other side of the glass windows at the end of the stairs.

"Yes…then I'm coming."

* * *

**Woo! One more chapter to go! So I might as well say this now.**

**Two of my readers asked me if I am going to make another sequel, you know, with Almira in the vampire realm and all. Truthfully, I wasn't planning on it, simply because the canon is at a point where it would be hard to fuse my OC into the plot (since I tend to stick to the original material a lot). **

**But I do have some ideas to make it work, just that I'm not sure how far the 2****nd**** sequel would go. Is it a good idea? I'm pumped up to write more actually! Let's just see what I can come up with. After this, I'm going to take a break to write my other fanfic. And er…probably do original stuff. We'll see. **

**Read and comment! **


	26. Paradise

**The finale is here! And look at this…I uploaded the final chapter on my birthday, July 12****th****. Success!**

**Time for a few words to my awesome readers who motivated me since and after I began writing "Refugee". Thank you so much for the support! This is my second completed fanfiction that I worked really hard to make as exciting and plot-worthy as possible. It's been so much fun. Hopefully, with the things I learned and fixed along the way, I would finally be able to write my own novel en el futuro.**

**Now for business. I still have another sequel in mind (requested by two of my readers), and that's the thing-it's still in my **_**mind**_**. With college and work, it's going to be hard keeping up with my stories. But it will be written someday so keep expecting it! And I will do my best, folks, I will do my best. **

**On to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Paradise

"Do you need help with your bag, Master Aido?"

"No thanks. I can do this by myself if I have to."

"Oh, but I do feel bad," Eden followed him close behind, turning her eyes from his annoyed face to the suitcase that he carefully carried across the airport pavement. "It doesn't seem like you are used to carrying your own things. I'm quite strong, you know, I can do it for you."

Aido sighed as he shook his head again. "Give it up already. The last time you tried to do something, I recall us both falling headlong into the water." He continued. "Besides, I wouldn't have to be doing this if the last guy who brought my luggage didn't break some of the delicate things I have in here!"

Eden merely responded with a chuckle. Her attention was momentarily distracted by the starlit sky above, veiled evenly with a blanket of dark blue. Being out in the airport grounds did have its charm, with commercial planes taking off and landing in the distance, crews monitoring about frequently, and the extravagant view of the airport lights that looked like an intricately designed web of fireflies. It was the one place where activity was no less bustling at night than it was in the morning, and Eden took it all in with fascination.

"You know what else I want to do desperately, Master Aido? Besides doing plays of course." Eden stood perplexed at the heavens above her. "Go into space. Me, an astronaut, that can go much farther than the moon. Mars even. Perhaps even escape the Milky Way to go see other galaxies. I can look for, how humans like to say, life on other planets. Who knows? Maybe they'll have immortal beasts like us too. Maybe they'll be even more frightening, maybe not. The good thing is, I have eternity to find out." She sheepishly looked at Aido's startled face. "You're thinking I'm an idiot, aren't you? That I'm thinking too far ahead into crazy things?"

"I don't really know what to think." Aido raised a brow before putting his bag down where they were requested to near the private jet. He blew a sigh of relief as they both waited for the others to join them. He knew they were still back in the car, making whatever final arrangements that needed to be made. But Eden proposed to make a head start towards the private jet, just so she could enjoy the open space after so much time cramped within the house, and use that chance to talk with Aido before he was gone from her life forever.

"But…do you think it's possible? Do you think I can do it?" Eden searched his face for an answer. "I haven't told mum or anyone about this. She already thinks I'm crazy, and as a matter of fact, I'm not too sure myself if I have the courage to-"

"You are capable of doing anything, Eden." Aido interrupted as he met her eyes with his own. "I said it before, you're really quite something. So don't let your mother or anyone stop you from doing whatever swarms that ambitious head of yours. Unless, of course, you plan to take over the world or something."

Eden laughed again. She was going to miss his effortless attempt at sparking some humor. "Well, I don't know, Master Aido. I've been feeling quite extraordinary after getting my body back for myself. Me, Eden McDellan, the new fearsome queen of this earth!" She pointed a teasing finger at him. "You and your vampire friends better watch your back, you hear?"

Aido returned her threat with a smile. Even though he denied expressing it outwardly, he felt wholly relieved and pleased to see Eden back to her own cunning self. It broke the weight that harbored his mind for a long time now, and knowing that she nor the extra soul within her vessel had to pay their life for the other to exist made him more happy than he ever felt in his life. She would survive, he thought, and not only that, her family could return to their peaceful abode once again without any more intrusion.

Of course, there was still much to think about after the events that unfolded the night before, but he swore to himself that he would not ruin the moment by bringing them up himself.

"By the way," Eden continued. "I think I kind of know now why you were having those nightmares earlier."

"What?" Aido became startled again.

"You know, the ones about 'you know who' in 'you know where'. I finally told Caleb about those dreams I've been having for a long time, but I think he was more surprised to know that you've been dreaming the same thing. It's peculiar, but I think I have an idea."

She rubbed her chin in a Sherlockian manner. "According to my deduction, I would say that it must have happened the first night when you were at our house. I had the dream too, see, and sometime after midnight, I woke up to loosen up my head, and, well, don't take this offensively, also went snooping around in your room."

"How will I _not_ take that offensively?" Aido raised his voice. "What the heck were you-"

"N-no listen!" Eden put her hands defensively in front of her face. "So…I think it was then when the things that I saw were still deep in my head, and what I might have done when I was in your room was…em…I sort of, implanted them on you." She waited for him to respond, but Aido only continued to stare at her dumbfounded. "I er saw you sleeping and sort of, bent over to touch your head. Not in a weird way but I guess I envied the fact that you were sleeping so soundly. And then whoosh!" She threw her arms out. "We're both seeing the same thing night after night. Makes sense?"

"No." He responded bluntly. "Not at all."

Eden scratched her head in defeat. "Huh, I was sure that was the reason. I've taken so much time to think on it."

"You're lucky I'm being so tolerant with you. Just don't even think about doing public speaking, please." Aido blew an irritated sigh, until another realization quickly overlapped the former. "But the strange thing is, now that I think about it, we never really…saw that nightmare come true...did we?"

Eden cocked her head to the side in thought. "You do have something there. I mean, if that girl on the ground was really Almira, and those hooded people were, I'm guessing, my great ancestors, then well…we couldn't have been there…" She closed her eyes to jog through her memory. "And that man…I can't seem to remember anymore…he was…no, I can't-"

"Don't." Aido grabbed the top of her small head between his fingers. "Don't try so hard when you know it's not going to happen. Just be glad that it didn't."

His strict expression made her face him instantly. She knew he did not want her to struggle after getting her health restored and freedom back. "I know, it's just…one of those unsolved mysteries, yah? When and how Almira became eh…one of your kind, I would never know." Eden paused to shake away the thought. "But oh well, I'm just super duper happy everything turned out so perfectly! Just as how I hoped it."

"Yeah." Aido didn't move his hand from her head. "I'm happy too."

She felt him ruffle her hair with adoration and eased up to his touch. It was not long until her light laughter and affectionate purring led to a forefront realization that made her run into his arms instantly.

"I'm going to miss you, Master Aido Hanabusa." Eden's whisper was like a chime tinkling in the open breeze. She wrapped her hands around his back tightly and kept her cheek still against his chest. They days spent with him had been fun and silly, frustrating and dismal, challenging and difficult, but never ever dull. Aido was as similar to her as he was different; there was always something about his aristocratic yet childish behavior that Eden found amusing. If anything, he was her role model. And she was glad to have met him in the strangest point of her life, even if it was time to quickly let him go.

"I'll miss you too, Eden McDellan," Aido spoke as clearly and straightforwardly as possible. He never knew what it was like to love-truly and affectionately love-someone else. It was not the same way he felt for Kaname, it was not admiration, nor was it the way he viewed Almira either. This time, he had to accept this strange feeling that warmed his heart, and no matter how many times it was in his nature to deny his weakness, Aido had to accept that Eden was the first one to make him see love in its most vulnerable but purest form.

"I suppose this is a bad time to intrude?" A voice spoke teasingly from behind. "I don't want to be left out from being missed either."

"Almira!" Eden quickly let go of Aido in embarrassment and rushed to her cousin with glee. "How could I forget about my sly little vampire relative?"

Almira chuckled amusingly. "I wish we still had more time together. Me, you, and this family that I will not be a part of anymore." She took Eden's hands for support. There was a part of her that still was not used to her new body and another that was trying to adjust to her vampire characteristics. "And yet, I have to sacrifice the love of my kin for the love of my life. But you, Eden, you must promise me to always be strong, alright? Make sacrifices, repent, follow your dreams, anything. But never _ever_ change the way you are…not even for the one you love."

"B-but isn't that what you did?" Eden asked with anticipation. It was hard to believe that Almira seemed so serious on a topic so unpredictable. "Not that I was planning to anyway but-"

"I know. I had to because I want to be next to Kaname-sama and aid him for as long as he needs me. That was always my destiny from the start." She gave her an understanding look. "But you have something different. I always felt it when I shared a part of you. It is one thing that may prove truly worthy in the future someday…for werecats, vampires, and human beings."

Eden shivered at her words. "Woah, that sounds so…so…bloody brilliant!" She turned to Aido with a grin. "You hear that, Master Aido? She thinks I can take over this world like a pro too!"

"Perfect. Just what we need." Aido covered his forehead in exasperation. "More encouragement to miss crazy."

The nearest runway gave way for a commercial plane to make its last landing for the day. The giant vehicle looked enormous compared to the jet that would take the vampires home to Japan on the same course, and while Heinrich, their pilot, did his work making last minute checks for the flight, the others joined together nearby in wait. It was their last attempt at a peaceful reunion, short-lived, but peaceful nevertheless. The vampires found a new land, a new way of life, and new mysteries that shared their immortal world, but at the same time, they found within the McDellans a sense of homeliness, togetherness, and family.

"It has been some adventure having you all in our world, and after everything that has happened, I can only say, 'It feels good to be alive saying all this'." Richard beamed at their guests. "We hope to see you someday, probably in a couple of hundred years or so. If possible that is."

"Please take good care of my niece." Iselda moved her eyes from the vampires to Almira in front of her. "And you, look after yourself in that foreign world of theirs."

"That will not be a problem." Almira smiled. "After all, I have already survived there once in my complicated lifetime."

Caleb slightly laughed. "I'll never forget that." He used both his hands to keep little Roza under control, but she yanked about in his lap in frustration. "Oh boy, I think this little one wants to say something to you."

He allowed Almira to come closer so she could be in level with the young child's face. Just then, Roza lifted her small hand and touched Almira's forehead with a toothy smile. "Ahntee Cat?" She spoke softly.

"Auntie Cat…my mother." Almira whispered with delight. "She and I are one now, you see? Even when I only have her vessel, and am a vampire now... even when I…am someone else from long _long_ ago…I still sense her somewhere within me, do you understand, sweetie?"

"Peesss." She answered loudly.

_Peace_. Almira nodded inwardly. She was right. There was a sense of tranquility within her that she did not notice before. A wholesome feeling that resulted from what she once was and what she became. Even though time would have to realistically make her adjust to this new being, she knew it would not be too difficult. She knew what she had to be in order for her to take the next step as Kaname's other. His mutual equal. "I will do my best, little one."

"Roza is growing up fast. She will be a young lady someday." Iselda took her in her lap. "Then she'll have to find her own destiny. Whether to love blindly, or make difficult choices. A child does not have that problem, but she will be guided well. I will be the best mother I can be for my children."

Ichijo saw the twinkle in her eyes, and felt himself go numb from shame once again. He did not want to think about that small incident back in her room, even when it had allowed him to see what she was: a woman who loved unconditionally, who cared and protected, and yet was powerful enough to stand up to her kind like she did amazingly in Katra's chamber. But above all, Ichijo knew, she was still a woman with flaws. He admired her for accepting her uncertainties and expressing her pain. She still fought for her place in her clan, still fought to choose sides, just like him. But there was a level of sacrifice on her behalf, to do what was right for her daughters, and he wished-he desperately wished-he himself had the courage to do what was right for his loved ones too.

"Do you want to say farewell, Master Ichijo?" Iselda walked up to him as she let Roza reach out for his shirt. He responded with a nod and caressed the child near his chest, feeling her trumpeting heart, and enjoying the sensation that it brought him; the sensation of almost being a parent.

"Goodbye, Roza." Ichijo smiled. "Be good without me." The child giggled in his arms, but returned his smile with an honest tap on his head.

"Good bye too." Iselda quickly leaned forward and left a tender kiss on his cheek. She moved back slightly to see his blushing face, but even then, she did not mind his reaction. "Thank you, Master Ichijo, for bearing with me, and also for being there when I needed someone the most." She whispered near his ear. "You are a truly good man, and I'm sorry…I'm sorry that this is as far as it could go between us."

"Oh, I…" Ichijo covered his cheek as he looked from Iselda to Richard behind her. "I-"

"No harm done." Richard shook his head. "I've grown used to having such a beautiful wife at my disposal, even if she's quite scary at times. It's a good thing you won't have to deal with that."

"Hey!" Iselda flung her claws at him, and he immediately moved back, laughing and apologizing in a manner so immature. Ichijo smiled at their childishness. They were truly made for each other.

"I have received orders from the control tower. The runway is clear and ready for us to depart." Heinrich stepped towards them and gave a short bow. "We can start boarding now."

There were a few moments of silence that followed to allow them to prepare themselves, whether physically or emotionally. Within final farewells, final instructions, and an overbearing knowledge of what the vampires learned during their stay, Caleb made sure to step in and get his word across.

"Kaname. Zero." He stopped them both and watched as their heads turned at the same time. There was something very similar about them both, Caleb thought, but he knew it was not something they were going to accept so easily.

"Don't forget what we discussed earlier. If there is trouble brewing in your world, or something that concerns our kind, you must not hesitate to inform me." He continued. "In any case, despite what Katra said, I will have to check up on the circumstances from time to time."

"You don't trust us?" Kaname gave him a mocking smile.

"Trust is not an option here, Kuran." Caleb grinned back. "If you had let Yuki live alone within a new society as a new being where danger can strike at any time, you wouldn't be at rest either."

Kaname, for once, had nothing to say in return.

"Do whatever you have to do. But we're wasting time not being there." Zero added before looking at Kaname. "The Hunter's Association will not back out from a query. I hope you can explain yourself."

"I will. To the hunters and the new council." Kaname answered plainly. And without a further word, he turned around to follow the others inside the plane.

It was true that what he had in mind was not going to be easy. Not only did he have to fulfill Katra's order of keeping their exchange and existence a secret, but he also had to explain the new presence that was going to occupy their lands. Along with him.

"Oh wait. I almost forgot." Aido turned to Eden one last time before taking something out from his bag. "Here. This is for you." It was the geisha bobble head he had bought at the airport, partially cracked from being cluttered inside his luggage.

"Er, thanks. You're so thoughtful." Eden took it in her hands. "Oh, don't forget my gift." And with the only chance available, she took his cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Aido stepped back slightly startled and highly red, even though he liked the sweet warmth of her skin against his. "I'll cherish mine forever if you cherish yours." Eden giggled back.

Within minutes, the McDellan's private jet was well on its way out of the small parking area reserved only for personal aircrafts in the airport. The lights glowed dimly in the distance as Kaname watched in silence through his window. It was hard to believe that he had viewed the same scenery several weeks ago when they first departed Japan to come there. It did not seem that long ago. Not long at all. But there was a change. Back then, he had only one goal in mind and what he needed to do to attain it, no matter how impossible. Now, with one chapter in his immortal life left behind him, and the girl he always sought for by his side, he had no other worries but one alone.

The descendants of Bastet themselves would always thrive to be the most ancient and ambiguous beings to roam earth, but Kaname knew then that once he returned, his own world would need to be attended to. He knew that there was much work to be done, for co-existence, for Almira and Yuki, and other matters of his ancestry. He was grateful to have the answers about his human past, grateful to realize what he had been searching for for ten thousand years. But the future still waited to be written, to be mended. And it was his duty, if not his alone, to get the pieces back in the game.

"You seem troubled." Kaname looked to see Almira finally take her seat beside him. "Are you homesick already? Or nervous?"

"Both, naturally." Almira smiled. "But I don't feel troubled, just…anxious. Yuki and I…we just had a little talk. A small woman-to-woman bonding you might say." She fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "She said she accepts me and is happy to be my mentor, but I feel so…em, well…"

"Do you feel hesitant to be with me in front of her?"

Almira covered her face to keep herself from blushing. "I only want for us to get along. To know each other truly and honestly. Yuki Kuran…she is special to me too. I want for us, if anything, to be like sisters. Not adversaries."

"Yuki is not like that." Kaname let his hand slip through her fingers. "You know how dear she is to me, and for a good reason. She understands her place very well, and I'm sure that she will understand you too."

"I do hope so." Almira said as she turned her head back to take a quick glimpse of Yuki a few seats behind them. "More than anything."

The young pureblood already sat like a stiff block at the only place available in the cabin-next to Zero Kiryu. He had not turned or spoken to her since they got on the plane, and it made the situation even more awkward when they had to be that way for another few hours. Not only that, Yuki could not get out of her head their sinful exchange in that little greenhouse in Rappenzell, or the dismantled affections they shared when she had saved his life. That moment when she had expressed something she did not know herself-that she did love him-it now seemed like a dream.

Yuki knew that Zero was thinking about more important things, especially after today when he had to return to his role as a vampire hunter once again. It made her feel terrible inside, but she could not deny that it was a fate that they had to accept. Their vacation was a challenging experience, but it was time to return to the darkness.

But not without hope. Whether they were still enemies or simple strangers, Yuki did not care. She had a duty to fulfill. If not only for her loved ones, but also herself. She had to be strong and become more mature; she had to be the lady that other vampires could admire. For co-existence, she had to play her part, as well as the hunter next to her. And having the small chat with Almira earlier made her realize what she had to do.

"I have decided to live with Kaname-sama and Almira-san," Yuki said without looking at Zero. "I need to do some things that are very important."

"Like?" He asked with only a shift of his eyes.

"Besides helping Almira-san, I am thinking of…" she took a deep breath, "restarting the Night Class. For the young vampires to understand the pacifist society we are hoping to put forward."

"Don't be stupid," Zero said. "There's no way you can do that on your own."

"It's just a thought, but I will do my best." Yuki turned to him. "Please have faith in me, Zero."

He paused to think over her words. "In that case, I have to watch out for you more often."

"Of course." Yuki hesitantly put her hand on top of his. Just like he had done before. "I wouldn't have saved your life if I didn't want you to."

Zero kept his face towards the window and only let his fingers underneath her cold ones flinch a little. But even with the darkness penetrating the runway area, one could have easily caught a glimpse of the smile that crossed his lips. It was one of the things that he hardly expressed to the public, and even when he knew he had a better chance at getting closer to Yuki now, he was going to wait and let time take its course. There would be more chances for him to see her again.

It was, after all, true what they said—enemies could try to escape each other all they wanted, but fate would certainly pull them back together.

If not today, then someday.

"Aido-chan, don't look so down and gloomy," Ichijo said teasingly as he patted his companion's head a few rows up. "I know you're going to miss her, but at least now you know she really loved you."

"Ichijo-sempai…" Aido sighed as he pushed his hand away. His face was still red. "And what about you and Iselda-sama, eh? Were you really flirting with a married woman?"

Ichijo blinked in coy denial. "Oh Aido-chan, that's a horrible thing to say." He closed his eyes to smile inwardly to himself. "I just did…what my heart told me to do."

The late hours of twilight stood majestically in the horizon as it waited for the next aircraft to become lost in its abyss. The plane soon took speed on the runway, zooming past every man-made and natural element that marked Zurich, Switzerland, going and going until with a great and powerful heave, lifted off the grounds effortlessly. Gravity took its turn to pull an uncanny weight down in the stomach for a few minutes while the aircraft ascended, but slowly after, the motion disappeared, replaced by a weightless sensation compared to that of being on clouds.

"Look, Master Kaname." Almira pointed outside to the enormous chain of gold and white lights that flooded across Europe below. "Just like little jewels. Isn't it beautiful?"

"You're right." Kaname answered as he suddenly remembered what he had wanted to give to her for some time now. And with a quick maneuver of his hand within his pocket, he pulled out the unforgettable object that, in ambiguous ways, had connected her to him throughout their journey. In his world and hers.

"Katra also gave this to me before we left the cave. For protection and guidance, just how it always meant to you." He put it around her neck, letting it contrast well against her black hair. "It is yours to keep forever."

Almira smiled as she touched the cerulean beads of the _Die Mutter Worte_, clean from any impurities that it once contained. "Thank you…" Her eyes became wet from the nostalgic thoughts. "Thank you for retrieving it for me. I feel…so much better now."

"How much better?" Kaname leaned towards her face.

"Pure bliss." Almira responded with a kiss on his lips.

"Bliss as in…" he continued, "the night when you and I made love…so long ago?"

"Perhaps, Kanim." She blushed at the distant memory. "Or perhaps something more."

"Such as?"

"Eden." Almira whispered plainly and clearly, making Kaname give her a look of confusion. "The garden of Eden, Kanim. Paradise on earth. That is where…I feel I am in now. You, and me, lost in the starlit heavens. The cosmos, our only place of peace, like what Katra said. But she was wrong. I feel at peace just being with you, guiding you, following you, helping you through time and space." She ran her palm down his cheek. "My cousin made me realize that in the royal elder's chamber and gave me a reason to become a vampire. You are my Eden, Kanim, and I will be there with you…always and forever."

Kaname gave a faint chuckle, but he took her words to heart. "How poetic."

"It sounds a bit strange, I know." Almira hid her face behind his shoulder as she held on to his arm. A yawn slowly escaped her lips. "I cannot help being just a little romantic…"

He watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The cabin became quiet as the only sound came from the deep comforting hum of the engines. He felt the others lie deep in their slumber as well, and without any further reason to break the silence, he placed his cheek gently on top of her head.

The cool breeze of the desert night blew against his face. Dust and sand, specks of an everlasting landscape underneath him, and his Amirah by his side. Two children lost within nature's shelter.

Kaname could not help but agree.

"Goodnight." His eyes drooped to a close. "My eternal paradise."

* * *

**Ah, I'm finally done! Well I hope the ending suffices with all its lighthearted exchange. Endings are so hard to write, I can't tell when to stop! Haha. **

**Anyway, it's been a blast writing this story. Hopefully, at some point in time, I can start the next sequel. For now, thank you and good day!  
**


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE - 2nd Sequel

**AUTHOR'S UPDATE 4/28   
**

**SOooo I originally planned on writing a 2nd sequel, then I thought not to, and NOW I feel like I should do it. See how I flip back and forth so quickly? Nothing good comes out of that-I'm so doomed in life. Blaaaarghhh.  
**

**ANYWAY back to the point. Yes I will write a 2nd sequel. I have decided, I have invested on it, and with Vampire Knight ending in May, I figured that I really needed to make up for the canon plot that sort of, em..*cough* went down the drain. But that's okay! I have something new and exciting in mind. I just hope it doesn't turn out as lame in writing than how I picture it in my head. Believe me, writing complex story lines aint easy, and I'm one of those people who really REALLY is a stickler for good plot and character development. I learned my lesson and seen my mistakes from the fanfics that I've written in the past (including Refugee and Eden) and I'm happy to say that age and time have made me improve. Let's stick to that route shall we?**

**So as of now, I started on my 2nd sequel "Post Terra'' and will continue writing more after graduation (college ovah motha fucka!). I posted a SMALL SEGMENT of it here, just to throw off some parts from the rough draft.  
**

**Hope you like, and please please give constructive feedback and comments so I can continue improving. I know this is a fanfiction website but there's smart people here too, right? RIGHT?**

**"Post Terra" Brief Summary - ****A year after the incident in Katra's chamber, trouble begins to brew in both worlds. As Aido searches to find meaning in Kaname's killing spree, Eden aims to recover loose ends in the history of her race. Almira must cope as a vampire in a strange land while a young werecat tries to follow her heart. What will happen when histories collide and suppressed memories revive? Multiple pairings included. ****  
**

* * *

Sneakpeaks:

"You have no idea what you're doing here, do you." The vampire said ever so confidently. Almira met his forwardness with alarm. She observed his features bleached with lack of concern, but who was she to retort when she knew his words were true? It had been a year - only a year since she carefully integrated herself in the vampire world- and yet everything was happening so fast, so callously. The peace was crumbling, and now of all times, she felt trapped with uncertainty.

What was she doing here? What was happening in this realm that she did not know about?

"Kaname Kuran is not the man you think he is. He has fooled all his people with this 'purpose' he has in mind."

"And what is that?" Almira asked coolly.

The vampire gave her a calm smile. "To exterminate all purebloods."

The words hit her like an electric shock. It hurt her even more when she tried to register it in her head- _Kaname was killing all the pureblood vampires?_ Even the thought was unbelievable. No one in the werecat realm would have dared to raise their hands against a pureblood unless absolutely necessary. Even the killing of one was a huge crack in the Bastet clan's existence, as Almira had witnessed since the murder of her own mother.

What was worse was that she had expected this—she had expected to jump into this restless beehive of a society with no rescue line; with no knowledge of what the broken vampire society had in store. But her promise to Kaname had been genuine—she would help him cleanse the troubled world he lived in. That was why she had chosen to become a vampire. That was why she had left the werecats for good.

For him. For her Kanim.

But she knew this was not the right step. Kaname was not only committing these unforgivable sins—he was seriously breaching the alliance between her world and his.

"Isaya-san," Almira looked at the man who held the most patient expression during the current troubled times, even when he was a pureblood himself. "Please, you must tell me where I can find him. I have a feeling you know of his whereabouts and intentions, and no one else but you seem to welcome this purge."

Isaya smiled at her scrutiny. "I have no opinion of it, my lady. Which is why I've chosen not to interfere. You on the other hand think that you can stop him, but you'll only be another hindrance on his chessboard."

"That's not true. If I speak to him, he—"

"He will do what? Abandon everything?" Isaya spoke seriously now. "The princess Kuran had done the same thing, as you know. But a man like him takes every risk into consideration before going forward. And he's not going to stop now."

Almira frowned at the thought. She knew of Kaname's stubbornness; this drive to carry out what he wholeheartedly desired and believed in. If it were not true, he would not have risked everything to come after her in Zurich. And now he was not just ignoring hers, but Yuuki's plead as well. He had neglected everyone close to him; the people who believed in him—Aido Hanabusa especially—and the kind and gentle side of himself.

So what could she do? What was her position on this convoluted chessboard?

"He refuses to tell me anything now. Perhaps it is to protect me, or that he is upset that I've sided with Kaein Cross. I'm doing nothing but following my own conscience…for our safety." Almira felt the scar on her chest where Katra had marked her and Kaname before they left. "But I know enough to implement an idea I have in mind."

"An idea to stop him? Well this sounds familiar…it is what everyone else says."

"It's something different." Almira reacted defensively upon Isaya's boredom. "But first, I need to find the whereabouts of the hooded woman." She winced at her mentioning, the mysterious figure she had heard about in Kaname's past—after he had become a vampire.

"Ah, so you know about the ancestor to the weapons of our destruction." Isaya said curiously. "Unfortunately, after the hunter association burned down, her aura has disappeared, taking her with it."

"Maybe not. Maybe she just moved to a different location." Almira licked her lips as she thought about it keenly. "Perhaps to the house of her human parents."

For once, Isaya sat up with a restless pull to his core. "What are you saying?"

Almira felt a glimmer of hope before answering. "If the purge has anything to do with the hooded woman, then the answer might lie in her past. And if the place of her death doesn't exist anymore, then the place of her birth perhaps still does."

Isaya eyed her with interest. "Besides Kaname, no one else knows of such a place."

"No one else except…" Almira met his eyes cunningly. "You and Kaein Cross."

Isaya almost felt the need to laugh at her attempt to strip him of his secrecy. It had been awhile since someone brought up his association to the pre-war days; when he and Kaein, before he became a legendary immortal hunter, had helped the hooded woman protect the humans from the carnivorous pureblood vampires. It was this life that had brought him, Kaein, and Kaname together—they were the only three who understood each other's intentions before anyone else. And their relation to the hooded woman had been covert ever since. Until now.

"Even if I tell you about the house in which she was born, it won't be easy to access. It is in ruins and lost in a deserted farmland that her parents used to own." Isaya thought more. "Though by now, it could be already transformed into a human community…far from our reach of course."

Almira considered his caution. "You don't seem like the kind of vampire who would scare humans unnecessarily. Neither would I."

"Oh believe me, it's not that us vampires choose to stay away because of our hunger—it's because the humans there are not favorable to outsiders." Isaya said. "But perhaps it wouldn't be that bad if I play a part in this rescue mission. I know that place more than anyone. Maybe I _can_ show you the way."

Almira sighed in relief at his consent. "Thank you." She bowed generously. If anything, she needed a companion now more than ever - someone who had a deeper knowledge of the workings of his realm. Most importantly, she was happy that he finally agreed. It must have meant that there was a side of him that cared, or wanted to see what methods she had in store.

"I assume there is still time to make the journey before sunrise. We should hurry." She turned in full swing, ready for departure. Her head still jumbled with questions—reasons to justify the violent plunders of her beloved. Kaname would never do something without a good reason. But he had done foolish things before, and Almira feared the worst unless she found a way to get to the bottom of his plan.

Almira had reached the door before Isaya stood up casually, but he did not move. "You seem to be really confident in this endeavor…as if you know him more than anything."

Almira did not turn to meet his face, though the sudden question surprised her. Even scared her. "I know enough."

"Being a lover does have its advantages. But I've sensed something different from you when we first met." He walked over to her, his piercing blue eyes fixated at the cerulean eyes that she had retained from her old form. "As if you know him more than he knows himself. As if…you know something no one else does."

He leaned down and kissed her hand. "But perhaps it's been awhile since I've been entranced by a new beauty."

"I am not as beautiful as you think." She responded before enveloping her other hand over his. "Please Isaya-san, you were going to show me the way."

The vampire smiled at her humility. "Of course, my lady." He let go of her hand instantly. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

The McDellan household lied still in the cool autumn night under millions of stars reflecting upon the lake nearby. The only unrest came from Eden's room where the young werecat lied on her stomach on the bed. She turned the letter around her fingers over and over, trying to make sense of the text and symbols sprayed haphazardly on the expensive piece of paper. This was the first time that contact with her vampire friend, Aido Hanabusa, had met some setbacks.

They both had promised to write to each other in code—a special form that she had shared with him right before the vampires had left their land for good. Eden had enjoyed cracking his complex cryptographs, and it motivated her to send him even harder ones—though Aido had perfected the technique quite well.

But sooner or later, his letters became shorter, less designed with intricacy and more with haste. Now it seemed that he had stopped caring, or at least something important had taken up his time. But there was also something else—something that troubled her before they had sent them off; before sending her own cousin, Almira, her "soul" mate literally, to Japan for good. Whatever was going on in the vampire world, Eden did not like it, nor could she be at ease knowing that she had not heard much from any of them.

"It does seem strange, huh sis—this sudden absence of interest?" A fourteen-year old girl with chin-length violet hair suddenly hovered over Eden's head. The shrewd depth in her eyes made her seem much older, but as Eden turned to face her younger sister, Roza, who had grown immensely for the past twelve months, she could not help but mark her improperness.

"Reading over my shoulder again, Rozie. I told you it's getting a bit o' a pain on the behind." Eden emphasized her words strongly.

"You don't expect me to understand your encrypted writings, do you?" Roza sat next to her, properly and upright with a poised figure she had gained from their mother. "But I do understand your frustration. And the length of his writings. That should equate to one thing."

"The only thing it equates to, Miss Smarty Pants, is that something is going on over there that we don't know about." Eden made a face at her as she sat up. "I don't understand it but I have this feeling that Master Aido and the others…are not safe."

"I suppose that makes both of us. I get these restless shivers myself." Roza put her arms around herself. "Like a painful feeling of being used and controlled; to lose the love of a pureblood, a woman, but a wicked woman. I feel something like that."

Eden raised a brow at her. "Wow, well that's something I don't hear everyday…defining an emotion to an exact degree." She shook her head. "But don't get all dramatic now—I mean, what do you know about being used or losing a lover? You're only 14 now."

"Mum said that I have the intellect of an adult, and soon I'll be a lady." Roza answered confidently.

"U-huh. We may all grow much faster than humans but don't think just reading books and being obedient all day makes you super smart." Eden ruffled her hair playfully. "But you are becoming smarter than me. Unfortunately."

Roza laughed at her older sister's absurd expression before answering. "But you know, the feelings that you and I have mentioned, maybe there's some meaning behind it. It tells me...especially for mine, that these are the feelings of someone else. Maybe they're those of someone we're attached to."

There was a pause before Eden crawled up closer next to her. "Wait a minute…do you mean this has something to do with our ability to sense the emotions of our kind? To the people we're close to at least?"

"Well, when mum and dad, and you, and Caleb were called to the royal house that time, I sensed that you were in danger and sent Naki after you." Roza said as she looked down. "I may have been just a baby then, but I remember it…"

Eden smiled as she thought about that incident. Katra had made sure to suppress those memories for good, and the curiosity within their clan had subsided after that. Even their mother had forbid any mention of the topic in fear that they would be overheard, but that fear was not enough to penetrate the peace that had returned to her home.

Still, that only gave reasons for Eden to worry more. Even now, she would return back to that day and try to understand what had happened—There was a point when she had lost all consciousness in front of her grandmother and miraculously woke up within an underground space with Kaname, Aido, and Almira. That was when she realized that her cousin was somehow no longer a werecat but a newborn vampire. But how? And why did it feel that there was something more that she couldn't remember? Like a gap within her memory wiped clean.

If anything, taking up a public relations post with her dad was the only way to quench her curiosity; to understand the workings behind her clan. The job had given her better insight into the royal house, but even now and then she was met with surprises—especially the fact that the vampire world had links with their kind in the distant past. It was one of the reasons why she tried to maintain a connection with Aido—it was not just because she had admired and liked him, but that he was her closest link to understand the vampire way of life. Even if their letters had been a secret affair, it was all she had to find some answers—Answers to a growing curiosity about their relation to the immortal monsters of the East.

"Yeah, I remember that. Or at least I heard of it. You helped save Caleb's life, and that's why mum spoils you with her love-fest." Eden chuckled before going back to the subject. "But with vampires...I didn't think it was the same. To feel an attachment to their emotions like that."

"Why not?" Roza looked at her. "You said that you and Master Aido used to share the same bad dreams once. And that he would know when something troubled you. It's a strange telepathic thing when you can still sense his troubled state after being so far apart."

"Is it strange, or has it always been this way?" Eden asked. "Us werecats don't feel this way towards humans, but with vampires…"

"I don't think it matters what species. It matters to whom we're attached to the most. Romantically or platonically. It can be anyone." Roza continued. "Didn't Caleb sense that Evonlea was under stress because of some custody issues with her parents, even before she told him so? He loves her a lot, right?"

"Right." Eden pouted as she thought about their brother and her best friend. "So you're telling me that I'm going bananas over Master Aido's condition because I was attracted to him?"

Roza smiled slyly. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Eden folded her arms and considered her words for a few seconds. Instinctively, she tilted her head to the side and stared at her sister. "So…" she curled her lips into a smirk, almost cat-like and devious. "…_who_ did you mean when you said about getting some restless feeling of being abandoned?"

Roza looked away shyly, although she expected Eden to bring it up. She had been only two years old when the vampires came to their world, but the image of one in particular remained in her mind to this day. It was not a specific romantic attachment of any sort, but she would blush when she thought about him. His smile; his cheerfulness; the warmth of his chest when he had held her—she still clung to it. But it ached her now when she realized that they were slowly fading. He was heartbroken; he was scarred by some incident with his kind, and she sensed that enough to agree with her sister that something _was_ wrong in the vampire world.

"Roza, you tell me what'choo mean now!" Eden grabbed her shoulders. "If we're both in on this, I demand a name pronto, you little cat-nip."

The youngest McDellan looked at her annoyingly as she finally answered. "Ichijo" Her eyes flashed a bright golden color. "He's the one. Master Ichijo Takuma."

* * *

**Link for Post Terra is on my Stories Page.**


End file.
